Anomalies
by Evelos
Summary: Enhanced, modified, remade. Where does the line stand between human and monster? Once you breach it, can you ever go back? AU.
1. Chapter 1

_You lose a part of yourself when it first happens. It feels like your whole body's coming apart, and it just keeps going. While it doesn't seem possible, the pain just gets worse the longer it goes on. The stuff starts growing inside you, with nowhere to go but out. And it does come out. I almost wish the blood-loss killed you, but it doesn't... Unless you're one of the lucky ones. But they couldn't waste a perfectly good subject, now could they?_

* * *

Five clawed at the bars, more out of boredom than anything else. Getting out just meant getting shot, and getting thrown back in. _Not worth the hassle. _Whining in protest, she started to chew on the metal, making sure to sound as obnoxious as possible. Gnashing and drooling on the floor, she grumbled when the humans ignored her. Five growled, and began to make noises reminiscent of barking; it was nearly all that her throat would allow.

"Number five is getting on my nerves..."

If she'd still had the muscles to smirk, she would have. _Stupid humans._ Five could hear them whispering, clear as crystal. She flexed her fingers, the spiked claws clicking together. Five raised her arm, tearing at the roof of the cage. The metal squealed, stinging her ears, but she didn't stop. The humans didn't like her noise? _Tough shit._

"Incapacitate it, now."

Five bore her teeth, a menacing series of clicks rumbling in her throat. One of the humans pointed something at her, and everything went white.

* * *

Two, that was his name now. He paced the cage. Five had grown silent. Two had almost considered joining her in the outburst, but he wanted to stay awake. He felt better knowing what was happening. Two shook his head, _nothing_ was happening.

_But still..._ It kept them amused when the humans got annoyed. It helped pass the time; they hadn't been allowed in the yard for days. One would probably just try and kill him again, but Two figured it was only because they couldn't quite _be_ killed. _She doesn't still hate me... Right?_

He felt something odd, just then. Something from back during his human days..._ A memory?_ He couldn't even tell anymore.

Two sighed, curling up on the floor. Maybe the time would pass quicker if he slept.

* * *

Four tried to peek out from the bars, but she couldn't get a good look at Five. Why had she gone and upset the humans? Now she might not wake up in time for dinner.

Four's thoughts were almost swept away at the idea of food, but she reined them back. If they could still think, maybe things would go back to they way they were. Four twitched, excited by that idea. _We can still change back, right?_ She tried it again, flexing the spikes and ridges on her skin. Her skin burned, slow at first, but grew into a jolting pain that quickly overwhelmed her.

Four wanted to cry. Her voice box wouldn't cooperate, and all that came out was a long whine.

* * *

One twitched her ears. Five had finally shut up, and now Four was picking up where she left off? One crouched, hissing, accompanied by a deep clicking noise. Her cage was across from Four's, and they could see each other clearly. One bore her teeth.

Four looked back, shuffling around her enclosure. She stopped whining.

One lowered her shoulders, and lay down. _Quiet again, good._

'Number one seems to be unusually agitated by noise,' the humans would say. They thought that she couldn't understand them... One's claws twitched. Maybe if _they_ hadn't rooted around in her brain, her ears wouldn't be so damn sensitive. Her pupils dilated as a human coughed in another wing of the building.

_Sickly, weakness, kill. _

One's muscles seethed, but she forced them still. She'd just end up like Five if she made a racket.

* * *

_Serah couldn't cry. For months, she couldn't cry._

The service was lovely, formal and quiet. It's what she would have wanted, a low-key event. Serah glanced around; there had been at least twice as many people present back when her parents died, and even more the week previous. _Lightning wasn't... _Serah looked at her feet._ The most social person, I shouldn't be surprised._

_Why wouldn't the tears fall?_

The casket was brought out, but Serah refused to look at it. She knew it was empty, and it made her stomach feel bitter. They wouldn't even release her body, something about contaminates. Serah clenched her fists, her face flushed. She didn't notice when her shoulders started to shake, until someone from behind pointed it out. Embarrassed, Serah excused herself from her chair.

She leaned against a tree, ignoring the bits of bark poking through her dress. Serah focused on breathing, and slowly calmed herself.

After a while Serah glanced back at the service. One by one, each person walked up to pay their respects. Serah told herself to join them, but her feet wouldn't budge.

She felt it clearly now, that nagging itch in the back of her mind, the unsettling ache in her heart. It was illogical... But by instinct, denial, or something even deeper, Serah knew why she couldn't cry.

Somehow, Lightning was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

A human passed by her cage, and One twitched her tail. The squeal of metal bars against concrete stung her ears, but the meaning of the sound outweighed the pain. They were being let out.

The back of her cage opened up, and One climbed out through the opening, into the metal tunnel. It was a quick walk, and her feet soon hit against grass. The gate closed behind her, but she didn't look back.

The area was beautiful; an immense, artificial forest. Metal bars arced above the treetops, but it didn't matter. Out here they were free, at least for a little while.

One inhaled, the air crisp and clear under the night sky. She leapt up the trunk of a tree, her agile limbs quickly navigating their way up the branches. Her claws sunk into the bark, able to support her full weight even completely upside-down. One paused, her ears twitching in time with the intricate noises moving about the area.

She could hear _everything_. Two was headed towards the water, Four running from tree to tree... Where was Three? One swiveled her ears around, and tested the air. There he was, moping on the ground. One didn't even consider seeking him out; it wasn't like they could talk anymore.

She remembered him, back when they were human. Three was young, younger than most of them. One had been surprised that Three and Four even made it so far; most of the little ones died after the first injections. She closed her eyes, and pushed the thoughts away.

One twitched her tail, flexing her muscles. The night was still young, and she was going to enjoy it as best she could. Maybe she could even knock Two out of a tree again...

* * *

Three. His name had not always been Three.

But that's what the humans called him now. Three couldn't help it, he still considered himself human. When the others changed, they almost seemed to embrace it. All except him and Four. She didn't act... _Quite_ as wild as the others.

Three sighed, and made his way into the woods. His ears pricked; the others were close. Luckily they never bothered him, perhaps his presence didn't warrant their acknowledgment. One used to talk to him for hours, but she seemed to have forgotten it. Three thought back, remembering her words.

_We'll get out of here, just you wait._

Three remembered being in the room, drugged out of his mind. It helped with the pain, they said. Lies. Nothing could stop the furious burning in his muscles, the foreign skeleton growing beneath his skin.

One tried to escape countless times, but the tranquilizers dragged her to the ground after a just a few paces. Three wanted to help her up, but he could barely move his own limbs. So One would lay on the ground, screaming until her voice went hoarse. Their keepers, the scientists, would close the door until the noise stopped. Then One would get another dose, and be dragged back to her seat.

The scientists almost acted... Like tour-guides. Gleefully explaining the process, playful grins during each injection... It stopped when the spikes came out, when they could no longer talk back. Five managed to bite one of them; a man who got too close, and from then on, they were all locked in cages.

Three shook his head. He should be enjoying the outside. He was almost jealous of the wildness the others gained; surely it would hurt less, ignoring the past.

Three exited the trees, and walked into a clearing, before pausing, his eyes locked on Two.

Two was still, sitting by the pond. Three approached the water slowly, lowering his head in deference. Three knelt down to sip at the pool, his left eye fixed on Two.

Two looked down at his reflection. It stared back at him, a creature of curved spikes and rigid plating. He flexed the muscles beneath his face; long, glinting teeth behind a carapace where his mouth should be. His horns crowned a mane of hair, which ran all the way down to the base of his tail. Two exhaled, his breath misting in the chill. He ran a claw though his hair; still blonde like before, but more rigid now, almost like quills. Two leaned down, studying his own eyes. The light blue was nearly gone, a dark orange stained the inner circle of his irises.

The others had orange in their eyes as well, from the glimpses Two had gotten. They didn't interact much anymore, and Two missed the conversation. The five of them were kept together once, but after the final stage, they'd been separated. Two glanced over at Three, but found himself alone.

* * *

Four found the tallest tree, and clung to the very top. Her horns brushed against the bars; she mused that it was the closest she'd get to the outside world. Four looked down at the building complex, whining softly. Five hadn't woken up to join them.

Five loved being out in the yard. They would jump through the trees together, and chase each other around. Four sighed, and hoped that next time, she'd be able to join them.

Four's ears pricked; something was moving beneath her. She crawled down the tree, her tail keeping her body balanced. As Four neared the base of the trunk, she glanced at the forest floor. Four opened her mouth slightly, a happy clicking sound rumbling from her throat.

Three looked up, sighing in relief when Four landed beside him. Four tilted her head, examining him. Three was about the same size as her, but his horns were shorter. Four's horns curled in a loop, similar to her mane of orange; Three's horns swept back in a curve, in line with his silver hair.

Three sat beside Four, content with simply enjoying the outdoors. Four tried to sit still, but her mind wouldn't cooperate. She wanted to talk with Three, to ask how he was keeping up... She thought for a moment, and focused the muscles in her throat.

* * *

One crept atop the trees, her back illuminated by the moon. Her pink hair brushed against the leaves, her horns tangling in the branches. She hissed, wriggling away. Her horns started out at an angle, curving outwards near the base, and back inwards by the tip. One smoothed her hair back with a clawed hand, before continuing on her way. She soon spotted Two by the pond, and she crouched, tensing the muscles in her back legs.

With a flying leap, One plowed into Two, knocking him into the water. Two sputtered, and gave her a half-hearted growl. One would have laughed if she could, so she settled on a taunting series of clicks.

Two turned away from her, standing on his back legs, up to his waist in water. One huffed, and started to stalk off into the woods, but something rustled in the bushes.

Four burst from the shrubs, clutching her neck. Three trailed behind her, his eyes wide. Four pulled her claws away, revealing a tiny patch of pink, human skin.

One's breath caught in her throat. She slowly clicked at Four, walking closer to examine the skin. Four was breathing heavily, but One could make out something escaping her mouth, a sound similar to speech. Two clambered out from the pond, and One didn't bother growling at him.

Four clenched her teeth, the muscles in her neck seething in pain. She bit back a cry, and focused all she had. She felt her spine shift and pop, and finally, her voice escaped into the air. Four laughed, the noise almost foreign to her now. She glanced around at the others; they stood frozen in shock. Four tried to talk, but her voice came out gravely and broken. She focused, and tried again.

"It..." Four paused to breathe. "It's back."

Three clicked rapidly at Four, gesturing towards her neck.

"I just... Pushed it away." A pain shot down her spine, and Four cried out. The carapace was growing again, forcing her neck back into shape. Four whined, her speech gone.

* * *

Five groaned, light seeping through her eyelids. She covered her face with her hands, claws intertwining with her dark mane of hair. Five hissed under her breath as she glanced out from the cage; hers was positioned across from One and Three, but their cages were empty... Five sat up, and tried to see into the other cages. Two had his own wall; he was much larger than the rest of them, and Four's cage was next to Five's. The enclosures weren't tall enough for them to stand on their back legs, but they functioned just as well on all fours, even better than two, provided enough space.

Five glanced down, noticing a shell casing on the floor. She picked it up carefully, examining the blood caked over the metal. Five ran a hand over her shoulder; the muscles beneath the carapace ached, but the bone itself had grown back.

A scraping sound reached her ears, and Five snapped to attention. After a moment, Three loped into his cage. One entered a minute later, and she lay down immediately. Five clicked at them questioningly, but Three only paced in his cage. Five's ears twitched; Four moved through the tunnel behind her, and soon jumped back in her cage. Five lightly scratched the metal between them, and Four scratched back.

Five looked back at One and Three, sensing that something was off. She clicked at them again, but One only lay on her side, silently staring at the wall. Three clicked back at her once, but then fell silent. Two thumped back into his cage, silent as well. Five sighed, wishing they had a code, or anything to communicate.

One twitched, and a moment later, footsteps entered the room.

"Why couldn't you let them hunt again? I hate feeding them..."

Another voice called out from the adjacent room. "Getting another deer in tomorrow, don't worry."

Five salivated, and her hair stood on edge.

"Good..." The woman knelt down, a grimace on her face. She carefully pushed a tray through a slot in One's cage. She moved to the next cage, and so on. When she reached Five, the woman hesitated.

"This one's giving me a weird look."

"Because you aren't feeding it! Shut up, and get it over with."

The woman grumbled, and shoved the tray through, before recoiling back. Five set to work on the food, her teeth moving through sinew and muscle, quickly and efficiently. Tasted like... Beef. Last week it was chicken, the week previous something that Five couldn't place. _Heck of a lot better than chicken,_ Five thought.

The woman shook her head, and slipped a tray into Four's cage. She called out to the next room. "One of you guys take a turn, next time!"

A third voice called back. "I don't think so! And _you_ should just be glad they have self sufficient intestines."

The woman grimaced again, but stopped before exiting the room. "Uh... Number one's not eating."

After a moment, more footsteps approached, and another woman knelt beside One's cage.

One glanced up at the woman, her eyes narrowed. Blond hair, glasses... One snarled in recognition, baring her teeth.

"Now now, let's calm down." The woman smiled. "Can't have you skipping meals, now can we?"

The woman lightly tapped along the bars with a pointer, and One hissed at the object.

"If it isn't finished within an hour, notify me." The woman stood, striding out of the room.

"Yes, Ms. Nabaat." The other woman followed her out.

* * *

Two mumbled in his sleep. He didn't dream much anymore, but when he did, it was usually memories.

"Wait up!" That was his voice, Two recognized it immediately.

"I already gave you my answer." The woman rounded on him, her eyes narrowed. She was familiar; Two tried to remember who she was. "You will drop all contact with her, and we _will_ _never_ see you again. Is that clear enough for you?"

"I don't understand why you're doing this! We were going to-" He stopped then, as something moved off in the distance.

She started to scoff at him, but choked halfway. She fell, face-first, a dart sticking out from her back. Two tried to catch her, but was struck by something impossibly cold.

They were in the room, now, with the rest of them. At least two dozen people, all crowded together in chairs. Two tried to move, to escape, but his limbs were unresponsive. He cried out when they started to die, but the injections just kept coming. They fell, choking on their own breath; their eyes clouded over in a deep, foreign orange.

Soon there were only five. Two watched them progress within seconds, the weeks all melding together in an swirl of dizzying pain. Their faces, once human... Now only their eyes remained remotely the same; an orange blossoming out from the center. Spikes and ridges burst from their shoulders, backs, arms, and so on. Two remembered the blood, wishing, _praying_ that it hadn't _really_ made his stomach growl. He knew deep down that it was a lie; the scent drove him mad. Their skin was still partially human then, so the blood had that effect. As soon as the plates grew over, the hunger stopped.

Now... Two wasn't sure what they were.

He curled up tighter, clicking softly in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Serah wasn't sure just how long she'd stood by the old tree. Her eyes closed, mind racing in an attempt to rationalize her thoughts. She had just lost her older sister, and her boyfriend... Could it be a symptom of grief? But she felt barely any sadness. There was a loneliness, but it was mostly accompanied by a growing sense of injustice.

Serah jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder. Her eyes flew open, but she relaxed upon recognizing him. Sazh Katzroy, one of the policemen Lightning had been scheduled to learn from while she worked.

"How are you holding up?" Sazh asked, "We've been worried about you."

Another man walked up, and stood beside Sazh. "Miss Farron, it's good to meet you."

Serah looked him over. "Lieutenant Amodar, right?"

Amodar nodded, a sad smile on his face.

"Lightning used to talk about you..." Serah paused, holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Amodar accepted the handshake, and looked Serah over. "You look just like your sister."

Serah gave him a polite nod, but felt a twinge of awkwardness.

Amodar looked back at the service, and Serah followed his gaze. The casket had already been lowered; she must have missed it.

Sazh cleared his throat. "Well, we both wanted you to know..." He looked Serah in the eye. "If you need _anything_, you head right on down to the station. We look out for our own."

_That_ nearly brought on tears. Lightning had made it past all the necessary entry exams, but disappeared a week before starting her career as an officer. The funeral had been paid for by the station, and here they were again, still treating them both as family.

Serah whispered her thanks, and smiled at them both before excusing herself. She walked down the hill, intending to pass by the grave-site, but stopped in her tracks. Serah glanced at the ditch, already being shoveled over.

She closed her eyes, and walked away.

Serah sat in her car for a long time, watching the trees sway in the wind. The sun was already starting to set before she finally pulled out of the parking-lot, and made her way home.

Unlocking the door, Serah started to call out a greeting as she walked through the entryway, but caught herself. With her fists clenched and shaking, Serah slammed the door, stalking off to the study. She stormed into the room, nearly tearing apart the solitary letter on the desk before going still. She knew anger wasn't going to solve anything. Serah inhaled, holding her breath for a moment, before exhaling. She sat down, and re-read the letter.

_PSICOM LABS, EDEN DIVISION_

_Salutations '_Farron Household'_,_

_We regret to inform the recipient, that on the evening of 6/15/26, an isolated incident occurred in an off-site, unsolicited experimentation. The employees responsible have been subsequently dismissed, and will be facing legal charges in the near future. The incident involved a highly corrosive, lethal, chemical detonation, and has since been completely quarantined._

Serah skimmed past the next few paragraphs, it mostly rambled on about the various properties of chemicals and contagions that had been released.

_With our sincerest apologies, we regret to inform the recipient that one_ 'Lightning Farron' _was found on site, sadly deceased. If you have any questions, please call our toll-free number, located just below the mailing address._

_Sincerely,_

_The pioneers of PSICOM_

Serah grit her teeth. She had called Sazh immediately after reading it the first time, but apparently PSICOM had the legal power to withhold any and all information related to the accident. They were backed by certain sects of the government, Sazh had explained, powerful and impervious. Snow's friends had received nearly an exact copy, the same useless number attached. Serah called it dozens of times, but only received the same regurgitated information.

Serah sighed. Where to start, then? PSICOM's website was useless as well. _'Further inquiries? Please call this number.' _Serah shook her head; she needed to dig deeper. If there was any information, it had been well hidden. Starting up her computer, Serah searched through recent death reports, news sites, anything. A certain tagline caught her eye, and she clicked it out of curiosity.

_-Siblings Missing- Searching for my brother and sister, last seen in the western district of Bodhum. Any information you can provide, I'll take it. Cash at the ready for any tips that pan out, please don't be shy about sending them in!_

Attached were descriptions of the missing people, and an email address. Serah paused, chewing her bottom lip. Western district... It was the last location Lightning had been. Serah shook her head. It was also where she had sent Snow; he had convinced Serah that he could talk some sense into her sister. Lightning was protective, to the point of forbidding Snow from the house. Serah hugged her knees, wishing she hadn't hidden their relationship.

Thoughts raced through Serah's mind. What if they had been open from the start? Maybe Lightning would have been at home, instead of off running errands as an excuse to get away. Snow might have been with them too, instead of...

The tears fell. She sobbed, the cries rattling through her body. Serah felt like she was choking.

Somewhere, deep down, she knew she couldn't have predicted that day. It didn't stop the guilt from eating away at her; her stomach sour and churning.

Serah stood, dragging herself out of the study, bracing an arm on the wall. She pulled herself through the hallway, into her room, falling on her bed in a heap.

Serah waited for the tears to stop. Her room grew dark, but finally, her face was sticky, but dry. She opened her lips in a silent whisper.

_I'm going to find you, both of you. I promise._

* * *

One let loose a snarl, trying to back herself away from the bars. The human ignored her warning, and fired into the cage.

Her carapace shattered, and a burst of cold rushed through her veins. One wheezed, struggling to stay on her feet. The cage swirled, the bars distorting into bent, broken shapes. She fell on her side, gasping for air.

"Get an IV in the wound before it closes up."

One's eyes darted in their sockets, finding herself on a table, beside glass. Text and images scrolled over the domed screen, but she was too dizzy to make anything out. One's muscles clenched, and she felt several needles enter her wound.

"Is the anesthesia ready?"

"Already in there."

"Alright, tube's going in."

One nearly choked, the plastic forced at an awkward angle down her throat.

"Careful with that! For all we know, it's a blockage!"

"Sorry... Just don't want my fingers anywhere near those teeth."

A chuckle. "I hear ya. Alright, let's get this over with. Nabaat's going to have our hides unless we find whatever it is."

"But what if it's behavioral?"

"Doubt it. Pumped 'em so full of feral, there's no room for anything but base instincts."

"...Who hired, you, again?"

"Shut up. I know how it works, take a damn joke!"

"Guys! We should start, the wound's going to close soon!"

One groaned internally; why did she have to get stuck with a team of idiots? _Idiots performing ____surgery__, no less!_

"Alright, alright. Let's check the trachea first. Drill, please."

One steeled herself, readying her ears for the inevitable metallic screeching. The drill was lowered beside her chest, closer and closer.

Her ears rang, and a piercing spasm shot through her body. _Where's the anesthesia!?_

One bucked, doing little beside scattering the various tools on the table. The tranquilizer was still in effect, but she trashed as best she could.

"What the heck..!? You said you already put it in!"

"It was! Let me check the dosage..." The human groaned.

"Moron! Get more in there, it's bleeding all over the place!"

Blood rushed through One's ears, the drill laying uselessly beside her neck. The incessant screeching felt like it was boring through her eardrums. One hissed, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Need another Tranq-" The human's eyes flicked down, shattered glass falling slowly beside a set of teeth. Blood seeped from her neck, droplets flying into the air.

With a thud, One released her hold. She bellowed, and leapt for the drill. Metal cut into her gums, but One bit down, again and again, until the screeching stopped.

Silence, at last. One glanced around, but froze in her tracks.

_I didn't..._

Eyes glazed over, mouth twisted in a silent scream.

_I just wanted the noise to-_

But One knew. The tang in her mouth, dripping from her teeth.

_She..._

She was gone, the same person who had fed them last. One inched closer. The woman wasn't that much older than herself.

_No, no, no no no..._

One recalled a flash of something, an acceptance that one day, she might have to kill. It's one thing to accept something.

_Maybe she's still-_

It's something else entirely to carry it out.

One called into the air, a low noise that echoed about the room.

One sat beside the body, shoulders hunched. She waited in silence, even when a troop of armored soldiers burst into the room, and at least a dozen bullets fired into her body. One didn't even notice the pain this time, falling to the ground with a thud.


	4. Chapter 4

Five watched intently as they dragged the body in. It took four grown men to carry One; she was about the size of an average human male, maybe two feet taller. In comparison, the top of One's head came up to Five's chin.

Standing, Five was almost as tall as Two, but nowhere near as bulky. It took nearly a dozen people to lift him; Five fondly remembered watching the humans struggle to even get Two through the door of his cage. It had taken several applications of tranquilizers, adjustment of the cage bars, and the entire defense squad to get him locked down.

Five pushed those thoughts away. _What did those morons do to One? _Five felt a twinge in her heart; she held a certain fondness towards One, and often attempted to goad her into racing around the yard. Despite her height, One was amazingly fast. Five guessed it must have been something to do with her aerodynamics, or muscle density.

Occasionally, Five could convince One to spar, but Five could barely touch her. It always ended in a draw; Five felt certain that she could overpower One, but she never seemed willing to hold still for a damn second.

After the humans left, Five was able to see One more clearly. Her back was riddled with holes; blood smeared on the ground around her cage, still seeping out. Five snarled under her breath. _Why did you let them catch you?_ If One had gotten loose, with her speed, she could easily evade them. Five called out, clicking softly. One stirred a little, before clicking back. Five sat back on her haunches, falling silent. Hopefully One would heal by tomorrow night; it would be a shame if she missed out on the hunt.

* * *

Serah woke with a start. She glanced around the room, realizing that she'd been sleeping in her dress. Grumbling, she stood, and made her way to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, Serah dressed, carrying a bowl of cereal into the study. Careful not to spill any in the keyboard, she sat before the computer. A quick jiggle of the mouse brought the display back up, and Serah examined the article from the night previous. It was a long-shot, but a quick email couldn't hurt.

_Hello, my name is Serah._

_A couple months ago, two people who were very close to me were reported dead in an accident. I learned this by a letter from PSICOM Labs; they said that it was a chemical explosion. I've done my research, and I can't find any information about the location of the accident. I know it sounds a little crazy, but I don't think they really died. You said your siblings went missing in western Bodhum? That's the same area my sister and boyfriend were in. Did you receive a letter as well?_

_I don't care about a reward, I just want to find out what happened. Any information you can share would be appreciated._

Serah hesitated before pressing send. Sighing, she continued the search. Nearly everything that linked to PSICOM consisted of job opportunities, interviews, or tour applications. Serah paused.

_Tours._

What could a scientific company need with bodies? Serah could name a lot of things, nearly none of them pleasant. If she could schedule a tour, slip away into the back... But how would she know which lab to visit? Serah checked the location listings, finding that the closest site was in Palumpolum.

Her email tab flickered; a new message arrived. Serah opened it, and read the response.

_Hello Serah, my name is Noel._

_Is there somewhere we can meet in public? Anywhere you want is fine. I'm not trying to be creepy, but I would rather not say this over text._

Creepy was an understatement; Serah rolled her eyes. Meeting up with this guy sounded downright dangerous. Serah exhaled, holding her head in her hands. But what choice did she have? Get arrested for trespassing, or chase a wild hunch?

An idea flashed before her. What if they met at Lebreau's Cafe? Any of Snow's friends would be happy to lend her a hand if Noel turned out to be a pervert. Serah had personally seen Lebreau throttle two drunks at once, both burly, adult men. Further still, Serah doubted that anyone would mess with her if Gadot was working that day.

Serah quickly sent a reply, praying that she wasn't making a total mistake.

* * *

Jihl's heels clicked on the linoleum, echoing down the empty hallway. She walked alone, a file held under her arm. She stopped before a doorway, and knocked. The door had a plaque affixed to the wood, 'Yaag Rosch' spelled out in silver lettering. Jihl heard a muffled noise from inside, and entered the room.

"Nabaat." Yaag gestured at an armchair. "Have a seat."

Jihl sat, and held the file on her lap. "Have you had a chance to look at the footage?"

Yaag frowned. "No, I've been preoccupied."

Jihl opened the file. "As expected, Subject One has built up an immunity to our basic tranquilizer. We have a different variety on order, but I'm unfamiliar with the particular brand." She paused, leafing though the file. "One of our technicians was lost in the outburst."

Yaag nodded. "I'll schedule another interview."

"That wont be necessary; we're already above capacity." Jihl paused for a moment. "There was... An unexpected irregularity."

Yaag raised an eyebrow.

"Subject One... Displayed signs of grief." Jihl said, "When the squad entered to incapacitate it, there was no retaliation."

"That is... Troubling." Yaag swiveled in his chair. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I receive a report..." He leaned over to find something on his computer screen. "And I quote: Final stage, instinctual framework stabilized. Subjects physically, and mentally, weaponized." Yaag looked Jihl in the eye. "And this report came _directly_ from you."

Jihl flushed, but reined in her anger. "As you know, we work with _many_ variables..."

"And your job is to fix them."

Jihl was silent.

Yaag's expression softened. "I understand, it's impossible to catch everything. But Dysley's been on my case about a demonstration for weeks."

"They're nowhere near ready!" Jihl said, "We haven't even had a chance to document hunting behavior! The outdoor cameras are giving us issues, and it's nearly impossible to get a decent shot with the trees..."

"I'll stall him as long as I can, but sooner or later..." Yaag trailed off.

Jihl sighed, and finished his sentence. "The funding will run out."

Yaag nodded. "For your sake, _and_ mine... I hope you pull this off." He turned back to his computer.

Jihl stood, closing the door on her way out.

* * *

_Odocoileus virginianus._

Ears swiveled back and forth, the creature paced within the cage.

_More commonly know as the White-Tailed Deer. Although this particular specimen is somewhat unique. Yes, this cervid is genetically modified, designed to provide a better challenge to whomever decides to pursue it._

The deer snorted, tensing its leg muscles. The cage door swung open.

Five inhaled, and something flashed before her eyes.

Up and down, the deer darted through the woods, dazed and disoriented. Its ears twitched, sensing that something was moving up in the branches.

Five let herself drop, claws splayed. The deer grunted, before hopping away, into the trees. Five hissed; she had been only centimeters away from her mark. Something zoomed past her, barreling into the forest. _Two! What an idiot._ Five growled, and stood up._ It's going to hear you coming from a mile away!_

Five ran after them, hot on the trail.

–

One listened from atop a boulder. She would normally be elated on a hunting night, but her back ached, and it hurt when she tried to move. One sighed, resting her head on the rock.

–

Four jumped through the trees, chasing after the scent. She knew Two and Five were already ahead of her, but it was still fun to chase after them. The scent was getting stronger, and Four dropped to a low branch. Something bowled into her, and she fell to the ground. Four looked around in confusion, feeling something warm flow between her claws. She looked down. The deer was pinned beneath, her claws sinking deep in its neck. Four froze; she didn't even remember attacking it.

Two burst out from the brush, stopping inches away. He gave a sad, whistling noise, and fell to his knees. Five appeared a moment later, and clicked in confusion. Four removed her claws, shuffling away. Five tilted her head, and gestured at the deer. Four shrugged. Five shrugged as well, shaking her head. Two called out a questioning noise, somewhere between a whine and a grunt. Four approached the deer, ripped a leg off, before carrying it a short distance away. Five took a leg as well, and Two ripped off the head. Before she took a bite, Five called out into the air, the sound echoing through the trees.

–

Three perked up. By the sound of it, the others were done. He took off into the forest, following the noise.

–

After finishing her share, Five looked around. Three had shown up, but refused to get close to the kill unless she looked away. _Poor kiddo,_ Five mused, _it's not like I'm going to bite him, or anything._ Five spotted Two again, who tore off the fourth leg, and walked away with it. Five glared at him. At this rate, One was going to go hungry tonight. Five called her again, but One was nowhere to be seen. Five hesitated a moment longer, and moved towards the carcass. She ripped off a section of the neck, carrying it into the trees.

–

One tried to steady her breathing; her wounds were starting to close up. The skin beneath her carapace twinged, the flesh itself already healed. The shell crept back into place, and One bit back a roar when the spikes burst from her skin, shifting into position. Finally, the pain subsided. One collapsed on the rock, her breath ragged.

A noise rustled in the distance, but One closed her eyes. She kept them shut, even when something hoisted itself onto the boulder, and moved next to her. Something poked her shoulder. One gave a quiet hiss, and opened an eye. _Five._

One gave an irritated click, and closed her eye again. Another prod, and One hissed out loud. Five chortled in an amused series of clicks, pulling One into a sitting position. One bit back a yelp; Five pulled her up with barely any effort. Five extended her hands, a slab of meat in her claws. She dropped it on the rock, and sat down. One sniffed at her, looking away. Five clicked in succession, an irritated tone. One's stomach rumbled, and Five's clicks shifted into that of amusement. One sighed, picking up the meat. A rumble came from Five's throat; One guessed that she was laughing.

As she tore into the food, One almost didn't notice when Five leaned over, examining her back. One gave a low growl, but Five didn't move. She only turned her eyes to meet One's gaze.

A prickle ran up her back, there was something unfamiliar in Five's eyes. One first assumed it to be anger, but that wasn't it. Concern? One studied the gaze, and Five blinked twice, before moving her arm forward. Frozen, One let the hand rest on her shoulder. Five rumbled again, reminiscent of a purr.

One looked away quickly, the eye-contact broken. With Five's hand still on her shoulder, One continued to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Three cracked open the femur, using a claw to dig out the marrow. He wrinkled his nose at the texture, but ate it anyway. Three scolded himself; he was lucky the others were willing to share. He swallowed, the pith sticking in the back his throat. Three coughed, and massaged his neck.

A thought crossed his mind; Three remembered when Four had shifted her throat, allowing her voice box to take shape. Could he do the same?

_'Pushed it away,' _she'd said. Three concentrated, and clenched the muscles in his neck.

–

Four watched as Two gutted the deer, holding her nose. It was morbidly fascinating; Two was strong enough to break the ribs apart like twigs. She closed her eyes when Two started pulling out the organs, and held her hands over her ears. Something tapped her shoulder, and Four nearly flailed in surprise. She wheeled around, her eyes widening in shock.

Three smiled, and laughed quietly. His face was nearly human, from his eyes to his bottom lip, almost every feature intact. Four examined his face, awestruck. Her faze stopped below his chin; his neck was still plated. She gestured at it, and Three moved a clawed hand over his throat. He opened his mouth, his voice quiet and hoarse.

"The voice-box, you just have to focus on that." He gestured at the carapace. "You don't have to shift all of it."

Four nodded, concentrating. She didn't notice when Two moved beside her, gaping at the sight. Four's neck creaked, but she tried to concentrate on the inner part of her throat, like Three had said. Four felt a tingling in her neck, and a stinging pain ran down her spine, but she was able to endure it. Her voice came out, still foreign to her ears, but it was there.

"How did... Did you just focus on your face, too?"

"Yeah!" He laughed, and his expression brightened. "I'm... I'm back!"

From that point on, he was no longer Three; his name was Hope.

–

Five gazed up at the bars; light was beginning to peek through the leaves. Her eyes were drifting closed, her body worn out from the chase. One sat next to her, a hand still resting on her shoulder. It was strange, being so close to her; normally One wanted nothing to do with any of them. _Did____ so__mething change?_ Five closed her eyes; she'd probably never know. She drifted away, sleep overtaking her body.

"We're going to be late... C'mon, lazy!"

Something was trying to drag her out of bed.

"Just give me a damn minute..." She mumbled, and pulled her arm away.

"No you don't!" Her arm was dragged back, her body inched out of the bed with each tug.

"Too tired..."

"It's our first interview, we can't be late!"

She grunted, but sat up. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Your eyes are still closed!"

She opened them, and a scowling figure, hands on her hips, stood beside her bed.

"Seriously, Fang..." _That was... My name?_

"Yeah, yeah." She waved the other woman off, and stood up.

Time passed in a blur, until water cascaded around her. _Skin... Not spikes. Where did my claws go?_

The water was gone, a towel wrapped around her. She stood before a mirror, her face reflected in the glass.

Five gasped, and her eyes flew open. She panted, trembling, until she felt something next to her. Five looked over her shoulder, and froze. One was asleep, her head pressed up against Five's upper back, her face nearly hidden by the mane of hair. A warm feeling blossomed in Five's chest, and she slowly settled down, careful to not wake her.

* * *

Serah sat at the booth, stirring her tea. Lebreau had nearly tackled her in a hug, and offered her free cookies. Not wanting to be impolite, Serah had taken one. She was lucky to make her way to the table unscathed; Serah feared that if she had spent one more minute with Lebreau, she might have gained twice her body weight in baked goods.

_Lebreau needs to get out of the cafe business,_ Serah mused. _'Lebreau's Bakery' would make millions._

Serah checked the time, and sighed. She was beginning to suspect this 'Noel' had either gotten cold feet, or she had played right into a prank. Serah finished her tea, and made for the door. Waving goodbye to Lebreau, she stepped out from the cafe, onto the sidewalk. Serah was about to get in her car, when something pressed against her back.

"Quiet."

Her breath caught, heart pounding, Serah whispered an agreement.

"Walk."

Serah moved forward, slowly, and the stranger herded her into a back-alley.

"Turn around."

Serah did so, surprised at what she saw. He was about the same height as her, short brown hair, very average looking. He held the gun in front of him, so that curious eyes from the street would see only his back.

Serah exhaled, and tried to keep calm. "You're Noel?"

"Where are they?"

Serah's brow furrowed. "That's what I'm trying to find out..."

Noel rolled his eyes. "Save it! Where were they taken?"

"I can't tell you what I don't know!"

They stood in silence for a moment. Noel studied Serah's expression. "You aren't with PSICOM..?"

Serah clenched her teeth. "Of course not!"

Noel sighed. "There's no way for me to tell, you see." The gun was still pointed at her. "You don't look like the others, but they could have hired you."

"Others?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Clever, or maybe..." He paused, and a long silence hung between them. "Do you believe in anything, Serah?"

Serah thought for a moment. "I believe in someone."

Noel waited for her to continue.

"When our parents died, my sister took over." She stopped, trying to control her breathing. "I would have been lost without her." Serah fixed Noel with a hard stare. "She's in trouble, I just know it! I have to get her back, make sure she's safe!"

Noel exhaled, silent for a long time. "I'm going to lower the gun, but first I want to explain..." Noel paused. "Why it was necessary."

Serah nodded.

"We hadn't seen each other in months, so I took them out to lunch." Noel said, "My brother and sister, I mean. We were walking home, and we took the bridge over the river." Noel gestured to the east. "My brother saw something up ahead. He told us to run, but my sister..."

Serah spoke in a whisper. "You don't have to-"

Noel shook his head. "Something hit her, and she went down. I tried to help her, but my brother, Caius, pushed me over." Noel looked at his feet, and lowered the gun. "A second later, they got him, too."

"But you got away..."

Noel nodded. "I hid by the shore. They dragged them into a car, and took off." Noel clenched his fists. "There was a PSICOM logo on the bumper. A week later, a letter arrived at my house." Noel's expression softened. "I thought... They'd sent you to finish the job."

Serah gave a light laugh, relieved. "I knew it." She smiled, despite the situation. "They _didn't_ just die."

"I'm trying to find out where they were taken." Noel held out his arm. "You with me?"

Serah shook his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Two hissed under his breath, his neck swollen and contorting as he concentrated.

Four watched his progress. "That's it, just the voice-box."

Two gasped, and his throat fell back, unchanged.

"It was a good try, at least..." Four frowned. "Hey, Three?"

Hope stiffened. "Don't call me that..."

"Oh! Sorry." Four tilted her head to the side. "It's just-" She paused. "That's the first thing that came to mind."

"Do you want me to call you Four?"

She thought for a long moment, and shook her head.

"Vanille, then?"

Vanille tried to smile, but remembered that she hadn't yet shifted her face. She nodded instead, and concentrated. Her face went numb, little pinpricks twinging inside the muscles.

Vanille paused to catch her breath. "How'd you do it, again?"

"I just focused on my mouth first," Hope said, "and then the rest of my face."

Two grumbled in concentration, his neck still unchanged.

Vanille focused again, a slow burn spreading within her muscles. She felt the carapace shift, crackling as it folded in on itself, disintegrating away. Lifting a claw, she carefully touched it to her lip. A smile spread on her face.

Two gave a low whine, and sighed. Vanille frowned, examining his neck.

"Maybe you can try again later;" Vanille said, "you might be too tired? I don't know."

Two shrugged, moving back towards the deer carcass.

Vanille looked back at Hope. "Let's show the others!"

Hope frowned, but Vanille ran off before he could respond. He sighed, and took off after her.

* * *

Noel's car was parked in a back alley, chirping as he unlocked it. Serah followed him, still struggling to catch up with the roller-coaster of events.

Noel popped open the trunk, and Serah's eyes widened. Piles of maps, diagrams, and various supplies lay beside what could only be described as an arsenal. _Is____ t__hat a grenade launcher?_

"You seem..." Serah paused, not wanting to offend the man with dozens of guns. "Very prepared."

Noel raised an eyebrow. "My siblings get kidnapped by a multimillion-dollar corporation; I get thrown off a bridge before they can catch me too, and they _still_ haven't sent a hit-man after me yet..." He gave Serah a wry smirk. "Pretty _damn_ prepared."

Serah tilted her head to the side. "So the article you posted was a lure?"

"Yeah. I didn't realize they'd taken others." Noel frowned. "Sorry about that, by the way."

Serah nodded. "Well, desperate times..." She paused, narrowing her eyes. "Wait, how did you know it was me? I only gave you my first name."

Noel grabbed a map from the trunk, and closed the hatch. "You'd be surprised how much information is readily available on the internet." Noel winced. "Hey, don't look at me like that! For all I knew, 'Serah' was covering for a professional assassin; cut me some slack..."

Serah giggled. "Professional Assassin? Might sound like a job for my sister, but not me."

Noel tilted his head. "And _we're_ rescuing _her_?"

Serah nodded. "If they used the same kind of weapon on her that you described... I don't think even Lightning could get away without help."

"Lightning?"

Serah frowned. "It's not her birth name; she changed it, a long time ago."

Noel's brow furrowed, but he said nothing. He opened the map, spreading it out over the trunk of his car.

"I've narrowed it down to a couple possible locations;" Noel said, "this one is in Palumpolum." He pointed at a building on the map. "It's a research facility, open to the public for tours." He gave a dry laugh. "There's _no_ way they were taken there. When I was a kid, my class took a field trip there; I managed to slip into the back rooms. They didn't notice I was gone until it was time to leave." Noel shook his head. "No, if PSICOM has any brains, they took them somewhere secure."

Serah nodded. "Alright, where would that be?"

Noel pointed at another location, across the road from the last. "Heavily fortified, closed off to the public..." He rolled up the map. "That's probably our first target."

Serah frowned. "We'll have to break in, then?"

Noel nodded, opening the trunk again. He tucked away the map, and turned to Serah. "Know how to shoot?"

Serah glanced at the array of firearms. "Lightning and I used to go to the range on weekends. I'm pretty good with a crossbow."

Noel smiled, and leaned over to dig through the trunk. After a moment, he stepped back, holding a sleek, folded weapon in his arms. Serah glanced around, glad that Noel had parked out of sight. In one swift motion, the metal snapped open.

Wide-eyed, Serah examined the crossbow. "May I?"

Noel handed it to her, along with a bolt. Serah loaded it, and flipped out the crank, which only took a moment to fully rotate. She looked down the sights, adjusting the scope. A stray beer bottle rolled precariously on the edge of a fire-escape, at least three floors up.

Noel smirked. "Fancy, isn't it?"

Serah fired, shattering the bottle. Noel whistled.

"Wow..." Serah watched the glass fall, the bolt landing a short distance away from it.

"Pretty good?" Noel laughed. "You're a damn deadeye."

Serah grinned, handing the crossbow back to Noel. After retrieving the bolt, Serah walked back to the car. She handed the bolt back to him as well.

Noel closed the trunk again. "I'm thinking we should head out there as soon as possible; there's no telling what PSICOM's up to."

Serah nodded, and gestured at the trunk. "You have diagrams of the building in there, right?"

"Yup. We can figure out which entrance to use when we get there; some of them might be less guarded than others." Noel glanced down the alleyway. "You're parked over here, right?" He started walking without waiting for a response.

Serah followed him. "When do you think we should go?"

Noel thought for a moment. "I'll need to lock down the house, find the dog a sitter... Maybe in a couple of days."

They reached the car, and Serah rummaged through her purse for a pen and paper. "Call me when you're ready."

Noel took the slip of paper, and nodded. "Be careful out there." He lowered his voice. "They might be keeping tabs on us, watch your back."

A chill ran down Serah's spine, persisting even as she pulled into the driveway. She locked the front door behind her, and exhaled.

* * *

One sighed, snuggling closer to the warmth. Her face was buried in something soft, the plating on her face protecting her from the spikes in between. _Wait, spikes?_

One's eyes flew open, and she reeled away. Mind racing, she tried to recall where she was. One looked up, the sun was already out. She squinted, the sudden brightness irritating her eyes. One glanced at the ground, noticing that Five was still laying on the boulder. One poked her shoulder, and Five gave a mumbling series of clicks and rumbles. One's ears began to twitch; something was moving in the forest. One sat down, her back still twinging. She glanced at the edge of the woods, just as two figures appeared from the trees. Her nose flared, a million signals battering her senses at once.

_Human. Kill. Human? Smells like it... No, humans can't move that fast..._

One clenched her teeth, her claws scraping against the rock. She struggled against it, but her mind had other ideas.

Something jumped up on the rock, directly in front of her. One's eyes widened.

"Lightning!"

One had not heard that name in... What felt like a lifetime ago. The face in front of her was human, though the body shape was different. That face, it once belonged to a boy named Hope, but that couldn't...

"Lightning?"

One snapped back to the present, just as she noticed another figure had joined them on the rock.

"Hope figured out how to get our voices, _and_ faces back!" She looked the same, a rigid body, but with a human face. She smiled, her teeth mostly flat. "Try focusing on the inside part of your neck."

One sat in silence, staring at the duo. Her claws nearly carved furrows into the rock, muscles tensed.

The thing with Hope's face frowned at her. "You don't want to?"

"Maybe her wounds still hurt?"

One snarled softly, backing away. She stood, slowly rising on her back feet, her front claws splayed.

"Vanille, I think this was a bad idea..."

"Lightning?" Vanille took a step closer, and received a warning bark.

Vanille stopped in her tracks. She closed her eyes, and let out a breath of air. Her face shifted, a carapace growing back over the skin.

One relaxed slightly, the maddening scent halved.

Vanille turned around. "Hope. Bring yours back, too."

He did as instructed, and One lowered herself back on all fours. She shuddered, the scent lingering in her nose.

Vanille tilted her head. "Is that better?"

One clicked softly, her arms shaking.

Five grumbled, stirring in her sleep.

"Fang!" Vanille tackled her, and Five squawked as they fell from the rock.

_Fang? _One peered over the boulder. _Where have I heard that name before?_

The duo tussled in the grass, Vanille clinging to her target's back. Five gave a playful growl, rolling around to shake her off. Vanille laughed, and Five stiffened, backing away from her.

"Fang? What's..." Vanille jumped a little. "Oh! You weren't there the first time! We figured out how to talk again!"

Five narrowed her eyes, her head tilting to the side. One jumped down from the rock, and watched them intently.

"Here." Vanille walked over, pointing at her neck. "Just concentrate on the inner part; try to force it away."

Five was still for a moment, before closing her eyes. Her neck swelled, muscles rippling beneath. She gasped, and shook her head.

One suddenly stood upright, her ears swiveling. She growled, and quickly covered them. A split second later, a blaring alarm echoed throughout the yard.

The group had quickly learned that when the humans made that noise, it signaled that they should go back inside. They had ignored the noise at first, but after realizing that they wouldn't be fed regularly unless they cooperated, they started to accept it.

Vanille sighed, and turned to walk towards the building. Hope hopped down from the rock, trailing after her. One and Five stood back, exchanging a glance, before making their way back as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Serah jolted awake, realizing that she'd fallen asleep on the couch. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she glanced around the room. Sunlight streamed through the windows; the television chattering away with the morning news. Serah sighed, and reached for the remote. She switched the sound off, tossing the remote back on the couch as she closed her eyes again. Only a couple minutes later, her phone rang. Serah mumbled, digging through her purse.

"Hello?"

"Serah, I had an idea last night."

"Alright, what is it?"

"I'll tell you in a bit, but it's a good one. Do you have anything fancy to wear?"

"Um... I suppose I can dig something up."

"Great, and one more thing..." Noel paused. "How's your poker face?"

–

Serah sat on the front porch. She wore an elegant dress suit with her hair tied up in a bun, still slightly damp from the shower.

She didn't have to wait long until a sleek, polished car drove up. It honked twice, pulling to a stop. Serah made her way down the front steps, and smiled when a furry face poked out from the back window.

Noel rolled down his window with a smirk. "It's a rental."

Serah tilted her head to the side. "The dog, or the car?"

Noel laughed. "The car. Couldn't get rid of fleabag over there if I tried."

The dog barked once, tail wagging nonstop. Serah reached over to pet him, giggling when he licked her hand.

"Don't let his looks fool you." Noel said, "Mog's a devil in disguise."

Serah chuckled, walking around to the passenger door.

"What breed is he?" Serah asked, buckling herself in. "He looks a bit like a white shepherd."

Noel shrugged. "He just showed up one day, never bothered figuring it out."

Serah laughed as Mog stuck his head between their seats, panting excitedly. He tried to lick Noel, almost getting slobber on what looked like a very expensive suit.

Noel narrowed his eyes. _"Back."_

Mog obeyed, sitting down on the seat.

Noel shook his head, and pulled the car into the road. "Would have brought his harness if I'd known he was tagging along."

"How did he-"

"Sneaky bastard hid behind my seat, all the way to the dealers."

Glancing back, Serah swore that Mog was smiling.

* * *

Hope lay in the cage, curled up against his blanket. His neck was throbbing, and he'd had to change his voice box back before the pain got too intense. Hope sighed; it seemed that the shift was only temporary, then. But if he could change back even more... Maybe they could send for help, or break out. Hope closed his eyes.

If they couldn't break out as... Whatever they were, what good would a human form do? But maybe, just maybe, if he could contact the outside world...

Hope sat up, and tried to glance into the next room. Their cages were kept in a small area adjacent to the lab, separated by a wall with glass windows and a door. He remembered occasionally hearing a telephone ringing from inside the lab, but he couldn't catch sight of it. Hope lay back down, the framework of a plan forming inside his head. It was a long shot, but if he could convince the others to play along with it...

If his lips had been present, Hope would have smiled.

* * *

"Well, how does it sound?"

Serah shook her head. "You're either deranged, or brilliant."

Noel smirked, and handed Serah a wig. He donned a pair of sunglasses and a wig of his own, before driving up towards the the facility. The receptionist at the front desk took one look at the car, and dialed a number on her phone. Noel passed by the front entrance slowly, before taking an employee parking spot.

"Just stick to the plan." Noel grinned. "Remember what I said about this place? It'll be fine."

Serah nodded, adjusting her wig. She held a clipboard close to herself, and exited the car. Mog tilted his head as they left, but lay down on the back seat.

"Hello sir!" A young woman walked up to them, dressed in a lab-coat.

Noel cleared his throat, and straightened his bow tie. "Prompt greeting, points for that."

Serah scribbled on the clipboard, nodding intently.

"An inspection, then..." The woman smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Can't say we were expecting one..."

Noel gave her a hard look. "And give you maggots extra time to hide crap under the rug? Please." He strode forward, briefcase in hand.

Serah bit back a giggle while scrawling on the checklist, shaking her head. She followed Noel into the building, the woman trailing behind them.

As they entered the front room, the woman tried to catch up with Noel. "I don't believe I know your name, sir."

Noel straightened, and reeled around to face her. "_Colonel _Ssierk, and _don't you forget it."_ He leaned over towards Serah, loudly whispering something about _'sassing authoritative figures.'_

The woman paled, scampering away. A moment later, another group of scientists hurried out with her, clamoring to accommodate Noel's every need.

"Let's just get this over with." Noel rolled his eyes, and strode further into the building. "Although now that you mention it, a cup of coffee would be_ appreciated._"

Noel and Serah moved through each room, scouring the test equipment, shaking their heads every so often. The gaggle of scientists followed them intently, whispering among themselves.

Noel stopped, and sipped the coffee. "Excuse me."

The whispering stopped.

Noel walked towards them, each step menacingly slow. "I asked for coffee, did I not?" He didn't wait for an answer. "When I ask for something, and instead receive a beverage that tastes distinctly of piss mixed with sugar..." Noel hurled the cup, landing it neatly inside a nearby bin. "I don't care if you monkeys have to work the machine in tandem. I'll say it again." Noel paused. "I would like. A _damn._ Cup of coffee."

Serah couldn't hold it back any longer; as soon as the scientists were out of earshot, she held a hand over her mouth, and nearly doubled-over in laughter.

Noel just about flew to a computer, his fingers racing over the keys and mouse. Serah quieted, and glanced over his shoulder.

Noel scoffed. "Password's already in; told you this place was a joke."

He typed in a handful of name combinations into the database search, but nothing substantial came up.

Serah held her breath, then exhaled. "Try 'Snow Villiers.'"

Noel nodded, typing in the name. Several files came up, and Noel opened the first one. An image gallery loaded. Serah's hand flew to her mouth, stifling a gasp.

Snow was covered in blood, grotesque objects poking out of his skin. His face was twisted in a snarl, teeth pointed and jutting from his mouth. Noel scrolled through the images, and as he went on, Serah recognized less and less of her boyfriend. In the final image, a creature lay in a cage, his body rigid and spiked. Serah bit her lip, tears threatening to escape.

Noel clenched a fist and held it over his mouth, his eyes closed.

"'Lightning Farron.'"

Noel opened his eyes, turning to look at her. "Are you sure-"

Serah held back a sob, her voice a whisper. "I need to know."

Noel entered the name, nearly identical files appearing on the screen. The pictures were similar as well; first the spikes, progressing until almost her entire back was covered in them. Sections of carapace grew over her legs, her body, and her face. Bigger spikes jutted and curved from her back and arms, surrounded by quill-like hair. Her claws splayed out; long, wicked talons, curving slightly from the base. Finally her eyes, once a light blue, now almost completely enveloped by a dark, intense orange.

Noel shook his head, pulling a flash drive from his pocket. "They'll be back soon, I'm going to grab as much info as I can." He turned to face Serah. "I know it's a lot to take in, but can you stall them a little longer?" He looked back at the computer. "I might be able to get their location out of this."

Serah nodded mutely, turning to leave the room. She walked through the halls, her heels clicking against the floor. Something clamored in a room beside her, and Serah peeked inside.

"It can't be broken! Not today!" A man clasped his hands around a coffee machine, shaking it by the hinges.

"Maybe the Colonel will take tea instead? I can boil some water; we have the bags for it..."

Serah cleared her throat. The group looked up at once, their faces fearful.

"Can I have a cup?" Her voice was almost a whisper. "I'll put in a good word for you."

–

Serah sipped at the tea, though it did little to calm her nerves. The scientists were showering her with questions. Their inquiries were nothing out of the ordinary,_ 'Are we going to get fired?'_ or _'Was anything not up to your standards, ma'am?'_

Serah started to tune it out after a while. The group soon began chatting with each other, and Serah was thankful to be out of the spotlight. Her mind was racing, a million questions all whizzing past, with no answers in sight.

"Doctor Norraf, there you are!" Noel strode through the door, briefcase swinging beside him. "Everything's checked out. Come, we have another appointment in an hour!"

Serah stood, quietly thanking the scientists for the tea. 'Colonel Ssierk' was barraged with questions as well, but he waved them off.

"You should have your results in a week or so." Noel scratched his chin. "Depending on when they get someone down to fix the fax machine, of course."

They made their way to the front of the building, Noel leading the way.

"Damn thing always freezes up, you'd think they'd switch to email already." Noel grumbled, and waved. "Have a wonderful afternoon, maggots!"

Back in the car, Noel drove a good distance away, parking in a fast food lot. He ripped off his wig and sunglasses, covering his face with his hands. Serah took off her wig as well, sitting in silence. Mog stuck his head between them, whining softly. He licked Serah's cheek, and she couldn't help but give him the tiniest of smiles.

"That..." Noel swallowed, his hands still covering his face. "Is really fucked up."

Serah murmured in agreement, her hands buried in Mog's fur, gently stroking his neck.

Noel sat up, his hands falling on his lap. "We've _have_ to get them out of there."

As much as it hurt to do so, Serah shook her head. "We need to know more, first. Let's go through the drive, see what we can learn." She met Noel's gaze. "We've probably only got one shot at this; we need to know as much as we can before we blow it."

Noel nodded slowly, and pulled out of the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Two sprawled on his back, his spikes bending at the base to lay flat beneath him. He stared up at the ceiling, while his eyes drifted in and out of focus. A moth fluttered to the top of his cage, landing delicately on the bars. Two sniffed at it, and it crawled along the metal. He watched the critter nearly make it's way the opposite side, before it trembled away from a vibration within the wall.

Two sat up; they were opening the tunnels again. He rolled his shoulders, stretching his arms as far the cage allowed. It seemed odd to be let out again so soon, but Two wasn't about to complain. He moved through the gap, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness.

Two's nose twitched, and he looked down to see dust collecting in the corners of the tunnel. He sneezed, before rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. Two's nostrils were little more than slits; able to be closed, if he wished. His nose was mostly carapace, forming a curve against his face, with his nostrils somewhat sheltered beneath. Two sneezed again, and he twitched his nostrils shut. Opening his mouth to breathe, Two revealed his teeth, sporting canines the size of knives. His incisors were about half as long, while the rest of his teeth evened out towards the back, eventually flattening into molars. Two coughed, dust catching in his throat. _When had the tunnel gotten so dirty?_

He stopped in his tracks; something wasn't right. Two glanced around; he had been walking for far too long. Something about the tunnel had changed. He sighed, but continued onward. Two eventually turned a corner, and spotted a light up ahead.

Two closed his eyes against the brightness, opening them a moment later. His breath caught; this was _not_ the forest.

The room was immense, two stories of open space. Windows lined the second floor, and Two could see the outline of human figures behind them. Pillars towered above him, covered in bits of metal and various obstacles. Below, replica buildings were arranged in a mock pattern of a city.

Two took a step forward, his claws clicking against the concrete. He paused, and turned around. The others exited as well, peering around at the new enclosure.

One's eyes widened, and she took a step forward, before breaking into a run. There was a scent atop one of the towers, something enticing. She leapt, but her claws scraped against the metal as she slid back down. One took a single step back, hissing at the material. Five walked up next to her, and clicked in a chortling pattern. One huffed, before barking at Five. One jumped again, her nails catching on a grate, and she hauled herself up.

Two started forward, intent on examining the buildings.

Vanille and Hope stood at the entrance, in awe of the new enclosure. Vanille looked around, her eyes wide. She could see figures moving behind the glass, and Vanille gave a light hiss when Hope subconsciously placed his hand by his neck. It seemed safer to keep their new discovery a secret; Vanille feared that if they were seen changing back, the scientists would figure out a way to stop it. Hope grumbled at her, but started towards the buildings. Vanille looked up at the closest tower, shaking her head at the sight.

One sunk her claws into a wooden board, her hind legs dangling off the back. Five barked at One, and tried to jump up from her perch as well, but she was too heavy to make it all the way up. She swatted at One's foot, and nearly got kicked in the face. Five growled, and hopped up to yank at the offending leg. One yelped, tumbling down next to Five.

One hissed as she hit the board below, before standing up, and flexing her claws. Five lowered herself into a defensive stance, and clicked in a rhythmic pace. One narrowed her eyes, but quickly scrambled back up to the other board. Five whined, and looked around for another way up. She spotted a series of poles sticking out from the side of the tower. Five took a running start, before jumping towards them. Her hands latched on, and Five swung over to another platform.

One inhaled, testing the air. She was vaguely aware of the scent from the humans watching her, but it was faint enough to ignore. One had eventually gotten used to the smell of the laboratory, humans included, but sometimes her instincts had a mind of their own. As One crawled up to the next platform, she hoped that the others wouldn't change shape again. One wasn't sure if she could control herself next time, and the thought of harming them ate away at her conscience.

One stopped, resting her lungs. She glanced down, suddenly realizing how high up she was. Her gaze caught on the windows beside her, and she squinted to make out the humans behind the tinted glass. One examined them; so many different faces, but a single form stood out. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and One snarled.

–

Jihl smirked at the display. "It seems Subject One has a better memory than anticipated." She shook her head. "Shame. It was starting to look promising."

The man next to her tilted his head. "It still went after that new girl, didn't it?"

Jihl nodded. "The technician, yes."

Subject One, the first out of the five surviving specimens to receive an injection. Her file reported an interest in physical activity, as well as martial prowess. A favorable background indeed; Jihl recalled skimming over a police force application. It seemed fitting for the woman strapped to the chair, thrashing against her restraints.

Jihl sighed. "You're only making this harder for yourself." She rolled her eyes as Lightning spit in her direction.

Lightning cursed, her wrists turning purple beneath the restraints. Jihl shook her head, and called for backup. As they arrived, Jihl readied the needle, double-checking the dose. Lightning's pupils dilated, and she kicked at Jihl's knees.

"Restrain the legs as well, please." Jihl said, "Administer one of the fast acting tranquilizers; she needs to settle."

Lightning threw her body to one side, knocking the chair over with her in it. It took two people to hold her down, but soon she went limp, and a needle was removed from her neck. They lifted the chair, and Lightning's head tilted to the side; she could barely keep her eyes open. Jihl stepped forward, smiling softly. She rubbed a swatch of gauze over Lightning's shoulder, before gently inserting the needle. Jihl pushed the plunger, and Lightning groaned.

"There we go; that wasn't so bad, was it?" Jihl stepped back, handing the needle over to one of the technicians. She leaned over, examining the tiny puncture. "Can you feel it growing, yet?"

Lightning didn't respond, but her eyes rolled up to gaze at Jihl.

For the first time in a very long while, Jihl felt afraid. There was something in those eyes, even back as a human. Something primal, intrepid, and so _very_ cold.

Jihl looked into those same eyes, but there was so much more to them now. With every breath she took, Jihl could almost _feel_ her tiniest movement being calculated. She could see a rage brewing inside, a vendetta thriving within the creature.

For the second time in a long while, Jihl felt something grim forming in the pit of her stomach, and a terrible chill slithered through her veins.


	9. Chapter 9

Five dragged herself to the next platform, stopping a moment to catch her breath. Her ears twitched upon hearing a snarl, and Five leaned over the edge to investigate. One was crouched on a board below her, staring into the glass. Five followed her gaze, and bristled as well. The taste of human blood flickered through her memory; she recalled the last day that they'd been kept out of the cages.

The group had progressed to the final stage, exhausted and delirious from the pain. Without thinking, one of the scientists leaned in to inspect her, and Five lunged.

Five would have smiled if she could; she'd never seen that man since. Five leaned further over the edge, and barked. One stopped growling, turning her head to face Five. She narrowed her eyes, and jumped towards the pillar, her claws catching on a bundle of rope. Five raced after her, and they soon found themselves nearing the top.

One panted, and hauled herself up. The pillar was flat, with a single object in the center. Five grunted, scrambling to reach the summit. One inhaled, the scent making her head swim. She moved towards the object, a crate by the looks of it. Five pulled herself up, and rested a moment on the steel surface. She watched as One nudged at the crate, seemingly bolted down. Five stood, and approached the box. One tried to pull open the crate, but to no avail. Five touched One's arm, moving in to help. One stood back as Five strained with the crate, her spikes standing straight up on her back as she pulled. Five growled, and sat back on her haunches. One moved forward to examine the crate. She glanced at each side, spotting a pressure plate near the bottom. One held out a single claw, and pressed it.

–

"Cognitive thought; there we go!"

The scientists shared a quiet round of applause.

Jihl nodded, a tiny smile on her face. "Let's give them another minute or so; best not to overstimulate."

"Are you sure? They seem alright so far."

Jihl frowned at him. "My judgment is sound, Doctor. _I_ designed the primary framework, and I know them better than anyone." She glanced out the glass, watching the duo share food from the box. "Subject One is much too sensitive to audio input; during it's last checkup, the brain was still only starting to heal."

A man sitting beside Jihl spoke up. "That's far too long. Why aren't the regeneratives kicking in?"

Jihl narrowed her eyes. "If you were up to date on the reports, you would already know." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I've set up a filter within certain arteries; the regeneratives can't completely reach the brain. I fear that if it heals unnaturally, the side effects..." Jihl chewed on her bottom lip. "We simply can't risk it."

–

One chewed on the bread, the fluffy material felt strange against her teeth. Five had already finished a piece, and she tossed an armful to the ground. She leaned off the pillar, and called into the air.

One winced as the noise echoed about the room. She covered her ears, bread sticking out from her mouth. Five turned around, and tilted her head. She walked up to One, running a finger over her ear. One tried to hiss, but the bread muffled the noise.

–

"Now _that_... Is interesting." Jihl watched intently as Subject Five continued to touch Subject One's ears. "It has the awareness to recognize the afflictions of another, and seeks to relieve the pain..." She shook her head. "We should have set this up sooner; these interactions are far too valuable to miss."

A few chairs over, a woman tilted her head and murmured. "They still feel empathy, then..."

Jihl nodded. "Between Subject One's outburst, and what we're seeing here..." She paused, tapping her chin. "It's too early to drawn conclusions, but it certainly seems so."

–

One tried to wriggle away from the touch, but relented when Five started rubbing circles at the base of her ears. It felt... Good, to say the least. Five was careful to only use the pads of her fingers, keeping her claws away from the skin. One exhaled, the bread falling to the ground. She leaned into the touch, surprised when a soft rumble escaped her throat. Five returned the noise, clicking quietly. One closed her eyes, the purr shifting into a hum.

–

Two halted, and looked up. _What was Five calling for? _He watched as Vanille took off towards the noise, Hope trailing behind her. Two followed as well, and he caught an odd scent. They stopped beneath a pillar; something strange lay at the base. Hope picked one up, and took a bite. Vanille did as well, happily clicking away at the taste. Two sniffed the food, and bit into the soft material. In the back of his mind, Two knew that he had eaten something similar before.

Vanille stood on her back legs, and called up to the tower. Two looked up from the bread, spotting Five as she stuck her head over the edge. She jumped to a lower platform, and so on until she reached the floor. One followed behind her, and Two tensed his muscles. When she reached the ground, One gave him a look, but made no move to attack him. Two relaxed, and continued to eat his bread.

Five poked Vanille's shoulder, darting away. Vanille barked, and chased after her. One winced at the noise, before glancing at Hope. He sat with a piece of bread in his mouth, frozen in place. One clicked at him, and tilted her head, before she wandered off into the mock city.

Hope relaxed a little while he finished his food. He glanced over at Two, who had curled up on the ground, snoring. Hope rolled his eyes, just as a bell rang out in the area. Two jumped up, startled out of his impromptu nap. The tunnels opened, the metal grate scraping against the concrete walls. Hope sighed, and started walking towards the opening.

* * *

Serah blinked the sleep from her eyes. Noel had driven them to the dealer, only to find out that there had been some kind of mix-up with his car. So Serah sat in the lobby, clutching to the flash drive while Noel sorted out the problem. Mog rested his head on her knee, and Serah ran a hand through his fur.

An abrupt thought crossed her mind. _What if the pictures had been fake? What if they hadn't... _Serah shook her head. Either way, they needed to act soon. Noel had offered her a guest room in his house, stating that it would be easier to sift through the files on separate computers, while working in tandem. Serah had agreed, dismissing thought of sitting at home while doing nothing. She needed answers.

Noel walked in, a key twirling in his hand. Mog sat up and wagged his tail.

"All sorted out." Noel said, "Ready to go?"

Serah nodded, and stood to follow him out. She handed him the flash drive, her hand feeling strangely empty without it. Mog hopped down from the bench, staying beside Noel's heels.

It was nearly dark outside, as the sun began to sink behind the horizon. Serah's breath caught at the brilliant orange, squinting her eyes against the brightness. A car pulled up beside the entrance, and a man exited the drivers seat. Noel thanked him, opening the back door for Mog. Serah got in the passengers seat, and waited for Noel to enter as well.

"Alright, we'll stop at your place; toothbrush, clothes... Whatever you need to last for a couple of days." Noel buckled himself in, and tucked the flash drive in his pocket. "I'll bet a lot of these are still password protected; it might take us a few days to break in."

Serah nodded, gazing out the window.

Noel paused before turning the ignition. "We'll get them out."

"I know..." Serah looked at her lap, knotting her fingers together. "But will things be the same?"

Noel frowned. "Just focus on what we're doing now." The car pulled out of the parking lot. "After we get them back, you can worry about the finer details."

Serah wanted to do just that, but her mind kept on nagging her, with thoughts of bladed teeth, and spikes the size of swords. Snow's expression had been of pain, but Lightning... There was _hate_ in her sister's eyes, a level of fury that she'd never seen before. Serah grit her teeth, her fists clenching in her lap.

She stared out the window, and saw the sun melt even further behind the treeline. Serah exhaled, leaning her head back on the seat.

* * *

One rested in the cage, her eyes drifting closed. Her head throbbed, but there was nothing she could do about it. One could hear footsteps approaching, but she ignored them. She slid a single eye open, groaning when the barrel of a gun entered her field of vision. One felt her carapace break, and the bullet burst open into a rush of cold liquid.

A group of people carried her out, her eyes half-lidded. They placed her on a table, and fitted a mask over her face. Something was put into each of her ears. Everything went dark, until the platform jerked forward, dragging her into a tube. A deep rattling noise drummed throughout the cylinder, and One was thankful for whatever they had put in her ears. She lost track of time; her eyes closed, mind wandering.

They were fighting, she remembered. Petty words, with meanings she didn't truly intend.

"Lightning, please!" _There it was, that name again._

"Stop! This is foolish, and you know it."

"It is not! We even took a couple weeks apart, just to see what it was like. It was horrible for both of us! He really cares about me..."

She was quiet, then.

"Lightning?"

"Weeks? How long have you been seeing this guy?"

"It doesn't matter! He's really not how you think he is, I promise!"

There was silence between them for a long time. Her fists clenched. "I'll be back later." She paused at the edge of the room. "Errands."

"Don't... _Lightning!_"

But she was already outside, slamming the door of her car. She looked down at the steering wheel, her knuckles white against the leather. _Wait, where are my claws..?_

One woke with a start, but the tranquilizer kept her from jumping. Her eyes darted around the tunnel, only relaxing after she remembered where she was. The drumming soon stopped, and a light entered the room. The platform wheeled out from the tunnel; the mask removed from her face. The humans pulled out the plugs from her ears, and lifted her from the table once more.

They carried her through the lab, placing her on another table. She caught sight of a woman holding a sheet of something, and One tried to growl.

Jihl examined the results, honing in on the finer details of the brain. "It's healed a bit more than last time, but still..." She shook her head. "Let's let the regeneratives back in for now; at this point it's more dangerous to leave it damaged."

The team took turns washing their hands, and pulled on their scrubs, gloves, and equipment. One tried to groan, but all that came out was a breath of air.

"Anesthesia, please."

A needle entered her wound; One hoped it was the correct dose this time.

"Drill."

The screeching noise pierced her ears, though there was nothing One could do about it. She felt a pressure at the back of her spine, but no pain.

"Almost there... Stop."

The drill wound to a halt, her ears relaxing.

"Removing the filter."

One couldn't even feel what they were doing, and she sighed a breath of relief.

"Get some gauze in there for now, but it'll heal up in a moment."

Jihl placed a pair of tweezers on a tray, and exhaled. "Good work, all of you."

One struggled to keep her eyes open, and before she knew it, she was back in her cage. She curled up against her blanket, already asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Serah rummaged through the closet, dusting off an old suitcase. She packed quickly; Noel and Mog were still out in the car, and she didn't want to keep them waiting. Serah paused, moving towards her dresser. She opened a drawer, and pulled out a bundle of silk. Unweaving it gently with her hands, a shimmering bit of silver fell out, landing on her lap. Serah cradled it between her fingers, watching the light reflect off the engraving. She opened the clasp, a photograph tucked inside the locket.

_Their foreheads rested against one another, noses bumped together. A gentle smile played on Snow's face, and Serah's eyes were closed with a laugh._

Serah closed the locket, and fastened the chain around her neck. She stood, flipping the light switch as she left her room.

–

Noel looked up from a magazine, sliding it in the car's side compartment as Serah sat down.

Serah lifted a small suitcase on her lap, covered in various stickers.

"Gran Pulse, eh?"

Serah looked up, and followed Noel's gaze. "Oh!" She tilted the suitcase, giving Noel a better view of the sticker. "Lightning and I went there once; it's amazing."

Noel smiled, turning the ignition. "My family's from over there."

"Really?"

Noel nodded.

"There were still people living out in the wilds when we went." Serah paused. "I mean, they had houses and running water, but it was pretty isolated."

"Part of the appeal, I suppose." Noel turned a corner, wincing when the next stoplight turned yellow. "But honestly... I would miss having a grocery store just down the road, and stable internet."

Serah laughed a little. "We went hiking on the second day. Lightning studied a map of the trails for weeks before we arrived, and she lead the way up." Serah paused, a wistful smile on her face. "When you can see _that_ many stars... Being back in the city is the last thing on your mind."

Serah closed her eyes, drifting off for a while, no longer in the car. There was grass beneath her toes, and wind in her hair. A million lights flit across her field of vision, distant galaxies churning in the beyond. Her sister was there, sitting next to her.

"There's Orion." Lightning pointed out a line of three stars.

"Yeah..." Serah was almost in a daze.

"It's a little harder to find with this many others around it."

Serah gasped as something streaked through the sky.

Lightning laughed, a quiet chuckle. "Gonna make a wish?"

Serah bit her bottom lip. "It'll be too late when I think of one."

"I'll get it, then." Lightning lay on her back, resting her head atop her hands. "I'll wish... To come back here again."

"But I thought..." Serah paused. "Do you still believe in that kind of stuff?"

Lightning blinked once, her eyes half lidded. "There's something about this place." She exhaled, holding her breath for a moment, before inhaling deeply. "It's so... Detached from everything." A smile twitched across her face. "Like floating away."

The car pulled to a stop, and Serah opened her eyes.

* * *

Five stretched out, her toes curling in the grass. She had to give the humans credit; being let outside nearly every day was doing wonders for her mood. Five loped through the grass, before jumping up on a boulder. She lay on her stomach; her eyes closed, basking in the sun. The rock was warm, even against her carapace. Five gave a low, happy rumble.

Something clicked, and Five opened her eyes. She looked up to see One sitting beside her, her stance a bit bristled and jittery. Five sat up, tilting her head. One looked to the side, and wrung her hands together. She started to move away, but Five reached out to hold her arm. Five tried to catch her gaze, and clicked questioningly. One looked at the ground, before slowly moving her free arm to gesture at the side of her head. Five opened her mouth in shock, before closing it, and she gave a happy hum. She reached over, gently massaging the base of One's ears.

One sighed, relaxing into the touch with a purr.

–

Hope paced through the trees, flexing the muscles in his throat. He stopped, taking a deep breath, before making his way out into the clearing.

Two dozed by the pond, his tail twitching every so often. Hope paused beside him, and gently poked his shoulder. Two snorted, stirring in his sleep, before he woke up with a grunt.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

Two looked up at Hope, before rising into a sitting position. He tilted his head, his eyes still blurry with sleep.

"I have a plan to get us out of here, but I'm going to need help."

Two yawned, but listened intently.

Hope paused, glancing at Two's throat. "It would help if you could talk back..."

Two whined, and looked at the ground.

"Maybe..." Hope gazed off into the distance, before his shoulders jumped a little. He looked back at Two, his eyes a little wider. "When I first tried to shift... I thought about seeing my parents again; being able to talk to them. Why don't you try that, too?"

Two tilted his head, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Parents... He couldn't remember what those were, exactly, much less having any. His throat clenched, and Two shook his head, looking at his feet.

"No good, huh?" Hope was quiet for a minute. "Well, is there anyone out there you miss? Who you want to talk to?"

Two thought back, but grasping at his memories was akin to catching fish with bare hands. They sometimes burst from the surface, but he could never hold on to them for long.

But there was one... A constant thought; tiny, but always there.

_He was hers, and she was his. _

That certain moment held on, still vivid and alive in his mind. Two tried to remember the details, concentrating on the memory.

They'd been walking in the park, the sound of laughter all around them. They were laughing too, hand in hand. He glanced at his coat pocket, a bead of sweat on his brow. He'd waited until they were alone, sitting beneath a giant oak tree.

He could still picture the look of shock on her face, the wonder in her eyes when he lay the pendant around her neck, clasping it at the back.

Two's eyes squeezed shut, and he tried to hold on to that moment for as long as he could. His hands twitched, grasping on air. He held his breath.

_I know her name; it's right there! But why can't I say it..?_

_You promised to never leave her... Now look where you are._

Two nearly choked, his throat distending beneath the carapace.

_I love her! I didn't mean to leave..._

_You promised._

He let the breath loose with a hiss. "S-serah..."

Hope's eyes widened.

"Serah... Serah. T-that was her name..." He coughed, clutching his throat. "Feels like it's burning!" He nearly cried out, a jolt of pain splintering through the muscle.

Hope leaned up on his back legs, meeting him at eye level. "But you're doing it, Snow! I can hear you!"

"Snow..." He looked distant for a moment. "Yeah, that was..." He coughed, his entire body trembling.

"Let it go if you need to;" Hope said, "I have to change back after a while, too."

Snow nodded, and let the muscles in his throat grow back into place.

Hope shook his head, incredulous. "You did it..."

Snow let his hand fall from his neck, his eyes wide and blurry. There was a sudden shift in his mind, a wave of clarity blooming through his memories.

_Her smile; the feel of their hands intertwined. _

Snow's eyes misted over, and his heart raced.

_She leapt into his arms, the necklace pressed against his shirt, while her arms wrapped around him._

Hope tilted his head. "Snow... You did it, why are you crying?"

Snow blinked, and lifted the pad of his index finger up to his eye. He brushed away the tears; the edges of his eyes crinkled, and softened. Snow turned to look at Hope, sitting up expectantly.

"You want to hear the plan?"

Snow nodded, his tail swishing back and forth.


	11. Chapter 11

Serah jaw nearly dropped as they pulled up the drive. She turned to Noel, an eyebrow raised. "Who are you, really?"

Noel snorted softly. "Just a guy with old money, and way too much time on his hands..."

It was a gorgeous old house, kept in remarkable condition. The building could be described as a mansion, although it was only a little larger than a regular home. It rested atop a hill, surrounded by fields of wild grasses. The first floor was wider than the second, splitting into two wings, a porch connecting the corner. Noel pulled up to the garage, rummaging around in his side compartment. He flipped on an overhead light, and retrieved a remote.

Serah stepped out of the car, her suitcase in hand. Noel opened the back door, and Mog jumped out of the car, darting into the grass.

Serah watched him run across the field. "Is he-"

Noel shook his head. "He always comes back."

Noel lead the way up the porch, and Serah noticed a dog door installed beneath a letter box. Serah yawned as Noel unlocked the house; it was far past midnight.

"I'll show you to the guest room." Noel opened the door, leading the way inside. "I'm going to stay up a bit longer; check the files for encryption."

Serah nodded, her eyes half lidded. They walked up a flight of stairs, and Noel gestured to a door at the end of the hallway.

Serah stopped halfway down the hall, turning to face Noel. "I wanted to thank you;" she said, "I'm not sure how far I'd have gotten without your help."

Noel smiled. "No problem. Just stay positive, alright?"

Serah nodded, and opened the door. She lay her suitcase on the bed, running a hand over the array of stickers. She changed into a pair of pajamas, and examined the adjacent room. It was a small bathroom, but still quite functional. Serah retrieved a smaller bag from her suitcase, and set to brushing her teeth. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, only then noticing the circles beneath her eyes. Serah sighed, finished with her teeth, and switched the bathroom light off.

Serah lay in the bed, her head racing in circles. She sighed, and tried to clear her mind, but a million 'what if' questions swarmed about in an unintelligible mass. Serah closed her eyes, a hand clutching her locket.

* * *

Jihl slammed open the door, a piece of paper gripped in her fist. "Rosch!"

Yaag looked up, eyes narrowed, his mouth a thin line. The chair beside his desk swiveled around, and an elderly man smiled at Jihl.

"Dysley." Jihl saluted. "Apologies, I wasn't expecting a visit so soon-"

"At ease." Dysley stood, his white hair falling past his neck. A cane rapped against the floor as he took a pace forward. "Mister Rosch has explained to me that there have been certain... 'Bumps' in the road."

Jihl sighed. "Indeed. They are not ready for a demonstration, as I filed under-"

"I'm merely here as an observer, Nabaat." Dysley tapped his cane at the doorway. "Please show me what you've done so far."

–

Hope watched the others climb the tower, while he sat on one of the rooftops. His eyes narrowed as he examined the bits of debris attached to the pillar. Hope's gaze settled on the metal poles jutting out from the concrete.

–

Jihl lead Dysley into the observatory, and he wasted no time in peering out the glass, ignoring the murmurs from the assembled scientists.

"Spry, aren't they?" Dysley asked, "But why is the little gray one sitting out?"

Jihl moved next to him. "Subject Three. It's a juvenile, like Subject Four. We haven't been able to entice it into interacting with the environment. The others... They've been intent on sharing whatever food they find. We've observed many instances of group behavior, and we see new interactions every day."

Dysley nodded, scratching his chin. "And which is Subject Four?"

Jihl pointed at the pillar. "Lower right."

"The rusty one?"

Jihl nodded. "It was brought in with Subject Five. Despite no genetic relation, they've displayed quite the familial bond."

"Which is Five?"

"Near the top; dark brown, nearly black." Jihl said, "When Five's quills are viewed beneath certain levels of light, they display a red coloration." She paused, adjusting her glasses. "We haven't been able to replicate it with the others; my guess it that it's something natural, or a mutation."

"What of the others?" Dysley asked, "I assume you started at one."

"Subject One." Jihl pointed at the upper part of the tower. "The white one, slightly pink." She shook her head. "Appears to be squabbling with Subject Two, at the moment..."

"An unusual hair color." Dysley said, "Natural?"

"Yes. We assume that's why her carapace has a similar tint."

Dysley narrowed his eyes. "Are there only five of them?"

Jihl frowned. "The procedure proved fatal in most cases."

"So that leaves Subject Two?" Dysley pointed at the middle of the tower. "The beige; next to subject One, as you said."

Jihl nodded. "They were brought in together as well. Despite his immense size, Subject Two is particularly..." She watched as One belted him in the nose, and he tumbled to the ground. "Passive."

"That will need to change." Dysley looked her in the eye. "I believe you already understand my... Intentions."

Jihl fought the urge to clench her fists. "Perfectly."

"Good to hear." He turned back to the glass. "How has the security detail performed? I personally hand picked the squad, have they been following your orders?"

"Apart from controlled situations, we've only had two major incidents." Jihl said, "Early on, Subject Five feigned an illness, but apart from minor injury, our only loss was property damage." She paused, and moved to the side of the room. "When we first transferred Subject Two to containment, it took several hours to get him secured." Jihl opened a drawer, lifting a single bullet between her fingers. "We went through nearly an entire supply of these."

Dysley stiffened, turning to face her. "Mere bullets can bring them down?"

Jihl frowned. "They're filled with an advanced serum, it restricts physical movement. We use these..." She lifted a slightly smaller casing. "Normal shots, to weaken them." She held a third aloft. "These knock them out cold."

Dysley gripped his cane, his knuckles white. "_That_ can pierce a carapace? Unacceptable."

Jihl narrowed her eyes. "This is how we control them." She placed the bullets back in the drawer. "We need to be able to get it into their system, and to do that, the shell needs to break."

"Well then, how do you suggest they survive a barrage of gunfire?" Dysley paced the room, shaking his head. "No. They must be able to withstand bullets. You _will_ make it so."

–

One hauled herself to the top of the pillar, panting from the exertion. Another box lay in the center, and Five sat beside, fiddling with it. Snow called out from below, but One leaned over and hissed, her teeth bared.

One closed her mouth when the noise stopped, and walked over sit next to Five. A series of buttons lay on the container, several different colors and shapes. One tilted her head, and pressed a green circle. The box hummed, and the light dimmed. Five poked a red star, and the container chirped, the green circle flickering back to life. They shared a glance, and pressed all of the green circles. The box shuddered, and a side door fell open. One reached in, a fish held in her claws. She sniffed it, and took a bite.

Five took one as well, examining the fins and tail. She watched as One spit out a mouthful of scales, gagging. Five picked at the fish, her claws slicing through the flesh within seconds. One followed suit, peeling back the scales and ridges. Something scrabbled against the concrete, and they both looked up. Vanille peeked over the edge, and pulled herself up next to them. Five clicked in greeting, gesturing at the box. Vanille tilted her head, and took a fish from the container. She watched them both peel away the scales, and copied the motion.

Five bit down on the fish, relieved when she felt no scales or fins in her mouth. When she was finished, Five threw a handful of fish to the ground.

–

"Look there," Jihl said, "they learn quickly. See how Subject Five has the compulsion to share?"

Dysley was silent, his shoulders stiff. "That is all well and good, but what does this accomplish?"

"It's a major advancement;" Jihl said, "yesterday they were solving a much simpler puzzle, they're progressing-"

"I've no need for them to solve puzzles, Nabaat."

Jihl bit her tongue, a rebuttal snagged against her lips. "It could progress to something larger. We're starting small, working their way up."

Dysley shook his head. "I'll have some human analogs shipped over to the lab." He stood, making his way to the door. "I want the subjects to start training on them as soon as they arrive."

Jihl closed her eyes, and grit her teeth.

* * *

Five raced through the trees, leaping from branch to branch. She looked up at the sky, the stars barely visible behind the leaves and clouds. She skidded to a halt, as a call rang out over the forest.

–

One perked up, her ears twitching. Why were the others making a racket? She sighed, and trotted off into the forest.

–

Vanille glanced at Hope and Snow, the latter's eyes closed in concentration.

"You really think they'll listen?" Hope asked, "We barely even _see_ Lightning nowadays..."

"Fang will listen to me," Vanille said, "we're like sisters." She paused, carefully chewing her bottom lip; her teeth were still slightly pointed, even after shifting. "I don't know about Lightning. We'll just have to wait and see."

Something rustled in the bushes, a dark figure standing a distance away.

"Fang!" Vanille smiled. "Come over here."

Five hesitated, her nostrils flared.

Vanille stood on her back legs for a moment, waving at her. "It's all right, we want to teach you something."

Five took a step forward, her shoulders trembling.

"Vanille, put your face back." Hope said, "I think it's the scent that's bothering her. Lightning did the same thing."

Vanille nodded, and shifted her carapace back into place. Five's eyes widened at the movement, her head tilting to the side.

"I want to talk to you again." Vanille sat down. "Let us teach you."

Five sat down, slowly, but glanced back at the forest when something moved within the brush.

Vanille followed her gaze. "Lightning!"

One didn't react, staring at the group from a distance. Five let out a series of clicks, almost reminiscent of birdsong. One tilted her head, and entered the clearing.

Vanille's tail twitched, wagging slightly. "We're going to teach you guys to talk. Hope has a plan to get us out, and we're going to need everyone."

Five's eyes widened a bit, but One simply stared.

Hope cleared his throat. "Alright." He turned to Snow, who was still concentrating. "Why don't you go first?"

Snow nodded, and removed his hand from his throat. "Hey, Light." He met One's gaze. "I want to set something straight..."

One narrowed her eyes, but listened to what he had to say.


	12. Chapter 12

Dysley walked in silence, a slight spring in his step as made his way down the hall.

Yaag looked up from his computer, and started to stand, but Dysley waved him down.

"No need, Mister Rosch." Dysley sat down in the opposite chair. "I've come to say my goodbyes for today."

Yaag nodded, his arms folded atop the desk. "I trust that Jihl showed you the... Experiments?"

Dysley looked up, staring Yaag straight in the eye. "Don't ask questions to which you already know the answer."

Yaag's throat tightened.

"You may have eyes far and wide, but never forget who lines your wallet." Dysley grinned, showing his teeth in the process. "I've been playing this game a lot longer than any of you. Now tell me, what do you think of my request?"

Yaag's hands twitched, and he lowered his head slightly.

"Do you think of me a fool?"

Yaag's eyes flickered to meet Dysley's gaze.

"Always too honest for your own good..." Dysley laughed, long and loud.

"Sir! I meant no-"

"Save it." Dysley leaned back in the seat, flipping his cane over his knees. "I played my part, and now it's your turn." His gaze hardened. "Jihl Nabaat is one of my most valuable resources, but she has always had her own agenda... Although she is nothing if not predictable." He smirked. "While you monitor her progress on my request, as you no doubt will..." Dysley paused, his voice lowered. "You _will_ find her fail-safe."

Yaag nodded, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Very good." Dysley stood, and leaned on the doorway. "Do keep me informed. I always take care of my friends, Mister Rosch."

* * *

One lay in the cage, her neck muscles aching. She looked over at Five, who groaned under her breath.

Vanille leaned against the side of her cage, deep in thought. Hope had tried the same trick that he said had worked with Snow, but Fang had nobody outside to look forward to. Vanille sighed under her breath. Snow had stopped Hope before he could try it on Lightning, their truce shaky at best. Vanille thought back to that conversation, wondering just what Snow could have done to anger her so much.

"_You don't like me... I get it. But we're never going to get out of here if we don't work together on this."_

His words were spoken in earnest, but it didn't get him much. She'd only looked away, nodding slightly.

It was better than nothing, Vanille supposed. But how were they going to solve this issue? She shook her head, and lay down on her blanket.

One's ears swiveled around, and she sat straight up in her cage. Her mouth opened slightly, and she closed her eyes in concentration. Five looked up, clicking at her in question, but One ignored it.

Was that... Someone crying? There was anguish in the sound, increasing in volume with every passing second. One covered her ears, and the rest of the group startled when a harrowing wail echoed through the building. They watched as several of the scientists left the lab adjacent to them, rushing out the door.

Minutes had passed before the scream finally stopped, and an eerie silence dispersed throughout the building. Hope trembled in his cage, covered by his blanket. Vanille's mouth lay open in shock, and her back was pressed up against the wall. Snow paced back and forth. Five shook her head, and closed her eyes. One still held her ears, her breath shallow.

* * *

Mog hopped through the dog door, stretching before he trotted down the hall. He caught Noel's scent, and followed it into the study. Mog nosed the door open, his tail wagging a mile a minute.

Noel lay back in his chair, his head resting to the side. His hand twitched when Mog snuffled at it, before reaching to stroke behind his ears.

Noel mumbled, his voice gravely. "Good boy, Mog. Go lay down."

Mog licked his arm instead, and whined.

Noel sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "I'll feed you in a minute, just have to check-" He rolled his chair next to the computer, examining the screen.

Mog whimpered, but Noel shushed at him.

"You aren't going to starve, calm down." Noel fixed on the display, his eyes narrowed.

"Good morning."

Noel turned around, and nodded at Serah. "Come look at this."

Serah walked beside the desk, glancing over his shoulder.

"I ran a brute force attack over the course of last night. Some of the scripts are still running, but this one's already open." Noel scrolled through the file, it was comprised of mostly text, but there were scattered pictures in between.

Serah narrowed her eyes. "Animals?"

Noel nodded. "Looks like this was a tiger." He enlarged an image of a cat, laying in a pool of blood. Quills poked out from its back, while a spiked carapace covered most of its fur.

Serah shook her head. "Well, now we know where they started..."

Noel sighed, and stood. "Mog's going to chew my arm off if he doesn't get fed." He made for the door, Mog dancing in circles around his legs. "Take a closer look if you want."

Serah sat at the computer, and began to read.

* * *

Jihl lowered the eyedropper, squeezing a single blot into the slide. She pushed it beneath a microscope, and examined the sample.

"Well, it's already stabilizing." Jihl pulled back, and handed the slide to a technician. "Run it through the tests, and get back to me in the morning."

"But ma'am..." The technician glanced at his watch.

Jihl checked the time, and sighed. "Get back to me when it's done, then." She stood, running a hand through her hair. "I'll be in my quarters, wake me if I'm not up when it finishes."

* * *

One sat on the boulder, her eyes closed. Five sat beside her, mimicking the concentrated stance. Vanille glanced between them, her tail twitching back and forth.

One opened her mouth, a breathy sound escaping.

"Almost there, try to enunciate." Vanille sat on her back legs, raising herself to look down One's throat.

One's neck twitched, and she coughed.

Vanille sank back, sighing.

Five opened her eyes, and whined.

"Alright, take a break, guys..." Vanille rolled her eyes when they darted off into the forest.

One leapt into the clearing, skidding to a halt beside the pond. She lowered her face, cupping her hands to catch water between them. The cool liquid trickled down her throat; she swallowed, sighing in relief. Her ears pricked, and a moment later, Five landed beside her at the pool.

Five slogged into the water, dunking her face beneath the surface. One clicked in succession, a quiet laugh. Five lifted her head for air, water dribbling from her mouth. One couldn't hold back the noise; she rumbled in a chortling sound, her eyes narrowed in mirth.

Five turned to stare at her, before tilting her head. She waded back to the shore, and One looked away, the sound still escaping her throat. Five narrowed her eyes, before taking her by the hands. One hissed, but she was lifted to her feet, and dragged into the water.

Five dropped back into the pool, submerging herself. She let go of One's hands, and swam to the bottom.

One sputtered for air, treading the water beneath her powerful limbs. She glanced around, and after finding no trace of Five, lowered her head beneath the surface.

Five darted behind a sunken log, and One surged forward, giving chase. She examined where Five had been, her lungs quivering beneath her carapace. Something bumped into her back, and air bubbled from One's mouth. Arms wrapped around her waist, dragging One to the surface.

One snarled, twisting around in Five's grasp, but she suddenly found herself free. She twirled around, gasping for breath. Five clicked at her in succession, while floating on her back. One tried to growl at her, but nothing came out. She swam in silence, staring at Five.

Five turned to look at her, and opened her mouth slightly, clicking the same song-like series of sounds. One froze, and nearly forgot to tread her limbs.

The song didn't escape One's mind, even when she lay back in her cage. Something about it made her insides flutter, but One couldn't quite place a reason why.

Her eyelids halfway closed, One imagined the song in her head, forming each note in sequence.

Her ears twitched, and One was dragged out of her thoughts. She sat straight up, swiveling her ears around. The others stirred as well, and she could see a few of them stare at her intently. One covered her ears, and the group followed suit, just as the same piercing wail broke the silence.

One hissed, the noise was even _louder_ this time. _Wait... _One concentrated on the cry, uncovering her ears by a tiny amount. _It almost sounds..._

Her pupils dilated, and One knew.


	13. Chapter 13

_He can see almost nothing but his own shadow, stretching further than it should. The shade is pointed, a pair of massive horns arcing from the top._

_I should not have this many teeth..._

He hisses under his breath as jolt of pain fires up his spine, and another bone grows into his lower back. His vertebral column now reaches the floor, hanging from his chair.

His face is cold, sticky from the tears. He gasps in pain, as another spike shoots out from his back.

"A double set? How interesting."

Someone pulls his mouth open wide, inspecting his fangs. He tries to lash out, but his muscles disobey.

Another quill slides to the surface, blood pooling near the point. His throat is hoarse, and he can only choke when the spike bursts out into the air, a spray of red behind it.

_Where... Where did they take her?_

His eyes drift closed, and his vision blurs.

–

"Welcome home, Subject Six."

* * *

Serah finished reading the file, her brow knit in thought. Whoever had written the report was apparently a huge fan of big words, with extra flourishment in every possible place they could cram it in. Serah shook her head, nearly dizzy from the voluminous panoply of words.

Serah stood, perambulating beyond the- She stopped, holding her head in her hands.

"You alright?" Noel walked through the doorway, a bar of granola in his mouth.

"Yeah," Serah said, "too much purple prose."

"Let me take a look." Noel sat at the computer, scrolling back to the top.

Mog trotted into the room, and Serah knelt down to pet him.

"Mother of..." Noel squinted at the text. "Who _wrote_ this?" He scrolled down a bit. "Doesn't own up. Of course."

"Are any of the others open?" Serah walked beside the desk.

"One sec." Noel browsed through the drive, and opened another file. "Yeah, and this one even looks legible. Let's get you set up before we take a peek." He rummaged through a drawer, retrieving a weathered laptop. Noel took a moment to transfer the files, before handing the laptop to Serah. "Sit wherever you like."

Serah nodded, and glanced at the window, a seat built into the recess. She lay back, and scrolled through the file.

_The carapace itself is a living organism, but it cannot survive for long without a host. Artificial bearers have proven somewhat successful, but the lifespan is greatly reduced. _

_The carapace molds and grows to fit the host. The material is extremely durable, but still very flexible. The outer shell works in conjunction with the inner bones, a strong layer of muscle in between._

Serah paused, her head struggling to wrap around the words. PSICOM created a life form that enhances other life forms? To what end?

_The subjects have gone under experimental behavior alteration. We believe that this will erase a great extent of their emotional capacity, and completely overwrite their previous memories._

There was a separate section attached to the bottom, and Serah opened it.

_Subject One underwent surgery a week ago from today. My team was comprised of the best we had to offer, but there was still a miscalculation. Our intent was to enhance the hearing capabilities, but I fear we tampered with too much. At the time of writing, Subject One has been increasingly temperamental, and reacts negatively to audio stimuli. I am carefully monitoring any progress, but I fear the damage may last for some time to come._

Subject One? Serah thought back, remembering the same words below the pictures of Lightning. 'Subject Two' had been below Snow's...

Serah sat up straight, and looked over at Noel. "Is there anything in yours about other subjects?"

Noel was silent for a moment. "This one talks about one through five."

"Maybe they're..." Serah couldn't find the words.

"Maybe." Noel squinted at the screen. "I'm not seeing much besides information on their biology. Is there anything on your end about a location?"

Serah frowned, and shook her head.

"Then I think we're wasting time here." Noel stood up, pushing his chair beneath the desk. "Claws, teeth, extreme reflexes, regenerative abilities." He paused, and looked at Serah. "Killer instincts. What do you think a lab backed by government sects would do with something like that?"

Serah looked at the ground. "They're..." She exhaled, her hands tightening into fists. "Weapons, aren't they?"

"It's not just their lives on the line, now." Noel made for the door. "I'm going out to practice for a while, you should join me."

Serah nodded, and closed the laptop.

* * *

Jihl carefully dropped a splotch of the liquid onto the bone sample, her eyes squinting as the solution hissed and absorbed into the carapace. She waited a moment, until the sample had completely bonded, before she lowered a pointed drill to the surface, and flipped the switch. The blade spun against the bone, barely scratching the surface.

Jihl sighed, shaking her head. She stood, and locked the door to her office. Opening a drawer from inside a bookcase, Jihl retrieved a small metal box. She took a key from a chain around her neck, and opened the container, before holding a glimmering piece of metal between her fingers. Jihl pressed the metal against the bone, sawing through the material within moments.

–

Yaag narrowed his eyes at the computer screen, before reaching for his phone, and pressing a speed-dial button.

"Mister Rosch, so good to hear from you..."

"Dysley. Is this secure on your end?"

"Speak your mind, Mister Rosch."

"I found a loop-hole."

Dysley laughed. "As I knew you would. Describe it to me."

"It's some sort of metal blade, looks advanced. I've never seen anything quite like it."

"She's got friends in high places." Dysley sighed. "Probably commissioned it from the weapons department... I'll have a word with them. Where is she keeping it?"

"A box in her bookcase; the key's around her neck."

"Wonderful. You can expect..." Dysley chuckled. "A decent sum of funds for this information, Mister Rosch. Do let me know if those eyes of yours spot anything else."

"Yes, sir."

"Have a wonderful day."

And with that, the line closed. Yaag checked his account balance a minute later, and his eyes widened.

* * *

Serah aimed the crossbow, looking down the scope at a clay target. She fired, missing the mark by a few inches.

Noel raised a pistol. "Just calm down, and focus." He fired once, shattering his target.

Serah inhaled, and loaded another bolt. She cranked the bow into a firing position, and aimed again. The bolt flew over the field, hitting the side of the target. A section chipped off from her mark, and the clay shattered.

"Better." Noel said, "You're jittering, though."

Serah looked at her hands, her arms shaking slightly.

"Take a break if you need to." Noel fired again, and Mog winced from the noise. Noel waved him back to the house, but Mog sat beside his feet, refusing to budge.

"It's just..." Serah paused, biting her bottom lip. "This is starting to sound like too much for us to handle."

Noel raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Lightning was involved with law enforcement;" Serah said, "they still treat both of us like family. Maybe they can help us."

Noel was silent for a moment. "We go to the police with the files, and we're admitting that we stole them." He shook his head. "Even if they did believe us, PSICOM's just going to say: 'Oh, you found our spooky digital drawings! Nelson over in biology has quite the active imagination, doesn't he?'" Noel turned to look Serah in the eye. "And then we both 'die' in an 'accident' a week later."

Serah bit her lip, and hung her head.

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea," Noel said, "but we'd need more proof."

Serah's voice was a whisper. "Alright."

Noel raised his pistol, aiming at one of the targets. "Let's hit a few more, then we'd better get going." He paused, his expression softening. "If we have time, maybe we can stop for pizza on the way."

Serah stuck her tongue out at him. "If the pizza's to make me feel better, don't worry about it." She raised her crossbow, firing at a target. The clay shattered, and Serah wound back the crank. "I'm just... Really pissed." Serah narrowed her eyes. "Nobody should be able to get away with this kind of thing."

Noel fired, and Mog flicked his ears at the sound. "_Should_ being the key phrase."

Serah exhaled, before firing again.

* * *

One flexed the muscles in her throat, the voice-box struggling to take shape. Hope sat beside her, observing her progress.

"Vanille's getting worried, about both of you." Hope said, "I know it's not your fault, but she really cares."

One opened a single eye, fixing it on Hope.

"Not that the rest of us don't... Just try to make an extra effort in front of her, alright?"

One closed her eye again, nodding slightly.

"Thanks." Hope was silent for a moment. "Do you remember anything from before?"

One sighed.

"Oh, sorry... I keep forgetting." Hope ran a claw through his hair. "I just miss when we used to talk, you know?"

One fought the urge to grimace. Those memories were far too bound up with pain for her to yearn for.

Instead, she reached over to ruffle Hope's hair, and he laughed a little.

_We'll make it through, kiddo._

* * *

Serah shook her head, chuckling under her breath; Noel was loading even more guns into the back of his car.

"Gotta bring the good stuff." Noel lifted a plated box, shoving it into the trunk. "If that last trip was daycare, this one's boot-camp."

Serah ran her fingers over the mask Noel had handed her. "You've looked over the building diagrams?"

Noel nodded, closing the trunk. "I've been planning for this since before we met. I was actually hoping that whoever they sent after me could direct me further..." He leaned back on the car. "We're just going to have to hope this is the right location."

Noel opened the door, and got in his seat. Serah began to follow suit, but Mog jumped past her before she could get in, clambering over to the back seat.

Noel narrowed his eyes. "No. This is not a job for doggies." He got out of his seat, and opened the back door. "Out."

Mog stayed put, his tail wagging back and forth. Noel repeated the command, but Mog just panted at him.

Serah buckled herself in, and tried not to laugh.

"Mog..." Noel clenched his teeth. "We don't have time for this." He got in the front seat, and turned the ignition. "We'll already be lucky if we make it there before nightfall."

Serah glanced back at the house as they pulled out of the drive, a flutter of nervousness running though her body. Though neither of them outright said it, she knew that there was a big chance that they wouldn't be coming back at all.

Serah closed her eyes, and clutched her locket.

_I promised... I'm coming, you guys. Just hold on._


	14. Chapter 14

One inhaled, hanging by her back claws on the branch. She scanned the ground, and her eyes narrowed. Something pattered against the forest floor; quadrupedal, by the sound of it. One held her breath, and stilled her muscles, until a deer stepped out from the trees. The creature walked daintily across the fallen leaves; One's ears twitched in time with each step. She tried to keep her breathing quiet, but the scent was driving her mad. One scolded herself, waiting until the deer was directly below her, close enough to hear its heart beating.

She dropped, her claws lodging into flesh within seconds after impact. The deer cried out, but One sank her teeth deep into its neck, and it groaned, before all went quiet.

One pulled her head back, and inhaled the scent. Her head swam, a drunken dizziness fogging her senses. She licked her teeth, and pulled a chunk of flesh into her mouth.

Five watched as One tore into the deer. She knew the feeling well, the euphoric high that came right after a kill. Five also knew just how dangerous it was to approach those beneath that influence; she herself would lash out in the same situation. They all knew better now, and would wait for the victor to eat their fill before moving in. Five thought back, remembering the last hunt. She'd been just about to close in on her quarry, but Vanille had somehow gotten there first. Five closed her eyes; the little ones didn't seem to fall prey to the violence as they did. She heard a series of clicks, and Five opened her eyes.

One wiped a wrist over her mouth, the carapace sticky with blood. She moved back a bit, before leaning on a tree. Five approached slowly, each step taken with caution. One sniffed, lowering her gaze. Five tore a leg from the deer, and sat on her back legs to eat it.

One watched Five from the corner of her eye, examining each action she took. Her teeth pulling skin from the muscle, the blood trickling down her face; her eyes, a ring of green haloing the orange.

One swallowed, and took a deep breath. She concentrated, and felt her neck shift and extend beneath the carapace. One exhaled, a sliver of noise escaping her throat.

Five froze, and looked up.

One panted, unintelligible sounds spilling out from her mouth in short bursts. Five moved next to her, examining her throat. One hissed, and her eyes closed, tears welling up at the sides. Five sank back a bit, but One opened her eyes and leaned forward, her claws grasping at her neck as it swelled.

Five sat in place, completely unsure of what to do. She considered reaching out, anything to interact with her, but thought better of it. There was just no predicting what One would do in this state.

One moved her tongue around her mouth, slowly forming a cohesive sound, but her throat closed up, and a hacking cough rattled through her body.

Five tilted her head, and rested a hand on One's arm.

* * *

Noel pulled the car into a field, before leaning forward to squint at the horizon.

"That's the place?" Serah asked, "Doesn't look much like a lab..."

"All the better to hide them." Noel said, "Let's get ready."

Mog hopped into the front seat, slipping out from the door right as Serah opened it. Noel sighed, and walked back to the trunk, before opening the hatch. He tossed Serah a skintight suit, slipping into one of his own, his regular clothes beneath.

Serah donned her mask and suit, strapping a satchel of bolts to her waist. Noel handed her a knife and a pistol, which she clipped beside her quiver.

Noel attached a variety of weapons to himself, before locking up the car. He turned to Mog, and knelt down.

"You are going to stay here;" Noel said, "you hear me? _Stay_."

Mog wagged his tail, and lay down in the grass.

Noel stood, handing Serah a pair of goggles. "Ready?"

Serah nodded, and they crept through the field.

Noel exhaled, flipping a switch on his goggles. His vision came to life; the field became a bright green in the darkness.

"Serah..." Noel took a deep breath. "Have you ever had to take a life before?"

Serah flipped her own night vision on, and bit her bottom lip. "No."

Noel paused for a moment, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

They continued on in silence.

* * *

One calmed her breathing, her spikes slowly lowering to a relaxed position. Five chirped at her, a soft series of clicks. One twitched her ears.

Something rustled in the forest, and Five turned to see Snow peering over at them from a distance. Five called out, and he walked a bit closer. One fought back a hiss, turning to look in the opposite direction.

Snow looked down at the deer, and gestured at it. One didn't respond, so Snow slowly reached towards it, watching for a reaction. None came, so he tore the head from the carcass, and walked away with it.

Five watched him leave, before turning back to see One stand up, her legs shaking as she walked away. Five followed her, but left enough space between them so that One wouldn't feel crowded.

One pressed her tongue against her teeth, the tang of blood still fresh in her mouth. They walked until the trees stopped, giving way to the clearing with their favorite boulder. One jumped, landing atop the rock. She sat down, and stared up at the sky.

Five looked up at the boulder, before tensing her muscles, and leapt to sit beside One.

One inhaled, the scent of rain heavy within the air.

Although the horizon was partially blocked by the building complex, One could make out a line of dark clouds in the distance. Five followed her gaze, and her spikes bristled.

One stared at the clouds, her vision keen even in the dead of night. She watched them roil and churn, and her hair stood on end.

A flash of light illuminated the clouds, and One inhaled. Every fiber of her being came awake, her muscles alive beneath the carapace.

One counted in her head, before a roll of thunder rumbled in the distance. Her throat clenched, and another flash forked through the clouds.

"_Why did you choose it?"_

_There was silence, before another voice answered. "Power. Raw, natural energy."_

One stood on her back legs, her tail curling in anticipation. She opened her mouth, inhaling as deeply as she could.

Another flash, and the whole sky brightened. One's throat opened, and she roared into the air, right before a peal of thunder crashed against her eardrums. One ignored the pain, her eyes wide and invigorated.

All was silent for a while, before she spoke, nearly a whisper. "Light."

Five tensed, and looked up at her companion.

She said it again, testing her tongue against each letter.

Five opened her mouth slightly, and her eyes widened.

"Light..." Her face was illuminated by another flash. "My name is Lightning."


	15. Chapter 15

Serah paused before a chain-link fence, and peered at the coiling barbs above. Noel clipped open a section of the wire, bending it back into shape after they had both slipped through the gap.

Serah knelt on the ground, before she glanced out from the grass, scanning the area around the building.

"See the guard up ahead? Stay low." Noel whispered under his breath, and adjusted his goggles. "Western door looks open..."

Serah looked at the entrance; it appeared to be a loading bay, wide enough for vehicles to pass through. Noel tapped her shoulder, and pointed at a truck approaching from the road.

"Stay close." Noel started down the hill, crawling through the brush. "Be ready to move."

Serah whispered an agreement, and lowered herself to the ground, moving forward on her hands and elbows.

The truck slowed, approaching the gated sentry. The driver handed over a slip of paper, and the gate opened.

Noel stopped within the grass, and signaled at the road. Serah waited beside him.

She watched as the truck approached, her muscles tensed.

Noel held his hand up.

The truck moved into their field of vision; Noel jerked his hand forward, and jumped.

* * *

_Lightning._

She lay on her back, testing the word in her head. Her heart raced, a slight kick of blood lingering on her taste buds.

The lights flickered, and a peal of thunder echoed in the distance.

Lightning stirred; footsteps were approaching.

"We might have an outage... Are you sure it's safe to do it tonight?"

"Do tranquilizers run on electricity? Don't be paranoid." Jihl strode through the door, her heels clicking against the tile. "We'll start with Subject One."

_One?_ _No... Lightning. _

Lightning gave a low growl, moving to a sitting position, her spikes raised. She tensed, and dodged to the side as a bullet burst against the back of her cage, a translucent liquid trickling down the metal.

Jihl narrowed her eyes, and turned to the technician. "Do you know just how _expensive_ those are?"

He fumbled with the gun, and raised it again.

Lightning roared, and threw herself to the ground, another bullet exploding behind her.

"Enough." Jihl hissed under her breath, and took the gun.

Lightning tensed, feigning a dodge, a third bullet missing her by mere inches.

Jihl froze, and her face twisted into a glare. She reloaded, shoved the muzzle between the bars, and fired.

* * *

Serah jumped, catching the tail end of the truck with her hands, before climbing up to balance her feet on the bumper. She peeked over to the side, sighing in relief when Noel nodded back at her. Noel reached for the roof, hoisting himself up. Serah followed suit, and clambered to the top, before sprawling on her belly. She held as still as she could, and tried to keep her breathing steady. Noel moved beside her, keeping low to the surface.

The truck rattled as it drove along, jostling around at every crack it came across. Serah gripped at the ridges on the roof, praying that they wouldn't hit any sharp turns. The truck slowed, before pulling into the building entrance. Serah looked over at Noel, and he gestured for her to wait, before he peeked over the edge. Noel slid over the side, waving for Serah to follow.

They hit the ground running, and ducked behind a pile of crates. Noel pushed his goggles back, and gave a silent sigh. Serah peeked out from their cover, spotting at least a dozen workers moving forward to inspect the truck. Noel tapped her shoulder, motioning towards an open hallway.

They crept through the corridor, Noel taking point, Serah watching his back. The crossbow felt almost weightless in Serah's arms, her hands numb and clammy.

Noel stopped, and gestured at a doorway. Serah looked up, her eyes widening slightly.

Noel retrieved a lock pick from the pack attached to his hip, and set to work. Serah watched each end of the hallway, crossbow at the ready.

The hinges squeaked, and the door swung open.

Noel glanced around the room, his eyes settling on an electrical device. "Get ready;" he said, "we're going dark."

Serah nodded, and pulled her goggles back into position. After a minute of tinkering, the lights hummed, before flickering away.

Noel darted out from the room, Serah at his heels. She closed the door behind them, and they took off into the corridor.

* * *

Lightning's eyes flickered open, her limbs numb and unresponsive. She peered at her surroundings, eyes narrowing upon a familiar face.

"This isn't right..." Jihl paced the room, scouring a page of scan results. "The brain is _healing..._ Why the sudden agitation?" She paused, running a hand through her hair. "Although..." Jihl glanced at the table, her eyes locking with orange.

Lightning's mouth lolled open, a quiet hiss escaping her throat.

Jihl froze for a moment, before injecting a needle into Lightning's neck, wrestling to pierce the thick layer of skin.

Lightning grunted, and her eyes drooped.

Jihl exhaled, turning to her team. "Orders are orders; let's get this over with."

Lightning was turned to lay on her back, an array of masked faces staring down at her.

Jihl opened a vial. "Same as before, just apply to the carapace."

Lightning inhaled, recognizing the scent. She remembered the same liquid being poured on their skin, back in the beginning.

Each human opened their own vial, and set to work. Lightning's eyes darted around, her ears twitching as the liquid hissed against her body. While she couldn't feel pain in her carapace, Lightning's nose stung from the acrid fumes, and she tried to thrash away, but to no avail. They flipped her around several times, spreading the liquid over her entire body.

Lightning's chest clenched as carapace reacted to the liquid, shifting and distorting against her muscles. She exhaled, a breathy gasp as her lungs tightened.

"That's it, right?" One of the technicians emptied his vial, and stepped back a pace.

Jihl nodded, her own container empty as well.

Lightning glanced down, a odd vapor curling out from nearly every inch of her body.

"Back to containment." Jihl pulled off a pair of gloves, turning to wash her hands at the sink. "We use the sticks from now on, remember."

Lightning was lifted, carried out of the room. Her eyes swiveled around, watching as Jihl turned away from the sink.

For a split second, Jihl's gaze once again locked with orange. She tilted her head, eyes narrowed.

A drop of water fell from Jihl's hand, and Lightning was taken out of sight.

* * *

Serah slid against the wall, Noel at her side.

Footsteps approached from the rear, and they pressed against the hallway. The glow of a flashlight flickered upon the opposite wall, steadily growing brighter. Serah held her breath, and a uniformed man rounded the corner, halting in front of them.

She didn't have a chance to think.

The man reached for his gun, before he froze, blood trickling down from the bolt lodged within his neck.

He fell, the flashlight clattering to the floor.

Noel gripped Serah's shoulder as she shook, her mask dampening beneath her eyes.

"For them." Noel spoke in a whisper. "Remember what _they_ did to your family."

Serah nodded, but she couldn't stop the flow of tears. She tried to stand up straight, and they continued down the hall. Her arms shook, but she stifled most of the movement.

_My family, that's right... They need me now._

The sound of radio chatter echoed from up ahead, and Noel pressed against the wall. Serah copied the motion, silently cranking her crossbow back into firing position.

Noel readied his pistol, and waited.

A group of four approached, the beams of their flashlights waving about the hall. Noel counted under his breath, and opened fire.

The group was caught off guard, a single man went down after the first shot. The rest reacted with haste, ducking behind whatever cover they could find.

Serah tried to steady her breathing, firing a bolt into the shoulder of one of them, before she rolled behind an open door.

Noel ducked beside a stray file cabinet, and unholstered another gun, darting out to unleash a barrage of fire upon the guards.

Serah peeked out from the doorway, firing bolt after bolt, ducking in between shots. She cried out as a bullet grazed her arm, but she kept on firing, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

Noel glanced over at her outburst, catching a shot to the shoulder. He stumbled, another bullet grazing his side, before he ducked back behind the cabinet.

Serah froze, her mouth agape, but Noel roared for her to keep firing, as he lobbed a grenade over the cabinet. Serah braced herself, the shock wave almost instantaneous.

A long silence drifted through the corridor, and Serah's ears rang. She peeked out, crossbow at the ready.

Noel panted, holding his gun ahead of him as he staggered out from the cover. Three of the guards lay motionless on the ground; the fourth clutched her leg while laying on her side. Noel grabbed the woman by her shoulder, lifting her to meet his gaze.

Noel held his gun at her throat, his teeth clenched. "I recognize you..." He spat on the floor. "You were there, at the bridge."

Her eyes widened, and then narrowed. "You survived..."

Noel laughed, his breath ragged. "It'll take a lot more than water to kill me." He pressed the gun closer to her neck. "Where were they taken?"

She tightened her lips, refusing to meet his gaze. Serah stepped forward, leveling her crossbow at the woman's head.

Noel scanned the woman's face, and sighed. "You've been to war, haven't you?"

Her eyes flickered back to him.

Noel nodded. "The man you took... Do you even know who he is?"

She was silent.

Noel exhaled, his eyes lowering slightly. "I don't expect you to; it was never reported." His free hand clenched into a fist. "If you have _any_ honor left... You'll tell me where they were taken."

The woman closed her eyes, silent for a long moment.

She opened her eyes; her breath a whisper. "Eden."

* * *

Lightning struggled to breathe, her chest tight beneath the carapace. She watched as the rest were taken, one by one, back into the lab. They came back the same, gasping for breath.

The tightness slowed, however, and soon the carapace settled back into a normal position.

Curious, Lightning tapped a talon to her chest, her eyes widening at the resistance between them. She ran a claw along the roof of her cage, a tiny scratch forming within the metal.

If she'd the lips to move, Lightning would have smirked.

* * *

Noel ducked along the hallway, Serah close behind him. He'd knocked the woman out cold, before they'd taken off into the darkness. Rapid footsteps echoed around the hallway, but they raced away from them.

Noel clutched a hand to his side, his shoulder also welling up with blood.

"First aid kit's in the car..." Noel's voice was ragged, and he tried to keep it a whisper. "If I don't make it-"

Serah shook her head, interrupting him. "I'm not leaving you here."

Noel laughed under his breath. "Wish you'd been there, back in the day."

Serah froze, ducking behind a doorway. Noel moved beside her, and at least a dozen guards ran past.

"They must have found the bodies." Noel sighed, and removed his hand from his side, frowning at the blood. "Just a couple more junctions, then we'll be out."

Serah nodded, and they darted back into the hallway. They ran side by side, passing several corridors on their way, only stopping to hide from the occasional patrol.

Serah smiled beneath her mask as the loading bay came into sight. She ran with a spring in her step, Noel close beside her. They slid beside the wall, creeping into the open room.

The lights flickered on above them, and Noel drew his gun.

"Drop your weapons!" A formation of guards stood outside, blocking their exit.

Serah and Noel froze, their weapons at the ready.

"I won't say it again!" A man stepped forward, his pistol raised. "Weapons on the ground!"

Serah's breath quickened, waiting for Noel to react.

Noel stood in silence, and pulled his goggles back with his free hand.

The man snarled, and took another step forward. "I'll give you to the count of three!"

The other gunmen stepped forward as well, their weapons raised.

"One!"

Serah shivered, her crossbow trained on the guards.

"Two!"

Noel exhaled, and closed his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

"Thre-" The man choked, a gush of red spraying from his throat.

He stumbled forward; a set of teeth clamped around his neck from behind.

The gunmen looked down at their fallen comrade, and Mog snarled, blood spilling from his mouth.

It was a mere moments distraction, but that was all Serah needed. She fired, dropping one of the guards, a bolt through his brain.

Noel opened his eyes and returned fire, a gun in each hand. He sidestepped and rolled between bullets, scrambling for cover.

Mog tackled another gunman; blood mixed with his saliva, flying from his teeth as he lunged.

Noel bolted out into the open, and Serah followed close behind. Noel fired over his shoulder, and whistled for Mog to follow.

Mog gave a vicious bark, taking down one more guard before running after them.

They ducked into the grass, bullets whizzing past, striking the earth around them in clouds of dust. Serah gasped when her leg was hit, and nearly stumbled to the ground, but Noel held out his arm, propping her up. They walked together, moving as fast as they could.

They were nearly at the fence, and Mog slipped through the hole, whining from the opposite side.

"Almost there, buddy..." Noel's breath was ragged as he pushed the wire back, Serah leaning on his shoulder.

They ran through the grass, the sound of bullets becoming more and more distant.

Noel threw open the side door, and Mop leapt in, while Serah clambered into her seat, her crossbow still grasped in her arms.

Turning the ignition, Noel pulled out of the field, the tires groaning against the dirt and grass.

Serah only realized she'd been holding her breath when they reached the highway. "We..." She gasped, clutching her locket. "We made it, didn't we?"

Noel tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Looks like it." He glanced at his side, blood seeping into the seat. "There should be a rest stop up ahead."

Serah glanced down at her leg, grimacing at the hole in her suit. "Why..." She paused, a wave of nausea rolling past. "Why doesn't it hurt?"

Noel glanced over. "Adrenaline."

Serah gave a tiny nod, her limbs shaking.

They pulled into the rest stop, and Noel pulled a first aid kit from the back seat. Mog lay down, blood running down his muzzle.

–

Serah tried to steady her breathing. Noel had rigged up the seat belt to elevate her leg, wrapped off with a bandage. There was a similar dressing around her arm, and she lay across the back seats, propped up against the window by a blanket.

Noel sat in the front with Mog, tending to his own wounds.

"You're handling that remarkably well." Noel clipped the end of his bandage, tying off the edge.

Serah laughed, her breath shaky. "You kidding? It's barely bleeding... I see more once a month."

Noel chuckled under his breath, and reached over to inspect Mog. "Did you get hit, buddy?" He ran his hands through Mog's fur.

Mog panted, and whimpered when Noel brushed over a sore spot.

Noel leaned over to inspect it. "Looks like just a graze." He opened a bottle of antiseptic, and rubbed a bit into Mog's wound with a cotton swab.

Serah exhaled, her stomach still churning. "Our next move is Eden?"

Noel frowned, and his eyes flicked to her leg. "Our next move is to let you heal that off."

Serah grit her teeth. "We don't have that kind of time."

"We'll need to make time, then."

"No." Serah looked him in the eye. "They need us."

Noel exhaled, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "How about this..." He pulled a map from the glove compartment. "We head to Eden, and take a look around. Maybe scout for the best entrance... While keeping a good distance in between." Noel looked back at Serah. "But you aren't going to be walking for a while, at least."

Serah sighed, and folded her arms. "Better than sitting around."

"Alright." Noel turned the ignition, his eyes on the road. "Try to get some sleep; it's going to be a long drive."

Serah sat up a little. "If you need me to take a turn-"

Noel shook his head. "Not with that leg, missy."

Serah huffed, gazing out the window as they drove back to the highway. She glanced at the treeline, her eyes drooping closed, while the faintest hint of sun peeked over the horizon.

* * *

They called him number six. Or Subject Six, depending on the human.

_Is that who I am, now; just a number..? _

Another name flickered in his mind, but he turned his gaze elsewhere.

_Six._

Six brought his claws level with his eyes, flexing each finger independently. He looked down at his carapace, a jet black shell. A veritable suit of armor; the humans applied something to enhance it even further the day previous.

Six exhaled, before growling under his breath. He raised his arms, testing the strength of the bars surrounding him. They groaned beneath the effort, but wouldn't budge. Six hissed, and knocked his horns against the metal, a clanging din echoing about the room.

* * *

Five lay on the boulder while watching the rain fall, her ears twitching at the sound of thunder. She shook out her spikes, sending water droplets flying off of her body, but they were replaced within moments. Five sighed, and stretched out on the rock.

She tensed at the sound of approaching footfalls, and glanced at the ground.

Lightning looked up at the boulder, standing in silence.

Five tilted her head, and moved to a sitting position. She watched as Lightning stood on her back legs, raising her arms to the side, her claws twitching.

Five paused for a moment, until Lightning clenched her fists. Five exhaled, and leapt to the ground.

They moved slowly, standing at opposite ends of the clearing. They began to circle each other, muscles tensed. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Five charged.

Lightning swerved to the side, tilting around to swipe at Five's back, but Five ducked beneath the blow, clicking rapidly under her breath.

They backed up, circling again.

Lightning made the second move, darting towards Five's chest, only to feint and drop down, slashing at her legs. Five countered by leaping up, striking Lightning's back on the downswing.

Lightning rolled out from under her, sidestepping away on all fours.

The treeline was illuminated for a split second, accompanied moments later by a peal of thunder.

Lightning's breath was ragged, and she noticed that Five was in the same state. Their eyes met, circling one more.

The sky flashed and they both charged, their horns locking as another rumbling crash echoed through the clearing.

They grappled, their claws intertwining in a furious dance. Five exhaled, pressing forward, her superior strength forcing Lightning back through the mud.

Lightning's eyelids twitched, catching Five's gaze.

Five's throat clenched beneath the carapace, and she froze in place.

Lightning concentrated for a moment, before opening her mouth, her voice a rasping whisper. "Why are you holding back?"

Five closed her eyes, the muscles in her arms trembling as she held Lightning's grasp.

"I remember..." Lightning closed her eyes, rain dripping from her hair. "I remember someone named Fang."

Five opened her eyes, tears welling at the corners. She pushed forward, and Lightning fell back into the mud. Five's throat twisted, the muscles coiling within. Lightning looked up, and her mouth opened slightly.

Five hissed, clutching at her own face as the image of a woman, someone distinctly human, seared within her mind. She knew the same human lay somewhere within her, but she seemed so very far away.

"I think she's still in there." Lightning didn't react when a set of claws dug into the earth beside her.

Five trembled, her forehead finally lowering to rest against Lightning's chest.

"Try to let her out." Lightning exhaled. "She's strong enough... I know she is."

Five froze. The words brushed against something, somewhere deep within.

Five exhaled, and focused, clearing her mind of everything. Everything but herself, and her family. She imagined a world far away. Far, _far_ away from this place of metal and needles, of cages and blood. A place with no walls; a place where they were truly liberated.

After a long silence, her throat opened, a sigh escaping her mouth.

_Fang. Her name was Fang._

Fang mumbled, but it was enough for Lightning to understand. "I'm... I'm here."

Lightning blinked, the rain pattering against her face. "I'm glad."


	17. Chapter 17

Vanille sat on her back legs, her tail twitching back and forth. "Ok, now try and flatten your teeth;" she said, "it's going to make the words sound better."

Snow opened his mouth, his eyes closed in concentration. His teeth shuddered, the points collapsing in on themselves, slowly flattening into a rounder shape.

Lightning focused, and shivered when the roots of her teeth wriggled within her gums. She felt them shift, but the bone grew back quicker than she could keep up with.

Fang watched them both, her shoulders hunched. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on her neck.

Vanille sighed. "Fang..."

Fang's voice came out as a rasp, her teeth unchanged. "Doesn't feel right, Van!" She lay back in the grass. "It's like they're moving around in there..."

Vanille poked Fang's nose. "That's because they are." She tugged at Fang's ear. "How are we going to be able to coordinate if you don't practice?"

"Alright..." Fang sat up, and closed her eyes.

Noise came from Snow's mouth as he tested different sounds against his teeth.

Vanille looked over at Lightning. "Let me see."

Lightning bristled, but she opened her mouth, and focused.

"They're moving, at least." Vanille tapped a finger on her chin. "Maybe Hope can help. He moved his all the way back, yesterday." She looked up at Lightning's face. "Cover your ears."

Lightning did as instructed, and Vanille tilted her head back, roaring into the forest.

Fang looked over at Vanille. "How do you shift back so fast?"

Vanille tilted her head. "It's hard to explain, exactly..." She thought for a moment. "I just wanted to, I guess."

Fang rolled her eyes, and went back to concentrating.

Hope walked into the clearing after a moment. "Is everything alright?"

Vanille gestured him over, while pointing at Lightning's mouth. "She's able to move them, but they aren't going down."

Hope leaned over to look, his eyes narrowed. Lightning opened her mouth again, and concentrated.

"They're growing back too fast;" Hope said, "look at the points. They're just looping around in a cycle."

Lightning shifted the focus to her throat, and spoke in a low voice. "The humans were talking about 'regeneratives.'"

Hope tilted his head to the side. "Do you think that's causing it?"

Lightning sighed, and shrugged.

"Well, we all grow back after they shoot us..." Vanille thought for a moment. "So that can't be the whole reason." She looked up at Lightning. "Just keep practicing, alright?"

Lightning gave a quick nod, and stood up.

"You're leaving?" Vanille's tail drooped. "Did I do something-"

"I just need some quiet." Lightning walked off into the forest.

* * *

Shadows loomed about the corridor, only opposed by a glowing heat from further within.

Jihl covered her nose, but couldn't block the acrid scent of oil and smoke. She coughed, making her way down the aisle.

A man drilled into a piece of machinery while sparks flew about the area, his body covered in a thick suit of protective fabric. Jihl waited from a distance, until he finally noticed her.

"Hey!" The man stood, tackling her in a bear hug. "Twice in a month, must be a new record!"

"Dad..." Jihl sighed, but hugged him back. "Is it ready?"

Her father rolled his eyes, and clapped her on the back. "So businesslike. Can't stand have a chat with ol' dad once in a while, eh?"

Jihl frowned. "I'm sorry. This project's just taken up so much of everything." She looked up at him, her eyes softening. "We'll have more time when it's over."

He grunted, but a smile crept up on his face. "Just teasing ya. I know how..." He paused, searching for the words. "How high up you've gotten; you have no idea how proud I am."

Jihl shuffled, and tried to stifle a blush.

"Alright, here's your stuff." He walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a metal crate.

Jihl opened the latch, inspecting the contents. She lifted a bullet between her fingers, the metal gleaming even in the low light.

"Looks alright?"

Jihl nodded, and placed the bullet back in the case. "Perfect." She looked up at him. "Thank you for getting this done on such short notice."

Her father grinned, pulling her in for another hug.

Jihl rolled her eyes, moving away after a moment. "I'm sorry, but I really need to get back."

"Alright." Her father turned back to the machinery. "Give me a call once in a while, ya hear?"

Jihl chuckled under her breath, and carried the box out with her.

As her footsteps faded away, another set took their place within the shop.

"Genuine emotion?" Dysley laughed, his cane tapping against the concrete. "I didn't expect such from her, interesting..."

"Take what you came for, and leave." Jihl's father narrowed his eyes. "And remember our deal. If I find out that a single hair on her head's been harmed, so help me..."

Dysley held up a hand. "You have my word; but keep in mind..." He frowned. "Your daughter is playing with fire. I may not even be there when she's burned."

Dysley made for the door; a pair of his assistants carrying armfuls of metal containers as they left.

* * *

Lightning lay on the boulder, her eyes drifting closed. She dozed for a while, slipping in and out of consciousness, until her ears twitched awake, a sound rustling in the forest.

Fang leapt up on the rock and settled beside Lightning. They sat in silence for a while, before Fang sighed.

"It's really crazy, isn't it?"

Lightning opened her eyes. "Care to specify?"

"Talking, again." Fang cleared her throat. "It even sounds... New, somehow."

Lightning was silent for a moment. "Vanille was the first. When she started speaking, I didn't really believe it." She looked at the ground. "My stomach ached; I couldn't eat." She paused, and they drifted into silence again.

Lightning finally spoke, her voice a whisper. "Do you remember what happened after?"

Fang tilted her head. "They took you out... And brought you back full of holes."

Lightning nodded. "There was a noise." She grit her teeth. "An awful noise; I just wanted it to stop." Lightning exhaled, her claws twitching. "I killed someone."

Fang's eyes widened slightly. "A human?"

"The same who fed us that night."

Fang looked off into the distance. "They're the ones that did _this_." She gestured at them both. "_They're_ keeping us here." She looked over at Lightning. "It's not your fault."

"But I still did it." Lightning shook her head. "It was as if... I couldn't think; it just happened." She sat up, flexing her claws. "We're dangerous, Fang."

Fang was silent for a long while. "We'll just have to fight it, then."

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Say we manage to get out. What happens if we run into humans?"

"We fight it."

"And if we end up killing someone?" Lightning growled under her breath. "Someone innocent?"

Fang snorted. "You'd rather stay here?"

Lightning hissed. "Of course not." She tapped her claws against the rock. "But I don't want to walk into this blindly."

"Then we'll just stay away from humans for a while." Fang stretched her shoulders. "Hope and Vanille can already change back their faces, who knows what else they can do?"

Lightning nodded slowly. "I'm sick of the scent, anyway."

Fang exhaled. "Drives you nuts, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, and a headache." Lightning clenched her fists. "The leader... Whatever her name was; whenever she walks by... Pisses me off."

"She reeks of perfume." Fang nodded. "Stinks from a mile away."

"It wasn't always that intense." Lightning ran a claw over her nose. "Our senses..."

"Way better." Fang stood up on her back legs. "I can smell much further; look over there."

Lightning followed her gaze, settling on a tree branch. The leaves shifted, and a tiny bird hopped along the branch.

Lightning inhaled. "You can smell that?"

Fang sat back on the boulder. "You can't?"

Lightning shook her head.

"Huh..." Fang shrugged. "Well, you've got better ears, it's only fair."

Lightning winced.

Fang tilted her head. "Do they still hurt?"

"When it's loud." Lightning brushed her hair back, and ran a hand over her left ear.

"Want me to-"

Lightning stiffened, her spikes bristling.

"Alright, alright." Fang held up her hands. "You seemed to like it before..."

"It helped..." Lightning forced herself to relax, and looked away. "Just not now."

Fang nodded. "Let me know if you need it again, alright?"

Lightning looked back from the corner of her eye, and whispered in agreement.

* * *

Serah drifted awake, sleep clinging to her eyes as she struggled to open them. She looked around, recognizing her surroundings after a moment. Serah hissed as a jolt of pain ran through her leg, but there was nothing she could do.

Serah jumped at a noise, and glanced at the front of the car. Noel leaned back in his seat, snoring under his breath. Mog's head lay on his knee, Noel's hand intertwined with the fur on his neck. Serah smiled, before peering out at their surroundings.

The car was stopped in what looked like a parking lot, and Serah could see a chain of stores off in the distance.

Serah exhaled, and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Jihl looked down at the enclosure, her eyes narrowed. The new room was nearly bare, save a handful of strategically placed barriers. Jihl clenched her fists; there was also the centerpiece, of course, but she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge it.

Jihl grit her teeth. _All of our work, to be wasted on his ego. _

Jihl looked away, ignoring the barrage of repeated gunfire from below. She closed her eyes.

The third enclosure, an unquestionable battlefield. Robotic sentinels patrolled the area, firing at the slightest indication of movement.

A remote controlled target whizzed out from behind cover, blown to shreds within seconds.

After the last shot echoed through the room, all was silent, until the groan of metal upon concrete rumbled to life.

Jihl opened her eyes, and walked over to the glass.

The grate shuddered, screeching to a stop, as a horned figured stepped out from the tunnel.


	18. Chapter 18

Fang crept through the tunnel, pausing at the exit. There was an odd scent in the air; smoke, and something that Fang couldn't quite place. She moved out from under the gate, glancing around at the new room.

The area was sparse; beside a scattering of of walls and rubble, it didn't seem very- Fang ducked to the side, an explosion of gunfire battering the ground where she'd been standing seconds ago.

Fang heard someone cry out, and she turned to see Vanille dart away from a barrage of bullets. Fang ran over and pulled Vanille close to her chest, dragging them behind cover. They huddled behind the wall, and stopped to catch their breath.

Lightning slid beside them a moment later, already sporting a handful of scratches and covered in dust.

Fang peeked out, but reeled back as a robotic head swiveled in their direction.

"What _are_ they?" Vanille asked, "I think I'm..." She pulled a hand away from her side, a splotch of blood on her fingers.

Fang knelt beside her, and inspected the wound. "Looks like it hit a soft spot... Are you gonna be alright?"

Vanille nodded, sitting up straight.

Lightning pressed against the wall and glanced out. "It's headed back towards the tunnels."

Fang peeked out as well. "Did either of you see where Snow and Hope went?"

Vanille murmured in worry, while Lightning shook her head.

"Alright..." Fang thought for a moment. "Let's stick together and find them."

–

Jihl peered at the glass, her eyes narrowed. Subjects One, Four and Five had taken cover behind a wall, and it looked like they were... Her eyes widened. It _couldn't_ be.

–

"No, there's another coming from over there." Lightning looked out from the opposite direction, ducking back after a split second. "I'll keep it away; get going."

Without waiting for a reply, Lightning raced out from the cover, dashing towards the robotic gunman.

Fang glanced out, and watched as Lightning threw herself at the machine, her claws splayed.

"Fang?" Vanille tapped her shoulder. "We better move."

Fang nodded, and followed after Vanille.

–

Hope peeked out from the rubble, the scent of smoke strong in the air. Snow wrestled with the machine, his carapace already starting to crack under the repeated gunfire.

Hope leaned over. "Snow, you need to let that heal!"

Snow grunted, the bullets mostly ricocheting off his chest. "I can manage, get out of here!"

"And go where?!" Hope looked around, his eyes wide. "They closed the gates!"

"Find cover, anything!" Snow roared, struggling to push the machine away.

Hope glanced around again, exhaling in relief when a pair of figures approached.

Snow gave a wry laugh. "Wanna lend a hand over here?!"

Vanille loped forward, examining the back of the machine. "I don't think it's going to go down unless we shut it off..."

Hope approached as well, and moved beside Vanille, while tapping on the metal plating.

Snow hissed. "Whatever you're going to do, do it quick!"

"There." Hope pointed at a hatch.

Fang moved forward, and dug her claws into the gaps, yanking back the metal. A dizzying array of wires lay beneath, and Fang started ripping them out handfuls at a time.

–

Jihl bit back a smirk. She glanced over at Dysley, his brow furrowed.

"You've trained them to solve puzzles..." Dysley sighed. "So they approach the situation with logic." He stood, shaking his head, and all was silent for a moment.

"A different puzzle, then..." Dysley paused, and turned to face Jihl. "I've seen enough; end the session. I'll be in contact with you shortly."

He left without another word.

–

The machine groaned, shuddering to a halt. Fang tossed a handful of wires to the floor, and Vanille cheered.

Snow struggled to catch his breath. "Let's just hope it stays off."

Fang poked at the fallen heap, the metal pinging against her claw.

A horn rang out over the area, and the tunnel gates screeched as they began to open.

Hope gave a murmur of relief, while Vanille hopped up and down. Snow glanced at Fang, who peered out over the area.

"Lightning's still out there." Fang turned to face the others. "Go on ahead, I'm going to make sure she's alright."

Vanille grabbed Fang's hands. "Just be careful..."

Fang ruffled Vanille's hair. "Don't worry about me; no robot's going to take down a Yun."

"Yun..." Vanille tested the word.

Fang's eyes widened. "That's right! Back in... Where was it, again?"

An explosion rattled the room, and Fang bolted towards it.

Snow herded Hope and Vanille into their respective tunnels, before ducking inside of his.

–

Lightning screeched, latching onto the back of the machine. It swung back and forth, but she kept her hold, her claws gripping the metal joints. Another machine approached, and took aim.

Lightning leapt, falling mere inches away from an approaching missile. The explosion threw her forward, and she landed in a heap within a pile of rubble. Lightning stumbled to her feet after a moment, glancing around; one of the machines lay broken on the floor, the other raised a turret in her direction. Lightning staggered to the side, but something jumped against the barrel of the gun, the force sending the machine swinging.

Lightning squinted, before her eyes widened. "Fang?"

Fang looked up from the ground, the fallen machine struggling beneath her. Lightning walked towards them, limping slightly.

"Are you hurt?" Fang leaned over to examine Lightning.

"Nothing I can't heal off;" Lightning said, "where are the others?"

"Gates are open; they went through." Fang looked over at the opposite wall. "We should get out while we can."

Lightning nodded, and they took off towards the tunnels.

–

Jihl sat back in her seat, her eyes wide.

A man beside her narrowed his eyes. "Were they...?"

"Communicating." Jihl shook her head. "The familial behavior I expected, but this..."

The room drifted into silence.

–

Lightning leapt through the gate, pausing to make that sure that Fang had made it into hers, before making her way into the tunnel.

Lightning walked slowly, catching her breath. Her leg twinged, a bullet had grazed the inside of her knee. She stopped to inspect it, relieved when she saw the skin start to move back into place. Lightning kept moving, and soon stood before the entrance to her cage.

A thought crossed her mind, a growing feeling flickering in her gut.

_I shouldn't be caged._

Lightning grit her teeth, but passed through the gate anyway. She lay down on her blanket, and stared at the metal above. Lightning glanced over at Fang, holding her gaze for a moment, before closing her eyes.

* * *

They were let out after a while, into the forest.

Hope and Vanille ran off into the woods, while Snow headed off alone.

Lightning exhaled, and looked up at the sky. She could make out the stars that night, and her gaze settled on a string of three. Lightning closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on her throat.

"Orion." Her voice was low, raspy against her teeth. Lightning pointed at the row of stars. "It's one of my favorites."

Fang shifted her own throat, squinted, and looked up at the sky. "The three in a row?"

Lightning nodded.

Fang thought for a moment. "The hunter's belt."

Lightning started walking into the forest, and Fang followed her.

"I want to leave;" Lightning said, "sooner than later."

"You and me both." Fang growled under her breath. "Real sick of getting shot at..."

They walked in silence, until they reached a clearing, the pond stretching out beneath the stars. Lightning sat by the shore, and Fang moved beside her.

Lightning looked out at the water, watching the tiny waves ripple beneath the wind. She bristled after a moment, glancing over to find Fang staring at her.

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Fang's gaze didn't move an inch, and she was silent for a moment. "I like you."

Lightning froze.

Fang tilted her head to the side. "Does that bother you?"

Lightning opened her mouth, but found no words.

Fang chuckled, the rumbling sound reminiscent of a series of clicks. "You might be aloof, but you're there when we need you."

Lightning looked back at the pond.

Fang's shoulders sagged a bit. "Should I back off here, or..?"

"I'm not sure." Lightning glanced over from the corner of her eye. "I'm..." She struggled for the words. "Fond... Of you, as well."

Fang's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Can I touch your ears again?"

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "They aren't hurting, now. It's usually only after something loud."

"I wasn't asking if they hurt."

Lightning would have blushed if she could. She considered walking away there and then, but there was something about the way Fang spoke... It seemed genuine. Lightning turned towards her, and gave a slight nod.

Fang's eyes seemed to brighten, and she reached over to run her fingers over Lightning's ears.

Lightning leaned into the touch, her throat shifting back to let a purr escape her throat.

"They're real soft." Fang's voice cracked, and she tested various noises, but the words came out broken and hoarse. "Gonna... Shift back." Fang closed her eyes, focusing.

Lightning gave an absentminded nod, Fang's fingers still caressing the base of her ears.

Fang watched Lightning's eyes glaze over, her eyelids drooping closed. Her ears twitched beneath the touch, and Fang could feel the muscles relax.

Fang lost track of time, soon fighting just to keep herself awake. She clicked twice, and Lightning opened her eyes.

Lightning glanced around, before remembering where she was. She yawned, watching as Fang moved away into the brush. Lightning followed her, but paused when Fang curled up in a patch of tall grass.

Fang gestured at the ground, and closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing, waiting several minutes before she felt something warm press against her back.

Fang wanted to smile, so she let out a soft purr instead, drifting into a snore.


	19. Chapter 19

A pair of soldiers dragged a man through the hall, his feet scuffing against the carpet. The man struggled, his wrists bound.

"I'm telling you guys, it wasn't-"

They pushed through a door, and his captors forced the man into a kneeling position.

A chair swiveled around, and the Primarch, Galenth Dysley, gazed down at the prisoner.

Dysley laughed. "Do I not pay you people enough?" He muttered under his breath. "Third incident this month, if memory serves..."

"It was a set up; I never meant for the money to go missing, honest!"

"Save your breath." Dysley stood, and walked over to a window. "I've very little use for traitors."

"I swear to you-" The man choked as one of the guards kicked him in the stomach.

Dysley tapped his chin, a smirk crawling over his face. "Although something does come to mind..."

* * *

Lightning blinked awake, her face pressed against a familiar warmth. She froze for a split second, before remembering where she was. Sitting up, she stretched out, the grass warm beneath her feet.

Fang stirred, her eyelids drifting open. She clicked twice, and closed her eyes again.

Lightning swiveled her ears around; three sets of footsteps approached from the forest. She nudged Fang's shoulder, rolling her eyes when there was no response.

"Fang?" The voice sounded like Vanille's. "You over there?"

Lightning concentrated on her throat, and called back. "She's here."

A moment later, Vanille, Hope, and Snow exited the forest.

"Fang..." Vanille tugged at Fang's hands, and tried to pull her into a sitting position.

Fang opened her eyes after a moment, blinking the sleep from them, and focused on her neck before speaking. "Vanille? What's wrong?"

Vanille straightened, and sat on the ground. "I wanted to talk with everyone; it's about time we got out of here."

Lightning perked up, moving to sit across from Vanille. Hope and Snow moved over as well, and soon they all sat in a circle.

Hope cleared his throat. "We'll just have to assume that they let us in the tower room again." He glanced around at the group. "Does everyone remember the plan?"

Hope received a chorus of nods and affirmation.

Lightning's hands flew to her ears, and a blaring horn echoed through the trees.

"Well..." Vanille stood, her arms trembling slightly. "Maybe they'll let us back in there today."

Fang rested a hand on Vanille's shoulder. "And if they don't, we'll figure something else out."

Vanille nodded, turning to head back to the building. Hope and Snow followed her as well, but Lightning hesitated, rubbing at her ears.

Fang turned around, tilting her head. "You alright?"

Lightning exhaled. "Yeah, let's go."

–

Lightning crawled through the tunnel, her ears twitching back and forth. She stopped in her tracks; the hatch to her cage was closed. Scratching at the metal, Lightning received no response, so she turned around, and noticed that another tunnel was open. She narrowed her eyes, but followed it anyway.

There was a light ahead, and her eyes widened. _The tower room._

Lightning quickened her pace, soon loping out into the open. She glanced about, but found that the others were nowhere to be seen, their tunnels closed off.

Lightning froze, and her nostrils twitched.

_Chase._

She burst forward, her muscles surging beneath the carapace. Lightning leapt to the top of one of the mock-buildings, inhaling the air.

_Hunt._

Her eyes honed in on a solitary figure, and she dropped to a crouch.

_Human._

Lighting jumped when something ricocheted off her shoulder. She squinted at the figure, her gaze locking on a gun.

She nearly flew from the building, sailing across the space between them, thudding to a stop mere inches away from the man. Her claws swiped at the gun, and she threw it aside. Lightning towered over the human, opening her mouth to reveal a set of teeth.

_Kill._

Lightning hesitated, the dizzying scent driving her forward, but she struggled to hold back, her claws twitching.

The man stood frozen, his mouth open in shock.

Lightning shook her head, clutching her face with her hands. She tried to back away, but her legs felt as if they'd been weighted.

The man finally moved, turning to run away into the maze of buildings.

_Chase!_

Lightning rushed forward, pinning him down within moments. She sank her teeth into his shoulder, her nose overwhelmed by the scent of blood. Something in the back of her mind was screaming in time with the man, but Lightning could barely make it out over the thundering rush in her ears.

She pulled back, a section of his shoulder clamped within her teeth. The man bellowed in pain, thrashing beneath her claws.

Lightning swallowed, the blood thick on her tongue. Her head swam, but she detached her claws from the flesh, stumbling to the ground. Lightning struggled to breathe, liquid welling up in her eyes.

The man staggered away while clutching at his shoulder.

Lightning gasped, blood dribbling down her chin. She looked down at her claws, her hands trembling, caked with red.

–

Jihl frowned, and adjusted her glasses.

Dysley sat beside her, his eyes narrowed. "Shame." He held up two fingers. "_This_ close."

Jihl clenched her teeth.

"What of the others?" Dysley asked, "Is our time wasted by testing them as well?"

Jihl exhaled. "Perhaps Subjects Two or Five..." She glanced out the window. "I had the most expectations for Subject One." Jihl stood, and paced the room. "It's killed before."

Dysley shook his head. "Our 'friend' is still stumbling around down there."

Jihl stopped in her tracks. "I've nothing else to offer you." She paused, straightening her stance. "Except for... An alternative."

Dysley raised a single brow, swiveling in his seat to face her.

–

Lightning was still, her pupils dilated. She lowered her hands, shivers jolting throughout her body. She stood in silence, even when she heard the gate screech open behind her.

Lightning closed her eyes, lowering to her knees, holding her face in her hands.

* * *

Serah gazed out the window, having long lost count of road signs, unusual cars, or anything interesting enough to pass the time. She exhaled, and looked over at the front seat.

Noel's eyes were on the road, his fingers tapping in time with the radio.

Serah paused, unsure if her next words were the right ones. "You were a soldier, right?"

Noel was silent for a moment, before switching off the music. "You never really leave."

"It explains a lot."

Noel chuckled under his breath. "I guess most average people don't carry around arsenals, huh?"

Serah looked up at the roof of the car. "And why we made it out of there."

"Not the hairiest scrap I've been in, but that was no joke." Noel drifted off into silence, before pointing out the window. "Here we are."

Serah tried to see past the front seat, but the contraption around her leg hindered her movement. She waited until they drove past the treeline, and the highway broke off from the ground into a bridge. Serah's eyes widened; the glittering city of Eden lay below.

* * *

Lightning sat alone by the pond, carefully sinking her hands into the liquid. She hissed, and lowered her head to the surface, drinking as much as she could.

When she rose, water dribbling down her face, Lightning moved her tongue around. The metallic tang still clung to her mouth, and she exhaled, her shoulders sagging.

Lightning moved away from the water, and sat down on the shore.

Something rustled in the forest, but she kept still.

"Lightning?" It was Vanille's voice.

After a moment Lightning felt something touch her shoulder. She glanced back, her eyes softening at the sight of Hope. He sat down beside her, Vanille moving to the other side.

"What's wrong?" Vanille looked up at her with wide eyes.

Lightning looked at the ground, focusing on her neck. "You don't want to know."

"I won't know that until you tell me." Vanille tilted her head, glancing at Lightning's claws. "Although I think I can guess, by the scent..."

Lightning's ears twitched; two more sets of footsteps approached as well.

"What did they do?" It was Fang's voice, a certain steel to her tone.

Lightning exhaled, silent for a while. "They let a human loose." She swallowed, her throat hoarse. "I nearly killed him."

Something pressed up against her back, and Lightning fought the urge to bristle her spikes.

Fang murmured in her ear, wrapping her in a hug. "But you stopped?"

Lightning nodded, fidgeting when Hope and Vanille hugged her as well. She could hear Snow shuffle around behind her, relieved when he kept a good distance away.

"Alright." Fang growled under her breath. "Next time we get in the tower room... We're leaving."

Lightning clenched her teeth.

–

They were back in the cages when Lightning heard it again.

A feral howl, akin to a cry of anguish.

Lightning closed her eyes.

A human scream, flesh ripping from-

Her eyes shot open.

The scream faded away, and the last, gurgling sounds of death echoed in her ears.

Lightning's pupils dilated.


	20. Chapter 20

_Snow strolled between the mock-buildings, his gaze wandering along the concrete floor. His mind raced, but he was unable to recall much of anything. ____That's about to change,__ Snow mused. ____We'll get out of here, and I'll remember. Somehow._

His nose flared, and Snow stopped in his tracks. He glanced around, but the streets were empty, a heavy silence hanging in the enclosure.

Snow hesitated for a moment, before jumping up to a rooftop. He spotted Vanille standing in the distance, and he gave her a slight nod, before turning back to the maze of buildings. Snow looked up, and froze.

Lightning stood across from him, her arms held apart from her body. She opened her mouth in a snarl.

Snow tilted his head, lowering into a defensive stance.

Lightning clenched her fists, and roared.

Snow huffed, his claws splayed.

Lightning charged, and jumped into the air, bringing her arms down in a rush of claws.

Snow bellowed, blood streaming from his neck as he backed away. Lightning leapt to the side, clicking menacingly as she circled him, her hands dripping with red. Snow snorted, before barreling towards her, the roof trembling beneath his weight. Lightning counted to three, and rushed forward to meet him.

Horns locked, their foreheads crashed against each other. Teeth bared as spittle flew, frenzied snarls echoing about the area. Their claws grappled, the muscles in their arms straining as they struggled against each other.

–

A woman narrowed her eyes, peering out from the glass. "Should we intervene?"

Jihl grit her teeth. "Patience. They'll probably just trade a few blows... Get tired, and calm down." She ran a hand through her hair. "Notify the defense squad, just in case."

"Yes ma'am."

–

They tumbled from the building, and Snow landed flat on his back. Lightning roared, her claws digging into his neck. Snow howled and thrashed, flailing his back legs in an effort to kick her off.

–

Hope peeked out from behind the pillar, glancing at the glass panel above. "Fang, hurry!"

"Goin' as quick as I can!" Fang threw her weight back, straining against the concrete. Her claws skittered against the metal pole, but the pads on her hands and fingers held fast.

Vanille darted towards them, stopping beside the base of the pillar. "They're really going at it..."

Hope kept his gaze on the glass. "Just keep an eye out, we can't let Fang be seen!"

Vanille glanced up at the pillar. "Alright..."

Hope nodded. "Be ready to book it through the tunnel, we won't have much time."

–

Lightning tore at Snow's face, her pupils dilated. Snow managed to stand, and he threw his head back and forth, his horns knocking against Lightning's carapace in a clattering din. He grabbed Lightning by the neck, hurling her towards the nearest building. Lightning hit the concrete, falling to the ground in a heap, but she struggled to her feet, a hiss escaping with her ragged breath.

Snow roared, and Lightning answered with a bellow of her own, before she lunged to the side, launching herself at Snow's head. She landed on top of him, and sunk her teeth into his neck.

–

Jihl stood, her chair falling behind her. "Get them in there! NOW!"

–

Fang heaved, and nearly fell backwards with the pole. She steadied herself, before holding it above her head triumphantly.

Vanille cheered, and Hope tilted his head back, calling out.

–

Lightning winced, her teeth latched firmly around Snow's neck. He stopped struggling until she hissed at him.

"I don't see them, yet." Lightning mumbled through the blood. "We do _not_ start until they show up!"

Snow growled, his claws thrashing against her shoulders. "Yeah, but what if they go for the others? The entire plan-"

"Shut up, here they come!" Lightning detached her teeth, bounding away.

Snow leapt up as well, turning around to see the entire defense squad in formation, their weapons at the ready. He inhaled, and roared into the air, before racing after Lightning.

–

Hope looked up, his shoulders sagging in relief. "Lightning!"

Lightning skidded to a halt, and Fang tackled her in a hug.

"Not that I don't... Appreciate it," Lightning said, "but we need to move."

Fang pulled back, but ran a finger beside a wound on Lightning's neck.

Lightning fidgeted at the touch. "I'm fine."

Fang nodded, and held up the pole. "Alright. Where's Snow?"

Lightning turned around, and Snow barreled over a building, landing with a thud beside them.

Fang laughed, and held out the pole. "Here you go, big guy."

Snow took the metal in both hands, still catching his breath.

Without another word, the group raced away. It wasn't long before they reached their destination, halting in front of the tunnels. Snow raised the pole, and wedged it inside of the grate.

Snow wrestled with the pole for a while, but it didn't seem keen on cooperating.

Lightning's ears swiveled around, and she let out a hiss. "They're catching up, we need to go!"

"Forgive me if I'm not the most..." Snow struggled to catch his breath. "Energetic!" The muscles in Snow's arms clenched, and he strained to push the pole to the ground. "But _someone_ seems to have forgotten parts of the plan!"

Lightning snarled, baring her teeth. "We needed to be convincing!"

Fang moved beside Snow, twisting her arms to fit beside his on the pole. They pushed down together, and the metal inched a tad further, but not by much.

Lightning exhaled. "We're not going to make it at this rate..." She glanced behind them, her ears catching the sound of rapid footfalls. "I'll try and give you guys some more time."

"No way in hell!" Fang started to let go of the pole, but Lightning moved to hold her hands down.

"It'll have all gone to waste if we fail here." Lighting met Fang's gaze, a sharp look in her eyes. "Trust me. I'll run them in circles."

Fang's arms trembled, but she kept her hold on the pole. "You'd better come back in one piece!" She grunted, straining to push the pole. "Or I'll whoop your sorry ass myself!"

Lightning nodded. "Just get the kids out of here; get them somewhere safe." She narrowed her eyes. "_Promise_ me, Fang."

Fang hissed, but nodded after a moment.

Lightning took off into the enclosure, her ears twitching back and forth when Hope and Vanille shouted their encouragements.

Lightning entered the mock city, making a beeline towards the sound of footfalls. She turned a corner, and came face to face with a formation of soldiers. Lightning counted at least a dozen, darting to the side as a metal rod came clattering down where she'd stood seconds ago. The pole hummed with energy, and Lightning's eyes widened a fraction. She flipped around, her claws skittering against the concrete. Lunging, she buried her teeth into the arm of the closest soldier. She released him just as quick, narrowly avoiding the end of a rod crashing down on her head. Something struck her shoulder, and Lightning grunted when a jolt of electricity ran through her body.

–

Snow heaved, the grate sliding upwards, inch by inch. Fang roared, and pushed all of her weight into her arms.

The gate slid upwards, activating an automatic mechanism, and it rolled by itself, all the way up.

Vanille cheered, raising her hands in the air.

Hope's gaze was blank, his mouth opened slightly in shock. "We actually did it." He shook his head. "But... We aren't done yet; we need to start on the next gate!" Hope leapt into the tunnel, and Vanille chased after him.

Snow ducked down, clambering into the tunnel with the pole, but he paused to look back at Fang.

Fang looked out over the enclosure, her fists clenched. She called out, but there was no reply.

"She'll catch up with us;" Snow said, "we need to get the kids out of here."

Fang snorted. "That includes you." She snarled under her breath, before entering the tunnel as well.

–

Lightning staggered, but righted herself quickly.

"No guns today?" Lightning barked, baring her teeth.

The soldiers froze, and Lightning knocked one over before he could react. A rod swung into one of her horns, bouncing off the bone with a jittering clang. Lightning's head throbbed as she stumbled, clutching at her ears. Another current ran through her body, and Lightning took a sharp intake of breath, her vision blurring. She screeched, charging at the offender, but another rod struck her side, and Lightning tumbled, her claws splayed, grasping at the air.

Another rod slammed into her back, and Lightning gasped, her breath a croak, before she sank to the floor.

–

Jihl fiddled with the radio, watching intently as the defense squad circled Subject One.

The device hummed to life, and Jihl held it up to her face.

"Get the others secured as well, we'll need to-" Jihl froze, and her eyes locked on the open gate.

–

Snow wrestled with the second barrier, but it only took a couple seconds to pry open. He tumbled out into his cage, and quickly jammed the pole into the bars, applying pressure to the locking mechanism.

The metal groaned beneath the weight, and after what felt like the longest moment Snow had ever experienced, the lock burst, and the door swung open.

Snow took a step into the room, the tile cold beneath his feet. The others piled out behind him, but he barely noticed them.

A feeling gathered within Snow's chest, until he couldn't hold it back anymore. He let out a tremendous roar, and rushed at the wall.

The door clattered to the ground, shards of glass flying through the air as Snow barreled through, his sheer weight splintering the plywood into pieces.

Humans scattered, terrified scientists running left and right away from the group, but there was only one thing on their minds at that point.

Snow burst through the second door, his claws skittering against the linoleum in the hallway. Snow bellowed into the air, holding his arms out to the sides, his fingers curling.

Fang herded Hope and Vanille in front of her, and they followed behind Snow as he charged through the corridors. Humans parted before them as Snow roared into the hall, pushing past anything that got in his way.

It wasn't long before they burst through a set of doors, the sky stretching above them. Snow stopped, his eyes wide. The sun was sinking beneath the horizon, an orange glow illuminating the clouds.

Snow opened his mouth and laughed, taking a deep breath of air. He turned around; Hope and Vanille stood wide-eyed, gazing out at the sunset. Snow ushered them over, and he took a step forward. He glanced back after a moment, tilting his head.

Fang stood at the entrance, her back facing him.

"You promised her." Snow said, "Let's get the kids safe. There's no telling when they'll catch up with us."

Fang let out a growl, her hands curling into fists. "It's _not_ _right_."

"I've known Lightning a bit longer than you..." Snow looked at the ground. "If she made you promise, it's serious."

Fang gave a quiet hiss, but turned to face them after a moment, before making her way down the stairs.

They ran through the parking lot, leaping over the cars, and soaring above the chain link fence.

* * *

Lightning woke with a start, her head spinning as her vision swam. Her muscles burned, aching as she struggled to stand.

One of her horns clattered into something, and Lightning's eyes widened. She reached up, her hand resting on a cold, metal surface.

* * *

Noel drove along an isolated road, a field stretching to one side, the city ahead of them.

"Are we almost there?" Serah asked, "It'll be too dark to get a good look, soon..."

Noel sighed. "Yeah. But we aren't going to get too close, remember?"

Serah rolled her eyes, and turned to gaze out the window.

Her breath caught.

"Stop the car."

Noel glanced back at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Pull over!" Serah sat up when they pulled to a stop, struggling to untangle her leg.

Noel turned around, his brow furrowed. "What the heck are you doing?!"

Serah ignored him, hobbling out the door, her injured limb flinching against the ground as she ran. Serah called out, refusing to acknowledge the throbbing pain in her leg.

–

Snow's ears pricked, and he stopped in his tracks. Fang looked back at him, tilting her head. Hope and Vanille stopped as well, and kept as close as they could to Fang.

Snow squinted over the field, and he froze.

Fang's eyes widened as her heart raced, her nose flaring. "No, no! Not now..." She quickly closed her nostrils, instructing the others to do the same.

"Snow!" The voice drifted across the field, steadily growing closer.

Snow took a step forward, tears welling up in his eyes. "Serah?"

She finally came to a halt, standing mere footsteps away.

Snow stood in place, his eyes wide. "Serah, it's..."

Serah grinned, tears streaming down her face. "It's you!"

Snow swallowed, his throat tightening. "I don't want to hurt you..." He shook his head, taking a step backwards.

Serah closed the distance, hobbling over on her good leg. Snow knelt down, and Serah pressed her head against his chest.

"You won't." Serah felt something damp fall in her hair.

"But what if..." Snow swallowed, his voice cracking. "What if I'm not _me_ anymore?"

Serah's voice whispered against his carapace. "Tell me your name."

He hesitated, but did as she said. "Snow."

Serah pulled back, resting her hands on his shoulders, careful to avoid any spikes. "I know for a fact that my Snow would never hurt me."

Serah lifted her hands to Snow's face, her eyes widening as it shifted beneath her fingers. She ran an index finger over to his nose, poking the soft skin, and she smiled.

Fang tensed as she looked over the field, her eyes narrowing. Noel froze, a rifle in his arms.

Fang snarled, and Serah looked over at her. "Uh... Hello."

Fang's eyes widened as she tilted her head at Serah. Her voice came out in a rasp, her throat already growing back into place. "You look like... Lightning."

Serah detached herself from Snow, and glanced around at the group. "She's my sister. My name is Serah."

Noel took a step forward, and Fang let out a warning bark.

Serah turned around, holding an arm on Snow's chest to keep her balance. "Noel, it's alright."

Noel narrowed his eyes, but lowered the gun.

Serah looked up at Snow. "Where _is_ Lightning?"

Snow turned his gaze away, and Serah's smile faltered.

Fang let out a hiss. "She stayed back... To buy us time."

Serah's brow furrowed, and all was silent for a while. "We'll go to the police, then." She turned around, and met Noel's gaze. "Here's our proof! We can hold PSICOM accountable for it!"

Noel thought for a moment, before he gave her a slow nod.

Fang perked up. "We can get Lightning out as well..."

Serah grinned, nearly toppling to the ground when she turned back to face Snow, but he caught her in his arms.

"What happened to your leg?" Snow's brow furrowed, his human skin spreading to nearly reach his hairline.

Serah chuckled under her breath. "It's a long story..."

Hope and Vanille approached while she began to tell it, their eyes widening at the details. Fang listened for a while as well, but she quickly found her thoughts drifting away.

Fang turned around, and gazed back at Eden, the lights of the city flickering to life beneath the darkness. Her eyes narrowed, and Fang tightened her fists.


	21. Chapter 21

Lightning ran her hands along the wall, her fingers numb and tingling. She blinked, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness.

She was surrounded by metal, plated walls lining all but one side of the cage. Lightning gazed out from the mesh, before testing the material; she pressed both hands against it, but the wire wouldn't budge.

Her ears twitched; something was pacing in the opposite side of the room. She fought back a growl.

Lightning's ears swiveled, catching the distinct rhythm of heeled shoes upon linoleum. She sat up, her horns scraping against the roof of the container.

She heard a rattling noise, before a door swung open, and set of knees came into sight. Lightning bore her teeth when a woman knelt beside the crate.

"You're much more clever than I gave you credit for." Jihl smiled, tilting her head. "But you'd stay behind, while your siblings go free?"

Lightning gave a low snarl, her spikes bristling.

"Aren't we past all that?" Jihl asked, "There's no need to keep up the act."

Lightning quieted, and concentrated on her throat. "What do you want?"

Jihl raised her brow, her eyes wide. "You _can_ speak..."

Lightning was silent. She could hear Jihl's pulse quicken, her movement restless.

Jihl's voice was a near whisper. "I would have thought it impossible; this opens up so many-"

Lightning slammed her hands against the grate, her claws stopping a hairsbreadth from Jihl's face.

Jihl gave a breathy, nervous laugh, but she stayed in place. "The animalistic behavior remains... Although I wonder; if Subject Six could..." She drifted off for a moment, before her attention snapped back to Lightning. "I do hope you'll be more cooperative in the coming days."

Lightning hissed.

Jihl stood, walking a few paces away, before she paused. "I've no qualms with using certain... Motivational tools, Subject One. Please consider your options."

Lightning closed her eyes, and she heard the door swing shut.

* * *

Fang sat in the grass, her gaze locked on the distant city.

"Hey."

Fang tilted her head around, and shifted her throat. "Hey back." She gestured at the ground beside her.

Vanille sat, and leaned her head on Fang's shoulder. "We'll get her out."

Fang sighed. "It hurts, Van."

Vanille shifted her lips into place, a smirk on her lips. "You more than us, I'll bet."

Fang bristled from the human scent, as well as the insinuation. "Mind out of the gutter, young lady."

Vanille giggled. "I'm not _that_ young."

Fang snorted. "You sure act like it." She reached over to ruffle Vanille's hair.

Vanille squawked, wrestling with Fang's arm. She jumped back a bit, a devilish grin on her face. "It was cute when you got her to cuddle."

Fang's mouth fell open, her eyes narrowed. "You little..."

Vanille darted away, and Fang leapt up to chase her.

Serah giggled at their antics. Snow had been explaining the events of the last few months, finishing with the story of their escape. Serah blinked back a haze of drowsiness, noticing that the littlest of the group had already curled up to sleep. Hope, Snow had said. Serah grit her teeth. _How could PSICOM bring kids into this mess?_

"So where..." Snow paused, scratching his head. "Where do we go from here?"

Noel looked up; Mog was resting over his lap, having long since followed them into the field. "I can't fit you guys in the car, that's for sure."

Snow smirked, his lips still shifted to their human state. "We put a lot of ground between us and PSICOM. We can run."

Noel raised an eyebrow. "We're right next to Eden. Do you know just how far away Bodhum is?"

Snow frowned. "Bodhum..?"

Serah looked up at him, her brow creased. "Where we live, Snow."

Snow closed his eyes. "I'm sorry... It's all really blurry."

"It's alright." Serah tried to smile. "We'll go back, and you'll remember when you see it."

Snow opened his eyes, still plagued with doubt.

"Alright, next move..." Noel stood up, slinging his rifle over his back. "I've got an idea. I'll be back within the hour, just stay put."

Serah looked up at him, still sitting on the ground with Snow. "Do you need me to go, too?"

Noel looked back, a soft smile on his face. "Stay. Catch up on things; I'll try not to be long."

Mog stood as well, and trotted after Noel.

Serah and Snow sat for a while in silence, watching the chase between Fang and Vanille unfold.

"They're really fast;" Serah said, "look at them go..."

Fang nearly tackled Vanille, but she slipped out from her grasp, scampering away into the field. Fang panted, and moved across from Snow to catch her breath, sitting down in the grass.

Serah raised an eyebrow. "What did she do?"

Fang looked up, her eyes honing in on Serah. "Oh, uh..." She hid her fists in the grass, her claws twitching. "She was snooping in on private affairs." Fang looked over to see Vanille wave from across the field. "Kiddo needs to mind her own business..."

Serah giggled. "Is she your sister?"

Fang tilted her head. "Ah... Yeah, just not by blood."

Serah grinned. "That's just what little sisters do; we meddle, scheme, and dig up all of your secrets."

Fang tried to smile, settling on a short chuckle. She glanced over at Hope, her expression softening. "Other kiddo's all tuckered out."

Serah frowned. "So he's... Where are his parents?"

Fang shrugged.

Snow cleared his throat. "He hasn't said much about the past; usually kept to himself."

Serah suddenly blushed.

Snow tilted his head, raising a single brow.

Serah stammered for a moment. "He _is_ a he, right? I mean- I can't really tell..."

Fang barked out a laugh, quickly stifling it with her hands.

Snow chuckled, his eyes tearing with mirth.

Serah scowled. "It's not _that_ funny!" She hissed, rolling her eyes. "It's not my fault you don't have..." She blushed even deeper.

Fang choked for a moment, and clutched at her chest, her voice mournful. "Damn, you're right. I miss my boobs..."

_Snow_ blushed at that, and quickly averted his eyes.

Serah rolled her eyes at him, turning to face Fang. "Where did they go, exactly?"

Fang shrugged, her shoulders sagging. "Went away with the change, I guess." She perked up a bit. "Although it does save a lot of time on the other end when you don't have to-"

"Nope!" Snow stood up, marching away. "Not having this conversation!"

"Hey, we're all in the same boat now, bud!" Fang chuckled.

Serah stifled a laugh, and looked Fang in the eye. "How was..." She paused, her smile fading. "How was Lightning when you last saw her?"

Fang quieted, her shoulders drooped. "Determined. She made me promise to get the kids safe."

Serah was silent for a moment. "Did she say anything about me?"

Fang glanced at the ground. "She never mentioned a sister."

Serah's face fell.

"But I mean..." Fang struggled to find the right words. "For a long time we couldn't even talk!" She leaned over, resting a hand on Serah's shoulder. "And everything's still real fuzzy from before, it might not be intentional."

Serah gave her a tiny smile. "We'll just have to ask her, then."

Fang nodded. "She's real tough. Almost kept up in a scrap against me."

Serah paled. "You fought?"

"Nothin' wrong with a little spar once in a while." Fang winked. "And she had to knock some sense into me somehow."

"Is it safe to come back, now?" Snow called out from the field, waving an arm in the air.

Fang stood, and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Not unless you want in on girl talk! Now scram!"

Vanille bounded up a moment later, a gleam in her eye. She nearly tripped over Hope, who still lay snoring in the grass.

"I heard there would be girl talk." Vanille smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Fang tilted her head. "Who told you that?"

Vanille crossed her arms, and closed her eyes. "My sources may be unreliable, but they are strictly confidential." She let out a squeak when Fang shoved her in the grass, but quickly righted herself. "We'll need to extract Hope from the area; girl talk falls under the same confidentiality."

Fang snorted. "Couldn't tell the difference, first time I saw him."

Vanille narrowed her eyes. "And there's nothing wrong with that."

Fang poked Vanille's shoulder. "Never said there was."

Vanille swatted at Fang's arm, and looked over at Hope. "Although he is asleep; I guess we can let it slide."

The trio jumped when a horn blared from the road, honking twice in succession.

Snow walked back after a moment, and slung Hope over his shoulder. Serah giggled at the gesture, holding on to one of Snow's arms to balance herself.

They made their way to the road, and Noel rolled down the front window to greet them.

"Alright," Noel said, "here's the deal." Noel held a map out from the window, and pointed at a specific building. "Keep out of sight, and head there. I'll meet you out back, by the garage."

Snow helped Serah into the car, and she massaged her wound through the bandage.

Fang examined the map. "So we're..." She pointed at the outskirts with a claw. "Here, right?"

Noel nodded.

Fang pointed at an isolated building, at least a mile down the road. "And that's where we came from..."

Noel hissed under his breath. "PSICOM, Eden division."

Fang whistled through her teeth. "We ran that far, huh?" She didn't wait for an answer, and walked into the road.

Fang looked out over the city, and gestured for the rest to follow. Snow walked forward with Hope over his shoulder, Vanille following close behind.

Fang started down the hill, leading them into the city.

* * *

Lightning covered her ears with her hands. Whatever was in the room with her wouldn't stop pacing. She let out a low growl, moving to glare out from the wire.

There was a moment of silence, before a pair of eyes glimmered in the darkness, and two sets of teeth snarled at her.

Lightning narrowed her eyes, her growl steadily growing in volume.

The teeth closed for a moment, but quickly opened in a vicious bark, snapping at her in a frenzy. Claws poked through a set of bars, and their owner huffed, straining against the metal.

Lightning focused on her neck. "Don't waste your time with those;" she said, "I was in the same kind for a while. Not happening."

Her neighbor quieted, the eyes blinking in quick succession. Lightning examined the figure, his frame was tall; lean, but muscular.

"She was saying something about..." Lightning paused. "Subject Six? Is that you?"

The figure was silent, and sat down in the cage.

Lightning rolled her eyes, laying down on the metal. "Six it is, then."


	22. Chapter 22

_The city was alive, even in the dead of night; Fang could almost ____feel__ an energy coursing through the streets__._

They kept to the shadows, Snow being forced to walk upright with Hope's current predicament. Fang held her nostrils shut, breathing from her mouth. She could still taste it, millions of human signatures, each intriguingly unique. The scent nearly overwhelmed her at first, but Fang forced herself to keep moving, focused on navigation.

Vanille blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Are we almost there?"

Fang glanced out at the street, her side pressed against the wall. "Almost." She waited for a car to pass by, before signaling at the road.

They ran out into the street, a parking garage towering ahead of them.

Fang inspected the building from a distance, spotting a pair of humans inside. She exhaled, recognizing them almost immediately.

Noel waved, gesturing them over.

Snow glanced around. "What is this place?"

"It's a hotel." Noel smirked. "The Colonel got a promotion." He lead them over to an elevator, and pressed at the button. "_Marshal_ Ssierk had a chat with the lovely hotel manager, and with the help of his shiny credit card, booked a group suite for his star witnesses."

Serah shook her head, but smiled despite herself.

"They agreed to clear the hallway for us;" Noel said, "they couldn't interfere with a situation _this_ important, could they?" He grinned as the elevator opened, turning back to face the group. "Alright, just how heavy are you guys?"

Fang snorted. "Snow took out a wall by falling into it."

Snow narrowed his eyes. "I didn't _fall_, I was-"

"Pretty heavy, then." Noel stepped into the elevator, and gestured at Hope. "Lay him in here, we'll see if it goes."

Serah stepped in as well, bracing her arm against the wall. Snow put Hope on the ground, and Noel moved over to the panel of buttons.

"Call it back after a moment; go to floor thirty-nine. I'll be right outside." Noel said, "Go one at a time if you need to, best not to break it."

The door closed, and the elevator rumbled away, out of earshot.

"Hotel." Snow tested the word, his brow furrowed.

Fang looked over at him. "How are you keeping your face out for so long?"

Snow paused, raising a finger to his skin. "I didn't even feel it..." He looked over at Fang and Vanille. "How long has it been there?"

"Since you saw Serah." Vanille said, "She touched your face, and it went back."

Snow exhaled. "I don't know." He looked over at the elevator door. "Do you think it's been long enough?"

Fang reached over, and pressed the button.

Snow frowned. "Do either of you remember what a hotel is?"

Fang shook her head, and Vanille shrugged. The elevator rumbled, and the door opened after a moment.

"You guys go first," Snow said, "If it can't deal with weight, I'm the most likely to break it."

Vanille hopped in, the ground bouncing beneath her. Fang took a step forward, and the floor groaned.

Vanille giggled, while Fang narrowed her eyes.

"Not a word..." Fang moved inside, the platform trembling beneath. "All muscle, you hear?"

Vanille nodded, stifling a laugh.

Fang looked over at the control panel. "Thirty-nine... Van, do you remember numbers?"

Vanille rolled her eyes. "Just count it out."

Fang hissed under her breath. "Fine." After a moment, she jabbed at one of the buttons.

The door closed, and Vanille looked over at Fang. "You don't remember numbers?"

"Vanille..." Fang closed her eyes. "I nearly forgot my own face." She sighed. "It's still blurry, even now."

Vanille was quiet for a moment. "I'll help you relearn them, then."

Fang wanted to smile. She reached over, and ruffled Vanille's hair. "Thanks, kiddo."

* * *

"Have you found anything?" Jihl frowned at the phone. "Oh, _I_ don't know! Maybe look for _footprints_, you moron!" She exhaled, her face flushed. "Start with the trees... They're exceptional climbers."

Jihl hung up the phone, holding her head in her hands. A set of footsteps approached, but she kept still.

"Any progress?"

Jihl looked up. "Rosch... I really don't need this right now."

Yaag tilted his head. "From where I'm standing..." He paused, and exhaled. "Four of them, Jihl. _Gone_."

Jihl gave him a wry smile. "Would you rather I put on my boots and look for them? I can guarantee you'll be needing a body bag."

"I'm only after results." Yaag turned away. "Just get them back, and contained."

Jihl closed her eyes as his footsteps echoed down the hall.

* * *

Lightning stared out at the opposite cage. Six had been silent ever since she'd spoken to him, and the stillness was beginning to unnerve her. Normally Lightning would welcome a lack of sound, but when faced with an absolute void...

She twitched, shifting her throat. "Have you ever lied to someone you care about?"

Six stirred, opening his eyes to look at her.

Lightning exhaled. "Even if it was for their benefit?"

Six grunted, and closed his eyes again.

Lightning curled her fingers, watching her claws reflect light from the doorway. Her eyes closed, and she drifted away.

There was a rooftop surrounding her, a dormant flashlight on her lap.

"Do you see those stars; three in a row?"

Something sniffled, and a teary face turned to look at her.

"They're up there too. Orion's looking out for them."

The face glanced up, blurry eyes searching the sky.

"Orion's easy to find. Just look for it if you-"

Arms wrapped around her waist, tears dampening her shirt.

She was silent for a while, running her hand through the pink hair. "We're going to make it."

Lightning woke, her throat dry and gasping.

* * *

Fang stepped out from the elevator, her eyes widening at the sight. Doors lined the walls, the hallway stretching further than she could see.

Noel stepped forward, gesturing at a door. "C'mon, they said they'd keep the hall clear, but you never know."

Vanille skipped towards the door, peeking inside, and she gasped. "Fang, come look!"

Fang took a step forward, and looked down. The floor was soft, cushioning her feet. She leaned forward to examine it, poking at the ground with the claws on her toes.

_Carpet._ The word echoed in her mind, but Fang wasn't quite sure where she knew it from.

Noel tilted his head. "You alright?"

Fang snapped back to reality, and stood up straight. "It's... It's just been concrete and grass for a long time." She made for the door, shaking her head as Vanille bounced up and down.

Fang's eyes widened. They walked down a short foyer, and stood in a huge circular room. There were sets of doors on the walls, and a patio looking out over the city. Fang pushed open the sliding door, stepping out into the night air.

A million lights greeted her, a network of buildings and roads stretching out for as far as she could see.

"Uh, Fang?"

Fang turned around to find Serah at the door.

Serah smiled softly. "I don't think anyone's really looking at this time of night, but..."

Fang nodded, stepping back into the room.

Serah gave a quiet laugh, and leaned in to whisper. "Also, I might need you to get Vanille down from the ceiling."

Fang sighed. "What's she doing now?"

Serah paled. "I'm serious..."

Fang looked up, and Vanille peeked down from a chandelier, her hands latched around the glimmering ornament, her back claws digging into the ceiling.

Fang narrowed her eyes. "Van."

Vanille stuck out her tongue, and landed with a thud. "Sorry, it was shiny."

Serah moved to sit on one of the couches, massaging her leg. "Well, there are beds in nearly every room." She pointed at a certain door. "Noel carried Hope in there, so just pick any of the others."

Fang thought for a moment. _Beds._ The word was familiar; images of grass and blankets flickered through her mind.

"Beds... To sleep." Fang nodded to herself, her ears pricking when she heard a door swing shut.

Snow had to duck down in the hallway, his horns threatening to scrape the ceiling. He stopped short, and his eyes widened. Serah smiled at him.

Fang held back a laugh when Snow tried to sit on the couch as well, nearly flattening the poor furniture. Fang walked over to one of the doors, and her claws fumbled with the knob. Vanille reached over to help, grasping it easily with her smaller hands.

As soon as the door was open, Vanille shot forward, landing on one of the beds with a thump. She jumped up, launching herself into the air.

"What happened to being sleepy?" Fang snorted, approaching the opposite bed.

"It's springy, Fang!" Vanille landed on her back legs, propelling herself up, before she slammed against the ceiling.

Vanille landed back on the bed, cursing under her breath.

There was a knock at the door, Noel's voice muffled through the wood. "You alright in there?"

Fang sighed. "Vanille just can't keep herself away from the roof... We're fine."

There was a moment of silence. "Try not to break anything else; I'm already going to have to explain the claw marks..." Noel's voice drifted off, but Fang caught the tail end of it. "Crawling on the ceiling, seriously?"

Fang stifled a chuckle, curling up on the bed. "Van. Go to sleep."

Vanille yawned. "Sorry. It's just exciting."

Fang lowered her voice, and closed her eyes. "I know."

Fang lay in silence. Her body welcomed the rest, but her mind raced. Something twisted in her chest, her thoughts drifting back to the lab. She believed in Lightning, believed that she could fight through whatever PSICOM threw at her, but it didn't stop the churning unease in her gut.

_She's all alone now._

Fang fought back the tears; she'd promised her, after all.

_I just need another promise, then._

As she drifted off into sleep, Fang made a new vow.

_I'm coming back for you, as soon as I can._


	23. Chapter 23

Noel shook his head, and took a seat on one of the couches. He was silent for a moment, before glancing over at Snow. "I have something to ask you, if that's alright."

Snow looked up, having sat on the ground to avoid damaging the furniture. He nodded, and focused on his neck.

Noel exhaled. "Was there anyone else with you? Other people?"

Snow thought back, sifting through his memories. "Before the change, yeah..."

Noel pulled a wallet from his back pocket, and opened it to a photograph. "Do you recognize anyone here?"

Snow squinted at the picture. "Other than you, no."

Noel sighed. "Well, we won't know until we get there again." He turned to look at Serah. "Next move; Police?"

Serah nodded. "I'll call them in the morning. It's probably better if we meet up before explaining the situation."

"Are you sure they're willing to drive out here?" Noel asked, "I'm not even sure how long we can keep this under wraps."

Snow spoke up, his voice slightly hoarse. "I'll talk with Fang; try and get Vanille to settle down." He looked Noel in the eye. "But understand... There's a lot of impulses that we just can't control."

Serah suddenly jumped, her eyes wide as she scanned the room. "Wait, where's Mog?"

Noel laughed under his breath. "There's a kennel down the road; hotel doesn't allow pets." He looked up at the ceiling, and scowled. "Although we may have already broken that rule."

Snow narrowed his eyes, but kept silent.

Noel stood, and made his way to one of the doors. "Off to bed. See you tomorrow."

Snow waited for Noel to close the door, before he turned to Serah. "This guy... You said he helped you get information on us?"

Serah nodded.

"Just who is he, anyway?"

Serah paused for a moment. "At first he thought I was there to kill him." She giggled at Snow's expression. "But we decided to team up and find where you'd been taken." Serah frowned a little. "PSICOM said you were dead, but I just couldn't believe it." She startled, her eyes wide. "We already had your funerals..."

Snow gave a rumbling laugh. "Wish I could have been there."

Serah leaned over to swat at his nose. "Don't say that! It was terrible..."

"Sorry." Snow cracked a grin. "But what happened after..? You teamed up, broke into a couple of places, and saw us on the road?"

Serah nodded.

"And this guy has... What did you call it?"

Serah rolled her eyes. "An arsenal. He was some sort of soldier, I'm guessing ex-military."

Snow thought for a moment, his eyes closed in concentration. "Soldier... Fighting, right?"

"Yeah." Serah paused, thinking back. "From what he said when we were breaking in, his brother's one too."

"And his brother was taken, like us?"

Serah nodded. "His sister, too."

Snow was silent for a while. "Let's hope we can help them find each other." He stood, and glanced at the sliding glass door. "I need a little air."

"Just stay low, alright?" Serah frowned. "They're probably looking for you..." She took Snow by the hand, mindful of his claws. "I can't lose you again."

Snow tried to smile, but his carapace was slowly growing back over his face. "I'll be careful, don't worry."

Serah let go of his hand, leaning back on the couch. She reached up to hold her locket, running a finger over the engraving as her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Lightning stared at the ceiling of the container, the metal links forming together in a geometrical shape. She narrowed her eyes, and concentrated on her neck. "I wasn't fighting to win."

Six cracked open an eye.

"It's not that I didn't want to escape..." Lightning held a hand above her head, examining the pointed claws.

She could hear Six breathing as he sat up in his cage.

Lightning exhaled. "You killed him. The one I injured."

Six grunted.

"You know what it's like, then. Losing control."

There was only silence for a while, and Lightning closed her eyes.

Six began to pace in his cage, huffing under his breath. Lightning looked over at him, and he raised a hand to his neck.

"My friends figured it out. You have to will it back; focus on the muscles inside."

Six clicked in succession, and closed his eyes. He growled after a moment, knocking his horns against the bars.

Lightning said nothing, laying on her side. Her ears twitched at the sound of footsteps, and she released a low growl.

The door swung open, and Jihl entered the room, a chair under her arm.

Jihl unfolded her chair beside the cage, and sat down. "Good morning, Subject One."

Lightning narrowed her eyes.

Jihl gave her a soft smile. "Your options today... Cooperate with all of my questions, and you'll be let into the outdoor habitat for the rest of the day. Refuse, and you will be kept inside."

Lightning hissed under her breath.

Jihl opened a notepad, a pen between her fingers. "How did you regain the ability to speak?"

Lightning closed her eyes.

Jihl waited for a moment. "Rest assured, I won't attempt to take this gift away." She tapped her pen against the paper. "And it _is_ a gift. Back when I was designing the skeletal prototype, I tried to fit a voice box into the equation."

Lightning opened a single eye. "But you couldn't?"

Jihl smiled. "The exoskeleton is a living organism. When the body is damaged, it attempts to remedy the injury by growing back into place. Aided by regeneratives, the process is almost instantaneous." She paused, adjusting her glasses. "But it also attempts to kill most of the host's natural form to make room for itself..." Jihl gave a tiny frown. "Which unfortunately includes the voice box."

Lightning was silent for a moment. "Why?"

Jihl tilted her head. "Why what?"

Lightning growled. "Why create this... Whatever it is?"

"I was commissioned to enhance the human form by whatever means I had at my disposal. I'd already made a prototype of the shell, all that was needed was a host." Jihl paused. "But you want to know why..." She grit her teeth. "My employer has no lack of weapons, but he is curious to see just how far we can proceed in the field of human enhancement." Jihl met Lightning's gaze. "Now, I've answered your questions. How about answering mine?"

Lightning closed her eyes again. "I just focus on it, and it grows back."

Jihl scribbled on her notepad for a moment. "Can you be more specific?"

"No."

Jihl rolled her eyes. "And can you do this with any other areas of your body?"

Lightning clenched her fists. "Some of my friends can."

"Again, can you specify?"

Lightning hissed, and rolled over to face the wall.

"This is disappointing, Subject-"

Lightning rushed at the grate, knocking the cage forward by a few inches. Jihl startled to her feet, and took a step back.

"LIGHTNING!" She thrashed at the wire. "I AM NOT A NUMBER!" Lightning snarled, a deep rumbling escaping her throat. Her claws twitched between the mesh, her eyes wide and frenzied.

Jihl picked up her chair, and left without a word.

* * *

Serah woke to a throbbing in her leg. She sighed, and sat up to massage the skin around the wound. Noel had helped her change the dressing a couple days previous, and though the injury was healing, Serah still had trouble walking.

She glanced around the room, before realizing that she had fallen asleep on the sofa. Serah looked over at the patio, and her mouth opened in a gasp.

Snow inhaled, the morning air filling his lungs. He looked down at his hands, flexing his fingers. He tapped a nail against his palm, the skin yielding immediately to the keratin. Snow looked over as the sliding door squeaked open, and he smiled.

Serah's eyes widened as Snow held up his hand, human skin running down to his elbows. She moved over to touch his hand with her own, a tiny smile on her face.

"Did you stay out here all night..?" Serah asked, "You should have come back inside; it must have been cold!"

Snow shook his head. "Barely felt it." He raised his other hand, revealing patches of similar flesh twisting against the carapace. "It's getting easier to push back."

Serah smiled, wiping a tear from her eye.

–

Fang stirred, and her ears twitched.

Vanille froze, her claws digging into the material. She took another step after Fang settled, using her tail to balance her ascent. Another step, and part of the plaster chipped, tumbling to the ground.

Fang's eyes shot open, honing in on the figure attached to the wall. "Vanille..."

Vanille hissed under her breath. "I can't help it!" She whined while detaching herself, and dropped to the ground.

Fang sighed, closing her eyes as she mumbled under her breath. "Just go back to bed."

Vanille tilted her head. "It's already morning."

Fang exhaled, opening her eyes again. Light streamed in from the window, the curtains shredded and strewn about the floor.

Fang ran a claw through her hair. "So it is."

–

Serah sat on the couch, dialing a number into the phone.

"Bodhum non-emergency line. How may I help you?"

Serah smiled. "Hello, is Officer Katzroy in right now?"

"One moment."

A moment later, and another voice answered the line. "Sazh here."

"Hey... It's Serah, Lightning's sister."

Sazh's voice softened. "How are you holding up, Serah?"

Serah gave a quiet laugh. "Pretty good, all things considered..." She paused for a moment, holding her breath. "There's something you need to see."

"Alright... Just bring it down to the station, when you have the time."

"It's... Not something I can move easily." Serah lowered her voice. "Please trust me on this, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important."

Sazh sighed, and something rustled in the background. "Alright, can you give me an address?"

"I can't tell you the exact location; I'm even talking on a secure line, right now..." Serah glanced at Noel. "But I need you to meet with one of my friends; he'll show you where we are."

Sazh was quiet for a moment. "Serah, just what have you gotten into, here? Are you in trouble?"

Serah laughed under her breath. "Not gonna lie... I'm in over my head. But I'm among friends, and we're going to need your help."

Snow leaned over. "I know we haven't met, Sazh... But do you recognize the name 'Snow Villiers?'"

"The station payed for his funeral."

Snow chuckled. "See, about that..."

Serah spoke up. "Sazh. There was a _storm_ the other night."

The line was silent for a moment. "Serah, can you hear me? I'm getting _static_. Just tell me where to go, and I'll be there as quick as I can."

Serah grinned.


	24. Chapter 24

Six twitched in his sleep, his spikes bristling further with each breath he took.

_Smoke, ash, the scent of blood._

His teeth clenched, before a wheezing breath escaped from his throat.

_Gunfire. The ground rattled as the building itself tore apart, and everything went white._

His eyes flew open as he jumped up, slamming into the side of the cage, his horns clattering against the metal.

Six groaned, and ran a hand over his head. His ears twitched, catching a voice.

"Was it a dream?"

Six hissed at her, the one who called herself Lightning. He narrowed his eyes, baring his teeth.

Lightning glared back at him, raising own her spikes in response.

Six tore his gaze away, and settled back down on the floor.

* * *

Fang pushed open the door, peeking out at the common room. She reeled back for a moment, the human scent catching her off guard. Fang closed her nostrils partway, and took a step into the room.

Serah looked up and smiled. "Hey there. Did you sleep well?"

Fang laughed, averting her gaze. "Yeah, but we have a bit of an issue..."

Serah's smile faded. "What happened?"

Fang moved back in the bedroom, and Serah rose to her feet, limping over into the doorway.

Vanille sat on the bed, rubbing her hands together. "I didn't mean to, honest!"

Serah paled. The curtains hung in tatters, bedsheets shredded and strewn about the room. Claw marks marred the walls, while crumbled plaster lay scattered on the ground.

Serah turned her gaze to Vanille, her eyes wide.

Vanille looked at her feet. "I'd be able to climb around in the trees when they let us outside, you know? Scratch up the bark." She closed her eyes in concentration, shifting her mouth back into shape, a frown on her face. "I'm sorry."

Serah sighed. "Well, Noel's the one paying for the rooms;" she said, "I think he's the one to talk to."

Fang nodded. "You'll apologize to him, and we'll find something else to keep you occupied."

"Alright." Vanille wrung her hands together, and stood up from the bed.

Serah walked back to the sofa, Fang and Vanille following behind her.

"Where is everyone?" Vanille asked, glancing around the room.

"Noel went to get us some food;" Serah said, "Snow's asleep, he stayed up all night trying to get his hands back to normal."

Vanille gasped. "Did it work?"

Serah nodded. "They shifted back after a while, but he managed it."

Vanille jumped on one of the sofas, the seat cringing beneath her. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on her hands.

Fang sat down on the ground, and Serah gave her a grateful smile.

A door creaked open, and Vanille looked up. "Hope! C'mere, I'm trying to get my hands back."

Hope stood in the doorway, gazing at his surroundings. "Where..."

"Something called a 'hotel', kiddo." Fang said, "Snow carried you over with us."

Serah was about to explain what a hotel was, but Fang's nostrils flared, and she slammed her claws into the arm of the nearest couch, her eyes wide.

Fang opened her mouth, her words hurried. "Vanille, Hope; noses!"

The trio closed their nostrils seconds before the front door swung open. Noel walked in, a laptop under his arm, carrying a pair of plastic bags in each hand.

Noel stopped short, his eyes flicking over to stare at Fang's claws, still embedded in the furniture.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" Noel sighed, placing the bags on the coffee table.

Fang's gaze locked on the bags. "Sorry... It's the scent."

Noel narrowed his eyes, but he sat down on one of the couches, opening his laptop. "Well, go ahead and eat."

Vanille leaned over from the couch, grabbing one of the bags. She began to fiddle with the plastic, and Hope took a seat beside her.

Fang took one as well, slowly opening her nose to inhale. She could catch each distinct flavor, every separate component of the food, swirling together in a dizzying blend. Fang opened the bag, and removed a plastic container. She pulled back the lid, the smell nearly overwhelming her senses. Fang speared a piece of food with a claw, and closed her eyes.

The meat was coated in something sweet, yet tangy. It stuck to her mouth, the zest tingling on her tongue.

"It's chicken... Right?" Fang asked, opening her eyes. "What kind is this?"

Noel looked up from his computer. "Sesame."

"I think I've had it before..." Fang took another bite. "Vanille, is yours ringing any bells?"

Vanille looked up, her mouth stuffed with noodles. "Iff fery gvfd!"

Fang rolled her eyes. "Van."

Vanille swallowed. "It's very good."

Hope laughed under his breath, opening his own container. He held up a dumpling, and examined it at eye level.

Fang glanced over at Hope. "Never got a chance to congratulate you, kiddo."

Hope looked up, his eyes blank.

"You got us out of there." Fang chuckled. "Your plan worked."

Hope shifted his mouth back into place, and smiled. "For a while I didn't think we were gonna make it..."

Fang bit into another piece of chicken. "But we did."

Hope fell silent, picking at his food. Vanille nudged him gently with her elbow.

Fang tilted her head. "Was it something I said?"

"No." Hope exhaled. "I just remembered..." He glanced at his feet.

Fang nodded. "Light's tough." She looked Hope in the eye. "We're gonna get her back, don't you worry."

Serah smiled to herself. "Lightning took care of us growing up."

Fang stopped chewing, and turned to look at Serah.

"Our..." Serah paused, biting her bottom lip. "We were alone. Without her, I don't think I would have made it."

Noel's keyboard fell quiet, and Hope and Vanille stopped eating to listen.

Serah gave a quiet laugh. "When she changed her name, it was like she became a whole different person." She sighed, leaning over to pull a container from the bags. "It saved us, but not without a price."

Serah took a bite of rice, and the room drifted into silence.

* * *

Yaag sat at his desk, running a hand through his silver hair, his face flushed. He took a deep breath, and dialed a number into his phone.

"Mister Rosch, so good to hear from you."

"You... Haven't received my report, then?"

Dysley chuckled. "Of course I have."

Yaag frowned, drumming his fingers on the desk. "You don't sound very concerned."

"What reason have I to be concerned?"

Yaag fell silent, his brow furrowing.

"Let me make this very clear to you, Mister Rosch. Your little experiment, while it intrigues me..." Dysley gave a quiet laugh. "I've no ties to your boat. Should it sink, my clothes are dry as a bone."

Yaag grit his teeth.

"I do wish you the best of luck... It would be quite a shame if you go under; the creatures were _quite_ interesting." Dysley paused. "Perhaps I'll schedule a visit soon, have a peek at the remaining few."

Yaag bit his tongue. "When it pleases you, sir."

"Smart answer. If you've true intelligence, you'll find another boat." Yaag could almost hear Dysley smirk. "My doors are always open."

Yaag's lip curled in a half-smile. "A captain should go down with his ship."

Dysley chuckled under his breath. "Will there be anything else, Mister Rosch?"

Yaag sighed. "That's all."

"Have a wonderful afternoon."

The line went dead, and Yaag cradled his head in his hands.

* * *

Lightning picked at her food, watching as Six tore into his. She sniffed the meat, the tang of blood sticking within her nostrils.

She took a bite, before chewing slowly, her eyes locked on Six. "Do you remember what it's like out there?"

Six ignored her, ripping a section of flesh from the bone.

"I still get flashes when I dream; places in time. Important things." Lightning exhaled, and took another bite. "No use dwelling on them, but there isn't much else to do in here."

Six broke open the bone, pulling the marrow out with his claws.

"Did you remember something, when you woke up?"

Six gave a low growl, but continued to eat.

Lightning licked the blood from her fingers, and lay down in the crate. "I think you did."

Six barked, his eyes narrowing.

Lightning blinked at the roof of her cage. "I sometimes dream about my sister."

Six froze, his mouth open in a silent snarl.

"She's still out there." Lightning closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "But I'll never see her again."

Six let out a low whine, his jaw frozen in place.

"At this point..." Lightning held up her claws, clenching her fists. "She's better off being as far away from me as possible."

Six lowered his shoulders, falling to the floor with a thump. His mind raced, snippets of memories swirling around his head.

_Someone important; someone I shouldn't forget._

Six closed his eyes, and grit his teeth.


	25. Chapter 25

Sunlight streamed through the window, a gentle breeze flowing from the sliding glass door.

Vanille paced the room, grinding her teeth together. At least two days, she counted. Two days of pacing, without scratching up the walls. She exhaled, resisting the urge to start gnawing on the furniture.

The only others awake at that hour with Vanille were Serah and Hope, who sat in the common room. Serah rested on the couch, a magazine on her lap. Her phone lay beside her, and she turned to glance at it every so often. Hope frowned, carefully chewing his bottom lip. He looked around the room, noticing a flat, black object on the wall. Hope narrowed his eyes, memories flickering in his mind.

"Television." Hope tested the word against his tongue.

Serah looked up from her magazine, and smiled. "Yeah. Do you want to watch?"

Hope looked over at Vanille. "It'll pass the time quicker, I think."

Serah reached for a remote, turning on the device.

Vanille froze, her gaze locked on the screen. She took a step forward, millions of colors and shapes streaming before her eyes. Vanille sat on the ground, entranced by the display.

Hope squinted at the screen, before glancing at Serah. "Does that hurt your eyes?"

Serah shook her head. "Does it bother you?"

"A little, but it's alright." Hope looked over at the floor. "Is that helping, Vanille?"

Vanille nodded, her eyes flicking back and forth, tracking the movement of each image.

Serah went back to reading her magazine, but startled when her phone rang.

* * *

Noel strolled down the road, a newspaper under his arm. He sat down on a bench, and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

Noel unfolded his paper, scanning the text. "Serah. He's here; but he brought company."

"Ok... Can you describe them?"

Noel's eyes flicked up, before returning to the paper.

"Just one person; heavy build, brown hair... Same uniform as your friend." Noel narrowed his eyes at the text. "His stance screams military."

Serah gave a quiet laugh. "That's Lieutenant Amodar. He's a friend too."

"Alright. Get everyone ready up there; I'm headed in."

Noel stuffed his phone back in his pocket, and folded the newspaper. He crossed the road, and moved beside the duo.

"I'm here on behalf of a mutual friend." Noel kept his gaze on the street, hands in his pockets.

Amodar looked Noel over from the corner of his eye, and smiled. The trio started down the sidewalk without another word. Noel scanned the roads, doubling back once in a while to weed out any potential followers.

When they were within sight of the hotel, Noel broke the silence. "If you freak out at this, I won't think any less of you."

Sazh raised an eyebrow, and chuckled. "I've seen a _lot_ of crazy stuff before, son."

Noel exhaled, and pushed through the front door. "You've never seen _them_." He walked up to an elevator, and pressed the button. "Just be prepared, alright?"

They entered the elevator, and Amodar leaned against the wall. "You could stand to be a little less vague..."

Noel frowned. "PSICOM, do you know of them?"

Sazh grit his teeth, and nodded.

Noel looked at the floor. "Long story short, Serah and I had our families _stolen_." He narrowed his eyes. "We found some of them, having already escaped with others."

Amodar tilted his head. "And PSICOM kidnapped them?"

Noel nodded, and the elevator came to a stop. "Just don't make any sudden moves in there, please." He stepped into the hallway, and made for a nearby door.

Noel knocked once, before unlocking it, and walking inside.

Serah smiled from the couch, gesturing for Sazh and Amodar to sit.

Sazh glanced at the bandage on Serah's leg. "That doesn't look good..." He sat down on the couch, Amodar beside him.

"It's healing, don't worry." Serah folded her hands together. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

Amodar smiled. "No problem, but I'm very curious about these friends of yours..." He looked up at Noel. "This young man said that they... 'Escaped' from PSICOM."

Serah nodded at Noel, who moved to open one of the doors.

"This is Hope," Serah said, "he came up with their escape plan."

Hope stepped out, his gaze swiveling back and forth. "Hello."

Not a sound was made, the room locked in silence.

After a long moment, Sazh slowly turned his head to look at Noel. "This easily tops the list..."

Hope gave a tiny laugh, his gaze on the floor.

One of the doors moved open a crack. "Is it safe to come out, yet? Vanille's nearly out the window."

Another voice cried out. "I am not!"

Serah stifled a laugh. "Sure."

The door opened, and Fang strode into the room, Vanille close behind her.

Amodar moved a hand in front of his eyes, blinking in succession. "I don't _remember_ taking anything..."

Fang opened her mouth a bit, revealing her teeth. "I'm just as real as you are, buddy."

Amodar chuckled, and Vanille hopped up on a spare couch, shifting her face to smile at the visitors. Snow pushed open his door, and gave a tiny wave.

Noel carried his laptop over, and sat beside Amodar. "Serah and I... _acquired_ these files from PSICOM."

Sazh leaned over to look at the screen, his brow furrowing. Amodar narrowed his eyes at the pictures, scanning the text in between.

After a while, Sazh leaned back in his seat. "That's Lightning, isn't it?" He closed his eyes. "Is she here, too?"

Serah frowned, looking at her feet. "She stayed behind; bought time for them to escape."

Amodar looked over at Sazh, who nodded.

Amodar turned his gaze back to the group. "I believe I know just what to do..." He grinned. "Have any of you ever heard the name 'Cid Raines'?"

Serah tilted her head. "The politician?"

Noel sat up straight. "Of course. I wouldn't even be here if not for the Cavalry."

Amodar raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "Had you pegged for a soldier."

Noel smirked. "Likewise." He paused, drumming his fingers on the sofa. "You think Raines would help us?"

Amodar nodded. "I know Cid personally. If we go to him with this, he's bound to lend a hand."

Fang spoke up. "What exactly is this guy gonna do?" She clenched her fists. "I want to be there when this goes down, no matter how it happens."

"My guess..." Amodar paused. "The Cavalry would break down the doors, just as soon as they got a warrant."

Fang exhaled. "How long are we talking, here?"

Amodar shook his head. "One step at a time; first, I'll contact Cid and fill him in on the situation."

Fang hissed. "Do you understand what happened in there?" She stood, towering above the sofa. "What _happens_, in_ that place_?"

"I don't claim to, Miss...?"

"Fang. Just Fang."

Amodar nodded. "I can see how painful it must have been, Fang." He gestured at the pictures, still displayed on Noel's laptop. "But there are certain steps that must be taken, or they might just get away with this."

Fang snarled under her breath, but she gave a quick nod.

Amodar pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

Noel tilted his head. "Is that secure?"

Amodar nodded. "Hey, Cid..." He smiled. "You'll never guess who I just met."

* * *

Lightning drifted in and out of consciousness, her dreams melding with the present.

_How many days has it been, since...?_

Lightning sighed, and closed her eyes. Her ears pricked, the sound of an argument drifting closer with every passing second.

"This is barbaric! He has no reason; nothing to benefit by having them-"

"This is out of my hands, Jihl."

"Bullshit! You can't just go along with his every whim, sometimes you _need_ to say no!"

"Alright." There was a short silence. "No."

Lightning winced when a resounding crack echoed from outside.

"This... This is your only warning; never lay a hand on me again, or you _will_ be relieved from the program..."

After a moment, a single pair of footsteps approached. The door swung open, the sudden brightness stinging Lightning's eyes.

Jihl stood in the center of the room, running a hand through her hair. "This is not of my doing."

Lightning could hear a group of footsteps approaching as well, and soon her container was rolled out of the room. She squinted against the light, struggling to orient herself through the winding corridors. Though she couldn't see Six, Lightning could hear him snarling from somewhere behind her, the metallic squeal of wheels rumbling against the floor.

They were soon pushed through a door, and her cage was pressed up against a wall. Lightning couldn't see anything but metal against the mesh, but soon the wire was pulled away, and the wall shuddered.

Lightning narrowed her eyes, the wall folding away to reveal an empty room. She stepped out, her claws tapping against the metal floor. Lightning stood on her back legs, examining the area, but there wasn't much to show for it. The room was small, circular, with nothing but an opaque window on the second floor.

Lightning's ears swiveled, and she turned to see a section of the wall recede, a figure stepping out from the gap.

Six glanced around, his eyes locking on Lightning.

Lightning took a step to the side, lowering her stance.

Six let out a snarl, and flexed his claws.

Lightning bore her teeth as Six started to circle her. His spikes bristled, and Six's mouth opened to reveal his double set of teeth.


	26. Chapter 26

Six charged, his nostrils flared, but Lightning rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding a full-on collision. Six twisted around, launching himself forward. Lightning jumped to meet him, but feinted to the ground, and Six landed in a heap behind her.

Lightning rose to her feet, her spikes bristling. She watched as Six stood as well, turning to snarl at her.

They circled each other, and Six gave a rumbling series of clicks, his jaw twitching.

Lightning narrowed her eyes, and Six rushed forward.

Lightning jumped, catching Six's head with her claws as she flipped to land behind him. Six bellowed, and wheeled around, his hand closed in a fist.

Lightning stumbled away, raising a hand to her jaw. She spat out a mouthful of blood, before snarling, and leaping at Six. Lightning brought her claws down, aiming for his eyes, but Six kicked her in the belly, and Lightning tumbled to the ground.

Lightning wheezed as she tried to stand, but Six grabbed her by the horns, slamming her head against the wall. Lightning scrambled up, clawing at his eyes, and Six howled in pain, hammering his fists down on her carapace. He pushed Lightning away, clutching at his face.

Six struggled to breathe, his eyes stinging, blood pouring down his face. Lightning snarled, circling him. Six closed his eyes, and exhaled as the flesh tingled, growing back into place.

Lightning watched as he stood, turning to face her. She leapt to the side when Six barreled towards her, but Lightning only had so much room to move before Six cornered her, knocking a fist against her throat.

Lightning stumbled, coughing, and Six drew back another fist, sending her to the ground.

–

Dysley raised an eyebrow, the door behind him swinging on its hinges.

Jihl ran up to the window, her eyes wide. "Stop this!"

Dysley swiveled in his seat, turning to face Jihl. "For what reason?"

Jihl grit her teeth. "They'll kill each other!"

Dysley tilted his head to the side. "They're quite resilient."

"Everything has a limit..." Jihl pressed a hand to the glass, her fingers trembling. "Call it off!" She looked over at Dysley, but he ignored her. "She's bleeding much too fast; make them-"

"She?" Dysley frowned. "They've no remains of that."

Jihl paled.

"Unless..." Dysley narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, _it's_ bleeding out in there, if you don't-"

Dysley stood, the base of his cane knocking against the floor. "What are you not telling me?"

Jihl clenched her fists. "There have been... Hints, of communication."

"Enough to discern gender..." Dysley shook his head. "Speech?"

Jihl looked at the floor.

"How long?"

Jihl's gaze locked with his. "How long _what_?"

"Have you hidden this."

Jihl exhaled. "When the others escaped, the squad reported hearing a voice, but I wasn't entirely-" She paused, struggling for the right words.

Dysley rolled his eyes, before sitting down, turning to look back out the window.

Jihl glanced back and forth between Dysley and the duo locked in combat. "Didn't you hear me? They'll _kill_ each other!"

Dysley kept his gaze on the glass. "Remember to whom you are speaking." He glared at Jihl from the corner of his eye. "Another word from you, Nabaat, and there will be consequences."

Jihl's body shook, gritting her teeth, but Dysley ignored her.

–

_I need to get up._

Blood filled her mouth, dribbling out through her teeth.

Six panted, and raised a fist.

She rolled away, but Six caught her in the stomach, and she heaved, spraying them both with droplets of red.

She could feel the regeneratives rushing through her veins, desperately trying to repair her injuries, but Six just kept hammering in new ones as soon as they healed. Her body needed to rest; if she could just get an opportunity...

Her eyes rolled back, blood pounding in her ears.

_Is this all that I amount to?_

She closed her eyes as another blow slammed into her stomach.

_What... What am I named for? Have I forgotten already?_

She opened her mouth, a trickle of red pooling on the ground, along with a whisper. "Lightning."

Six raised his hands, pupils dilated, his twin sets of teeth bared in a frenzied craze. He brought both of his fists down, but Lightning rushed forward from the floor, headbutting him in the stomach. Six stumbled back, while Lightning twisted her head, catching the soft region under his shoulder with one of her horns. Lightning roared, and pushed forward.

Six howled, digging his claws into Lightning's shoulders, but she sank her own deep within his neck. Six thrashed about, and finally managed to throw Lightning away, her head drenched with his blood.

_I just need to breathe..._

Lightning broke into a run, her eyes fluttering closed.

She drifted forward, her feet brushing against the ground, air streaming between her toes. Lightning let loose a chilling howl, and her head crashed against Six, shattering the carapace on his face.

Six stumbled to the ground, reaching for his head, a handful of teeth falling from his mouth.

Lightning panted, and let loose a frenzied bark, her eyes wide, pupils dilated.

Six snarled at her, but he lay still, cradling his face.

Lightning knew; at that moment, the fight was over, but a certain part of her mind had a different idea. She narrowed her fingers, her claws forming pointed spades. Lightning walked forward, raising her hand.

Something shattered, and Lightning froze. She looked up at the second floor, a familiar face staring back at her from behind broken glass.

A force hammered against Lightning's chest, piercing into her skin. She looked down, a section of her carapace had dissolved away; a puncture wound oozed with blood, trickling down her chest.

Another shot rang out, and a cold rush poured into Lightning's veins, before she fell to the ground.

* * *

Serah woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She rose, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and answered it.

"Hello?"

There was silence for a moment, before Sazh spoke. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Serah blinked, her vision blurry. "It's alright. Did you hear back from Cid?"

Sazh chuckled. "I'm sitting next to his right-hand man, Rygdea. I've filled him in on the situation, and he'd like to meet our friends, if that's alright with them."

Serah smiled. "I'm sure it would be."

"Would today be good?" Sazh asked, "Rygdea's already got a Cavalry unit mobilized, they're checking out the location from a distance."

Serah's eyes widened. "That was fast..."

"The Cavalry doesn't mess around." Sazh chuckled. "If there's a problem, they hop to it."

Serah's stomach fluttered, and she grinned. "I'll get everyone ready. How soon can you be here?"

* * *

Jihl looked down at the figure, curled up within the cage. Blood pooled across the ground, and the creature took shallow breaths, eyes fluttering beneath her eyelids.

Jihl exhaled, and wrung her hands.

Six groaned from his cage, still clutching at his face. Jihl turned around, and watched as Six's carapace slowly shifted back into place, new teeth poking out from his empty gums.

Jihl closed her eyes. "I'll have to leave, soon."

Lightning slid open a single eye, narrowing it at Jihl.

"You'll still be looked after, just not by me." Jihl scoffed. "They probably won't have the slightest idea of how you operate..."

Jihl shook her head, and looked back at Lightning. "It's out of my hands, now." She turned, leaving the room, her footsteps echoing from the hall.

Lightning hissed as her wound closed up, and a bullet fell to the floor of the crate. She narrowed her eyes, before carefully taking it between her fingers. Lightning held the bullet up to her face, before she dropped it with a gasp.

Lightning glanced at her hands; the pads of her fingers had dissolved away where her skin had met the metal. Lightning grit her teeth as the skin began to grow back, and she sighed in relief after it finished, her fingers intact.

Lightning exhaled, and her gaze rested on Six. "I know you can understand at least _some_ of what I say."

Six grunted, his hands covering his face.

"If they let us in there again..." Lightning let out a growl, and pushed a hand through the mesh, her fingers curling. "Just stay _away_ from me."

Six was silent, but he lowered one of his hands. Their eyes met, and Lightning was sure that he'd understood.

* * *

"You're a biggun, aren't 'cha?" Rygdea gave a wide smile, gazing up at Snow. "Bet you could take on an army."

Snow laughed, scratching the base of his horns.

Fang poked at Snow's shoulder. "He took out a wall, does that count?"

Rygdea chuckled. "Depends on the wall." He turned to face Fang. "Lemme see those talons?"

Fang laughed under her breath, and held up her hands, claws splayed. Rygdea whistled, squinting to examine them.

Rygdea grinned. "You guys wanna help out when we blow down those doors?"

Fang's eyes widened a fraction. "I was about to try and convince you..."

Rygdea took a seat on the couch, resting his arms on the headboard. "If these suckers are packing heat, we'll take all the help we can get."

Fang puffed out her chest, and tapped at her carapace. "Well, I'd ask you to hit me, but I bet you'd break your hand."

Rygdea raised his brow. "I'd punch you for sayin' that, but I bet you're tellin' the truth."

Sazh cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but for every minute we spend here..."

Fang moved to sit down on the ground, and Snow sat beside her. Vanille's eyes were locked on the television, having planted herself in front of the screen ever since she'd woken up that morning. Hope sat on one of the couches, his legs folded beneath him. Serah, Noel, Sazh, Amodar, and Rygdea all took to their seats as well, the furniture nearly filled to capacity.

Rygdea spoke up. "Alright, so we've taken a peek at the place, pretty fortified." He pulled an aerial picture of the building from his jacket pocket, tossing it on the coffee table. "We've filed for a warrant with a copy of the flash drive from our friend, here." Rygdea tipped his head at Noel. "But there's no way to know if PSICOM's desperate enough to resist us."

Snow raised his hand. "They used guns to control us; powerful stuff."

Rygdea nodded. "PSICOM's backed by private donors, mostly independent government sects; not surprising that they have access to heavy artillery..." Rygdea clapped his hands together, an eager look on his face. "My men have already surrounded the building, waiting for that warrant, but I have an idea that might... 'Hasten' our approach." Rygdea grinned. "How do you kids feel about fishing?"

* * *

Jihl stood in her office, a briefcase in hand. She gazed at the empty walls, outlines of past documents stained into the surface.

Her hands clenched into fists, her knuckles white.

–

Dysley narrowed his eyes. "How was I not informed of this?"

Yaag exhaled, wringing his hands. "I _have_ footage of Doctor Nabaat beside the cages, but I assumed that she was talking to herself..." He gave Dysley a slight shrug. "I may have hidden eyes, but they're without ears."

Dysley sighed, and waved his hand. "It matters little, now. This excursion is shaping up to be a lost cause, at best..."

"I was meaning to discuss that with you." Yaag exhaled. "Your offer... Is it still on the table?"

Dysley raised a single brow, and smiled.

–

Jihl found herself outside Yaag's office, staring into space. She shook her head, before walking past it, turning the corner.

A doorknob rattled, and Jihl froze in place. The door opened, and she peeked over to see Dysley shake hands with Yaag, before walking away. Jihl narrowed her eyes, noticing a smile of relief on Yaag's face as he stepped back into the office.

Jihl grit her teeth, and stormed off into the hallway.

–

A man suited in camouflage sat beside a tree, a pair of binoculars held up to his eyes. He honed in on a nearby building, noticing a lone figure slip out from a side entrance, and into the back seat of a car.

The man rummaged through his pocket, and held a device up to his ear. "Rygdea, you there?" The man smirked. "You'll never guess who just left PSICOM's parking lot..."

–

Jihl lit a match, holding the glow up to her face for a moment, before gently lowering it to the ground. She inhaled the scent, and a smirk curled upon her face.

Jihl exhaled, and turned to dash away from the area.

–

Yaag pulled a briefcase out from his desk, and began to file away various papers and supplies within.

A notification chimed on his computer, and Yaag sat to examine the screen. His eyes widened, and Yaag paled.

Yaag raced from his office, stumbling past the door, before grasping for a lever upon the wall.

–

Lightning twitched, woken by the sound of distant cries. She blinked, stumbling to her feet, before her crate was thrown to the side, an incredible force erupting from below.

Lightning's nose flared, and her eyes shot open.


	27. Chapter 27

Fang leaned back on the side of the truck, her tail bent at an awkward angle against the metal. Snow sat beside her, Rygdea and Noel facing them from the opposite wall.

Fang closed her eyes, her mind wandering back.

Vanille had jumped up from the ground, immediately offering to come along, but Fang shook her head.

"You stay here, and you keep safe." Fang turned to look at Hope. "You too, kiddo."

Vanille protested for a while, but relented when Fang marched her in front of the television.

Serah looked up at Fang from the couch, her brow creased with worry. "You'll get her out of there, if you can... Won't you?"

Fang nodded.

Serah sighed, scowling at her injured leg. "I wish I could help."

Fang reached over to hold Serah's shoulder. "Lightning wanted the kids to be safe." She glanced at Hope and Vanille, and lowered her voice to a whisper. "You looking after them... It's already helping plenty."

Serah gave her a tiny smile.

Fang's stomach jittered when the truck hit a bump in the road, and she reached out to brace an arm on the wall.

Rygdea spoke up, a eager grin on his face. "So all you've gotta do is run around out there; make some noise." He paused, scratching his chin. "According to the property limits, everything outside the fence is fair game."

Snow chuckled. "Fishing... So we're the bait?"

"Look, we can't rush this warrant any faster," Rygdea said, "but we _can _speed things up by bringing them to us."

Fang exhaled, her stomach turning when the truck hit another bump.

Rygdea straightened when a garbled voice broke the silence, before he pulled a device from his pocket. "Repeat that?" Rygdea pressed the device to his ear, and his eyes widened.

Fang sat up straight, leaning over to listen. "What's wrong?"

Rygdea shook his head. "They're..." He paused, narrowing his eyes. "Evacuating."

–

Lightning clawed at the mesh, her crate having fallen at an angle against the wall, forcing her to maneuver while upside-down. An alarm siren blared, ringing in her ears, and she could hear Six struggle with his cage, scrambling to escape.

Lightning's nose stung, the scent of smoke and chemicals clouding her senses. She bit down on the wire, the metal cutting into her gums, but Lightning pressed on.

Six slammed against the bars, his lungs heaving as he gasped for air. His eyes flicked back and forth, flames growing closer and closer with every passing moment.

Lightning hissed, clamping her teeth down on the wire. The mesh was heating up from the fire, the strands beginning to glow red in the darkness. She yanked her head back, and a single wire snapped apart.

–

Cavalry soldiers rushed about the area, dragging escapees out from the thick haze of smoke surrounding the building.

The truck pulled up in the parking lot, and Fang leapt out, taking off towards the lab. She could hear Snow calling out to her, but Fang ran up the stairs, disappearing into the smoke.

–

Yaag stumbled over the rubble, holding his wrist against his mouth to block out the smoke. He squinted through the haze, and caught sight of a man trapped beneath a pile of debris. Yaag knelt down, and began to move the rubble away.

–

Lightning pulled back, snapping another wire. Her mouth dripped with blood, her gums riddled with cuts. She struggled against the gap in the mesh, forcing her arms through the hole she'd created. The weave unraveled, and Lightning squeezed herself out from the crate, landing in a heap on the ground.

–

Rygdea barked out orders, scrambling to coordinate his men. Noel looked up at Snow, who twitched in place.

"Just don't go running after her;" Noel said, "we can't afford to lose our heads." He met Snow's gaze, and nodded. "Let's go talk to Rygdea."

–

Lightning stumbled, flames licking at her feet. She hissed; her carapace blocked out most of the pain, but her skin wasn't fireproof.

Lightning looked at the door, before turning to face Six. His eyes narrowed at her.

Lightning exhaled. "You'd better be grateful for this..." She examined the console by the top of his cage, and reached for a lever. Lightning jumped back, the metal searing her fingers. She grit her teeth, before yanking back on the device.

The cage swung open, and Six bolted out the door, leaving Lightning alone in the room. She sighed, before taking off after him.

–

Yaag lifted a chunk of concrete, pulling the man to his feet, and offering his shoulder. They stumbled through the smoke, before Yaag froze in place.

A set of rapid footfalls approached, and out of the smoke, a horned face appeared, halting before them.

A maw opened, twin sets of teeth reflecting against the flames. The man collapsed, his breath shuddering, and Yaag could only watch as the teeth ripped at the man's neck, claws slamming into his flesh.

Yaag stepped back, trembling, before another figure swept through the smoke, skidding to a halt beside him. Their gazes locked, twin rings of light blue surrounding a deep orange.

_Like the flames, _Yaag mused, as another set of teeth snarled at him, the eyes above narrowing.

But the creature kept back, turning to look at the grizzly display beside them. She glanced back at Yaag, and gave a low growl. "Leave..." She slammed her claws into the wall, hissing under her breath. "Just _don't_ run."

Yaag took a step back, walking backwards, away from the creatures, until they were out of sight. Only then did he break into a run, racing down the hallways, and he never looked back.

–

Fang coughed, struggling through a mountain of debris. She crawled between the gaps, smoke lining her lungs with every breath. Fang could hear humans, distant cries within the flames, but she ignored them. She inhaled, heaving out smoke once more, but Fang gasped upon catching a familiar scent, and she pushed forward.

–

Lightning ran through the hall, having left Six far behind. There would be simply no reasoning with him, having just killed a human.

Lightning froze, and tested the air, before taking off in another direction.

–

Six stumbled past a pile of concrete, his mouth dribbling with blood. His vision hazy, Six took his time climbing through the hallway, only stopping beside a window.

The glass shattered, and Six fell to the ground, coughing as he stood.

"Is that one of them?"

Six froze, and turned towards the sound.

"Hey!" A man walked up to him. "Just head over there, there's another-" He choked, his neck crushed beneath Six's teeth.

Another human raised her gun, but Six rushed forward, tackling her to the ground. She cried out as Six bit down on her throat, alerting even more humans. Six roared, before a barrage of gunfire opened upon him, bullets ricocheting off of his carapace.

Six's eyes widened, honing in on the firearms. He leapt up, ducking behind a vehicle for cover. Six reached for his waist, his fingers closing around air. He narrowed his eyes, grasping around his chest, but to no avail.

Six snarled, and crept around the front of the car.

–

Lightning raced up a flight of stairs, but she slowed to a walk near the top, inching towards a junction. She opened her nose, inhaling a barrage of smoke and chemicals, but also a distinct scent, ornate and delicate.

Lightning turned the corner, and came face to face with none other than Jihl Nabaat.


	28. Chapter 28

Jihl gripped a gun, sweat dripping down her face. Lightning opened her mouth, revealing her teeth.

"I knew it would be you..." Jihl said, "You were the first; it's only fitting that you'd be the one to finish it."

Lightning laughed, a rumbling series of clicks echoed beneath the rasping sound.

Jihl twitched, a crazed smile flickering across her face. "It's not like I need these anymore..." She held up her arm, emptying the bullets into a nearby wall.

Lightning winced at the sound, her ears flicking in time with each impact.

"Well?" Jihl dropped the gun. "What are you waiting for?" She laughed, raising her arms to the sides. "Drawing it out, are you?"

Lightning narrowed her eyes, and took a step forward. "I've had enough." She locked eyes with Jihl, stopping a hairsbreadth away. "But you... You took..." Lightning released a low growl. "_Everything_ from me." She felt her face shift of its own volition, her lips forming a smirk. "You aren't getting away unscathed."

Jihl's teeth clenched.

Lightning paused, and glanced down at Jihl's arms. "That hand... It's the one you injected us with, right?"

Jihl opened her mouth to reply, but all that escaped was a scream. Lightning's teeth sank through Jihl's wrist, and after a moment, a hand fell to the floor.

Blood dribbled down her chin, and Lightning spit out a mouthful on the ground, fighting the urge to swallow it. She left Jihl doubled over in pain, her hind claws clicking against the linoleum as she walked upright.

Jihl ripped off her lab coat with her remaining hand, binding the wound as best she could. She glanced up, noticing that Lightning had stopped in the hallway.

Lightning lifted her chin, testing the air. Blood, smoke, and chemicals clouded her nostrils, but she could still make out another scent, the traces of something familiar, but Lightning couldn't quite place it.

Jihl wheezed, speaking between cries of pain. "We thought that you would forget."

Lightning tilted her head to the side, looking back over her shoulder.

"Since I was a child, I dreamt of creating something..." Jihl cried out in pain, tightening the wrap on her wound. "Something new, the likes of which had never existed before." She paused, catching her breath. "But we truly believed that you would forget; that you would live as animals."

"Do you think that changes anything?" Lightning curled her upper lip, her teeth glinting with blood. "That forgetting would make it _alright?_"

Jihl shook her head. "I've no regrets; I've achieved my dream..." She chuckled. "Here you are." Jihl smiled gently. "But you wanted to know why."

Lightning sneered, and walked away.

–

Snow lead the way through the crowd, Noel walking behind him. The Cavalry soldiers parted upon sight of him, and Snow shifted his face back, smiling as best he could. Snow looked over to see a line of fire engines parked outside of the building, and he held back a chuckle upon receiving more than a few double-takes from the firefighters.

Noel pointed over the crowd, and Snow caught sight of Rygdea.

"Do we have any idea how the fire started?" Rygdea stood on his toes, surveying the building.

A soldier, uniformed in blue, shook his head. "No, sir."

Rygdea exhaled, turning to see Snow approach. "Fishing's off the table guys; could you-" He froze as a roar echoed out from the opposite side of the building.

Rygdea turned to Noel. "Go grab a gun from our stock-" He let out a wry laugh when Noel revealed a concealed pistol. "Get something heavier, and check out that noise; I'll be over as soon as I can." Rygdea turned back to his men, alternating between issuing orders and receiving reports.

Snow glanced at Noel, and nodded.

–

Lightning wandered the second floor, her ears stinging as she walked, the siren still blaring away through the smoke. She stopped beside a window and gazed out through the glass. Lightning's eyes widened as she caught sight of a treeline, far off in the distance.

Lightning lashed out, the glass shattering around her arm. She jumped, falling for a split second, before landing on her feet with a thud. Lightning broke into a run, leaping over the fence. She ran through the field, and disappeared into the forest.

–

Fang knelt on the ground, testing the air. Lightning's trail was thin and broken through the flames, so scarce that Fang could barely pick up the scent. Still, she pressed on, following any snippet she could find.

Fang froze, her nose flaring. She raced up a set of stairs, before skidding to a halt. A pool of blood lay on the floor, a familiar, flowery scent permeating the area. Fang snorted, growling upon recognition of the owner. She turned away, and followed the second trail.

Fang stopped beside a window, broken glass clinging to the sill. She inhaled; Lightning's trail ended there.

Fang backed up, aiming at the window, before she charged, tumbling through the air. She landed on her back legs, before raising her head, testing the air. Fang's eyes widened, and she ran towards the fence, leaping into the field.

–

Six slipped around the cars, his ears swiveling as he crawled along the pavement. He made his way away from the area of gunfire, until he couldn't hear the sound of footsteps any longer. Six sighed, and rested against the side of a car. He tried to slow his breathing, his lungs aching from the smoke.

Six had nearly drifted off to sleep before he startled, his ears twitching at the sound of footfalls.

"She might not have been able to help it!"

"Well what the heck do you suggest we do? Ask her nicely to-" The human paused, and turned to face Six.

Six's breath caught, his eyes widening.

The human stood completely still, a rifle in his arms, pointed at Six.

"Noel, what's..?" Something else moved into sight, dwarfing the human in size.

Six looked up at them, before his gaze fixed on the gun.

–

Lightning wove between the trees, sucking in as much fresh air as her lungs would take. She kept a steady pace, lowering to run on all fours. The forest seemed to swirl around her, a dizzying blur of leaves and branches, far more vast than the outdoor enclosure had ever been.

Lightning's ears swiveled around, and she paused for a moment, tilting her head. Far off in the distance, Lightning could hear something trailing behind her.

–

Noel's mouth opened slightly, and he swallowed, his throat dry. He held the gun steady, but feared that his hands might start to tremble at any moment.

Snow tilted his head, lowering himself to a defensive stance. "There's blood on his mouth." He turned to look at Noel. "His claws, too. It wasn't Lightning."

Noel tried to speak, but the words caught within his throat.

Snow looked back down at the stranger, and narrowed his eyes. "Did you kill those people?"

There was no response other than a deep, rumbling growl.

Noel exhaled, gripping the rifle. "Snow... He wasn't with the rest of you."

Snow kept his eyes forward, but nodded his head slightly.

"Because he hasn't been there, not as long as you have..." Noel's voice cracked. "Have you, Caius?"


	29. Chapter 29

Six flexed his claws, his gaze locked on the barrel of the gun.

"Caius?" Noel's voice was barely above a whisper. "Where's Yeul?"

Six was silent, his eyes growing wide.

"He might not-" Snow ducked in front of Noel, nearly falling backwards when Six rammed against his chest, clawing at his face.

Noel readied his rifle, stepping away from the melee.

Six bellowed, grappling with Snow as they stumbled around on the concrete. Snow's bulk mostly kept his aggressor at bay, but Six was relentless with his strikes, writhing about in an attempt to push Snow out of the way. Six feinted to the side, before slamming his head against Snow's, and turning to launch himself at Noel.

Noel fired, catching Six straight in the eye. Six howled, staggering backwards, before rushing forward to latch his teeth into Noel's leg. Snow oriented himself, and grabbed Six around the waist, straining to pull him off from Noel.

Noel cried out, and fired again, his second bullet ricocheting against a section of carapace. Snow heaved, and finally managed to tackle Six to the ground, ramming his face into the concrete. Snow panted, his arms shaking as he struggled to hold Six in place.

Noel looked down at his leg, his mouth opening slightly. What once resembled muscle now lay in shreds; he nearly passed out from the sight. Noel looked over at Six, his eyes wide.

"We're brothers, Caius!" Noel exhaled, his body shuddering. "Have you forgotten?"

Snow opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it when Noel inched towards them.

"We held our position!" Noel wheezed, pain shooting up his leg. "When the others went running, we held it!"

Six's struggling slowed as Noel continued.

"Those soldiers you killed, they were Cavalry!" Noel narrowed his eyes, clenching his teeth. "Don't you dare tell me you've forgotten them!"

Six froze, memories streaming through his mind.

_Soldiers, uniformed in blue. _

Six closed his eyes.

_The blades of a helicopter, carrying them away. _

His breathing slowed, and Six trembled.

_The overwhelming rush of relief when it was finally, definitely over._

Six opened his mouth, a quiet cry escaping his throat. Noel gave him a sad smile, his eyes drifting shut.

"Noel, just hang on!" Snow twisted his head around, searching for backup. He tipped his head back, and roared into the air.

–

Fang moved through the forest, testing the air while she ran. Lightning's trail was definite this time, winding over the terrain for what felt like miles. While Fang wasn't nearly fast enough to catch up with her, she had the endurance to outpace Lightning eventually.

Fang began to pant, her lungs aching with smoke and ash. She stopped for a moment, wheezing to catch her breath. Her mind raced, but Fang exhaled, and stood up straight. She held up her chin, and called into the forest; a flock of birds fled from their perches at the noise.

Fang closed her eyes, listening intently, but all was silent. She sighed, running a claw through her hair, before her eyes shot open.

An answering call rang out through the trees, but it was distant and hoarse.

Fang darted into the woods, lowering on all fours to race toward the sound.

–

Rygdea froze for a split second, taking in the sight before him. Noel lay on the ground, his leg nearly ripped to shreds. Snow was holding down another creature, who lay twitching on the concrete. Rygdea snapped back to the present, and called out for aid.

"What the heck..." Rygdea knelt down, ripping away his vest, wrapping his shirt around Noel's leg to apply pressure.

Snow exhaled, his breath shaken. "This is his brother." He looked down, his captive laying nearly comatose on the ground. "I tried to keep him off of Noel, but..."

Rygdea pulled Noel to a sitting position, lifting him from the ground. "You got him back, that's all that counts."

Snow nodded slowly. "What should I do, now?"

Rygdea called back, having already carried Noel a distance away. "Just keep him down, we'll figure something out!"

Snow looked back down, his eyes softening at the sight. "Hey, buddy." Snow sighed. "Boy, do I know what you've been through..."

Six hissed, but his eyes remained shut.

"Can you talk?" Snow asked, "A friend taught me how, a while ago. Maybe we can help-"

Six thrashed suddenly, and Snow nearly lost his hold.

"Alright! I can take a hint..." Snow was silent, and Six settled, his breath evening out.

–

Fang pushed through the thicket, her horns tangling in the branches. She hissed under her breath, swatting away the foliage. Fang pressed forward, before she came to a stop, standing before a clearing.

Lightning sat by a lake, her gaze locked on the rippling water. She cupped her hands beneath the surface, before raising them up, dropping the water over her head.

Fang took a step forward, slowly approaching the shore. Lightning paid Fang no notice, running a hand through her hair, dried blood washing down her skin.

Fang moved beside Lightning, and they sat in silence for a while.

Lightning spoke, and the sudden sound almost startled Fang. "You smell like smoke."

Fang chuckled under her breath. "Well, digging around a burning building can have that effect..."

Lightning kept her gaze on the water. "You came in after me?"

Fang nodded.

Lightning was silent again, her eyes drifting closed.

"Your sister misses you."

Lightning bristled, turning to glance at Fang.

"We ran into her, right after we got out." Fang stretched out, dipping her feet in the water. "She wants to see you again."

Lightning clenched her teeth. "I don't think that's going to happen."

Fang tilted her head. "Why?"

Lightning hissed under her breath. "You know _why_."

Fang narrowed her eyes, silent for a moment. "Because you think you might hurt her."

Lightning said nothing, gazing out at the lake.

"Snow thought the same, at first." Fang chuckled when Lightning bristled again. "But he's been nothing but gentle around her, the kids as well. They miss you too." Fang paused for a moment, the muscles beneath her carapace twitching, before human skin overtook her face, slowly forming into a smile. "I miss you."

Lightning twitched at the human scent, and Fang's words froze the breath in her throat.

Fang leaned over, nuzzling Lightning's shoulder with the side of her head, careful to avoid any spikes. "Come home, Light."

–

Snow watched as the ambulance took Noel away, his eyes creased with worry.

"He seems like a tough guy." Rygdea walked beside Snow, looking up at him. "My bet's on him pulling through."

Snow frowned, shifting the skin back to his face. "I wish I could do more."

Rygdea turned away, glancing at the steel cage being loaded into a Calvary truck. "You could try getting his brother to settle down."

Snow followed Rygdea's gaze, his eyes settling on the creature that paced within the metal. "I'll try."

Rygdea gave him a tiny smile, before turning to gaze at the building, ashes billowing out into the evening sky. The fire had long since been extinguished, and the evacuees detained for questioning.

Snow shivered, the air growing cold with the setting sun. "They burned in there, didn't they?"

Rygdea frowned. "The last thing I'd want to give you is false hope..."

Snow's ears pricked as a call rang out, distant, but clear. He left Rygdea's side, racing towards the sound.

Snow skidded to a halt, and his face broke into a smile.

Fang leapt the fence, landing with a thud on the concrete. She grinned, her mouth somewhat shifted back into place. Lightning landed beside her, narrowing her eyes slightly at Snow.

"Where did you guys go?" Snow laughed, walking up to meet them, before he gave them a teasing scowl. "And here I thought you were dead..."

Lightning rolled her eyes, her nostrils clamped shut as she walked forward, brushing past Snow.

Fang chuckled, patting Snow on the shoulder. "Give her some time."

Lightning looked at the humans milling about the area, her claws twitching. She clenched her teeth, and took a step forward, then another, and another. Her mind raced, the urge to kill nearly overwhelming her, but Lightning pressed on. She soon stood within a crowd of people uniformed in blue, all looking at her with curious eyes.

Fang walked up with Snow, their attention locked on Lightning's movement.

Lightning exhaled, and took a deep breath, before slowly opening her nostrils. Her pupils dilated, but she kept still, her shoulders only trembling slightly.

Fang smiled, walking up to drape an arm over Lightning's shoulders. "Time to go home?"

Lightning looked over at Fang, before closing her eyes to concentrate. The carapace around her mouth trembled, before crumbling away to make room for her lips.

Lightning gave her a tiny smile, and nodded.


	30. Chapter 30

Serah watched as Vanille raised her arms, human skin growing back over her hands. Hope copied the motion, his skin nearly reaching his elbows.

Sazh watched as well, having brought over the news of the Cavalry's early advance on the lab. He still sat on the couch, waiting for the others to return.

Serah spoke up, clearing her throat. "If they aren't back by midnight, you two should head off to bed."

Vanille frowned, still concentrating on her hands. "Why do you get to decide that?"

The corner of Serah's lip twitched in a smirk. "Fang left me in charge, and I take that responsibility seriously."

Vanille rolled her eyes, but jumped at a knock on the door, and she raced over to answer it. Serah stood, shakily, bracing her arm against the wall, before freezing in her tracks. Hope followed behind her, but ran forward when Vanille opened the door. A smile broke out over Serah's face, and she hobbled over to the entryway.

Lightning held her breath, having been assaulted by hugs from all sides. She let out a shaky laugh, and was soon given space to breathe. Serah stayed, though, her arms wrapped around Lightning's midsection.

Lightning paused, before returning the hug. She ran a hand over Serah's hair, careful to keep her claws in check.

Serah pulled back after a moment, tears streaming down her face, but she smiled, laughing as she wept.

"I'm here." Lightning held Serah close again, closing her eyes as the rest of the group entered the common room, the door swinging shut behind them. "I'm here, Serah."

"I know." Serah sniffled, her voice muffled against Lightning's carapace. "I'm so sorry..."

Lightning gave a soft hiss, smoothing back Serah's hair. "Don't. I'm back; there's nothing to be sorry for."

Serah hugged her tight, before stepping backwards into the room, tugging Lightning along with her.

Lightning glanced about the area, and her gaze settled on her friends, assembled around the couches. She froze upon recognizing Sazh, who smiled up at her from his seat.

Sazh chuckled. "It was a lovely service, but I'm glad you're back, kiddo."

Lightning was silent, and Serah pulled her down to one of the couches.

"We thought you were dead, Light;" Serah said, "you and Snow."

Lightning blinked, her eyes blank. "I'm sorry, it's just a bit..."

"Fuzzy." Serah nodded. "I know."

Lightning exhaled, leaning back on the couch, some of her smaller spikes poking into the fabric.

"Light, no!" Vanille frowned at her. "Noel's gonna blame me, again!"

Lightning tried to sit up, but found herself caught against the fabric. "Noel?"

Serah helped Lightning detach from the sofa. "A friend, he helped me find you guys." She tilted her head, leaning back once Lightning was free. "Where is he, anyway?"

Snow looked at his feet, before clearing his throat. "Rygdea's seeing him to the hospital. We found his brother, but Noel's been hurt."

Serah frowned. "By his brother?"

Snow nodded.

Lightning spoke up after a moment. "Too many teeth, with an attitude problem?"

Snow nodded again.

Lightning hissed under her breath. "Six."

Serah's eyes widened. "That's right, Snow said that they called you by number..."

Fang spoke up, tilting her head. "Wait... There's more of... _Us_?" She didn't wait for a response. "Then they must have brought in another group, separate from ours."

Hope's eyes widened. "How many, do you think..?"

Fang frowned, her lips still shifted back. "Just him, if any. There was a fire; the whole place is in ruins."

"But how many labs does PSICOM have?" Hope asked, "What if they're..."

"Noel and I didn't see anyone in Palumpolum..." Serah paused, and thought back. "But there _are_ more labs, out there."

Lightning yawned, her eyes drooping shut. Serah smiled at her, and gestured at one of the doors.

"It's alright if you need to go to sleep, Light." Serah turned to Hope and Vanille, scowling playfully. "And you two are up past bedtime. Off you go."

Vanille scowled back, but Hope stood up to enter his room. Serah stared at Vanille, neither of them willing to break eye contact.

Fang stood, and hooked her hands over Vanille's shoulders, steering her away. Vanille hissed, swatting at Fang's hands, before leaping into her room.

Lightning stood as well, and Serah pointed her to a vacant room.

Sazh cleared his throat. "Well, I'd better head back to the Cavalry office; Amodar's probably sent out a search party by now." Sazh patted Lightning on the arm as he stood to leave. "It's good to see you again, Light. We'll talk later, about nailing the coffin on those bastards... Instead of yours."

Lightning laughed under her breath, and entered her room. She nearly collapsed upon the bed, not bothering to cover herself with anything, and fell asleep before she knew it.

* * *

Yaag sat with his face between his hands, his fingers running through his hair. Hours of questioning, yet he had not uttered a word. He was alone now, the room empty except for his seat, his ankles cuffed to the legs of the chair.

Yaag exhaled, narrowing his eyes at the muffled conversation carrying on from outside. The door swung open, and a Cavalry soldier walked over, kneeling to release him.

Yaag opened his mouth, but the soldier marched him out the door before he could speak. They walked in silence, navigating a series of hallways, until they reached a exit. The soldier kicked open the door, shoving Yaag outside, before closing it again.

Yaag stood in the street, completely dumbfounded. Seconds after the door had closed, a sleek vehicle pulled up, and the door swung open.

"Mister Rosch."

Yaag glanced inside the car, his eyes widening.

Dysley chuckled. "I always take care of my friends."

* * *

Vanille grabbed a doughnut from the mini-kitchen, stuffing three others in her mouth as well. She hopped back into the common room to land on the sofa beside Hope, who was in the process of trying to read one of the magazines from the coffee table. Vanille grabbed the remote, switching on the television. Her eyes flicked to the screen, before her doughnut fell to the ground.

Vanille leapt up, pounding on each door. She ignored the glares she received after a moment, chattering away as her friends assembled to see what the racket was about. Vanille grinned, and pulled Fang over to the television. "Look, you're up there!"

Everyone but Lightning had woken to the fuss, and they walked into the common room to gaze at the television. Fang blinked the sleep from her eyes, but her mouth opened slightly upon seeing herself on the screen. Her arm was slung around Lightning's shoulders, standing within a crowd of Cavalry soldiers.

The scene changed, and a woman stood inside a fire station, a microphone held below her chin. "We've not yet received clarification from Cavalry officials on whether or not the creatures are real, or just an elaborate hoax, but we have several eye witnesses confirming the story firsthand."

The screen panned to a firefighter, but his gaze was focused on repairing a mechanical device, instead of the camera. The woman held her microphone up to him, and asked for his input.

"Yeah, the big one seemed decent." The firefighter grunted, tightening a valve in the machine. "There was a nasty sucker though, bit this one guy up pretty fierce. Had to bring out a tourniquet, blood everywhere. The big one helped 'em lock away the cranky fella. Saw a few others later on, seemed friendly."

The camera turned back to the reporter, and she smiled. "We'll continue to keep up to date reports on the PSICOM incident, including the implications of human experimentation. Back to you, Welson."

The screen changed, and a man began to prattle on about the story, but Vanille had tuned out by then, hopping back and forth between her friends.

Snow grinned. "They sound positive, at least."

Fang yawned, turning back to her room. "Yeah, just not worth waking up for."

Vanille stuck her tongue out at Fang, before retrieving the doughnut from the ground.

"Vanille!" Serah narrowed her eyes as Vanille tried to eat it. "Just get another, who knows what's been on this floor?"

Vanille rolled her eyes. "Yes, _mom_."

Serah bit back a laugh, returning to her room with Snow. Vanille stuffed the doughnut in her mouth, giggling under her breath. She glanced at Hope, shushing him when he narrowed his eyes at the pastry.

* * *

Noel lay on the bed, his gaze hovering on a television screen.

"Hey."

Noel looked over to see Serah. She smiled, walking beside the bed, supported by a crutch.

"We match, huh?" Serah sat down, tapping the crutch against her foot.

Noel gave a tiny laugh, his voice hoarse.

Serah frowned, looking at his injury. "They're all worried about you, but we didn't think crowding everyone into the hospital was a good idea..."

"It's fine." Noel smiled, his eyes unfocused. "And I'm fine; painkillers are nice..." He drifted off, laughing under his breath.

Serah laughed as well. "Once you're fit to walk again..."

Noel stopped laughing. "Not happening..." He paused, and glanced down at his leg. "I wanted to ask, before I forget; will you take care of Mog, while I'm in here?"

Serah nodded. "And we'll figure something for your leg. Once you're walking again..." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I seem to remember the promise of pizza."

Noel rolled his eyes. "Sure, take advantage of the bedridden rich guy." He changed his voice to a mock-elderly tone. "I _knew_ it, from the very beginning! This broad and her boyfriend are playing you, sonny, but you just wouldn't listen..." Noel cracked a smile.

Serah chuckled at his impression, but her eyes remained serious. "I just want us all to stay in contact."

Noel sighed, his smile fading slightly. "We will." He was silent for a moment, before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Do you remember when I asked if you believed in something?"

Serah nodded.

Noel exhaled, his eyes drooping shut. "I believe in him, Serah; I'm going to get him back."

"Snow wants to help, too." Serah smiled, and ran her fingers over her locket. "He thinks Caius can learn to talk again, with help."

Noel grinned, and his eyes closed. "That's good..." His voice slurred a bit as his breath slowed. "Sorry, painkillers..."

"It's alright." Serah stood, positioning herself back on the crutch. "Get some sleep; I'll be in contact with you later."

"Thank you, Serah." Noel's voice drifted into a quiet snore.

Serah smiled, and left the room.

* * *

Rygdea pulled the truck up to the elevator, and honked the horn. A white dog barked at the noise, wagging his tail at Rygdea. Several other Cavalry vehicles surrounded the garage, a line of soldiers fending off a crowd of reporters.

Snow stepped out from the elevator alone, and glanced over at the spectacle on the street. "What's all that about?" He looked up at Rygdea, who had rolled down the window. "They can't be here for us..?"

Rygdea rolled his eyes. "Vultures, just ignore 'em."

Snow couldn't help himself; he stepped out into the open, and waved, shifting his mouth back to smile.

The elevator opened again, and Fang stepped out with Vanille and Hope.

Vanille squealed and ran beside Snow, waving as well. Hope hid between Fang and the truck, peeking out to watch the crowd. Fang tilted her head to the side, raising a tentative hand to wave at the cameras.

A moment passed, and the elevator opened once more; Serah stepped out, with Lightning beside her. Fang turned to greet them, noting the flash of panic in Lightning's eyes. Fang rested a hand on her shoulder, and Lightning exhaled, closing her nostrils.

"Daylight's burnin'!" Rygdea honked the horn once more, and Hope nearly collapsed from shock, still hiding beside the truck. Lightning's ears twitched, and she narrowed her eyes at the noise.

Snow helped Serah into the front seat, handing up her crutch, before closing the door.

"Mog!" Serah laughed, reaching over to pet him. Mog wagged his tail, and sat down between the front seats.

Lightning walked over to Hope, offering him an arm. Hope winced, his ears flattened against his head. They all piled into the back of the truck, and Vanille stood on her tiptoes to peek out from the window, waving at the crowd again.

Serah glanced back from the front seat, a wide grin on her face as the truck pulled out of the garage. "We're going home, guys!"

The group shared collective murmur of agreement, exchanging smiles and laughter.

Lightning closed her eyes, and her mouth shifted back into place. "Home..." Her lips curled in a tiny smile.


	31. Chapter 31

The tree rocked back and forth, the breeze ruffling Vanille's hair as she clung to one of the highest branches. She reached out a tentative hand, testing the strength of the next branch before hauling herself up.

Catching her breath, Vanille looked out over the forest. Her eyes honed in on a house, far off in the distance. She watched as the door opened, and a familiar figure walked out onto the back porch. The figure cupped her hands to her face, before calling out from the deck.

Vanille scrambled down from the tree, her claws skittering against the bark as she slid down to the forest floor, breaking into a run.

–

Lightning's ears swiveled, and Fang turned to look at her.

"Serah's calling." Lightning stood from the grass, shaking it from her hair.

Fang continued to lay on her back, watching the clouds drift above.

"We should go."

Fang closed her eyes. "I just... Can't get it back, Light."

Lightning hesitated, before sitting down beside her. "Can you be more specific?"

Fang exhaled, running a hand through her hair. "I remember waking up in the room with Vanille, and meeting you guys in there after. But nearly everything before that..." She trailed off, and took a deep breath.

Lightning's gaze flicked away, examining a strand of grass between her claws. "I'm starting to get bits of mine back; just give your head some time."

Fang opened her eyes, her gaze resting on Lightning's face. "What happens if I do, though? I already remember living with Vanille; if I remember where, and what I used to do... Will I want to leave you guys..? Take back our old lives?"

Lightning met Fang's gaze. "One step at a time." She stood again, and flicked her tail. "First step..." Lightning offered her hand to Fang. "Serah's going to throw a fit if we don't get back soon."

Fang took Lightning's hand, standing up. "What's she yelling about? I can't make it out."

Lightning started to walk out of the clearing, approaching the treeline. "Something about grilled cheese, and lunch getting cold if we take too long."

Fang shifted her face back, grinning. "Let's not keep her waiting, then..." She poked a claw at Lightning's shoulder. "Race back?"

Lightning brought her own mouth into place, a tiny smile on her lips.

–

Hope frowned at his hands; the carapace was already starting to grow back over his skin.

Serah walked over, patting him on the shoulder. "It's alright, we're almost finished." She gestured at a row of plates, steam rising from the food.

Hope nodded. "I know; I just wish it'd stay longer..."

Snow looked over from the stove, his own hands still shifted back. "Just keep practicing." He held a spatula, turning over a sandwich in the skillet.

The trio looked up when something clattered against the deck, and a moment later Vanille bounced into the living room.

Serah rolled her eyes. "Boundless energy..."

Vanille peeked into the kitchen, shifting her face back to grin at them. "Fang and Light went off alone; can I have their sandwiches if they don't come back?"

Serah frowned. "They left you in the woods?"

Vanille paused, lightly chewing at her bottom lip. "Well, I saw a bird..." She averted her gaze. "I was only going to chase it for a minute, but I forgot to meet up with them again."

Snow chuckled. "Did you catch it?"

Vanille frowned, pouting as she maneuvered her tail to sit down at the kitchen table. "It cheated."

Serah held back a laugh, handing Vanille a plate. "You don't really have to hunt anymore..."

Vanille bit into the sandwich, her brow creased in thought. "I know that, but it just happens."

Serah sat down with her own plate. "What do you mean?"

"It started to run away, and I had to chase it." Vanille took another bite, frowning. "But it cheated after a while, and flew off."

Hope sat beside Vanille, and tilted his head at her. "How is flying away cheating?"

Vanille narrowed her eyes at him, refusing to acknowledge his question.

Snow turned off the stove, pushing the last batch of sandwiches atop the remaining plates. He took one of his own, and sat down beside the table, still able to see over the surface while on the floor.

They ate in relative silence for a while, until something crashed against the side of the house. Serah jumped to her feet, running out onto the deck, before rolling her eyes.

Lightning wrestled against Fang, who held a iron grip around one of her horns.

Fang refused to let go, grinning as Lightning snarled at her. "Only fair; you win the race, I get to do this..." She reached over with her free hand, ruffling Lightning's hair.

Lightning broke away, before attempting to tackle Fang to the porch.

"Enough!"

The duo froze, staring up at Serah.

Serah narrowed her eyes. "No horseplay in the house, that includes the deck!"

Lightning looked at the floor, the patches of human skin by her mouth tinted with a blush. Fang grinned, before standing up from the porch, and Serah stepped aside to let her in the house.

Lightning exhaled, and stood up as well. "This is technically my property..."

Serah grinned, poking Lightning's arm. "It's not often I get to boss you around, let me have my fun."

Lightning rolled her eyes, and entered the house. It was a short walk to the kitchen, and an even shorter walk to the counter. Lightning took a plate, sitting down on the floor across from Fang.

Fang narrowed her eyes, her lips twitching in a smirk. She took a bite of her sandwich, her gaze never leaving Lightning.

Lightning could practically feel Fang staring at her, but she ignored it while picking at her plate.

Serah looked over, and frowned. "Is your food alright?"

Lightning nodded. "I'm just not that hungry." She took a small bite, moving the bread between her teeth.

Fang stretched out one of her legs, and her claws brushed against Lightning's knee.

Vanille rolled her eyes, leaning over to whisper at Fang. "Just cut to the chase, already."

Fang smiled, and turned her head to face Vanille. "I have no idea what you could mean..."

Vanille stuck her tongue out at Fang, before returning to sit up in her seat.

Serah glanced between them, confusion crossing her face, before she remembered something. "Rygdea called," Serah said, "he's coming over tomorrow to see how we're doing."

Snow tilted his head to the side. "He's driving all the way out here, again?"

Serah nodded. "He said something about bringing a friend, so we'll need to straighten up the house before then."

The group shared a collective murmur of agreement.

Fang finished her sandwich, before moving to stretch out her other leg, but Lightning stood up, and set her plate on the counter.

"I'll be out for a while." Lightning left without another word.

Serah glanced at the uneaten sandwich, her brow creased with worry.

Fang waited for a moment, before standing as well.

"If you're going out too, will you see if she's alright?" Serah asked, "She hasn't been eating much, lately..."

Fang nodded, already following after Lightning.

* * *

A figure sat beside a computer screen, scrolling through lines of text. An image of a waving man rolled into view, and the figure paused to examine it.

After a moment, the tip of a pen extended, lines of ink swirling across a sheet of paper. The figure soon closed off an envelope, and gloved hands moved to draw an insignia above the seal.

"Keep safe, my friends."

* * *

Lightning kept low to the ground, her breath shallow as she stalked through the trees. Her nostrils twitched, and her eyes honed in on a small shape moving within the leaves. Lightning opened her mouth, tensing the muscles in her back legs, as the shape moved closer, snuffling through the brush.

Lightning sprung, her teeth sinking within the flesh of a rabbit. She winced when the creature screamed, and her ears rang as she tore into its throat. Lightning sighed, blood thick on her tongue as she settled, but the snapping of a twig set her on high alert, and Lightning whirled around.

Fang stood in the distance, her head tilted slightly to the side.

Lightning gave a low growl, baring her teeth until Fang moved back a distance. Lightning quieted, and turned to bite into the rabbit.

Fang spoke after a moment. "Serah's worried about you."

Lightning paused, blood dribbling down her chin. "When is she _not?_"

Fang chuckled, but the sound rang hollow. "I can't tell you what to do, Light." She paused, leaning back against a tree. "But I think you need help with this."

Lightning was silent, continuing to eat.

"Will you let me?"

Lightning snarled, narrowing her eyes. "And just what do you plan on doing?" She turned to meet Fang's gaze. "You think I'm not trying? It's been weeks, Fang; it was a deer last time!" Lightning ripped a section from the rabbit. "I'm going smaller; weaning myself off."

Fang nodded, her gaze lowering to the forest floor. "But will that be enough?"

Lightning nearly choked on the blood, but she kept tearing apart the rabbit. "It'll have to be."

Fang sighed, and took a step forward.

Lightning rose to her hind legs, snarling. "Back!"

Fang took another step, her eyes locked on Lightning's face. "You've kept it hidden well, but it's not enough, Light."

Lightning let out a roar, her claws splayed.

Fang tilted her head to the side, sauntering forward. "You couldn't stand the taste back there, could you?"

Lightning quieted, but continued to bare her teeth.

Fang looked down at the rabbit, before meeting Lightning's gaze. "Hunt with me."

Lightning's eyes widened.

"The more we starve ourselves, the more likely we're gonna snap." Fang stood nearly a foot away, her eyes half lidded. "Finish up with that, and come hunt with me."

* * *

Jihl crossed her legs, smirking at the soldier who stood before her. "Just what do you expect me to do with that?"

The guard grunted. "You've still got one; quit wasting my time."

Jihl exhaled, taking the phone in her left hand. "Hello?"

The soldier leaned back on the wall, his gaze on the floor.

A small, soft voice escaped from the speaker. "Hello, Jihl."

Jihl narrowed her eyes. "I told you never to contact me again."

The voice laughed, but it was tinged with sadness. "They are no doubt recording us. I just wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten any of it."

Jihl considered throwing the phone back at the guard, but she clenched her fingers against the plastic. "What do you _really_ want?"

"My intentions are of no secret to you."

Jihl hissed under her breath. "Then this conversation is over."

"You are still in my thoughts. Goodbye, Jihl."

The line clicked, and Jihl grit her teeth.

* * *

Lightning lay in the grass, her eyes drooping shut. Fang sat beside her, picking out the marrow from the femur of an elk.

Lightning stirred, opening her mouth. "Do you think the others..?"

Fang paused, and swallowed a mouthful of pith. "No. I can barely keep Vanille out of the fridge."

Lightning licked the blood from her teeth. "What about Hope and Snow? I haven't seen them skip any meals, but they could be hiding it."

Fang tossed the bone back in the pile, turning to face Lightning. "Maybe. We can ask when we get back."

Lightning exhaled, and looked up at the sky. "The hunter's belt."

Fang followed her gaze, the trio of stars standing out from the rest. "Shining on the hunters..." She chuckled after a moment. "It's better this way, Light; just look at how relaxed you are."

Lightning was silent, but she couldn't deny that all of the previous tension had melted away; her mind felt honed, focused, and in control.

Fang lay back, her horns resting beside Lightning's through the grass.

Lightning broke the silence after a while. "They'll be wondering where we are."

Fang sighed, staring up at the stars. "Let them wonder, for now. They know we're capable of taking care of ourselves."

Lightning snorted. "Are we?"

Fang glanced over at the elk carcass. "I would say so."

Lightning rolled over on her side, her eyes drifting closed.

Fang sat up, looking down at her. "Will you mind if sleep against you?"

Lightning yawned, and tried to open her eyes. "It's fine; nothing we haven't done before."

Fang moved beside Lightning, and settled against her back. Fang pressed her face against Lightning's hair, and closed her eyes.

Lightning mumbled, curling up in the grass. "If I'm not up by sunrise, please wake me."

Fang nodded, and drifted off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Serah stood beside the window, shadows gathering beneath her eyes.

Snow moved next to her. "They'll be alright." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Fang's always looked out for everyone; she'd make sure the kids got enough to eat, back then."

Serah nodded, but her gaze never left the treeline. "Light's still hunting, isn't she?"

Snow was silent for a moment. "It's part of the change." He leaned against the wall. "They'd let out deer for us, when we were outside." Snow looked over at the forest. "I still jump whenever I see one."

Serah exhaled, releasing her fingers from the window sill. Her knuckles were white, and she dropped her hands to her sides.

Snow looked out over the hallway. "The kids are in bed; we should head off as well."

Serah nodded, and took a step forward. She didn't need to use the crutch quite as often, but the muscles in her leg still twinged with each step. Snow offered her his arm, but Serah only smiled.

"I need to get used to walking on my own." Serah said, "The physical therapist thinks I might be able to drive again, soon."

Snow shifted his face back, and grinned.

* * *

Fang twitched in her sleep, her eyes fluttering beneath her eyelids.

_The footsteps of two children, walking hand in hand through the forest._

Fang opened her mouth, and exhaled.

_A great cat, prowling above._

Fang hissed under her breath.

_One of the children froze, before brandishing her spear, scanning the branches. The leopard bore a set of teeth, a low growl escaping from its throat. The child kept still, her weapon at the ready._

Fang's eyes opened, and she nearly startled awake. Attempting to catch her breath, she glanced out at her surroundings, noticing that while the sun had not yet risen, a faint glow painted the horizon. Fang relaxed, gazing over at the sleeping form beside her.

Lightning was still curled up in the grass, her back pressing against Fang's chest. Fang moved to nuzzle Lightning's neck, inhaling her scent. Lightning's ears twitched beneath her hair, and Fang reached to massage the skin around them. Lightning sighed in her sleep, instinctively leaning into the touch.

Something rustled in the distance, and Fang stilled, before sitting up to see over the grass. A coyote picked at the elk carcass, but found little to scavenge. Fang let out a low sound, not quite a growl, but a notification. The coyote looked up at her, a blank look in its eyes. Fang opened her mouth, exposing her teeth, and the coyote fled.

Lightning stirred, the absence of warmth upsetting her subconscious. She mumbled, her eyes opening after a moment.

Fang looked over, before reaching to smooth back Lightning's hair. "It's not quite morning yet; you can go back to sleep if you like."

Lightning blinked, her vision blurry. "Where...?" She glanced around at the grass, before she relaxed, recognizing the field.

"We went hunting, remember?" Fang moved beside her, running her fingers through Lightning's hair. "Brought down an elk together."

Lightning exhaled, her eyes drooping shut. "Haven't had a chase like that in ages..."

Fang chuckled, and yawned, stretching out her arms. Lightning sat up suddenly, her ears swiveling back and forth.

Fang tilted her head. "Hear something?"

Lightning closed her eyes, concentrating. "Footsteps." She gestured over the field. "Walking out of the woods."

Fang tipped her chin up, testing the air. "Downwind." She growled under her breath. "I can't quite make it out."

Lightning stood, keeping to all fours, her movement steady and calculated. Fang crept alongside, her nostrils flared.

Lightning paused, lowering her voice to a whisper. "They're moving towards the elk."

Fang raised her head, peeking out over the grass. She could barely make it out, but far off in the darkness, a group of people were walking through the field.

Fang lowered herself again, leaning to whisper in Lightning's ear. "Humans. We'd better go."

Lightning tensed, her eyes narrowed. "Can you see what they look like?"

Fang hissed under her breath. "It doesn't matter; if they get wind of us being here, the media's gonna catch up with us again."

Lightning stilled, and nodded. They'd been followed from Eden, all the way to the Farron household in Bodhum, hounded by reporters. While the Cavalry was able to fend off most of the attention, it had gotten to the point where Lightning began to question her control around them. Serah had suggested returning to their childhood home, located far out in the wilderness. The Calvary helped them travel in secret, and they'd been left in peace for several weeks.

Lightning moved into the forest, before leaping up to sink her claws in the trunk of a tree. Fang watched from below as Lightning climbed, looking out over the field.

"Camouflage pattern clothing..." Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Hunting rifles. They're out of season; something's not right."

Fang leaned against the tree. "You think a bunch of hicks are gonna follow hunting regulation?" She sniggered under her breath. "Technically we haven't, either."

Lightning leapt to a higher branch, peeking out from the leaves. "_Technically_ we aren't human." She watched as one of the hunters lifted an elk femur in his hands, examining the breaks in the bone.

Fang tapped her foot against the forest floor. "Are you almost done bumpkin watching?"

Lightning hissed from above, before crawling down the tree trunk. "There could be more to them than meets the eye."

Fang chuckled. "Uh huh."

Lightning hit the ground, her feet thudding against the leaves. "We need to be more careful next time; hide the remains."

Fang started to walk through the trees. "Why bother? They'll just assume a pack of wolves got to it."

Lightning followed behind, but she kept her gaze on the forest around them. "I don't care. They're far too close to the house; what if they run into the others?"

"We've gotta be miles away, at least..." Fang sighed. "We should let them know to keep an eye out, though."

Lightning fell silent, and Fang turned to face her.

"Light..." Fang sighed, taking a step forward. "I'm not saying it's not an issue, but there isn't much we can do about it."

Lightning bristled slightly. "Paranoia keeps us safe."

Fang nodded, mere inches away. "But we're doing alright. Just relax, love..." She pressed her forehead against Lightning's.

Lightning would have blushed if she'd had her human skin, her eyes locked on the forest floor. "You've been... Very forward, lately."

Fang shifted her mouth into place, grinning. "Hard to behave, 'round you." She hummed under her breath, reaching to run a finger through Lightning's hair. "I meant it, back then."

Lightning nearly shivered under the touch. She closed her eyes, concentrating on her mouth, her skin shifting back into place. Fang smirked, and moved to run a claw over Lightning's lips, careful not to damage the skin. Lightning froze, another set of lips brushing against her own. She kept her eyes shut, her breath sharp as Fang pressed against her, curling an arm behind her shoulder.

"Light."

Lightning opened her eyes, meeting Fang's gaze.

"If you want me to stop-" Fang hummed, Lightning's lips moving back against hers.

Fang's hands intertwined with Lightning's hair, and she sighed into the kiss. Lightning pressed forward as well, resting her hands along Fang's sides. Lightning gasped when Fang's tongue entered her mouth, the muscle teasing against her own. Lightning focused on her teeth, shifting the bone down to a duller state, giving Fang more room to maneuver.

Lightning could scarcely remember walking, but she soon found herself pressed up against a tree, Fang's lips still against her own.

Lightning pulled back, her voice ragged as she attempted to catch her breath. "I haven't-" The skin around her mouth flushed, and Lightning averted her gaze.

Fang moved her thumb against Lightning's chin, pulling her gaze back. "It's alright..." Fang grinned, shifting her teeth, and moved to nibble gently at Lightning's bottom lip. Lightning closed her eyes, and moved her tongue to taste Fang's mouth.

The sun had risen after a while, casting rays of light upon the forest floor. Their lips swollen and red, Fang finally broke the kiss, panting heavily as she braced one hand against the tree trunk, the other still intertwined in Lightning's hair.

Lightning let out a quiet purr, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Fang's shoulder.

Fang drew Lightning close, moving away from the tree. "I like this side of you..." She brushed back a lock of Lightning's hair. "Will I get to see it again?"

Lightning drew her head back, meeting Fang's gaze. She stood on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss against Fang's cheek. "Yes... But let's take things slow."

Fang nodded, pulling her into a hug. "We'd better get back, or your sister might just lock us both in the basement."

Lightning laughed under her breath, and Fang released her from the embrace. They walked in silence, while the forest awakened around them.

* * *

A solider marched down the hall, a mobile phone clutched in his hand. He pushed past anyone who got in his way, making a beeline for the Primarch's office, the door swinging behind him.

"Dysley, sir!"

A chair swiveled around, its occupant glaring at the intrusion. "You'd better have a very good reason to enter unannounced..."

The soldier nodded, handing Dysley the phone, before he stepped back.

Dysley rolled his eyes, gesturing for the soldier to leave. "Who is this?"

"You need not know my name; I have but a simple message for you."

Dysley narrowed his eyes. "Speak."

"Jihl Nabaat may have her voice suppressed..." The voice laughed, a quiet sound. "But your protege is not the only one with _many_ eyes."

Dysley was silent for a moment, before he cleared his throat. "Have you anything else to say?"

"A question, if you will." The voice paused, humming softly. "Do you think yourself untouchable?"

Dysley laughed. "I may on occasion play the fool, but I am well aware of my limits."

"This will be much more interesting, then." There was a long pause. "From one player to another: I wish you the best of luck."

Dysley grinned, tapping a finger to his chin. "The same to you..."

The line clicked, and all went silent.

* * *

Lightning stepped up on the deck, her claws tapping on the wooden surface. Fang walked beside her, moving to open the sliding glass door.

Vanille tumbled into view, and blocked the entrance to the house. "Guys!" Mog ran beside her, bouncing around her heels.

Fang reached over to ruffle her hair, but Vanille caught her by the hand.

"Where did you guys run off to?!" Vanille lowered her voice to a whisper. "Rygdea brought over someone really important; Serah's _super_ pissed at you..."

Lightning sighed, and tried to pass Vanille.

Vanille shook her head. "Serah wanted me to ask you both to tidy up before coming in the living room."

Fang tilted her head to the side. "What's there to tidy?"

Lightning reached up to pull a strand of grass from Fang's hair, twirling it between her fingers.

Vanille ran off with Mog, racing down the hall. Fang and Lightning trailed after her, more curious about the visitor than cleaning up.

Serah looked up from the couch, and her face paled. "_Lightning. Fang._ Why don't the two of you go wash up a little?" She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about, Serah." A man with shoulder-length black hair sat on the opposite couch beside Rygdea. His suit was decorated with several badges, pins lined up across his chest. The man stood, and walked over to Lightning and Fang, offering his hand with a smile. "Cid Raines; it's wonderful to finally meet you."


	33. Chapter 33

Lightning took Cid's hand, careful to keep her claws away from his skin. He gave her a firm handshake, before following it up with Fang.

"Rygdea's told me quite a lot about you." Cid smiled, continuing to stand in front of them. "I've been kept up to date on all of your situations, both current and past." His smile faltered a bit, but Cid continued to speak. "To make a long story short, the division of PSICOM that captured you..." Cid chuckled, taking back his seat on the couch. "We have them _quite_ cornered, but there are many other labs who are claiming ignorance of the event."

Serah spoke up, her eyes narrowed. "Noel and I found the information _in_ Palumpolum; at least some of them are lying."

Rygdea sat forward, clasping his hands. "About that..."

Cid nodded. "We've managed to conceal some of the less..." He looked Serah in the eye. "Less _legal_ aspects of your little adventure. Given the situation, however, I've no inclination to believe that you are a danger to society."

Serah grit her teeth. "They took my _family_." She clenched her fists. "Wouldn't anyone have done what I did?"

Lightning tilted her head to the side. "Serah?"

Serah's gaze softened, and she tried to smile at her sister. "I'll talk to you about it later, Light."

Lightning said nothing, moving to sit on the floor beside Fang and Snow.

Cid spoke again, his voice breaking the silence. "Mister Kreiss has also been placed under our protection, as well as his brother." He turned to look at Serah. "Noel asked me to give you this." Cid handed Serah a folded note, before he turned to address Hope, who sat beside Vanille on the opposite couch. "Mister Estheim, correct?"

Hope blinked once, his eyes widening. "I haven't heard that in a long time..."

Cid grinned. "Your parents want to see you again."

Hope's gaze went blank for a moment, his spikes bristling slightly. "I don't know if..." Hope looked at his feet. "I don't think they know what they're asking for."

Cid shook his head. "They insisted on seeing the documentation that we confiscated, including the entire process. Your mother in particular was overjoyed to hear that you're still alive."

Hope exhaled, his breath shaking. "They've seen what I look like, then?"

Cid nodded. "When you're ready, they want to come out here to visit you; but they understand the trauma that you've been through." Cid smiled gently. "We're taking this one step at a time, so you won't feel rushed."

Hope nodded, deep in thought.

Rygdea cleared his throat, turning to look at Snow. "Still thinkin' of helping out Cranky?"

Snow laughed under his breath. "Of course."

Rygdea grinned. "How about heading back to Eden with us for a while; try to work things out with him?"

Snow turned to gaze to Serah, ignoring the look he received from Lightning.

Serah nodded. "I'll be alright." She tapped her leg gently against the floor. "I'm getting around well; I haven't used the crutch for days, now."

Snow looked back at Rygdea, and nodded.

A ringing sound escaped from Cid's pocket, and he reached to retrieve his phone, before checking the caller identification. "My apologies, but I need to answer this."

Cid walked out the front door, speaking into the receiver as he stood beside Rygdea's truck. "Who is this, and how did you get this number?"

A small voice answered him, chuckling quietly. "So impatient, Mister Raines... Not even a hello?"

Cid grimaced. "This is a private number."

"Your public persona is so welcoming; perhaps you are a different man while away from the cameras?"

"Did Rygdea put you up to this?" Cid exhaled through his teeth. "Now is not the time for jokes."

"I've no affiliation with your Cavalry."

"Then _who_ is this?"

The voice was silent for a moment. "Are they tools to you, Cid?"

Cid narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to answer me, Mister Raines; I'm simply curious." The voice paused, a soft sigh escaping the speaker. "Very soon, our paths may intersect... For now, I only wish to introduce myself. You may call me Adam."

Cid was silent for a moment. "Alright, 'Adam'... In what way might 'our paths intersect'?"

"For now, not even I can predict that." Adam paused again, humming a quiet tune. "I've some advice for you, if you will hear it."

Cid pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen from his pocket, bracing it against the side of the truck. "I'm listening."

"Our paths might not be the only things to meet... Our intentions may align, as well." Adam's voice lowered, still soft against Cid's ear. "If you are the same man that you play for the cameras, I'll be quite certain of it. Do keep our friends safe..."

Cid finished writing, and folded up the paper. "Why all the secrecy?"

"My reasons are my own."

Cid sighed, tucking the paper in his pocket. "Well, I have some advice for you as well." Cid clenched his teeth. "I am _not_ a man to be crossed."

"You speak the truth, in that regard... I've said all that I will, Mister Raines."

Cid gave a slight nod, walking back up to the house. "Goodbye then, Adam."

"Goodbye."

The line went silent.

* * *

It was nearly evening by the time that Cid and Rygdea were preparing to leave, already out by the truck while Snow and Serah hugged in the doorway.

"You'll be careful?" Serah asked, "No risking too much, alright?"

Snow nodded, before moving back from the embrace. "Don't worry about me. He's strong, but there's gonna be plenty of bars between us."

"Just be safe." Serah held his hand for a moment, before releasing her grasp.

Snow grinned. "I will."

Lightning watched from the living room as Snow ducked through the front door, Serah waving goodbye to him. Lightning's eyes narrowed, and she looked at the floor.

"Hey, Light?"

Lightning glanced up to see Hope, alone on the couch. She walked over, and sat beside him.

"Do you think..." Hope swallowed, wringing his hands together. "They'll still want me, right?"

Lightning's gaze softened. "I don't think Cid has any reason to lie." She exhaled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Parents don't care what their children look like; they see past things like that."

Hope nodded, looking down at his feet. "I'm just nervous."

Lightning thought for a moment. "Come outside with us tomorrow; you need some sun." She poked his face with her knuckles, after curling her hand. "Starting to mistake you for a ghost."

Hope smiled. His face was able to stay shifted for hours, and he'd often leave it in place for as long as he could.

"I'm not sure if I can keep up with you guys, though..." Hope's smile faltered a bit. "You're all so fast."

Lightning shrugged. "Then we'll set the pace slow; I won't leave you behind out there." She looked up, footsteps approaching from the entryway.

Serah walked into the living room, and sat down across from Lightning and Hope.

Lightning glanced up at Serah, questions gathering in her eyes.

Serah exhaled, deep in thought. "Will you walk with me for a minute, Light?"

Lightning stood without a word, and let Serah lead the way outside. They walked along the pathway leading out to the woods, though they were in no real hurry to get anywhere.

Serah paused at the treeline, gazing out at the forest. "I killed people, while trying to find you."

Lightning stopped as well, silent for a moment. "That couldn't have been easy."

Serah laughed, a bitter tone beneath. "It was _too_ easy."

Lightning moved to sit in the grass, leaning back on a tree. "It is, isn't it?"

Serah looked away.

"There was a young woman, back in the lab. She'd feed us on occasion." Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Noisy, always complained about us; but she was still a person, no matter how much I disliked her."

Serah was silent for a long moment. "What happened to her?"

Lightning's claws twitched. "She bled out on the floor."

Serah turned around, blinking tears from her eyes. "And you killed her..? Why?"

Lightning met Serah's gaze. "Early on, they went rooting around in my head, trying to make my hearing better." She paused, picking at the grass. "It worked, but they went too far. For a while I was having almost constant headaches. One day I wouldn't eat, so they decided to cut into me to see what was wrong."

Serah's eyes widened, tears streaming down her face.

Lightning growled under her breath. "The anesthesia didn't work, and they were using a drill." She shrugged. "I just saw red... Until the noise stopped."

Serah wiped away the tears, sitting down across from Lightning.

Lightning closed her eyes, and leaned her head back on the tree trunk. "Sometimes I still see her face, feel my teeth around her neck."

Serah nodded. "I still have nightmares..." She closed her eyes as well. "About when I had to..."

Lightning opened her eyes, sitting up. "Come find me if you need to." She took Serah's hand. "I still remember the songs mom used to use, back then."

Serah nearly broke into tears again. "Thank you..."

Lightning leaned over, pulling Serah into a hug.

They didn't move from the embrace for a a long time, only pulling back when the sun began to set, a chill wind flowing over the field.

Serah wiped a tear from her face. "I should start making dinner; is there anything you'd like?"

Lightning averted her gaze.

"Light..." Serah frowned, taking her by the shoulders. "Talk to me. What's going on with you?"

Lightning kept silent for a moment, before she sighed. "When I haven't hunted recently... It's hard to eat anything else."

Serah nodded slightly, her brow creased in thought. "What if next time I order groceries, I'll get some plain meat for you guys?"

Lightning shifted her mouth back, a tiny smile on her lips. "I appreciate it, Serah. But that just doesn't do it." She paused, looking out over the field. "It needs to be fresh."

Serah's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"When the blood's still running..." Lightning tried to find the right words. "It's invigorating; I feel like I can do anything." She sighed, moving her claws together. "For lack of a better comparison, it's like a drug."

Serah was silent for a moment, before nodding. "And you're addicted..."

Lightning nodded as well. "When I go without it, I feel like I'm about to snap at any moment." She held Serah's gaze. "But afterwards, I'm relaxed, and I'm in control."

Serah stood, motioning for Lightning to follow. "I'm not going to stop you, then." She walked along the path, Lightning trailing behind her. "If it's that important, you need to keep doing it."

"Thank you." Lightning paused, stepping up to the porch. "For understanding."

Serah smiled, opening the sliding glass door. "I just want you to be happy, Light."

Lightning stepped into the house, closing the door behind her. Serah walked into the kitchen, but Lightning paused in the doorway.

"I'm not sure how much help I'd be..." Lightning looked down at her claws.

"It's alright." Serah reached up, pulling a box of pasta down from the cupboard. "Can you ask Hope and Vanille if they want to lend a hand?"

Lightning nodded, turning to walk towards the living room. She passed through the archway, but Hope was nowhere to be seen. Lightning looked down, finding Fang sprawled out on the floor with her eyes shut.

Lightning rolled her eyes at Fang. "Have you seen Hope?"

"Kiddo ran off with Vanille and Fido." Fang gestured at the front yard. "Chasin' fireflies, or something."

Lightning looked out the window, spotting the kids running around in the grass with Mog.

Fang cracked open an eye. "Haven't eaten all day. I'm hungry."

Lightning kept her gaze on the glass. "Serah's making dinner."

Fang sighed, lifting herself to a sitting position. "You know that's not gonna help much."

Lightning turned, her gaze meeting Fang's. "You want to hunt again."

Fang shifted her mouth back, and smirked.

Lightning was silent for a moment, before she walked towards the door. "Just give me a minute; I'll need to tell Serah we're going out."

* * *

Moonlight shone through the window, illuminating the room. The walls almost seemed to glow, a myriad of tiny animals painted upon the surface. Serah traced her fingers over them, remembering each by name.

Vanille watched as Serah turned away from the paintings, a soft smile on her face.

"Sleep well, you two."

Hope mumbled something from the opposite bed, already half-asleep.

Vanille spoke up just before Serah left. "This used to be yours, didn't it?"

Serah nodded. "Lightning and I shared this room, when we were little."

Vanille nestled into the covers. "Thank you for letting us sleep here."

Serah smiled, closing the door gently behind her. She walked down the hall, pausing to lean against a window, and looked out at the forest. Serah pulled a note from her pocket, unfolding it.

_Serah,_

_While I trust Cid not to read this letter, I don't feel safe releasing this information in writing. Rygdea told me that you were relocated to escape the media attention, and I don't blame you. I'm about to start bashing certain heads in over here..._

_Does your current location have an internet connection? I can mail you a router and a spare laptop if you need them._

_I hope you are all doing well,_

_Noel_

Serah cursed under her breath, wishing she'd read the letter earlier. She moved back from the window sill, before passing through a doorway, tucking the note away within a drawer. Serah lay down on the bed, thoughts racing around in her mind.

* * *

Fang crept through the trees, her tail curled behind her. She's developed a system with Lightning while hunting the elk, now to be put to the test once again.

Fang inhaled, the forest alive with hundreds of scents. She balanced upon a branch, spotting something moving in a nearby field. Fang tipped her head back, and called out in a pattern, reminiscent of birdsong. She crept down from the tree, watching the field.

Another shape moved through the grass, a pair of horns slightly visible, even from a distance.

Fang's eyes locked on their quarry, a young moose, before she stalked off into the grass.

Lightning prowled behind the moose, her eyes narrowed. The muscles in her back legs tensed, before Lightning leapt, her teeth latching into a knee joint.

The moose brayed, kicking its back legs in an attempt to throw Lightning off. She growled, holding on for as long as she could, before Lightning fell to the ground.

The moose broke into a run, although hindered by a limp. Lightning dragged herself upright, taking off after it. She raced through the field, snapping at its back legs. The moose reared up, wheeling around to bring its front hooves down on Lightning's face. A ringing sensation throbbed in her head, but Lightning lashed out, leaping up to bite the moose's back.

The moose thrashed, attempting to run again. Lightning held on, her claws sinking into the creature's fur, but her jaw ached, threatening to lose its grip.

The moose shook its head back and forth, before skidding to a halt as Fang burst out from the grass, snarling as she sank her teeth into its jugular.

Lightning let go for a moment, but brought her teeth down again on the moose's snout. The creature jerked, spasming as Fang forced its head to the ground, finishing it off with her teeth.

Lightning panted, preparing to give Fang space, but found her friend moving even closer. Fang reached out, tracing a small crack within Lightning's carapace, located by her forehead.

Fang focused for a moment, her voice escaping in a breathy whisper. "Kicked you bad, didn't he?"

Lightning looked over at the moose, before closing her eyes in concentration. "Nothing I can't heal off."

Fang mumbled, still running the pad of her finger beside the wound. "Still, must've hurt..."

Lightning snorted. "I don't blame him for trying it."

Fang chuckled under her breath. "Can't say I do, either." She moved beside the moose, closing her eyes for a moment.

Lightning tilted her head. "What are you doing?"

Fang whispered for a moment, before opening her eyes. "First time my head's been clear after a kill..." Fang paused, looking down at the moose. "Just thanking it."

Lightning moved beside her, while placing a hand on the moose's back. "Thank you."

They began to eat in silence.

–

Fang lay on her side, the back of Lightning's head resting against her chest.

Lightning murmured, her eyes drooping shut. "I told Serah we'd be back by morning."

Fang nodded, before shifting her mouth, leaning to kiss the crown of Lightning's head.

"And I told Hope I'd walk with him tomorrow..." Lightning yawned. "Outside. You should come with us."

Fang whispered in agreement, stroking Lightning's hair.

"Vanille will probably want to tag along, too..." Lightning drifted off, her breath slow and steady against the grass.

Fang curled up against her, holding Lightning in her arms.


	34. Chapter 34

Serah uncovered the laptop from her suitcase, unfolding it on her lap. She sent a quick email to Noel, before letting out a quiet sigh as Vanille leapt down the stairs.

Serah didn't move her gaze from the screen. "Vanille."

Vanille paused, leaning over to pet Mog. "Yeah?"

"No running, or jumping in the house, remember?"

Vanille rolled her eyes, before leaning over the couch. "What's that?"

Serah continued to type. "My computer; it's a little like the television."

Vanille squinted at the screen. "I think I remember... Letters, right?"

Serah nodded. "Hope's starting to read again, you might want to help him out with it."

Vanille grinned, her face already shifted back. "He's going out with Lightning today." She nearly hopped up and down. "Maybe tomorrow."

Serah paused, and fingers stilled upon the keys. "Will you do me a favor, Vanille?" Serah was silent for a moment. "If you go with them, make sure Lightning's alright."

Vanille tilted her head to the side. "Alright... In what way?"

"She opened up to me yesterday... I can't even remember the last time that's happened." Serah exhaled, leaning back on the couch. "Just keep an eye out, make sure she's feeling alright."

Vanille nodded, her ears twitching right before Hope walked down the stairs.

Hope glanced around the room. "Is Lightning back yet?"

Serah shook her head. "She said she'd be back before noon. Just give her some time."

Hope nodded, before turning to look out the back window. "How much forest is out there, anyway?"

Serah chuckled. "Let's just say we're the last house for a while..."

"I'm serious, how much?" Hope asked, "If they can hunt out there, it's gotta be huge."

Serah closed her laptop, moving to the window. "Well, there are fields in between the forests... Clearings, plains... You know." She gestured to the left. "There's a mountain range over there, but I've never been very high up."

Vanille peeked out from the window as well. "I saw it, up in the trees!" She grinned, remembering the wind in her hair. "It looked huge, with a layer of snow on top."

Serah nodded. "People climb it, sometimes. We used to hear about it in the news, whenever they had to send out a rescue team." She paused, frowning. "People would often get stranded up there."

Vanille jumped a little, spotting something in the forest. "Do you see that?"

Serah scanned the trees, but shook her head.

Hope squinted for a minute, before his eyes widened. "They're back!"

Vanille opened the door, and ran out on the porch, racing to tackle Fang in a hug. Hope stepped out as well, while Serah leaned in the doorway.

Serah grinned, waving at Lightning. "Have fun, you guys!"

Lightning waved back, before looking down to speak with Hope.

Serah watched them for a moment, a tiny smile on her face. She closed the door after a moment, before returning to the living room. Serah sat down on the couch, and pulled her laptop over, her eyes widening at a new message. She opened it, finding a short message from Noel, and a link to a instant messaging server. Serah connected to it, and typed in a greeting.

_Hello._

_Serah?_

_Yeah, how are you doing?_

_Leg hurts like a bitch. They're trying to wean me off of the painkillers._

_Sorry. :(_

_Don't worry about it. I hope you didn't throw out that note..._

_No, I kept it._

_Alright, that's good. Can you get it, and hold it up to a heat source, please?  
_

_I'll be right back._

Serah stood, walking up the stairs to her parent's old room. She soon had the note in her hands, and moved to hold it over a light bulb, her eyes widening as a hidden cipher revealed itself on the outer paper. Serah nearly raced down the stairs, but she froze upon seeing a completely new set of messages on the screen.

_Clever, Mister Kreiss._

_I knew it. Who the hell is this?  
_

_You may call me Adam._

_What do you want?_

_Nothing at the moment._

_Then why are you watching us?_

_Curiosity. Although I must admit I find your friends much more intriguing. Miss Farron, when you return, please expect a written letter of introduction as well. It should arrive sometime soon._

_Serah, be very careful with it._

_Indeed, best to keep your trust at bay. These are troubling times._

_Enough. What do you want with us?_

_As I said, Mister __Kreiss_, nothing at the moment. I am but an observer for now.

_Then get the heck out of our channel..._

_I think you already know the answer to that, Noel._

_Then you'd better shut up. Serah, I'll start sending you the code now, if you're ready._

Serah reached the end of the messages, her heart racing. She typed in a response, holding her breath before sending it.

_Adam, are you friendly? I won't hesitate to do anything to protect my family._

_I am well aware of that, Miss Farron. I will not tell you to rest easily, but I have no intention of harming your loved ones._

Noel attempted to kick Adam from the server, before typing a set of coded numbers and symbols into the channel. Serah began to copy them, writing the translation down on paper.

_Serah, 'Adam' here sent a physical letter to my hospital room around a week ago. They know nearly everything about what happened._

Serah's breath caught in her throat, before she translated the rest.

_The letter said to expect another in due time, but it was very cryptic, rambling on about revealing something important. I'm not sure if this person is dangerous, or if it's even a single person. It could be PSICOM, for all we know. Be very careful._

Serah created and sent her own message, reassuring Noel that she would take every precaution necessary. She left the channel, drawing a blanket over her shoulders, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Lightning perched atop a fallen log, before leaping down to the forest floor. "If I'm remembering right, there's something over here..." She closed her eyes, leaning against the tree. "Serah and I often took this trail, back when we were little."

Fang tested the air, tilting her head to the side. "I smell water."

Lightning's eyes opened, and she turned to look at her friends. "I think there's a river, but I can't quite remember."

Vanille lifted her nose, testing the air as well.

"But I think there's also..." Lightning took a few paces forward, before pausing. "Watch your step."

They continued in silence, and Lightning soon pushed through the undergrowth, her eyes widening.

Vanille gasped, and moved to over the edge. Fang grabbed one of Vanille's horns, pulling her back from the sheer drop, gazing down at a dizzying height to the bottom of the ravine. Hope walked up to the edge, his eyes wide as he stared down at the valley, a waterfall roaring down from the mountainside.

Lightning scanned the canyon floor, her gaze resting at the base of the waterfall. "There's a cave behind there; Serah and I used to hide behind it."

Fang chuckled, still holding Vanille's by one of her horns. "Why were you hiding?"

Lightning thought back for a moment. "Homework."

Fang narrowed her eyes, nudging Lightning's shoulder. "Didn't peg you for the rebellious type."

Lightning was silent for a a moment, confusion on her face, before her eyes lit up. "No, that's where we _did_ homework."

Fang whistled, the sound echoing about the ravine. "Hell of a place to study..."

Lightning inched around the side of the cliff, before leaping to a lower ledge. Her claws gripped the moss, bits of dirt tumbling down the canyon walls.

Fang waited for Lightning to jump again, before following her. Vanille began to follow as well, before she noticed that Hope was shivering.

"You alright?" Vanille asked, "Scared of heights?"

Hope exhaled, his breath shaky. "Not in particular, but just look at that..." He gestured at the ravine, barely able to see the ground.

Vanille grinned. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"It's something, alright..." Hope began to back away from the edge.

Vanille took his hand. "You can't sit this one out..!"

Lightning called out from below. "Hope? What's going on up there?"

Vanille peeked over the edge. "He's a little scared... Just give us a minute." She turned to look at Hope, taking both of his hands. "You just need to be brave. It'll be worth it!"

Hope began to protest, but Vanille flashed him a smile, pulling him towards the canyon wall.

"Just jump." Vanille gestured at the ledge. "I'll be right behind you." She poked Hope's shoulder. "Just don't look down."

Hope swallowed, his hands trembling as he glanced over at the ledge. He looked back at Vanille, who gave him an encouraging smile.

Hope took a deep breath, and leapt.

Fang let out a whoop, laughing when Hope clung to the ledge, nearly smothering the moss he'd landed on. "There you go, kiddo!"

Hope couldn't help but smile a little, his breath coming in shaky bursts. He attempted to stand, a wave of nausea rolling past when he caught sight of the ground.

Vanille leaned over the edge, calling out. "Just look at the next ledge!"

Hope nodded, gritting his teeth. The muscles in his back legs tensed, readying, before he jumped.

* * *

Snow leaned back in the truck, gazing out the window. "Has Caius made any progress already?"

Rygdea frowned, shaking his head. "Mister Cranky has been just that. We've already had a few people get scratched pretty bad for getting too close."

Snow frowned, his human skin nearly reaching his neck. "I'll do my best. His brother really helped us out... It's something I need to do."

Cid smiled from the passenger seat. "Very noble of you."

Snow flushed a bit. "Ah... Just doing the right thing."

Cid tipped his head to the side. "That's more than most can say, though. You should consider putting it to use."

Snow paused, attempting to understand the implication. "How so?"

"Helping people. Doing the right thing." Cid drummed his fingers against his knee. "The media is already quite sympathetic to your struggle, but think of how they'd react to a concentrated effort." Cid tilted his head back, meeting Snow's gaze. "You might even be able to rejoin society."

Snow was silent, his brow furrowed in thought. "We've been trying to change back, but the stuff always grows back after a while." He sighed, averting his gaze. "Would they be comfortable around us... In this state?"

Cid was quiet for a long moment. "People can adapt." He closed his eyes, turning back to the front. "People can change."

* * *

Hope gazed around at the floor of the ravine, his feet splashing against the ground. A shallow river ran through the canyon, fed by the waterfall.

Lightning gently poked at Hope's shoulder. "You made it."

Hope grinned, and Vanille tackled him in a hug. He looked over at Fang, who was already over inspecting the waterfall. Lightning walked forward, showing her a gap in the rock.

They passed through the water, and moved through a winding, narrow passage, before they stood within the main body of the cave. The roof stretched wide above them, the waterfall flowing beside several large holes in the wall. Vanille pushed her hand through one of them, giggling at the gap her arm created in the stream.

Fang glanced around in awe, her gaze finally settling on a passage leading up into the rock. "What's over there?"

Lightning walked beside her, looking up at the tunnel. "We tried climbing it once in a while, but it got too cold to keep going." She shook her head. "Far too steep in some areas, and very narrow in others. Not worth the hassle."

Fang nodded, moving to stand beside the waterfall. Hope copied Vanille, both of them running their hands beneath the rush of water.

Lightning looked over at them, a tiny smile on her lips.


	35. Chapter 35

Lightning moved through the tunnel, stepping out into the ravine. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. The water nearly reached her ankles as Lightning walked further into the stream, using only her hearing to find the way. She paused knee-deep in the water, before her ears perked up.

It was a quiet sound, a rhythmic series of clicks and chirps, blending together into a melody. After listening in silence for a while, Lightning opened her mouth, lending her own voice to the song. The sound drew closer, until it was nearly upon her, and Lightning felt a pair of gentle arms wrap around her from behind.

The song paused as Fang shifted her throat to speak. "Hey, beautiful."

Lightning slowly opened her eyes, gazing down at her reflection, Fang's face resting by her shoulder. Lightning kept silent, and her eyes drifted shut once more. Fang nuzzled against her, pulling Lightning closer.

Lightning focused on her neck, moving her voice box into place as she reached up at Fang's face. "I like it here."

Fang purred, leaning in as Lightning threaded her fingers through her mane of hair. Lightning could feel Fang's chest rumbling against her back, and she soon returned the sound. Fang suddenly quieted, and Lightning opened her eyes.

Vanille grinned from above, sticking her head out from an opening in the rock, and called out from beside the rush of the waterfall. "About damn time!"

"Oi!" Fang narrowed her eyes, waving an arm at Vanille. "This is private, Vanille!"

Vanille giggled, not budging an inch. "I'd say so!" She tilted her head to the side. "Couldn't have gotten _too_ far, though, considering..." Vanille squeaked, running back into the cave when Fang started after her.

Lightning stood in place, rolling her eyes. She continued to wait in silence for a moment, before following after Fang.

Vanille hid behind Hope, although her 'shield' was already quite terrified himself as Fang stormed into the cave.

"You need to start minding your own business..." Fang growled, standing in front of Hope, Vanille peeking out from behind him.

Vanille stuck her tongue out, but ducked away when Fang leapt at her. Hope froze, before attempting to remove himself from the situation, running beside Lightning for shelter.

Lightning sighed, watching as Fang scrambled after Vanille, kicking up dust from the cave floor as they ran around in circles.

"Alright!" Vanille held up her hands, skidding to a halt.

Fang narrowed her eyes. "I'm serious, Vanille."

Vanille shrugged, a smirk on her lips. "Yeah, yeah. You lovebirds need some space, eh?"

Fang hissed under her breath.

Lightning spoke, her voice low. "Fang, this _was_ a trip for all of us." She narrowed her eyes, pinning her gaze on Vanille. "But I'd appreciate some privacy, if possible."

Vanille nodded, still smirking. Hope glanced between them, thoroughly confused, although he ultimately decided it was better not to start asking questions.

Lightning relaxed after a moment, and gestured at the cave entrance. "If I remember right, there's an easier way up; it's a bit further down the river."

Hope paled, frowning at her. "Why couldn't we have just taken that in the first place?"

"I haven't been here in years." Lightning shrugged. "You made it down in once piece."

Hope sighed, covering his face with his hands. Fang gave Vanille one last glare, before ruffling her hair with a quiet chuckle.

Lightning made her way out of the cave, waiting for the others to follow. She glanced around the ravine, while swiveling her ears around.

Fang moved beside Lightning, her head tilted slightly. "Something out there?"

Lightning closed her eyes, concentrating. "Distant, but it's definitely movement." She opened her eyes, gazing up at the canyon walls. "We'd better get to higher ground."

* * *

Snow woke with a start, glancing around to take in his surroundings. He relaxed upon recognizing the truck, and moved to sit up on the floor.

Cid looked up from a newspaper, tilting his head at Snow. "Good morning."

Snow returned the greeting, yawning as he stretched.

"Rygdea will be back in a moment." Cid gestured at the building that they had parked beside, a bakery by the looks of it.

Snow glanced out the window, ducking down when a group of people passed by on the sidewalk. "Are we already in Eden?"

Cid shook his head. "We should arrive within another day, or so."

Snow watched another crowd walk by, who didn't pay the truck any mind. "Don't they recognize you?"

Cid chuckled. "I think _you_ would actually be the one to recognize..." He gestured at the glass. "It's tinted up to the legal limit, they'd have to squint at this distance."

Snow nodded, moving back to a sitting position. "It's been a while since..." He paused, searching for the right words. "Since I've seen... Regular people."

Cid was silent for a moment. "In the confiscated documents, there were reports claiming that those who had survived the modification..." He paused, thinking back. "That they had lost all emotional and empathic capacity... But that appears wildly incorrect."

Snow looked at his feet. "Well, I wasn't even thinking at all, for a while." He paused, running his claws together. "If it hadn't been for my friends, I probably wouldn't have made it out."

"But they helped you?"

Snow nodded. "In the back of my head, I could sort of remember who I was... But I needed a push." He leaned against the wall of the truck. "Hope helped me talk again, and I started to remember more after a while."

Cid waited a moment, before speaking in a low tone. "Do you want to see justice delivered to those responsible for it?"

Snow tilted his head, his brow furrowing. "You already have the scientists in custody, right?"

Cid exhaled. "We may have certain pieces, but the king remains at large."

Snow thought for a moment. "There's someone else?"

Cid nodded. "But we have no proof, other than the word of a Cavalry soldier."

Snow sat up straight. "What can I do to help?"

"For now, just focus on helping Caius." Cid glanced out the window, smiling as Rygdea balanced a box of pastries beneath a tray of coffee. "We can speak more about this later."

Snow gave him a slow nod, and leaned back against the wall.

* * *

A group of people moved in silence, traveling over the terrain with ease. With firearms strapped to their backs, they wore camouflaged clothing, blending into the trees around them. The leader paused, and his followers halted as well, just before something dropped down from a tree, standing before them.

Fang snorted, narrowing her eyes. "Why are you tracking us?" She watched as the humans stood, their mouths opening in shock. Fang took a step closer, and tested the air. "That's... An _act?_ You aren't afraid." She let out a low growl, rising to her full height. "I've smelled fear..." Fang paused, tilting her head to the side. "I've smelled a hundred lab-rats piss themselves when my friend came charging through... But you aren't afraid."

Another voice cut through the silence. "Who are you?" The group turned around, finding that Lightning stood behind them.

The leader spoke up, raising his hands. "We're under orders to keep an eye out in this area."

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Orders..?"

The man chuckled, shaking his head. "I assume you've already guessed."

Fang exhaled, turning away. "We don't need babysitters! You can tell Rygdea, or Cid, _whoever_, to stuff it."

"I must respectfully disagree, ma'am." A woman spoke up, moving forward to address Fang. "PSICOM still poses a threat to you _and_ your family. Another layer of defense can't hurt."

Fang paused at the word 'family,' her stance relaxing somewhat.

Lightning sighed, walking around the humans to stand beside Fang. "Just keep a distance, alright?" She scanned the group, her eyes narrowed. "I've had enough of being watched."

The leader nodded, stepping forward. "I assure you, our intentions were never to put you under distress."

Fang began to walk away, tipping her head back to whistle through her teeth. Lightning followed after her, and a moment later, Hope and Vanille leapt down from the trees.

Hope looked back, his eyes wide. "Who are they?"

Fang hissed. "Cavalry. They're trying to be helpful."

Vanille frowned at Fang. "Why are you upset, then?"

Lightning answered, her teeth clenched. "Because they never told us."

They walked in silence, and as they approached the house, Mog ran out to greet them. Vanille chased after him, racing around the yard. Serah walked out as well, but she stopped upon the deck, frowning at the sudden tension that awaited her.

Serah waited for Lightning to walk up to the back porch, before speaking. "What happened?"

Lightning was silent for a moment, refusing to meet her gaze. "We're being watched."

Serah froze, her heart racing. "Adam's contacted you, too?"

Lightning looked up, confusion in her eyes. "Adam?"

Serah tilted her head. "Who are you talking about, then?"

Fang spoke up, leaning back against the porch. "Cavalry. We thought they were just people hunting, at first."

Lightning nodded, before turning back to Serah. "Who's Adam?"

Serah frowned, a blanket still covering her shoulders. "Come inside, and I'll explain."

Serah turned, and entered the house. Lightning followed her, with Fang and Hope walking behind. They soon sat down, assembled in the living room, and Serah opened her letter.

Serah spoke, her tone hushed. "Someone calling themselves 'Adam' contacted Noel, in the hospital. Noel says that Adam has a lot knowledge about what happened to us all..." She raised the letter, holding it out so they could see. "Noel sent me a cipher so we could communicate in secret."

"So this 'Adam' is watching us as well?" Lightning asked, "Do you know anything about them?"

Serah shook her head. "They intercepted an instant messaging channel that I was using with Noel, so they know their way around the internet, at least..." She looked up at Lightning, while biting her bottom lip. "I asked Adam if they were friendly, and they told me not to let my guard down, but that they didn't plan on harming us."

Fang exhaled, running a hand through her hair. "Why is this happening? We _finally_ get out of that damn place, and it just keeps chasing after us..."

Lightning kept her gaze on Serah. "Can you contact them again?"

Serah thought for a moment. "I can try the same channel; we can at least see if Noel knows anything else..." She pulled her computer upon her lap, opening the screen. "I'll see if Noel's online, just give me a moment."

–

Vanille wrestled with Mog, careful not to hurt him with her claws. Mog barked, wagging his tail as they ran around the front yard. Vanille chased after him, but she soon skidded to a halt. She stood up, her ears swiveling at the sound of approaching tires.

Vanille looked down at Mog, before gesturing at the house. "Go back inside, buddy."

Mog whined, but did as he was told. Vanille ran across the field, scampering up a tree to gaze at the road below. The house stood within the middle of a field, surrounded on all sides by forest. A road ran straight from the garage into the woods, eventually connecting with another, more common street. Vanille watched as a truck rumbled down the gravel, stopping at a mailbox beside the treeline. She waited until the vehicle had left, before climbing down the tree, and racing to see what had been delivered.

Vanille sifted through the mail as she walked back to the house, frowning at the array of junk letters. She pushed aside an advertisement for a magazine, before a subtle, interesting aroma reached her nose from the letter beneath.

Vanille paused, inhaling the scent. It was familiar somehow, but Vanille swore that she had never smelled it before. She continued up to the house, examining the intricate insignia upon the outer paper.


	36. Chapter 36

Vanille walked up the front steps, smiling when Mog wagged his tail at her from the porch. She reached to open the door, letting Mog enter before her.

"Fang, come smell this!"

Serah bit back a laugh. "Now _that's_ something you never want to hear..."

Vanille hopped into the room, the mail clutched in her hands, and Serah paled. Vanille held a letter up, handing it to Fang.

Fang narrowed her eyes. "This had better not be a prank, Van..."

Vanille shook her head. "I recognize it from somewhere."

Fang held the letter to her nose, inhaling. It was as if she was suddenly very far away, and Fang's pupils dilated. Her breath caught, and she inhaled again.

"Fang... Let me see that?" Serah asked, "I think it might be from Adam..."

Fang inhaled once more. "I _know_ this scent..." She handed the letter over to Serah, but her eyes remained distant.

Serah's heart raced; above the seal of the envelope, an intricate symbol lay on the paper, the letter 'A' drawn in swirling ink. Serah pulled open the paper, removing a single sheet of text, which she read aloud.

_A force clouded behind the rain,_

_Siblings torn, frozen in pain._

_Where do you stand within the storm?_

_I've the key for a passage to norm._

Serah sighed. "They send Noel information, but we get poetry?"

Lightning looked at the ground. "It's either a puzzle, or they're trying to mess with us."

Serah scanned the letter again, before checking her email. "Noel's not online, but I'll try the channel anyway."

Fang stood, her gaze still out of focus. "Can I see that again?"

Serah nodded, handing the letter to her. Fang took it, careful not to tear the paper with her claws. She held it up to her nose, and took a deep breath. After a moment, Fang shook her head, before offering the paper to Lightning.

Lightning inhaled, closing her eyes. "It's interesting... Some kind of perfume? But I've never smelled it before."

Fang turned to Hope, holding the page out to him. Hope took a breath as well, but shook his head.

Serah narrowed her eyes at the screen, and entered a message into the channel.

_Adam, are you still there?_

Serah waited for a moment, before her heart skipped a beat.

_Yes. Is this still Serah?_

_Yeah. We got your letter, care to explain the poetry?_

_That would defeat the purpose of writing it._

Serah sighed, her fingers hovering over the keys. "They don't want to explain it."

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Then tell them to quit wasting our time."

Serah laughed under her breath, turning back to the screen.

_My sister thinks you should stop wasting our time._

_Thinking is never a waste. Do you know what is a waste?  
_

_What?_

_Idling. There are things that should be done before we rest._

_Can you stop with the secrets, then? Just tell us._

_There are those in need of aid, and I know where they are. I also have something that your friends might find useful._

_What do you think we should do, then?_

_I am willing to put my life on the line to meet your friends, for it may save more lives than mine._

Serah paused, and looked from the screen. "Adam wants to meet you."

Fang held the letter in her hands, her gaze locked on the swirling text. "How do I know them?" She looked up at Serah. "Will you ask?"

Serah nodded, moving her fingers along the keys.

_One of my friends recognizes the scent on your letter._

_I'd nearly forgotten how powerful their noses are; they may recognize me if we meet. Please tell them that I am truly sorry._

Serah relayed the message to Fang, who narrowed her eyes.

Lightning stood up, her fists clenched. "Ask them where they want to meet."

Serah frowned. "You know how dangerous this could be..."

Lightning shook her head. "I'm done ignoring it, then. I'll keep a good distance before approaching."

Fang stood up as well, facing Lightning. "You aren't going without backup, at least."

Lightning nodded, and turned back to Serah. "Ask them."

Serah hesitated for a moment, before typing in her message.

_Adam, they want to know where to meet._

_I will travel to you. Expect a phone call a day or so before I arrive, and another when I am near. All I ask is that you give me a chance to speak._

_We can do that._

_Until then. Goodbye, Serah._

Serah was silent, her eyes wandering over the keyboard. "They're coming here..."

Lightning walked in front Serah, waiting for her to look up. "Then we'll be ready."

* * *

Noel winced, pain shooting through his upper leg. He glanced down, frowning at the mass of twisted flesh. His bottom leg was almost entirely gone, the muscles torn apart from the knee down.

Leaning back on the bed, Noel swallowed, reaching for a letter on his bedside table. Opening it, Noel re-read a certain section for what felt like the hundredth time.

_And finally, a gift for you; I have enclosed it within. Simply inject it within your upper leg._

Noel exhaled, gripping the syringe, watching millions of tiny organisms flicker within the tube. Gritting his teeth, Noel winced when the needle pricked his flesh, before he pushed the plunger.

* * *

Fang ran her claws through her hair; Serah had insisted that she get as much grass out as possible before joining them for dinner. After she felt satisfied with the pile of leaves, twigs, and other such plant-life that had been removed, Fang stepped back, looking at herself in the mirror.

Her reflection stared back at her, a face made of interlocking carapace. Fang blinked, opening her mouth to exhale, while reaching up to place her hand on the glass. She closed her eyes, concentrating, as a slow burn spread through the muscles within her face.

Fang clenched her teeth, pain twinging in her jaw as the carapace trembled, folding in on itself. The shell crumbled, and when she opened her eyes, soft skin caught her gaze, running all the way over her jaw, stopping by her neck. Fang pushed, forcing the carapace back even further, biting her tongue when the pain became too intense. But she pressed on, giving the bone no choice but to disintegrate. Fang struggled to catch her breath, and raised her fingertips to run over her skin, staring at her face.

Fang almost jumped at a knock on the door.

"Are you alright in there?"

"Light..." Fang laughed, tears running down her face. "Come in."

Lightning hesitated for a moment, before the door opened.

"Look..." Fang reached over, taking Lightning's hands in her own. "I'd nearly..." She laughed, and moved Lightning's hands to touch the skin.

Lightning's mouth opened, her eyes widening. "All of it..."

Fang nodded, grinning. "Hurt like hell, but yeah."

Lightning ran her index finger over Fang's nose, careful to keep her claws at bay. She trailed up between Fang's eyebrows, tracing along her forehead.

They both nearly startled when Serah called from downstairs, and Fang chuckled.

Lightning pulled her hand back, letting it drop to her side. "Lets stay for dinner, tonight." She trailed off, glancing at her feet. "It'll make Serah feel better."

Fang nodded, a grin still drawn over her lips, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

* * *

Snow stepped out from the truck, the city aglow before him. His eyes went wide as he watched the streets, still awake in the dead of night.

"Might want to head inside; I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Rygdea smiled from beside him. "Colorful, ain't it?"

Snow nodded. "There's so many people..." Closing his eyes for a moment, Snow turned to Rygdea. "Can I speak to him tonight?"

Rygdea frowned, but shrugged after a moment. "Alright, but it might not get you much."

They walked up to the Cavalry building, entering through a side door. After climbing down several flights of stairs, Rygdea gestured at a metal door.

"He's in there." Rygdea said, "There'll be bars between you, but keep your distance. Just knock when you want out."

Snow nodded, and Rygdea opened the door.

A rectangular area awaited him, sectioned off by a wall of metal bars. Most of the room lay beyond the barrier, and Snow could make out a pacing figure within. The door closed behind him, and Snow walked up to the bars.

"Hey, remember me?" Snow asked, "I'm here to try and help you."

All that Snow received was a low growl, and a pair of eyes trained upon him.

"I know that you can't really think straight yet," Snow said, "but I'm going to do everything I can to get you back."

The growl raised in volume to a snarl, and the figure turned away from him.

"Just get some sleep." Snow turned to knock on the door. "I'll be back in the morning."

* * *

Lightning sat atop a pile of blankets and pillows, arranged in a bed-like shape. Fang shared the room with her; an old family study.

Lightning looked out from the window, her gaze on the night sky. She could hear Fang rustling with her own blankets on the opposite side of the room, but Lightning kept still, watching the stars.

"Light?"

Lightning looked over, watching as Fang frowned, the carapace beginning to shift back upon her face.

"You'll get it back again." Lightning yawned, her eyelids drooping shut. "Just give it some time."

Fang nodded, but she ran a hand through her hair, hissing under her breath. "I just want it to _stay_."

"I know." Lightning closed her eyes. "Maybe you can show me how you did it, tomorrow."

Fang looked up at her, and exhaled. "Sure."

Lightning was silent for a moment, turning to look back outside.

"Hey, Light?"

Lightning tipped her head to the side.

"Cuddle?"

Lightning looked over at Fang, nearly melting upon catching her hopeful gaze. She stood from her bed, and walked across the room, into Fang's waiting arms.

Fang purred, drawing Lightning close as they settled into place. "Stay, tonight..."

Lightning nodded against Fang's chest, curling up against her. Fang leaned closer, trying to inhale Lightning's scent, but the strange aroma from the letter clung to her nose, making it nearly impossible to focus on anything else.

Fang soon drifted off to sleep, but the scent nagged at her memories, until it even seeped into her dreams.

Cold fingers prodded at her face, the movement calculated and precise.

"Pulsian descent, I would assume."

A second voice echoed in the background, soft in tone. "Jihl..."

Jihl seemed to ignore them. "This is good, broadens the diversity of the group... Perhaps we'll see variety between the results."

Fang struggled to open her eyes, but her gaze soon met with that of a blonde woman, her eyes framed by a pair of glasses. Fang struggled to speak, finding that her lips were numb and unresponsive. Jihl examined her for a while longer, before leaning back to stand upright.

Fang tilted her head to the side, realizing that her arms were bound to a chair. Panic seized her body, adrenaline rushing through her veins as she whipped her head around, her eyes wide and frenzied, before Fang froze.

Vanille's eyes were closed tightly, while tears ran down her face. She was bound to an identical chair, her hands clenched against the restraints.

The second voice spoke up again. "Jihl. This isn't right."

Jihl narrowed her eyes, turning to face the figure behind her. "We've already gone far beyond _right_, and you know it..."

Fang tried to see the second person, but they stood mostly facing the hallway outside, and she could only make out a head of shoulder-length, dark blonde hair, nearly brown in color.

"I don't care! Unwilling test subjects?" The second voice paused, a bitter tone seeping into their words. "Are you _serious_, Jihl?"

Jihl exhaled, tapping her foot against the ground. "If you don't like it, you can leave."

"And let you tear their lives apart!?" The voice rose, no longer soft, as the figure walked in front of Fang, gesturing down at her. "You can't do this! I know how important it is to you... But they could _die_, Jihl!"

Jihl turned away, silent for a moment. "They very well might." She whirled around, ramming her hand against the second figure's neck. "But that's a risk I have to take..."

Fang froze, watching as the second figure collapsed beside her, twitching slightly.

Jihl stood up after a moment, holding an empty syringe in her hand. Her shoulders shook, but she reached for a phone on the wall. "Security, please. My associate needs to be removed from the building... And from the program, as well."

Fang's thoughts melded together, the scent drifting from the letter, and from the fallen figure... Something clicked, registering in the back of her mind, but her dreams shifted to different things, far away from the mysterious scent.

Lightning ran through the grass, her hair flowing in the wind. Fang chased after her, reaching out to take her hand, human fingers intertwining with each other.

Fang froze as Lightning's face stared back at her; soft, human skin ran over her entire body. Lightning tilted her head to the side, and Fang noticed that her horns were still in place, albeit smaller. Fang reached up to touch one, her lips spreading into a smile.

Lightning leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Fang's shoulder. Fang closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Lightning's back, drawing her close.

Lightning tensed, and Fang pulled back to look at her, but found that her arms were empty. Fang whirled around, searching the field, before finally spotting her.

Lightning stood upon a boulder, her body rigid, no longer human. Fire bloomed beneath her, and Lightning leapt from the rock, racing into the forest.

Fang tried to follow her, but found that her nose could no longer pick up a trail, nor her legs keep up with the pace. Fang looked down; her feet were human, toes touching down upon the fire.

Fang ran, and ran, until she couldn't bear to take another step. She collapsed, gasping for breath. Lightning appeared, walking within the flames, her gaze on the sky. Fang reached out, grasping for her, but Lightning ignored the gesture, intent on searching the stars.

The smoke soon over overwhelmed her, and Fang woke with a gasp.


	37. Chapter 37

Snow ducked through the door, moving to stand beside the bars. "Good morning, Caius."

A low growl rumbled from a pile of blankets, its occupant laying with his back to Snow.

"I want to try and help you speak." Snow closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "When I first managed it... I was thinking about talking with my girlfriend, again." He opened his eyes, pressing his hands against the bars. "Is there anyone you want to talk to?"

A pair of eyes met his own, and Snow exhaled.

"Just try to think about them." Snow shifted his face to smile, but quickly moved it back upon agitating his companion.

"Sorry, I forgot how the smell is, at first..." Snow shook his head. "You'll get used to it, after a while."

Another set of hands touched against the bars, but they were accompanied with a snarl.

Snow looked him in the eye. "Just think of someone important."

The snarling quieted, and a set of eyes fell shut.

* * *

Lightning drifted awake, enveloped by a warmth, as strong arms wrapped around her back. She opened a single eye, the other pressed against Fang's chest. Lightning sighed, letting out a quiet purr as she reached up to tangle a hand in Fang's hair.

A scent reached Fang's nose, and she twitched, opening her eyes. "Breakfast, eh?"

Lightning inhaled. "Smells like it."

Fang groaned, closing her eyes again. "Had some freaky dreams last-" She paused, sitting up straight.

Lightning sat up as well, tilting her head slightly. "What's wrong?"

Fang's eyes widened. "I _know_ the scent. The PSICOM woman, Jihl..." She met Lightning's gaze. "She had a partner, before all of this." Fang gestured at herself.

Lightning was silent for a moment. "The partner was Adam?"

Fang nodded. "I think so, at least. Their scent is identical."

Lightning let out a low growl. "Then Adam is PSICOM as well."

Fang clenched her teeth. "They got kicked out. Adam objected to what she was doing, and Jihl just... Threw them away." Fang concentrated for a moment. "I think 'Adam' might be a woman... The voice sounded feminine."

Lightning shook her head. "Whoever they are, they were still involved." She stood up, pacing the room. "Do we bring this to the Cavalry?"

Fang thought for a moment. "No. I want answers, and it sounds like Adam has them." She watched as Lightning paced. "We haven't caught so much as a whiff of PSICOM; I don't think they're as much of a threat as the Cavalry makes them out to be."

Lightning gave a short laugh. "Or the Cavalry's doing a good job at keeping them away."

Fang narrowed her eyes. "The Cavalry's running around in your backyard, Light."

Lightning nodded. "I know that, but think of how much they've helped us..." She stopped pacing, and met Fang's gaze. "They aren't the kind of people to make enemies out of."

Fang nodded as well. "Let's just watch our step, then. See what Adam has to say, but keep it quiet for now."

"Agreed." Lightning tipped her head back, testing the air. "That actually smells good..."

Fang shifted her mouth back, grinning. "Let's go, then."

Lightning nodded, and Fang followed as she left to walk downstairs.

* * *

Six growled, concentrating on his neck. He looked over at his teacher, the same one who had caged him once more... Six scolded himself; if this was his key to sanity, it didn't matter who gave it to him.

"Just breathe." His teacher leaned back, having sat on the floor after a while. "It's gonna hurt at first, but it gets better the longer you practice."

Six coughed, choking on his own throat.

"Give it a rest, if you need to." His teacher sat up, and pressed his hands against the bars. "Your brother really helped us out."

Six's breath caught.

"We wouldn't have had anywhere to stay, without him." He paused for a moment. "Noel also helped my girlfriend, Serah, find us. I wasn't even sure if I'd see her, again..."

Six closed his eyes, turning away.

"Hey, what's..?" His teacher slumped, resting his head against the bars. "Did I say something wrong?"

Six exhaled, shaking his head.

"Then just keep trying, so you can tell me."

Six glared at him, but concentrated once more.

* * *

Serah looked up from the table, her phone ringing from the counter. She walked over to get it, before sitting down again to answer it.

"Serah!"

Serah narrowed her eyes. "Noel? We're in the middle of breakfast; are you alright?"

"Better than alright..." Noel said, "I don't even care if this line is tapped; Adam sent me something called a regenerative... And I injected it into my leg."

Serah froze. "And what happened?"

Noel laughed. "The muscle grew back... Not much, but there's more than there was last night..."

Serah couldn't help but grin as she recited the news to everyone at the table.

Lightning tensed. "Regeneratives?" She looked over at Serah. "Is he seeing any side-effects?"

Serah relayed the question, before shaking her head. Lightning shared a glance with Fang, waiting until Serah had ended the call before speaking again.

"He said it was from Adam?" Lightning asked, "Fang remembered something..."

Fang explained the memory, and Vanille's eyes went wide.

"I knew it!" Vanille hopped up from her chair, nearly spilling orange juice all over the table. "_That's _where I smelled it; she talked to me before you woke up!"

"Adam _is_ a she..." Fang looked over at Vanille. "What did she tell you?"

Vanille sat back down, thinking for a moment. "That she was going to try and help us, but she didn't know how much she could do..." Vanille frowned. "I'd nearly forgotten her..."

Fang shook her head. "Our memories were scrambled; it's not your fault."

Hope spoke up, having listened silently to the ordeal. "You two were taken together, right?"

Fang nodded, shifting her face to grin. "I may not remember much, but I doubt I could ever forget Van."

Vanille grinned back. "I'm starting to remember bits of Gran Pulse."

Fang froze. "That was..."

Vanille hopped down from the chair, sitting across from Fang. "Back when we were kids."

Images of rainforest flashed through Fang's mind; wild, exotic terrain that stretched for miles on end.

Vanille frowned. "Are you alright?"

Fang tried to steady her breath. "Yeah, just dizzy." She sat in silence for a moment, before standing. "I'm gonna go lay down for a bit..."

Although she almost stumbled on her way, Fang managed to drag herself upstairs, before collapsing on her blankets.

Memories flickered within her thoughts; she walked down trails, stood upon countless mountains, swam winding rivers, running for longer than she could keep track of. Fang could hear the sounds, the chattering of birds, the rain pattering upon the forest floor, and upon her skin, soft, and human. She remembered her spear, having pierced the hides of a hundred beasts, feeding her people for months.

_Her people._ Fang remembered the scattered tribe, wandering between settlements, without a home of their own. She remembered Vanille, without a family, living with an adoptive tribe. They'd clicked immediately, and Fang had begged to bring her along... Fang's brow creased, and she hugged herself against the blankets.

They were alone. Living off the land, hunting whatever they could catch. Memories of hunger and sickness clung to Fang's mind, but she pushed them away; she needed to know what happened after.

An ambassador, visiting the wildlands, who spoke of a land called Cocoon, far to the north. A new life, he'd promised, a place to start over. Fang gave a wry smile at the memory. _A new start, indeed._

Living in a shelter for years, saving up scraps for their own house... A nearly impossible dream, but they'd no way to travel back at that point. Fang put on a brave face, and Vanille did the same, until they had carved out a home.

Fang's hand curled into fists as she remembered the job offer. Menial labor, but it was nothing they hadn't done before. Fang closed her eyes, attempting to block out the sinking feeling, the cold rush when they finally realized... There was no going back.

Fang exhaled, pressing her face against the pillow. She nearly startled when something sat on the bed beside her, but relaxed when a hand rested on her shoulder.

Lightning waited in silence, until Fang rose, drawing her close.

"Hey..." Fang whispered against Lightning's hair, nuzzling against her. "Sorry for running out on ya."

Lightning was quiet for a moment. "Are you alright?"

Fang nodded. "Just... Memories."

Lightning closed her eyes, leaning back. "Memories can hurt."

Fang exhaled, closing her eyes as well.

* * *

Snow watched as his companion ate, having already finished half of his own meal. "Have you tried regular food yet?"

Snow received only a growl, so he held out a quarter of his sandwich, pushing it through the bars, before returning to eat the rest of it.

Six tore apart the section of meat, stripping it away until only the bone remained. He cracked it over his knee, before moving on to the marrow.

"The sandwich might taste better..." Snow sighed. "But you might have the same thing as Lightning..."

Six froze, a feral bark rippling in his throat.

Snow tilted his head to the side, before his eyes widened. "You met her, didn't you? She mentioned the number six..." He sighed. "She's Serah's sister, but she doesn't like me very much."

Six snarled, and began to pick at the marrow again.

Snow slumped against the wall. "We just never got along, even from day one... I don't really know why."

The room was nearly silent until Six had finished, tossing the bone away. He looked over at Snow, and narrowed his eyes at the sandwich.

Snow laughed under his breath. "It's there if you want it."

Six reached over, taking the food in his hand, before holding it up to inspect it. Six inhaled, before taking a bite.

Snow would have smiled, had his mouth been shifted. "Good, isn't it?"

Six kept silent, before closing his eyes to concentrate once more, his neck distending beneath the carapace.

"There you go..." Snow moved beside the bars, placing his hands along the metal. "Just focus."

Six coughed, short bursts of sound escaping his throat. He choked, a snarl rumbling through the gasps.

"Relax." Snow said, "You only need the voice box for now."

He opened his mouth, and after a long moment, a rasping, hushed voice broke the silence. "Lightning... We fought, once."

Snow narrowed his eyes. "Why, Caius?"

Six gave a hoarse laugh. "Caius?" He nearly slumped against the ground. "You keep calling me that..."

"That's what your brother called you..." Snow paused. "I assumed that was your name."

"Six..." He clutched at his throat. "Six is all that I am."

Snow grit his teeth. "You aren't just a number." He stood up, pushing his claws through the bars. "they called me Two, but my name is Snow."

"Snow..." He exhaled, gasping for breath. "And you want to call me Caius?"

Snow nodded.

Caius looked at the floor, before opening his mouth to speak. "Then Caius I'll be..." He coughed, as his neck shuddered.

* * *

Lightning stepped into the living room, moving to sit beside Serah.

Serah smiled at her, looking up from her laptop. "Hey Light. Is Fang doing alright?"

"Memories, she says." Lightning exhaled. "She's sleeping now; I told her I'd wake her up, come noon."

Serah checked the time. "That's not too far off, actually..."

Lightning tilted her head. "How long were we up there?"

Serah chuckled. "Since breakfast; hours, at least. What were you doing?"

Lightning froze, silently thankful that her carapace couldn't blush.

"Light?"

"Just helping her get to sleep." Lightning averted her gaze. "You said it's almost noon? Do you want me to help you with lunch?"

Serah narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, but can you manage with your claws?"

Lightning stood up. "I can try."

Serah gave her a look, her eyes still narrowed, but she stood, making her way into the kitchen. "What aren't you telling me?"

Lightning exhaled, silent for a moment. "We were..." She struggled for the word. "Cuddling."

Serah paused, a knowing smirk on her face. "It's not everyday you hear that..." She giggled, poking Lightning's shoulder. "Sounds adorable, through."

Lightning would have flushed if she'd been capable. "Alright, alright." She moved to lean against the counter, shaking her head.

Serah continued to giggle while scouring the refrigerator. "I'll need to order groceries again, soon..." She returned with a package of sliced turkey, lettuce, and tomatoes. "Grab some bread for me?"

Lightning moved to the breadbox, before placing a loaf on the counter.

Serah began to cut a tomato into slices. "So tell me about this 'cuddling' you do with Fang..."

Lightning hissed through her teeth, and Serah grinned, giggling once more.

"You don't have to be embarrassed;" Serah said, "it's good to have someone like that."

Lightning quieted. "It is nice."

"She makes you happy?"

Lightning nodded.

Serah smiled. "That's all that matters."

Serah suddenly jumped, yanking her hand back with a hiss, a tiny cut on her fingertip.

Lightning's pupils dilated.


	38. Chapter 38

Fang jolted awake as piercing scream carried out over the house. She raced to her feet, scrambling down the stairs, through the hallway, and into the kitchen, before she froze.

Lightning's jaw flexed in the air, her teeth dripping with blood.

Serah's arm lay pinned to the counter, claws sinking through her skin, starting from her pinky finger, reaching down below her wrist. Mouth open in a silent scream, her eyes filled with tears, trembling as blood seeped down the counter, pooling on the floor.

Lightning let out a ragged breath, eyes wide, her gaze locked on the weeping red marks on Serah's shoulder, her shirt stained with blood.

Fang snapped back to the present, closing her nostrils as she took a step forward. Lightning kept still, her claws still lodged in Serah's arm.

"Light..." Serah stifled a cry, her entire body shaking.

Fang could barely keep track of her when Lightning leapt away, scrambling across the floor, blood smearing over the tile as she raced out of the room.

Fang rushed forward, catching Serah as she nearly collapsed from shock. "Pressure..." Fang looked around, grabbing a dish towel from the counter, before wrapping it against Serah's arm.

Serah shivered, her voice a near whisper. "It was an accident," she said, "I cut myself, and she just..."

Fang nodded, reaching for another towel to press against Serah's shoulder. "Snapped?"

Serah nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Where did she go?" Serah tried to stand, her body still trembling. "We need to find her, she might have-" Serah gasped, her vision blurry.

Fang held Serah down, her hands still applying pressure to the wounds. "You aren't going anywhere, you need a doctor..." Fang glanced around, noticing that Hope and Vanille stood in shock by the doorway.

"Outside, now." Fang nodded at the back window. "Hide in the woods, and wait for me." Fang turned back to Serah, lifting her in one swift motion. They moved into the living room, and Fang propped Serah up on the sofa. Mog whined, jumping up on the couch to lay his head on Serah's lap.

Fang picked up a phone, her hands nearly dwarfing the device. "Here's our story... You live alone here for the most part, and you decided to open the back door for some fresh air."

Serah nodded, but her eyes started to drift out of focus.

"Serah, stay with me!" Fang moved close, holding her gaze. "A mountain lion wandered in, bit you up." She looked over at Mog. "It ran off when you hit it over the head, and Fido chased it away."

Fang leaned back, struggling to press the buttons with her claws, but luckily the emergency number was short, and she held the phone up to Serah.

Serah struggled to speak, her breath coming in short bursts. "I'm bleeding... I... I need help."

* * *

Lightning wasn't even sure how far she had traveled; her mind attempted to shut out everything but the forest. The trees whirled around her, melding into a confusing mess of branches and leaves. Her eyes darted about the forest floor, the maddening taste of blood clinging to her mouth.

In her frenzied pace, Lightning tripped, sliding down a hill, before falling to a stop within a shallow stream. She coughed, her breath threatening to overtake her. She began to hyperventilate, but Lightning forced her head underwater, scrubbing at the blood on her face while clawing at her mouth.

She finally rose to the surface, gasping for air. Lightning stood on trembling legs and forced herself forward. Her arms wrapped around herself, Lightning stumbled through the ravine, before she paused.

The cave entrance lay before her, beckoning her into the darkness. Lightning pushed through the gap, and moved through the tunnel. She closed her eyes, collapsing upon the stone. Lightning's breathing slowed, still shaking as she lay on her side.

Lightning opened her eyes, and her gaze settled on the passage beside her, leading up into the mountainside.

* * *

"Why did you fight?"

Caius looked up from the floor. "I'm not sure how to answer that..." His hands clenched into fists. "It felt like it was necessary, at the time."

Snow thought for a moment. "So you knew each other."

Caius nodded, grasping at his throat. "They brought her in one day; she'd speak often."

Snow tilted his head. "Are you sure this is the same Lightning?" He didn't wait for an answer. "So what did she talk about?"

Caius thought back. "Her sister... What happened to us." He growled. "The past."

"Did it help?"

Caius was silent for a long moment, before he gave Snow a slight nod.

"Then we should talk, too." Snow pressed his hands against the bars. "What do you want to talk about?"

Caius laughed, a bitter tone seeping through his words. "What is there to speak of?"

"Anything you want."

Caius stopped laughing. "I am but a broken monster. My memories..." He choked, his throat closing up. "There's little point to this."

Snow narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what you do with broken things?"

Caius met his gaze.

"You pick up the pieces, no matter how small..." Snow closed his eyes. "And you glue them back together."

Caius looked away.

"Monsters can be saved, Caius..."

* * *

Lightning fought against the wind, her claws scrambling to keep hold against the rock. A bitter chill swept through her very body, but she clung to the ledge, clawing her way up.

Gasping, she collapsed upon the surface. Another tunnel opening lay ahead of her, and Lightning stared at it with blank eyes. Hauling herself up, she passed through the gap, walking through the winding passage. Lightning stepped in something cold, and she nearly jumped back, before she looked at her feet; a patch of snow lay on the floor of the cave. She reached down, taking the powder in her hands, before the draft blew it away.

* * *

Fang's ears twitched at the sound of sirens. "Just hang in there, Serah." She stood up, making her way towards the back door.

Serah looked up, her eyes drooping shut, nearly delirious from the blood loss. "Bring her home... Please." Serah panted, crying as she spoke. "She didn't mean to, I just know it..."

Fang nodded. "I'm going to find her. I promise."

Serah smiled, tears streaming down her face. "You love her."

Fang paused for a moment. "Very much."

Serah relaxed, leaning her head back on the couch. Her eyes fell shut, even as the paramedics burst into the room, rushing to treat her wounds.

* * *

Snow sat back against the wall, having kept silent for nearly an hour. "Do you want to try again?"

Caius didn't react; he lay on his side, his eyes closed.

Snow sighed, before an idea flashed in his mind. "Your brother mentioned someone... Yeul?"

Caius opened his eyes, a deep snarl escaping his throat.

"She's your sister, right?"

Caius leapt at the bars, barking in a frenzy.

"Calm down." Snow sat up, his gaze level with Caius. "You need to work with me, here."

Caius hissed as his eyes narrowed.

"Tell me about her."

Caius turned away, a growl still rippling from his mouth. He tensed, before closing his eyes to focus on his throat. "She's gone."

"Gone how?"

Caius shook his head. "They took her away."

Snow's gaze softened. "Was she..?"

Caius stiffened, his shoulders trembling. "There was... _So_ much blood, and they just wouldn't stop."

Snow pressed his hands against the bars. "I'm sorry... I don't really remember my first family; I don't know what to say."

Caius sat in place, before his movement slowed. "There are... Very few words. One moment you're walking home..." His jaw clenched. "The next, she's..." Caius cradled his head within his hands. "She's gone."

* * *

Fang leapt between the trees, stopping to lift her nose to air. Vanille soon ran up to her, Hope following behind.

Vanille tried to speak, but she couldn't quite find anything to say, her eyes wide and frightened. Fang reached over, hugging her close, pulling Hope in as well.

"You stay together, now." Fang said, "I'm going to go find Light."

"Why did she..." Hope stumbled over his words. "Why..? Serah's..."

Fang moved back to grip his shoulders. "Serah accidentally cut herself." She held Hope's gaze. "Lightning is many things, but she _didn't_ mean for this to happen."

Fang stood, testing the air once more. "If you can find the Cavalry out here..." Fang paused, and her eyes narrowed. "No. Stay away from them, for now. We'll figure this out later."

Vanille grabbed Fang by the hand. "When you find Lightning, tell her that Serah loves her!" Vanille's eyes grew even wider, tears gathering upon them. "She just wants her to be alright..."

Fang nodded, squeezing Vanille's hand. "Just keep safe, and be brave."

Vanille nodded as well, before letting go of her hand, watching as Fang disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Snow sat in silence for a while, thinking to himself. "Did her eyes turn orange?"

Caius snarled, waiting a moment before answering. "Yes."

"But did she grow horns, as well?"

Caius rounded on Snow, his eyes narrowing. "Yes, terrible things ripped out from her skin! Will you just leave her memory in peace?!"

Snow held his gaze. "She didn't die." Snow shook his head. "At least... Not at that point."

Caius froze. "If you joke-"

"I swear." Snow looked Caius in the eye. "In our group they... They died when the spikes came out, choking on the carapace... But we grew horns." Snow tapped at his own. "We survived."

Caius kept still, but his eyes widened.

* * *

Fang clawed at the rock, inhaling the scent that had lead her there. She struggled to squeeze past a particularity tight spot, before falling forward with a gasp. Fang waited to catch her breath, before standing again, making her way through the winding passages. She leapt up, her hands snagging against a rock wall, nearly skittering out of her grasp. Fang roared as she sank her claws into the stone, despite the pain. She reached up and dragged herself, bit by bit, to the top.

* * *

Lightning paused, having found the end of the tunnel. Frost stung at her eyes as she walked out into the drifts, a snowstorm upon the mountainside. She trudged through the endless white, until she couldn't bear to take another step, falling to her knees.

Lightning sat upon the snow, while moisture gathered in her eyes, freezing to her face. She choked, the frigid air shivering through her lungs.

Lightning looked out over the clouds, before she stood up once more, the blizzard whirling around her. She tipped her head back, and released a bellowing, broken cry, but her voice was lost in the wind. Lightning slammed her fists against the ground, her muscles growing numb from the cold. She snarled, striking out in a frenzy, blindly clawing against the rock and snow. Lightning lashed out for as long as she could, before she fell in the snow with a thump, her eyes drifting shut.

Breathing heavily, Lightning gazed up at the sky, snowfall landing on her body as she lay in silence. She opened her mouth, allowing snowflakes to disappear within. Lightning closed her eyes, the tang of blood still clinging to her tongue.


	39. Chapter 39

Noel gripped the cane, his other arm braced against the banister, carefully navigating his way down the stairs. Pain shot through his leg with every step, but he pressed on. While the regeneratives had only grown part of the muscle back, it was enough for Noel to walk, albeit at a slow pace.

"Are you sure 'bout this?" Rygdea asked, walking beside him. "Snow's making progress, but Caius nearly loses it at the scent, most of the time..."

Noel nodded. "I need to speak with him."

Rygdea shrugged, leading the way down the hall. "Just keep a distance; he can get up to his elbows past the bars." Rygdea held up his own arm, a bandage around his wrist. "Those claws are nasty."

Noel chuckled. "The teeth are, too."

Rygdea frowned, nodding. "Surprised that you're walkin' again so soon."

Noel smiled, keeping his gaze on the floor. "You and me both..."

Rygdea paused before a metal door, knocking once, before unbolting the lock. "You want out, just knock."

"Thank you." Noel stepped through the doorway, a low growl greeting him. "Caius."

Caius narrowed his eyes, his nostrils clamped shut as he struggled to sit still. Snow stood up, taking a folding chair down from the wall to set up for Noel.

"Thanks." Noel nodded at Snow, and sat down beside the bars. "We've never bothered with pleasantries before..." Noel met his brother's gaze. "What happened to Yeul?"

Caius snarled, before opening his mouth. "This one..." He gestured at Snow. "Believes that she may still live."

Noel narrowed his eyes. "What _happened?_"

Caius hissed, shaking his head. "Don't ask! There are some questions..." Caius paused, his gaze suddenly distant. "The details are unimportant. What matters is _if_ she lives, and where."

"Alright." Noel's brow furrowed in thought. "I'll talk with Rygdea, see if he knows anything about where they might have taken her." He paused, silent for a moment. "Are you sure she was taken from the building?"

Caius looked away. "I'm not quite certain of anything."

Noel sighed, rising to his feet. "I'll be back soon. Just hang in there."

Caius narrowed his eyes. "If you're planning to search for her..." He stood up to his full height, nearly as tall as Snow. "You are _not_ leaving me in here when it happens."

Noel shook his head. "That depends on if you can control yourself." He walked over to the door, knocking on the metal.

"Noel!" Caius slammed his fist against the bars. "You _know_ what an asset I'll be!"

The door opened, and Noel stepped outside.

Noel paused, turning back for a moment. "Prove it to me, then. Keep working with Snow." The door began to close, but Noel's voice escaped through the gap. "I'll be back when I can."

* * *

Cid sat at his desk, scanning a sheet of paper, his eyes narrowed at the text. His phone rang, and Cid reached to answer it.

"Raines."

"Hello."

Cid narrowed his eyes. "Adam..."

The voice chuckled. "Have you ever traveled by bus through the countryside, Mister Raines? It's quite beautiful."

Cid drummed his fingers against the desk. "I'm starting to think that you might be wasting my time."

A soft sigh. "I've been getting that a lot, sadly... I'll cut to the chase, then." The voice paused, before speaking in a low tone. "Have you complete trust in your Cavalry?"

Cid's fingers curled into a fist. "That's quite the loaded question..."

The voice gave a quiet laugh. "A loaded question, for a loaded army. Watch your back, Cid."

Cid hissed under his breath as the line went dead.

* * *

The wind seemed to howl around her, a snarling torrent of sleet and frost. Fang called out into the whirling snow, her voice growing hoarse as she trudged through the heavy sheet of white. Her feet sank into the snowdrifts, and Fang soon had to lower to all fours, distributing her weight more evenly.

Fang lifted her nose to the air and inhaled, but she could barely make anything out with the ice clinging to her nostrils. She sneezed, shuddering in the cold.

Fang took another step forward, her hands numb beneath the endless snow. She called out once more, swiveling her ears for an answer that just wouldn't arrive. Fang exhaled, her breath a swirling cloud of mist. She scanned the area; the snowfall was beginning to slow, and Fang could see farther than before. Her gaze halted, locked on a fleck of pink in the distance.

* * *

Serah's eyes flicked back and forth, the roof of an ambulance rattling above. She could feel the cool metal of her locket against her skin, having fallen atop her neck. Serah's vision drifted, her mind struggling to keep up with the rapid questions that the paramedics were asking her, and she finally shook her head, closing her eyes.

"Stay with us, ma'am..."

'_Stay with us?' Everyone leaves at some point; it's always been that way._

Serah grit her teeth, her head ached, blood thundering through her ears. She was suddenly upright, and Serah opened her eyes.

"You're on thin ice." A woman walked through Serah's line of vision. "You'd better start fighting back."

Serah's eyes widened. "I'm hallucinating..."

The woman gave a bitter laugh, turning to face her. "_Very_ thin ice."

"Am I dead?" Serah tried to feel herself, hugging her own chest. "But you're here... Unless you died too?"

"Just a hallucination, for now... I _am_ you." The woman narrowed her eyes. "Or how you envision your sister, at least."

Serah nodded. "That's why you look human?"

"Does it matter?" 'Lightning' looked out over the ambulance, watching Serah's physical body as it lay on the stretcher. "You're in trouble, here; get your act together!"

Serah frowned. "There's not a lot I can-"

'Lightning' rounded on her. "Fight!" She took Serah by the shoulders. "What did we do when they died on us?!" Her face blurred, beginning to appear more and more like Serah's own. "When they left us, all alone?"

Serah shivered, her voice low. "We survived..."

The duplicate nodded, looking Serah straight in the eye. "We fought for it." She pointed at the stretcher. "We didn't just lay down and die..."

Serah's chest tightened, and she struggled to breathe. She closed her eyes, a terrible chill rushing through her veins, before her eyes flew open again.

"Ma'am?" A face seemed to hover above her. "I need you to tell me your name, ma'am."

Serah clenched her teeth, forcing her eyes to stay open. "Serah Farron."

"Alright, Serah. I need you to hang on just a little longer." The paramedic took her by the hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We're almost there."

* * *

Lightning's eyes fluttered open, frost clinging to her face. She coughed, barely able to wheeze, her lungs burning beneath her ribs. Something loosened around her waist, and Lightning suddenly became aware of the warmth by her back.

Lightning struggled to get away, but a pair of arms held her down.

"You're freezing, stay near me." Fang moved close, her forehead bumping against Lightning's as she gently pressed her against the ground. "Just relax."

Lightning eyes darted back and forth, noticing the cavern of packed snow around them, a small opening at the top.

Fang moved forward, nuzzling into her neck. "It wasn't your fault, Light."

"It doesn't matter!" Lightning nearly choked on the words. "It still happened!"

Fang gave a soft hiss, laying down as well, her arms still wrapped around Lightning's waist. "It did, but locking yourself out isn't the answer."

Lightning's eyes burned, and she forced them shut. "She'll be safer."

Fang narrowed her eyes. "She'll be miserable."

"And what happens next time, Fang?" Lighting writhed, pulling herself away from Fang's grasp. "What happens when I end up killing her?!"

"Between that, and never seeing her sister again..." Fang was silent for a long moment. "I think she'd rather die early, by your hand."

Lightning turned away, closing her eyes.

Fang's gaze softened. "I promised her that I'd bring you back."

Lightning shivered.

Fang rose, pressing her chest against Lightning's back.

"I couldn't even think." Lightning shook her head. "One moment, we were talking..."

Fang nodded against Lightning's hair. "Then we learn from this; we'll be more careful with injuries."

Lightning exhaled, relaxing into the embrace. "We can't control everything, Fang."

Fang lay down again, and pulled Lightning against her chest. "We'll do the best we can."

Lightning moved her forehead to rest against Fang's neck. "What happened after..? Is she alright?"

Fang wove her fingers into Lightning's hair. "I managed to call an ambulance."

Lightning nodded, her body still shivering against the snow.

Fang narrowed her eyes, snuggling closer to Lightning. "Are you feeling any warmer?"

Lightning paused. "A little."

Fang thought for a moment, before her eyes widened. She opened her mouth, lips shifting back into place. "Change your mouth back."

Lightning kept still against Fang's chest, and she would have blushed had she been capable. "Why..?"

Fang chuckled. "You could use a kiss." She ran her fingers through Lightning's hair. "And it might just warm you up."

Lightning sighed, closing her eyes to concentrate on her mouth. Fang moved back, her lips drawn in a smirk. She moved atop of Lightning, and Fang kissed her gently, her hands still entwined in Lightning's hair. Lightning returned the gesture, and gave quiet gasp when Fang snaked her tongue against her own. Lightning purred, shifting her teeth to nibble on Fang's bottom lip.

Fang pulled back after a moment, a spark in her eyes. "Any better?" She brushed her lips against Lightning's, breathing heavily.

Lightning still shivered, but she gave a quick nod, curling up against Fang. "Why are _you_ so damn warm?"

Fang chuckled under her breath. "Size, I'd figure." She wrapped her arms around Lightning, drawing her close. "And you were sleeping in the snow when I found you."

Lightning closed her eyes. "I just... I needed to get away, if I'd stayed any longer..."

Fang kissed the top of her head. "I know, love."

Lightning exhaled. "I don't think I can go back."

"I think you can." Fang buried her nose in Lightning's hair. "Things were going fine before... We'll just try to go back to that." Fang lowered her voice, a near whisper. "Serah doesn't blame you. In her words, 'it was an accident.'"

Lightning bit back a mournful sound, steeling herself. "Alright." She took a deep breath, before exhaling. "I'll try."

Fang purred, kissing along the back of Lightning's head.

* * *

Serah blinked several times, her vision blurry. She looked down at her arm, a layered bandage wrapped around her wrist.

"Serah Farron, correct?"

Serah jumped, looking over to see a nurse beside the bed, inspecting her heart monitor.

Serah nodded. "I... I need to go home, right away."

"You need to rest for now." The nurse picked up a clipboard, jotting something down on the paper. "Can you tell me how this happened?"

Serah averted her gaze.

The nurse gave her a knowing smile, albeit tinged with sadness. "I assume that you're the same Serah Farron who's been on the news..."

Serah frowned. "It was an accident, they can't always control themselves."

The nurse was silent for a moment, before resting a hand on Serah's uninjured shoulder. "You don't need to explain everything now. Get some rest, and we'll speak later."

Serah nodded, her eyelids already drooping shut.

* * *

Fang exhaled, before frowning; her breath was misting in the chill. "I'm not going to be warm for much longer..."

Lightning nodded, pulling back from the embrace. Fang reached up to claw at the barrier of snow, and dug her hands into the walls.

Lightning sat up, glancing at the tiny cavern around them. "How did you make this?"

Fang stuck her claws out of the ceiling, pulling it apart. "Dug it out, dropped us both in, and closed off the top."

Lightning raised her arms to help Fang move the snow away. "How long have-" Lightning paused, her voice caught in her throat.

The sky stretched out above them, thousands of stars scattered in the darkness. Fang pulled herself up out of the hole, before offering Lightning her arm. Lightning kept still, her eyes flicking back and forth, searching. Fang frowned, and shifted the carapace back over her lips, the cold stinging her skin.

"Light, you're gonna freeze out here..." Fang reached over to stoke Lightning's cheek. "The stars aren't going anywhere."

Lightning closed her eyes, leaning into the touch. "Alright." She took Fang's arm in one hand, grasping at the ledge with her other.

Fang hauled Lightning up, pulling her close as they walked together through the snow.

Lightning's lowered her voice, barely audible over the wind. "Orion is important to me."

Fang nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I told Serah..." Lightning grit her teeth. "Back when we were little, that he'd watch over our parents. I don't think even _she_ believed me, but it still helps."

Fang thought for a moment. "I think a certain kind of white lie will do more good than harm." She looked up at the stars. "If it gives you something to hold on to... Don't let it go."

Lightning kept silent, but as they reached the edge of the mountainside, she stopped in her tracks, her mouth opening slightly in a quiet gasp.

Fang moved to stand beside her. "That's..." She paused, looking out over the forest; trees, plains, and the twinkling light of buildings stretched on for miles in the distance. "You can see almost_ everything_..."

Lightning looked out over the horizon, before she tilted her head back, the stars reflecting in her eyes. Fang wrapped an arm around Lightning's shoulders, and nuzzled against her neck. Lightning closed her eyes, leaning into the touch.


	40. Chapter 40

The sun began to peek over the horizon, and Lightning looked up for a moment to watch it. Fang called out from below, already making her way down the rocky mountainside. Lightning looked back at her, and leapt to a lower ledge.

"I never used to doubt myself, you know." Lightning dropped beside Fang, before looking out over the forest. "It wasn't about can or can't, but now..." She sighed, glancing down at her claws. "Without control, things are a lot murkier."

Fang nodded, easing her way down a steep incline. "Just do the best you can." Her words came out in a rasp, and Fang gestured at her throat.

Lightning nodded, relinquishing her own voice as well. She let out a series of clicks, gesturing at a slope below them. Fang grabbed her arm after a moment, and Lightning narrowed her eyes.

Before she could react, Fang leapt towards the hill, dragging Lightning along with her, before letting out a howl as they slid through the snow, tipping her head back to crow at the dawn. Lightning's heart raced, her eyes wide as the mountainside went by in a blur, her feet skittering against the snow, but Fang pulled her close, tumbling down together.

They landed in a heap, and Lightning fell face first into the snow, before she raised herself up with a snarl. Fang lay on her back, a glittering mist forming around her breath. Lightning bristled her spikes, shaking the snow from her back as she hissed, glaring at Fang.

Fang let out a ragged breath, and reached up to grab Lightning's wrist, gently tugging her forward. Lightning continued to hiss, but she allowed Fang to pull her down, falling with a thump beside her. Fang pointed at the horizon, the sun already rising above the trees. Lightning's gaze followed the gesture, pastel staining the clouds above. She let out a breath, and slowly relaxed against the snowdrift.

Fang stood up after a while, offering her arm. Lightning swatted at Fang's hand, but grabbed her wrist to haul herself up. Fang leaned forward, bumping her forehead against Lightning's shoulder, before taking off again, sliding down the next incline. Lightning rolled her eyes as she raced down to follow her, snow scattering up in an arc from her feet. Lightning landed, sliding on all fours, squinting as she slowly rose to her back legs, arms and tail balancing her body as her feet began to glide against the slope. Fang called out from behind her, but Lightning only looked back for a moment, an amused twinkle in her eyes.

Not to be outdone, Fang leapt into the air, her claws splayed as she flew, snow drifting in fragments beside her. She arced down into the slope, before she landed on her belly, narrowing her body to shoot down the hill, zooming past Lightning after a mere moment.

Lightning rolled her eyes as the snow began to thin beneath her feet, and she skidded to a halt upon a patch of dry grass. She glanced around, nearly barking out a laugh upon spotting Fang, who had crashed upon a tree trunk growing out from the mountainside.

Fang shook her head, reaching to pull pine needles out from her hair. She looked up to find Lightning staring down at her, and Fang clicked in succession, an amused undertone to the sound. Lightning sighed, offering her arm to Fang.

It was far past morning by the time they touched upon the forest floor, the trees alive with the sound of birdsong. Fang tipped her head back, imitating the noise, before she called out into the forest, her roar echoing through the branches.

Lightning watched her for a moment, before shifting her voice box back into place. "I'm not..." She gazed off in the direction of the house. "It feels... _Unstable_, somehow."

Fang paused, her mouth still open as she concentrated on her throat. "I know, but we'll make it through."

Lightning sighed, but gave her a quick nod, starting off toward the house. Fang walked beside her, and neither of them spoke for a while.

"I've been thinking about Adam's message." Fang broke the silence, her voice low. "A key to the norm? Doesn't that sound like something that could..." She paused, searching for the right words. "I mean, what we are now, the power, and the speed... Don't get me wrong, it's amazing." Fang stopped in her tracks, meeting Lightning's gaze. "But doesn't that sound like a cure? Something to reverse it?"

Lightning didn't respond at first, standing completely still. She finally spoke after a long moment, her words slow and careful. "It does. But let's keep our expectations to a minimum... This could still be a trap, after all."

Fang nodded, her tail drooping slightly. "I know." She started off again, Lightning beside her. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Lightning nodded, and a moment later, something dropped from above, nearly tackling Fang.

Fang startled, reeling back, before she realized who it was. "Vanille?! What the heck are you doin'?"

Vanille hugged her tight, not bothering to speak. Fang sighed, and patted Vanille on the shoulder. Hope dropped down a moment later, looking over at them from a distance. Vanille hopped away from Fang, before she met Lightning's gaze, and held her arms out. Lightning fought the urge to bristle her spikes, allowing Vanille to jump up and hug her as well. Hope relaxed upon witnessing the gesture, finally brave enough to walk up to them. Lightning stood for a moment with Vanille clinging to her, before rapidly searching Fang's eyes for aid.

Fang chuckled. "C'mon, kiddo." She poked at one of Vanille's horns. "Light needs some space."

Vanille detached herself, falling to her feet with a slight thump. "You're cold..?" Vanille touched Lightning's arm.

"Running around in the snow will do it to ya." Fang laughed under her breath, and began to lead the way forward.

Vanille narrowed her eyes as she walked beside Fang. "Snow..? Where-"

Fang gestured at the horizon behind them, and Vanille's eyes widened.

"You went up on the mountains?" Hope asked, moving in to walk with them. "That couldn't have been easy..."

Lightning spoke up, her voice low. "It wasn't."

Vanille poked at Lightning's arm. "Well, you'd better not run off like that again!" Vanille walked on her tiptoes for a moment, attempting to match Lightning's height. "You had us real worried!"

Lightning bit back a snarl, her teeth clenched.

Fang reached over, pulling Vanille back by her horns. "Give her _space_, Van." Fang released her hold after Vanille swatted at her hands, before looking her in the eye. "Light's back now, that's all that matters."

They walked in silence for a while, until the faint outline of the house became visible through the trees. As they passed into the field beside the house, Mog came running up to them, whining as he raced in circles. Vanille knelt down to hug him, and Mog quieted.

Fang lead the way up the porch, stopping short before she entered. "Scent's probably still there... Be ready." She turned to face the group, gesturing at her nose, before she walked into the house.

Lightning closed her nostrils, breathing in through her mouth.

Fang made her way into the living room, glancing at the phone. "Alright, what's the nearest hospital?"

Lightning concentrated, thinking back. "There's only one close by." She grit her teeth. "I can't remember the number, though." Lightning paused for a moment. "We could try running there..."

Fang shook her head. "We have a story, and we're sticking to it. Serah was bitten by a mountain lion."

Lightning narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

Vanille hopped over to the phone, shifting her hands before picking up the device. "Is there someone else we can call and ask?"

Lightning thought back for a moment, before reciting a non-emergency number, as well as the hospital address.

Vanille went through the process of finding the hospital number, and entering that in as well. "Hello? I heard a friend of mine was taken in for an injury? Her name is Serah Farron..." She paused, having been put on hold for a moment. "Alright, thank you." Vanille looked up, her eyes wide with relief. "She's sleeping right now, but she's alright."

Lightning let out a breath, her shoulders sagging as she sat down on the floor. "That's good..."

Fang knelt beside her, placing a hand on Lightning's arm. "You got her deep, but I don't think you hit any arteries."

The phone rang a moment later, and Lightning narrowed her eyes.

Vanille picked it up, holding it to her ear. "Hello?"

A soft voice answered her. "Hello. Vanille, correct?"

Vanille startled, nearly dropping the phone. "Who is this..?"

"We've spoken once before, and your friends know me as 'Adam'... Serah must have told you to expect such a call?"

Vanille paused for a moment. "Yeah."

"Excellent, I am close. Would my approach be welcome tomorrow, noon at the latest?"

"Let me ask." Vanille covered the transmitter. "Adam's... Adam's close. She wants to visit tomorrow morning."

Fang and Lightning shared a glance, exchanging a silent agreement.

Fang spoke, her tone low. "That works, actually... Serah's out of range if it's a trap, and we can handle ourselves..." She met Vanille's gaze. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

Vanille took her hand away, and spoke into the phone. "That's fine with us."

"Wonderful. I'll call once before I approach... It was good to speak with you again, Vanille."

Vanille's stomach turned. "...You too?"

"My... My apologies if that was too bold. Goodbye for now."

The line clicked, and Vanille set down the phone.

* * *

Serah reached for her shoulder, gently feeling around the many punctures within her skin. Lightning's teeth had torn deep into the flesh, but luckily avoided most of the muscles around her arm. Serah sighed, leaning back on her pillow. She reached for her wrist, picking at the bandage that had been wrapped around her arm.

"I wouldn't, if I were you."

Serah jumped, blushing as she caught sight of the nurse from when she had woken up, who was carrying a tray into the room. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

The nurse lay the tray on Serah's bedside table. "Need somebody to vent to?"

Serah gave her a tiny smile. "I'm just... My sister ran off, after it happened. I'm worried about her."

The nurse nodded, pulling up a chair. "Sisters look out for each other; she'll come around."

Serah was silent for a moment. "Most sisters don't have teeth the size of steak knives."

The nurse chuckled. "I would certainly hope not... My little sister would've gotten into far too much mischief with something like that."

Serah tilted her head. "Why are you acting like this is normal?"

The nurse shrugged. "You see many unusual things, working in hospitals." She grinned, rising to her feet after a moment. "It helps to keep an open mind."

Serah kept silent as the nurse left, before reaching for the tray of food, her brow furrowed in thought.

* * *

A chill wind blew through the forest, a taxi rumbling down the road. A pair of eyes gazed out from the leaves, narrowing at the ground.

A figure stepped out from the taxi, briefcase in hand. Determined footsteps crunched against the gravel, the sound carrying out through the trees. Something moved within the branches, but the figure continued.

Lightning narrowed her eyes as she inhaled a familiar scent, before her back claws released from the bark, her body rushing through the air.

The figure paused, stepping back as a creature touched down upon the path, slowly rising to her back legs.

"Adam?" Lightning examined the woman that stood before her, narrowing her eyes. "You look..."

The woman smirked, tilting her head to the side. "Familiar?" She chuckled after a moment, shaking her head. "You are probably well acquainted with my sister."

Lightning's eyes widened. "Nabaat..."

The woman gave her a sad smile. "Oh Jihl, just look at what you went and made without me..." She began to take a step forward, but Lightning bore her teeth in a snarl.

The woman stopped in her tracks. "You..." A tear traveled down her cheek. "You are _perfect_... Everything we'd ever hoped for..." She frowned, searching Lightning's eyes. "But you were not willing, were you?"

"Of course we weren't!" Fang stepped out from the trees, moving to stand behind the visitor. "And you already _know it_."

The woman kept still, tears clouding her eyes. "We never got a chance to speak, before."

Fang snorted. "Your sister made sure of that..."

A small smirk. "Quite the spitting image, am I not?" She gave a sad laugh. "But we are hardly the same person."

Lightning took a step forward. "Adam is a just a moniker, isn't it?"

The forest kept still as a quiet wind whistled through the trees, before a soft voice broke the silence. "Anima."

Fang tilted her head. "Come again?"

"Anima." She turned, smiling up at Fang. "You may call me Anima."


	41. Chapter 41

Noel exhaled, walking into the hotel garage, his cane tapping against the concrete. He clutched a sheet of paper in his hands, a lengthy bill for property damage written upon it. Approaching his car, Noel opened the door and sat down, before he tossed the bill on the opposite seat. He pulled out a letter from his pocket, opening the seal with his thumb, and began to read the flowing text.

Noel's eyes widened, and he scrambled for his keys.

* * *

Lightning lead the way down the path, stepping up the front porch to knock on the door in a sequence. Mog barked at the noise, scratching at the wood.

Vanille called out from within. "How do I know it's really you?"

Lightning snarled, rattling with the doorknob.

Fang began to pound on the door as well. "Vanille! Let us in."

"Alright, no need to raise your voice..." Vanille opened the door, Mog running in circles around her feet.

Anima knelt down, offering her hand to Mog, who walked over to snuffle at her fingers. Mog licked her hand and Anima grinned, moving to scratch behind his ears.

Lightning moved into the house with Fang, watching as Anima stood, Mog wagging his tail happily at her feet.

Fang lead the way into the living room. "So you helped Jihl make... Whatever we are?" Fang asked, as she gestured at the sofa.

Anima exhaled, taking a seat on the couch. "Yes, it was a culmination of our efforts, after years of study and experimentation... Would you like the story from the beginning?"

Fang nodded, moving beside Lightning on the floor, Vanille jumping up with Mog to sit with Hope along the opposite couch.

Anima cleared her throat. "Several years ago, my sister and I joined an independent research expedition; we traveled for months, studying microscopic organisms of Gran Pulse."

Fang sat up straight, her eyes widening.

Anima smiled, and continued to speak. "We discovered a symbiotic organism that could survive within a mammalian creature, often augmenting the host in certain ways..." Anima paused, her gaze distant. "It was already a _brilliant_ little creature, all it required was a push..."

Lightning's eyes widened. "You enhanced it."

Anima nodded. "It _thrived_. You wouldn't believe how many of our mice escaped confinement using only their teeth..." Anima sighed, pulling herself back to the topic at hand. "Jihl began pushing for larger hosts. We advanced slowly, experimenting, testing what the organism was capable of, but we found that it would erase the memories of the host." Anima paused, frowning. "A dog that knew thirty commands beforehand would later ignore us completely... When it wasn't attempting to kill us."

Vanille frowned, hugging Mog just a bit tighter.

Anima looked at the ground. "My goal was to bring their temperament to a stable level..." She shook her head. "We needed funding... Our father has contacts within PSICOM, and one of them introduced Jihl to our future employer... While I never spoke to him at the time, Jihl was adamant that he _wanted_ the aggression. He requested that we enhance it, weaponize our creations." Anima exhaled, her gaze flickering between each of them. "He wanted human subjects, and Jihl jumped at the opportunity." She paused for a moment, leaning back on the couch. "I assume you have questions." The room was silent, and Anima chuckled. "You have someone from the very _heart_ of the project sitting in your living room..."

Hope wrung his hands together. "Your poem."

Anima looked at him expectantly.

Hope met her gaze. "_Rain_."

A grin broke out on Anima's face. "Where do you stand within the storm?"

"With my family." Hope held Anima's gaze, holding his breath as he steeled himself. "What do know that you aren't telling us?"

Anima raised a single eyebrow, grinning at Hope. "Straight to the point..." She exhaled, weaving her fingers together. "Where to begin..?"

"PSICOM." Hope said, "Are you still with them?"

Anima scoffed. "They'd be hunting for my head by now, if theirs wasn't already so far up-" She paused, a slight blush creeping up her neck. "No, I am not affiliated with PSICOM, not anymore. But..." Anima reached for her briefcase, laying it upon her lap. "That is _their_ loss."

"Are they still a threat to us?" Fang asked, "We haven't seen any trace of them, so far."

Anima thought for a moment. "PSICOM is an interesting organization; most of their labs are complete and _utter_ wastes of talent..." She grit her teeth. "But ours was different. We had Yaag Rosch at the helm, and he ran a tight ship..." Anima laughed under her breath. "But our captain seems to have found another fleet."

Hope cleared his throat. "You didn't answer the question."

Anima looked him in the eye. "Our division was nearly wiped out in the blaze... Do you honestly think that the other labs care about your whereabouts at this point?" She shook her head. "PSICOM is on the defensive, waiting for _you_."

Lightning spoke up. "How do you know all of this?"

"Eyes, my friend. Many eyes, in many places." Anima paused, gazing over at the back window. "In many places, indeed..."

Hope sat up straight. "They're yours!"

Anima grinned at him. "Two of them, yes. The rest are loyal to Raines." She paused for a moment, chewing her bottom lip. "Cid is quite intriguing, actually. Trustworthy? Perhaps. Naive? In some ways, most certainly... I am not the only one paying off individuals within his army."

Hope narrowed his eyes. "What did you mean, that PSICOM is waiting for us?"

Anima grit her teeth. "They guard something very precious, but it is something that they barely understand..." She closed her eyes. "There is a seventh."

"A seventh..?" Vanille shifted her mouth back into place, frowning. "Like us?"

Anima opened her eyes, glancing over at Vanille, her gaze lingering on the human skin for a moment. "Very much like you. She is alone with them, and there is nothing I can do to reach her."

Lightning scoffed. "You can spy on one of the most powerful politicians in the world, but you can't rescue someone from a corporation, that in your words..." She growled under her breath. "Is a waste of talent?"

Anima narrowed her eyes. "You overestimate my influence. I have many eyes, but I lack arms... Loosening lips is a much lesser risk than storming a castle."

Hope's eyes went wide. "That's why you need us..."

Anima's mouth twitched in a smile. "Hope Estheim, correct?"

Hope nodded.

"So why are you here?" Lightning stood, looking down at Anima. "What do you need us for?"

Anima nodded. "I wish to strike a deal with both you, and the Cavalry, if possible."

Fang tilted her head to the side, gazing over at Anima. "Let's hear it, then."

"The seventh. I know where she is." Anima narrowed her eyes. "I do not wish to entirely reveal myself to the Cavalry... I fear that I may never see the light of day, should that happen..." Anima frowned. "My sister is already suffering that very fate."

Lightning's mouth opened in a snarl. "A fate she _deserves_."

Anima looked up at Lightning. "You have a sister, as well... No matter what crime she had committed...Would you condemn her to that?"

Lightning froze, her jaw clenching.

Anima didn't wait for a response. "Please understand, I do not wish to let her loose upon the world again... All I ask is a fair trial." She wrung her hands together. "I fear that Cid has nearly forgotten her, locked away under Cavalry jurisdiction."

Fang spoke up. "And you want to stay free, yourself..." She laughed under her breath. "What's stopping us from turning you over to Cid?"

Vanille frowned at her, but Fang held Anima's gaze.

Anima looked Fang in the eye. "You know that I tried to help you, before it even started..." She chuckled. "And I have something that you might desire."

Fang's eyes widened.

* * *

Serah stared up at the ceiling, her eyelids drooping shut. She had nearly fallen asleep when the sound of footsteps brought her mind back to attention, and Serah looked over to see the same nurse she had spoken with earlier.

"How are you feeling, Serah?" The nurse inspected her bandages, before pulling up a chair.

"Still a bit lightheaded, but I think I'll be alright." Serah frowned, closing her eyes. "Have any of my friends called again?"

The nurse shook her head. "I have something that I must confess, Serah."

Serah opened her eyes, narrowing them slightly.

"I've only worked at this particular hospital for around a week, or so..." She paused, her eyes distant. "Do you know why that is?"

Serah shook her head.

"Many months ago... I received a letter that my son had died in an accident."

Serah's eyes widened.

"I just couldn't believe it, despite his disappearance... But a while later, I saw a child on the news, only he wasn't quite the same as I remembered him." She paused, tears streaming down her face as she smiled to herself. "But I knew it was him, without a doubt..." She turned to meet Serah's gaze. "My name is Nora Estheim."

Serah gaped, unable to speak for a moment. "Hope's mother?"

Nora smiled, nodding. "The Cavalry wants us to wait until he's ready to see us... But can you tell me how he's doing?"

Serah grinned. "I've been helping him read again; he's a lot happier now than when I first met him."

Nora frowned. "I've seen the pictures." Her fists clenched. "How could they..." Nora shook her head. "This isn't the time, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Serah waited for a moment, until Nora had calmed her breathing. "The others looked after him in there, and Hope was the one to figure out their escape plan."

Nora smiled, her eyes blurry with tears. "Will you tell him that I want to see him? I know he needs time, but..." She trailed off, folding her hands upon her lap. "He's still my baby. A mother needs to see her children... Make sure they're safe."

Serah nodded. "I'll talk to him."

Nora exhaled, nodding as well. "Thank you."

* * *

Anima held out her arm, and pulled back the sleeve of her shirt. "Just watch for a moment... Don't be startled."

Fang was about to retort, but her mouth fell open in a silent gasp. Where Anima's arm had been a moment ago, a clawed, plated limb burst out from beneath her skin, the human flesh dissolving in a cloud of blood. Both Lightning and Fang tensed at the scent, but it evaporated quickly. Vanille gasped, hopping over on the couch to examine Anima's arm.

Anima laughed under her breath. "Technically, you were not the first human experiments." She flexed her elbow, the claws on her hand curling in a fist. "This is a docile species, content to remain dormant within my arm, but unfortunately, it cannot stabilize itself for long."

Lightning gazed down at the limb, her eyes wide. "What happens to it, then?"

"This." Anima closed her eyes in concentration, and human skin began to crawl rapidly up over her arm, pushing away the carapace. "I believe my current record is somewhere around an hour."

"Is it just your arm?" Hope asked.

Anima nodded, opening her briefcase. "Now, for what I believe you will find useful..." She held a bottle in her hands, a opaque liquid swirling within. "This is of my own creation... It kills the organism within mere seconds."

Lightning froze. "It's not metal..."

Anima shook her head. "With our father's help, Jihl managed to lace it within metal... But that was long before she started on humans." Anima looked over at Lightning. "The next logical step would be bullets, wouldn't it?"

"Just how long have you been watching her?" Lightning asked, "You seem to know everything that happened."

Anima smirked. "Most of my eyes have been in place since the beginning... But we should focus on the present, for now." She opened the bottle, shifting her carapace back into place, before pouring a single drop upon the shell.

Fang leaned over to watch as the carapace dissolved, leaving behind a gap. Anima concentrated, and her human skin grew back one more, replacing the hole.

Anima raised the bottle. "Would you like to try?"

Fang held her arm out, and Anima poured a bit along her hand.

"That's..." Fang watched as the carapace crackled, dissolving away. "That's incredible. It doesn't even hurt..." She concentrated, human skin rushing to fill her palm."Why _doesn't_ it hurt?"

Anima's brow furrowed in thought. "Your species is particularity aggressive; it releases pain signals upon the host acting against it..." She paused, meeting Fang's gaze. "The organism is linked to your brain. I assume it is able to recognize when you will it away." Anima swirled the liquid within the bottle. "It receives a painless death with this."

"How much would it take-" Fang paused, her breath suddenly heavy within her lungs. "How much would it take to go all the way back?"

Anima glanced at the liquid. "Enough to cover your body... Diluted in water, it could be as simple as bathing." She twisted the cap back atop the bottle. "But... I would advise against it."

Lightning spoke up, her voice low. "Why?"

Anima sighed. "I fear it would completely kill the organism..." She looked up at Lightning. "Should that happen, you would be unable to change back."

Fang thought for a moment. "What if we only killed _most_ of it?" She glanced over at Lightning's horns. "What if we left something there, like our horns? Would that be enough to grow it back?"

Anima thought for a moment. "It's possible, but I would still proceed with caution... Start with small steps."

Fang nodded, shifting her mouth back to grin. "So about this deal..."

"Fang." Lightning turned towards the stairs. "Can we talk in private, for a moment?"

"Sure..." Fang stood, looking down at Anima. "You don't mind, right?"

Anima chuckled. "Even if I did, I doubt it would matter to you."

Fang laughed under her breath, turning to climb up the stairs after Lightning.

Anima leaned back on the couch, while Hope, Vanille and Mog sat in silence. Anima reached into her briefcase, removing a small, wooden box.

Hope looked at the object, watching as Anima pushed sections of the wood aside. "What's that?"

Anima paused, before holding out the cube. "It's a puzzle box. Would you like to try?"

Hope nodded, and walked over to accept the cube. He shifted back his claws, using his fingers to manipulate the sections, twisting the joints into an open shape.

"I use them to pass the time; that one in particular has been giving me _quite_ the runaround, though..." Anima watched intently as Hope flipped the cube inside out. "Have you ever used one, before?"

Hope shook his head, inspecting the inner layers, folding aside certain joints. Vanille leaned over to watch, her eyes tracking the rapid movement of Hope's fingers.

"That is very-" Anima paused, her eyes wide as the cube fell apart.

Hope startled, jumping back from the pieces. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break it!" He glanced over at Anima, his brow creasing in confusion when she grinned at him.

"That... Is _very_ impressive." Anima gestured at the pile of wooden blocks. "Now try putting it back together."

* * *

Lightning paced the room, shaking her head. "I don't like this... It's _far_ too easy."

Fang frowned, closing her eyes to concentrate, wincing in pain as she began to shift her entire face back.

"She's not telling us everything." Lightning clenched her fists. "I know she's not Jihl, but there's something..." She exhaled, gritting her teeth. "Anima reminds me of her... Of all of them."

Fang stood up, wrapping her arms around Lightning from behind. "I know, love... But look at what she's offering."

Lightning closed her eyes.

"I want to _feel_ again, Light..." Fang pressed against her, running a hand down Lightning's arm. "I want to be able to hug you, feel your skin against mine." She paused, closing her eyes as well. "I miss my body... I'm starting to remember how being human felt."

Lightning relaxed against her, before turning around in Fang's arms, looking up at her face. Lightning lifted her hand, resting it against Fang's cheek. Fang raised her own hand, her palm still covered in human skin. She lay it over Lightning's, curling her fingers.

Lightning leaned forward, and rested her forehead against Fang's neck. "Paranoia keeps us safe."

Fang ran her fingers into Lightning's hair. "So does a shell." She exhaled, resting her lips against the top of Lightning's head. "But we have a chance to go back, now, at least some of the time..."

Lightning closed her eyes. "Alright... Should the Cavalry suspect her, she's my cousin from overseas."

Fang chuckled. "She might already have her own story; 'Cousin Adam' probably has a bunch of other identities just _waiting_ to cover her..."

Lightning snorted. "Is her name even 'Anima'?"

Fang shrugged, kissing along Lightning's hair. "Who cares... Let's just get this over and done with."

Lightning pulled back, searching Fang's eyes. "I don't think it'll be that simple."

Fang's lips twitched in a smile. "It never is, is it?"


	42. Chapter 42

Anima held a tiny stopwatch in her hand, watching intently as Hope scrambled to untangle another puzzle. He held a swirling network of metal loops, woven together in a dizzying knot. Hope's brow furrowed in concentration, and he gently twisted a piece, detaching it from the others.

Anima grinned. "Twenty seconds... Keep going."

Hope nodded, flipping the puzzle over in his hands. He didn't pause, even when footsteps creaked upon the stairs, moving to rest behind him. Hope grit his teeth, maneuvering the metal between his fingers, before sliding several pieces away in sequence, the entire puzzle falling apart on his lap.

Anima chuckled, and checked her stopwatch. "One minute, five seconds..."

Hope looked up at her, gathering the pieces in his hands. "Is that good?"

Anima's smile faltered for a moment, but it returned just as quick. "These kinds of puzzles... On average, they take hours to solve."

Fang spoke up, leaning over to ruffle Hope's hair. "You've got brains, kiddo." She gestured at herself. "Nose." Fang looked over at Lightning. "Ears."

Vanille huffed, crossing her arms. "What does that make me?"

Lightning bit back a laugh. "_Mouth_."

Fang stepped between them, poking at Vanille's forehead. "You can spot a bird before Lightning or I even know it's there..." She grinned. "Eyes."

Vanille smiled as well, seemingly content with Fang's conclusion.

Anima put the stopwatch back in her briefcase. "That would leave Mister Villiers..?"

Lightning snarled under her breath.

Fang rolled her eyes. "Snow's all muscle... Claws, teeth, take your pick."

Anima leaned back on the couch. "He's made quite a bit of progress over in Eden."

Lightning tilted her head at Anima. "Just how much can your 'eyes' see?"

Anima hummed a quiet tune. "The better question is what _can't_ I see... Unfortunately, there is much that remains hidden."

Hope held up the metal, each piece exactly where it had been before. Vanille cheered at him, before she hopped away towards the kitchen.

Fang sat down, gesturing at Anima's briefcase. "So tell me more about your little 'potion,' there."

Anima narrowed her eyes. "_Potion?_"

* * *

Snow sat beside a window, eating a bagel as he watched the bustling street beyond the tinted glass. Rygdea sat across from him, leaning back in a chair while reading a newspaper.

"You keep up with politics, Snow?" Rygdea asked. "Election's comin' this year, should be interesting."

Snow kept his gaze on the window. "Do you think Cid's going to join the running?"

Rygdea lowered the paper, his brow furrowed in thought. "Maybe, he's usually quiet about that sort of stuff." Rygdea shrugged. "You'll have to ask him."

Snow nodded, his eyes tracking the movement of the crowd, the city streets alive with commuters as they rushed up and down the sidewalk. His gaze focused on a group of people, who were beginning to cross the street.

"If Cid _does_ run for Primarch, it could mean the start of some good changes for Cocoon. Dysley's great at maintaining the peace, but..." Rygdea held his breath. "Actually you should hear this from-"

Snow tuned out Rygdea's voice, his eyes locked on a certain vehicle. A bus sped down the street, and Snow could make out a flash of fear in the driver's eyes, panic gripping the man's body as he lay on the horn.

Before he could even think, Snow was out on the sidewalk, glass crashing around his feet as he barreled into the road. He slammed his chest against the front bumper, his claws screeching against the metal, the soles of his feet burning as they scraped against the concrete. Snow could hear the engine squealing, the wheels grinding against road, but he snarled under his breath, and held his ground, muscles straining beneath his carapace.

After a brief moment of panic, everything went silent. Snow stepped away from the bus, the front bumper crumpled where his body had been. He turned around, suddenly aware of the hundreds of eyes that now rested upon him.

Snow opened his mouth, before something poked at his elbow. He looked down, noticing a small child who began to tap at his carapace. Snow glanced around, finding that a group of people now stood frozen in shock before him. The child held the hand of another, a woman who gaped up at him, her eyes wide.

Snow tried to take a step back, but his back collided with the bus. "Uh... Hello." He slowly lifted his arm, and waved. "Didn't mean to scare you, but..." Snow looked back at the bus, the driver staring at him, open-mouthed. "I think the alternative would've been much worse."

"Snow!" Rygdea called out from behind the broken window, his eyes wide. "Come back inside..."

Snow nodded, attempting to weave through the crowd of people, who soon parted as he walked by. Shifting his mouth into place, Snow gave them a sheepish smile, before stepping back through the window.

* * *

Vanille carried a bowl of cereal in her hands, Mog trotting beside her. She entered the living room, before flopping down on the couch beside Hope, and reaching for the remote.

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Vanille, we're having a conversation, here..."

Vanille stuck her tongue out. "I'll mute it."

Anima cleared her throat. "As I was saying, the acidic properties of my solution are powerful enough to quickly dissolve the organism, but sophisticated enough to discriminate between-"

Vanille startled, her cereal spilling upon the floor. "Look!" She hopped down from the couch, gesturing at the television as she turned up the volume.

The screen displayed an amateur video, the camera blurred and shaking. In the distance, a window burst into pieces, and a figure raced out into a city street, slamming into an oncoming vehicle seconds before it collided with a group of people. The video began to loop, slowing down the movement each time.

Anima gazed over at the display, a small smirk forming on her lips. "Mister Villiers..?"

Vanille nodded, her eyes locked on the screen. The channel swapped to a live camera, reporters swarming around a broken window as Cavalry soldiers began form a line to fend them off. Snow peeked out from a back room, and a dozen microphones were shoved forward, a chorus questions shouted over at him.

* * *

Rygdea hissed through his teeth, barking out orders before he entered the back room, letting out a sigh. "Snow, I _know_ you mean well, but..."

Snow grit his teeth. "Can't say I'm sorry for doing it."

Rygdea laughed under his breath. "Can't say I am, either."

Snow listened through the wall, chaos echoing from outside. "I _could_ go out there and talk to them..." He met Rygdea's gaze. "It'll buy you some time to replace the window."

Rygdea snorted. "Might take us a couple of hours... Although if you don't, they'd probably bust through the new one, anyway." He sighed, gesturing at the door. "Alright."

Snow grinned, and walked out into the front room. He passed between the soldiers, easily stepping over the windowsill, and out upon the street. The reporters formed a circle around him, several microphones held up to his mouth as they clamored to ask their questions.

Snow cleared his throat, and they fell silent. "Hello... My name is Snow Villiers."

* * *

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "He'd _better_ not tell them where we are."

They watched as Snow began to speak, pointing at one of the microphones to indicate a question.

"Is it true that PSICOM Labs has been performing illegal human experimentation, and that your... 'Alterations' are the result of such activity?"

Snow took a deep breath, his eyes flickering up to the camera. "Yes. They kidnapped me alongside my future sister-in-law..."

Lightning nearly screeched, her spikes bristling as she snarled at the television.

Snow chuckled. "If you're watching this, sis..." He winked. "I think Serah would be _very_ upset if you killed me, but at least I've got some witnesses, now..."

The crowd shared a short moment of laughter, and Snow gestured at another microphone.

* * *

Serah looked up at the miniature television, butterflies dancing about her stomach. She reached up to hold her locket, a wide smile on her face.

Nora walked into the room, narrowing her eyes at the heart monitor.

Serah laughed, pointing up at the screen. "That's my boyfriend, Snow..!"

Nora looked up at the television, before taking a seat to watch as well.

A question crackled out from the speaker, slightly muffled, but still understandable. "Is it true that one of your group went rogue, attacking and killing members of the Cavalry?"

Snow frowned as his gaze lowered. "Caius wasn't part of our 'group,' exactly... He was taken later on; I only met him after the fact." Snow looked up at the camera. "But I've been helping with his recuperation, and we've made a lot of progress so far."

Snow paused, before gesturing again.

"Does the Cavalry have any plan to pursue PSICOM in the court of law?"

Snow tilted his head to the side. "You'll have to ask them; I don't know." He pointed at another microphone.

"The others in your group, were they kidnapped separately? Do you have any knowledge of what happened to those from the compilation of reported disappearances?"

Snow frowned. "We..." He took a deep breath, silent for a moment. "The five of us were the only survivors, at least from our group." His eyes became very distant. "As I said, Lightning and I were taken together, but we're sticking with our friends." Snow blinked once, and looked directly into the camera. "Our family."

Serah grinned, running her fingers over the engraving on her locket.

Nora chuckled. "He's a keeper, honey."

Serah blushed, averting her gaze, but she glanced back up when another question was asked.

"What are your plans for the future? You've all been very elusive, so far."

Snow rolled his eyes. "To be fair, _you've_ been hounding us since we went home..." He paused, thinking the question over for a moment. "Personally? I'd like to get back to life, as it was..." Snow looked up at the camera again, grinning. "I'd like to see my friends again... Lebreau, I'm sorry for running out on the job... Wasn't intentional." He chuckled, and held up his arm, human skin creeping back along his hand. "We might be able to go back to how things were."

* * *

Lightning glared at the floor, her spikes still bristling upon her back.

Fang tilted her head, reaching over to pat Lightning's shoulder. "He's just messin' with ya."

Lightning snarled. "On_ television_, Fang... The news, no less!"

Fang exhaled, attempting to hold back a laugh. "What's your deal with him, anyway?"

Lightning looked over at Fang, her eyes narrowed. "He's a _moron_."

Fang blinked once. "So?"

Lightning grit her teeth. "Serah deserves better."

Fang looked over at the screen. "Not sure I see your point... What's wrong with him?"

Lightning turned around, looking Fang in the eye. "This guy just shows up at my door, one day. Serah runs over, saying that she met him at some sort of cafe. I didn't think too much of it at the time; it's probably just a phase." Lightning hissed under her breath. "Months later, out of _nowhere_... I'm going over college applications with Serah, and she drops the bomb."

Fang chuckled. "What kind of 'bomb' are we talkin' about, here?"

Lightning clenched her fists. "_Proposal_. Not _even_ a proposal, some sort of 'pact' for one in the future, whatever that means..." Lightning took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. "She wanted to _forget_ about school, find a part-time job, and have him move in with us."

Fang whistled. "That couldn't have gone over well..."

Lightning froze, her eyes distant. "Why do you think we were taken together?"

Fang tensed, before taking Lightning's hand in her own. "I'm sorry, I wasn't-"

Lightning shook her head. "It's in the past." She exhaled, her breath settling into a slow rhythm. "Don't worry about it."

Fang relaxed as well, a tiny smile on her face. "You're a lot more talkative when you're pissed off..."

Vanille jumped up again, pointing at the screen. "They're moving!"

Fang and Lightning looked back at the television, watching as Snow led the reporters away, a window repair truck rolling into view beside the building.

"You've got more questions?" Snow laughed, bouncing on his heels. "Gonna have to keep up!" He started jogging down the street, the crowd of reporters scrambling to follow him.

Fang grit her teeth, standing to yell at the television. "Get out of the _road_, you dumb bastard!"

A car plowed into Snow, stopping short with a honk as he toppled to the ground, and Snow smiled sheepishly up at the cameras as he crawled out from under the front tires.

Lightning gave Fang a look.

Fang sighed, although she couldn't help but laugh. "At least he's well protected, eh?"

Lightning rolled her eyes.


	43. Chapter 43

Serah sighed, gazing up at the television. She looked down upon hearing a knock at the doorway, and smiled when she spotted Nora.

"I've just spoken with a Cavalry official..." Nora sat down, glancing at Serah's bandages. "They're concerned about what happened, but they've agreed to keep the local authorities from investigating the situation."

Serah let out a sigh of relief. "It _really_ wasn't her fault... From the way Snow explained it to me, they can just lose control, sometimes."

Nora nodded. "It's not me you that need to convince..."

Serah frowned. "They're not going to do anything drastic, right?"

Nora paused, her gaze on the floor. "I don't think so; the people I've spoken to seem very reasonable."

Serah relaxed a bit, but she couldn't quite dismiss the swell of unease in her gut.

* * *

Moonlight spilled through the curtains, while a gentle breeze swept through the trees, the branches swaying within the forest. Fang gazed out the window, watching the wind. They'd spoken with Anima long into the night, and Fang had decided that it was time for the kids to sleep. She exhaled, before turning back to face the room.

Vanille stared up at the ceiling, her eyes half lidded. "Do you trust her?"

Fang pulled the covers up from the foot of the bed, handing them to Vanille. "Not entirely." She looked over at Hope, who had already crawled beneath his blankets. "Sleep well, kiddo."

Vanille blinked, her eyelids drooping even further. "It's hard to tell, isn't it?"

Fang paused beside the door. "With Anima?"

Vanille nodded. "She's really nice, at least."

Fang sighed. "At least... Try to get some sleep."

Vanille waited until Fang's footsteps had retreated down the stairs, before she sat up upright, narrowing her eyes at Hope's bed. "What did she give you?"

Hope froze, and held his breath. "Nothing."

Vanille leapt up from her bed, and soon beside Hope's. "Don't _even_!" Vanille kept her voice to a whisper as she poked at Hope's shoulders. "Spill!"

Hope grumbled, rolling over to reveal a book within his arms. He sat up, and held it in his hands. "She asked me to see if I could figure them out..." He opened to the first page; a series of hand-drawn puzzles lay upon the paper, each penned in delicate lines of ink.

Vanille gasped, squinting to see them under the low light.

Hope turned the page, revealing a complex design that twisted in and around itself. "I think that one's a maze." He continued, the following pages covered in lines of written riddles.

Vanille leaned back from the book, meeting Hope's gaze. "Why keep it a secret?"

Hope shrugged. "Maybe because none of us really trust her?"

Vanille giggled under her breath. "That makes sense... But why did she give it to you in the first place?"

"I think she's testing me." Hope thought for a moment. "Back then... They'd leave puzzles out for us." His brow furrowed. "But they were simple things... Do you remember when Fang thew down food for us, from the towers?"

Vanille nodded, her eyes widening slightly.

"They were testing us too, seeing how smart we were." Hope grit his teeth. "Like animals... So I played dumb, kept back while Fang and Lightning figured them out."

Vanille grinned. "But you sure made up for it, in the end!"

Hope grinned as well. "The first plan was different, actually... But then I saw the metal poles, and I remembered when my dad explained how leverage works." Hope's gaze became distant, and the room was silent for a moment. "He's brilliant... Mom is too, but she doesn't use it the same way."

Vanille sat back, resting on the floor. "What do you mean?"

Hope lay down, his gaze on the ceiling. "She's a nurse... When I asked her why she chose that, she said it's because she likes making people feel better." Hope held out his arms, his claws illuminated in the moonlight. "I'm not sure if I disagree with her."

"I'll bet they'll be proud of whatever you do." Vanille smiled up at him. "I don't really remember my parents... But I've seen enough to know that they always support their kids."

Hope gave her wry laugh. "You haven't seen much, then."

Vanille froze, and her mouth opened halfway in shock. "What do you mean?"

Hope closed his eyes. "Parents are people, like everyone else... Sometimes they just don't care."

Vanille kept silent, her breath caught in her throat.

* * *

Fang yawned, stretching her arms out as she walked down the stairs. She glanced down at the living room, before moving to sit beside Lightning, who was still speaking with Anima.

"Jihl's still under custody by the Cavalry?" Lightning asked, "I wasn't aware that they were allowed to do that, at least for extended periods..."

Anima nodded. "Raines has enough power to get away with it." She paused, her gaze lowering. "It's not as if the public is crying out for their release, either."

Lightning thought for a moment. "Do you know why?"

Anima shook her head. "Cid is remarkably ambiguous with his intentions... Were it not so easy to pay off his army, I would call him impervious."

Lightning tensed. "Cid and I have a mutual friend; I could see if he knows anything."

Before Anima could reply, a small voice interrupted her. "Fang?"

Fang looked over at the stairs, and noticed that Vanille was peeking down from the upper floor. "Yeah, Van?"

Vanille took a step down, looking out from behind the bannister. "I... I can't sleep."

Fang nodded. "C'mere."

Vanille walked down the stairs, moving to sit beside Fang, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Anima glanced over at Lightning, and folded her hands. "Would your friend be awake at this hour?"

Lightning thought back. "Maybe. He works the late shift, occasionally."

Anima nodded. "My advice for you, then... I would not feign ignorance of the situation, but do not reveal our intentions."

Lightning nodded, before walking over to pick up the phone. She fumbled with the device, but managed to enter the number after a moment.

"Hello?"

Lightning paused. "Hey, Sazh."

"Light! It's good to hear from you."

Lightning leaned against a wall, running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry for not calling you sooner, it's just been... Hectic, to say the least."

Sazh gave a quiet laugh. "After what you've been through, take all the time you need."

Lightning took a deep breath. "Sazh, I need to ask a favor... Of both you, and Amodar." She paused, quietly drumming her fingers against the wall. "But if you can't manage it, don't worry."

"Alright, what is it?"

Lightning closed her eyes. "The Cavalry still has the Eden division of PSICOM in their custody... Right?"

Sazh was silent for a brief instant. "Yeah... I'm not entirely sure why, but they're trying to delay the legal proceedings. I've spoken with Amodar about it, and he seems to think the Cavalry's gunning for something, or _someone_ else."

Lightning paused for a moment, her eyes opening halfway. "Why would he think that?"

"From what's he's told me... The questioning's been put on indefinite hold. They're waiting for someone to lose their patience, before offering a deal."

Lightning narrowed her eyes, her voice a near whisper. "A snitch..."

Sazh chuckled. "So what's this favor that you need?"

Lightning exhaled. "I can't say too much about the situation, but it would be helpful if that process could be... Sped up, a bit."

Sazh was silent for a moment. "You'd rather they face justice, eh?"

Lightning grit her teeth. "No, at least... It's not for my benefit, exactly."

Sazh clicked his tongue, and the sound of paper rustled in the background. "Well, I'll see what I can do... But I can't promise anything yet."

Lightning exhaled, moving away from the wall. "Alright. Let me know if there's anything I can do to make it up to you."

"Well... You could always come back; pick up the training where we left off."

Lightning froze. "You mean... Sazh, I'm-" She struggled to find the words. "With everything that happened... I'm still having trouble keeping my head straight; I don't think I could function in that kind of setting."

Sazh sighed. "I know. Don't push yourself, kiddo."

"Thank you, Sazh." Lightning ended the call, and turned to face Anima. "My friends think they're waiting for a snitch."

"A snitch..." Anima kept silent for a moment, before folding her fingers together with a smirk. "Cid, you clever bastard..."

"Enough secrets." Lightning met Anima's gaze. "I'm trying to work with you, but I need to know what we're facing."

Anima chewed at her bottom lip for a moment, her eyes narrowed in thought. "Raines is first and foremost a politician... Despite what they may preach to the cameras, politicians desire power above everything else."

Lightning exhaled, before gritting her teeth.

Anima stood, and paced the room. "No... They will not face judgment until Cid gets what he wants; I miscalculated his strategy... How could I have not seen the entire picture?" Anima snapped her fingers. "It makes sense now." She paused, gazing out the back window, the sun creeping up over the trees. "I need to return at once."

Fang stood up, and gently placed Vanille on the couch, who had long since fallen asleep. Vanille mumbled, moving her face against the armrest.

Fang turned to face Anima, her eyes narrowed. "You're just going to leave... After telling us all of this, you're just going to _leave?_"

Anima's shoulders stiffened. "Do not jump to conclusions; there is still the matter of the seventh..." She turned to face Fang. "But as for my sister... I will most likely have no more need of your assistance." Anima sat down to remove the bottle from her briefcase. "Consider this a gift." She placed it upon the coffee table.

Fang looked down at the bottle, before her gaze slid back to Anima. "How long will this last us?"

"That depends on how much, and how often you use it." Anima retrieved a piece of paper and a pen from the briefcase, writing down a series of number combinations and email addresses. "You can contact me with these." She looked up at Fang, holding her gaze. "I _want_ to help you, but please understand... I operate from the shadows. Should you run dry, you have only to ask for more." Anima handed Fang the sheet of paper. "I will contact you again soon, with details of the seventh."

Lightning watched in silence as Anima took out her phone to call for a taxi.

Fang shook her head, gently swirling the liquid within the bottle. She only looked up once Anima had ended the call. "Stay safe out there."

Anima nodded. "You as well."

* * *

Noel walked through the hall, moving as fast as his leg would allow. He stopped before a metal door, nodding at the guard before unbolting the hatch.

Noel stepped through the doorway, ignoring the frenzied barking that awaited him. "See? You're still not ready."

Snow stood up, attempting to calm Caius, before he turned to glare at Noel. "What are you _doing?_ You surprised him; it's no wonder he's freaking out!"

Noel narrowed his eyes, before taking a letter from his pocket. "Yeul is _alive_, and I'll soon know where to find her..." He turned to look at Caius. "And if you want to come along, you'd better be able to control yourself."

Caius snarled, his claws curling against the metal.

Snow shook his head. "How do you know this? Rygdea hasn't said anything about finding her..."

Noel held the letter up. "Inside source."

Snow's eyes widened. "You've... Just what are you saying, here?"

"I'm saying that I know someone who knows where our sister is..." Noel turned around, locking his gaze with Caius. "And we're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

Lightning paused outside of the kitchen, resting a hand against the wall. She held her breath, and walked through the archway, before stopping short.

The floor was completely clear, the counter-top free of blood. The scent of soap lingered in the air, and Lightning closed her eyes, her ears twitching at the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Kids are asleep; we should get to bed, too." Fang paused, before wrapping her arms around Lightning. "I washed it up, yesterday."

Lightning grit her teeth. "You should have asked me to help."

Fang shook her head. "You were upset; I didn't want to make it worse."

Lightning exhaled, silent for a long moment. "Thank you."

Fang nodded, drawing her close. "You sound exhausted." She looked up at the window, rays of sun already beginning to peek through the curtains. "Let's get some sleep."

Lightning opened her eyes. "I'm not weak, Fang."

Fang growled. "I'd never think that you were..." She nipped at Lightning's ear, careful not to draw blood. "But everyone has their limits."

Lightning narrowed her eyes, looking over at the window. "I don't think I've reached mine, yet."

Fang followed her gaze. "You don't have to prove anything, now..." She chuckled. "We can always hunt after a nap."

Lightning tensed, attempting to fight back a yawn while Fang began to steer her towards the hallway. Lightning huffed, but allowed Fang to guide her along from behind.

When they reached the living room, Fang paused. "But if you aren't quite tired, yet..." She glanced over at the bottle, still laying upon the coffee table.


	44. Chapter 44

Fang sat beside the tub as it began to fill with water, and she leaned over to test the temperature. Reaching for the bottle, she unscrewed the cap, before pouring a splash of the liquid into the bath. Fang held her breath, before submerging her hands into the water, shivering when her carapace dissolved within seconds. She grit her teeth and forced the human skin to grow back, before Fang raised her hands, flexing her fingers.

Lightning watched in silence, her eyelids drifting shut. She glanced at Fang's hands, exhaling softly when they approached to cup her face. Fang leaned forward, laying her forehead against Lightning's.

Fang stood, guiding Lightning over to the tub. "We'll take it slow."

Lightning nodded, dipping her toes in the water, while Fang turned off the faucet. Lightning's eyes widened as her claws began to unravel, dissolving away. She lowered her foot and closed her eyes, concentrating. Lightning took sharp intake of breath as the bones within her ankle twisted, shifting back to their human position.

"Look at that..." Fang's voice was low, as her breath quickened. "You're doing great."

Lightning nodded, the sole of her foot resting against the bottom of the bath. She raised her other leg, stepping into the tub. Lightning nearly laughed, wiggling her regrown toes beneath the surface.

Fang dipped her arms into the water, cupping her hands, before raising them to her face. Her mouth shifted back, human skin spreading where the carapace had been. Lightning copied the motion, focusing on her face, and Fang's breath caught in her throat.

"I haven't seen..." Fang struggled to find her words. "Since before we changed, I haven't seen your face."

Lightning blinked, her gaze flickering to meet Fang's. Turning around, Lightning looked over at the mirror, her eyes staring back at her. The orange had faded slightly, streaks of blue spreading out within her irises.

"You're beautiful." Fang said it without changing her expression, her mouth open slightly as she sat beside the tub.

Lightning glanced back, her eyes widening, a tiny smile twitching upon her lips. "You are, too..."

Fang grinned, reaching to hold Lightning's hands. She ran her fingers over Lightning's knuckles, before gently tugging her down. Lightning closed her eyes, moving to sit on the rim of the tub, leaning to take Fang's lips against her own. Fang hummed into the kiss, before nibbling at Lightning's bottom lip.

Lightning pulled back, a playful growl in her throat. She narrowed her eyes, before gently nipping at one of Fang's ears.

Fang grumbled, smiling as Lightning kissed along her ear, down to her neck. Fang inhaled, her human skin having already stretched across her collarbone; Lightning moved to nibble at it, careful to keep her teeth at bay. She had already shifted most of the edge away, but a sharp point remained. Fang threaded her fingers into Lightning's hair, curling them as a tongue joined in with the teeth. Lightning purred, licking along Fang's neck, before pausing to kiss at her pulse.

Fang gasped, clenching her teeth. "Damn... Light?"

Lightning paused, and pulled back. Fang cupped her face, stroking Lightning's cheeks.

"It's good, Light..." Fang's eyes drifted shut. "I just..." Her voice broke, and Fang brushed her lips against Lightning's.

Lightning closed her eyes. "You just?"

Fang let out a shaky breath, pressing forward, capturing her in a kiss. Lightning felt Fang's tongue move against hers, a tiny whimper escaping her throat when Fang pressed her down against the rim of the tub.

Fang pulled back, gazing at the curious eyes below. "I just need more of it." Fang ran a thumb over Lightning's cheek. "Give me a minute?"

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Anima said to take it slow."

Fang sighed. "I'll be careful..."

Lightning averted her gaze, glancing at the water beside her. "You'll let me stay, then."

Fang chuckled, standing to step into the tub. Lightning sat up to settle beside the tub, watching as Fang's feet twisted into place. Fang lowered her legs, wincing when her knees creaked and flipped, an entire joint folding away in each leg. After a moment of silence, Fang reached down to touch her skin, a simple, singular knee beneath her fingers.

"Did that hurt?" Lightning asked, "Where did the bone go?"

Fang grit her teeth. "A bit, yeah, and I don't know... Maybe it dissolved?"

Lightning tilted her head, reaching down to touch Fang's knee. "I don't think those can support you, now..."

Fang exhaled, nodding. "I'll shift the rest, then."

Lightning blushed.

Fang grinned, reaching over to poke Lightning's shoulder. "We're both girls, here..."

Lightning gave her a look. "Exactly."

Fang chuckled, and moved to sit beneath the water. Lightning averted her gaze, her blush deepening. Fang winced as her tail reacted to the solution, the entire limb curling, dissolving away. She watched as the bone detached, the muscle crumbling away into a cloud of blood. Lightning looked back out of the corner of her gaze, her eyes wide.

"There goes my tail..." Fang laughed, but her voice trembled a bit. "Let's hope it can grow back..."

Lightning tensed, clenching her teeth. "What if it _can't?_"

Fang sighed. "Then I'll make do without it..." She lowered herself, focusing on the anatomy above her legs, smirking when Lightning blushed even deeper. "C'mon... It's not like you didn't have one, either."

Lightning hissed through her teeth. "It's been a long time, that's all."

Fang chuckled. "I'll have you know, these can be _quite_ fun..."

Lightning raised a single eyebrow. "You think I don't know?"

Fang held her gaze. "You're acting awful twitchy about the subject..."

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Just because I've never..." She looked away. "I've never had _friends_, Fang, much less..."

Fang frowned, leaning on the edge of the tub. "No friends?"

"Before you guys, no." Lightning leaned back on the wall, gazing up at the ceiling. "There wasn't much time to be social... I could survive without them."

Fang was quiet for a moment, before she reached over to hold Lightning's shoulder. "You aren't so alone, now..."

Lightning was silent, flexing her toes back and forth. "I know."

Fang's lips twitched in a tiny smile, and she leaned back into the bath. After lowering her arms, she raised handfuls of water above to her body, pouring it over herself.

Lightning watched out of the corner of her eye as Fang's stomach shifted, her toned skin blooming over her chest.

"That's..." Fang winced, clutching at her abdomen. "That's pretty gnarly..."

Lightning frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I think my guts just had to-" Fang paused, a wave of nausea rolling past. "Everything had to shift around, in there..." She sat in silence for a while, steadying herself.

Fang cupped her hands, before leaning to pour water over herself again. Lightning's eyes widened, and her breath caught when Fang's breasts seemed to grow from within, finally resting against her chest once more. Fang grinned, reaching to pour water along her shoulders, and finally over her back. Spikes began to twitch, trembling as they fell away from her back, dissolving into the water. Fang lay down, submerging everything but her head beneath the surface. She reached to pour water over her scalp, careful to leave her horns in place.

Lightning struggled to steady her breath, as she gazed over at Fang once more. "Everything, huh?"

Fang pointed at her horns, before shaking the water out of her hair. She grinned, rising from the tub, and let out a chuckle when Lightning's cheeks flushed. Lightning narrowed her eyes as she held Fang's gaze, steeling herself, refusing to look away.

Fang tipped her head to the side, resting her elbows on the rim of the tub. "Hey."

Lightning opened her mouth, her breath heavy. "Hey. I'm actually taller than you, now."

Fang frowned, looking down at herself, before narrowing her eyes at Lightning. "_You_ lose this much bulk in one night, see how tall you are."

Lightning gave a quiet laugh. "Hell, I'd bet _Hope's_ taller than you, like this..."

Fang scowled, flicking at Lightning's nose. "How about you take a turn, eh?"

Lightning looked down at the tub, blood and debris floating about the water. "I'll pass, for now."

Fang huffed, leaning over to open the drain, and the water began to swirl away. "We can use a bit more..."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "If you insist."

* * *

Rays of sun began to shine above the treeline, a quiet wind dancing about the street. Anima stood before a bus stop, her eyes flicking back and forth. She moved to sit down on a bench, relaxing her shoulders. Anima kept silent, paying no mind when a figure approached from her left, her gaze fixed on the horizon. The figure reached for his waist, and Anima tensed, raising her arm.

A bullet ricocheted against her plated wrist, and Anima snarled, leaping up to rush at the man. She knocked the gun from his hand, closing her fingers around his neck, before dragging him beside the road.

"Who sent you?" Anima spat in his face, her eyes narrowed. "I have no qualms with killing you!"

The man coughed, gripping at her hand as she raised him up against a tree. "Galenth Dysley... He says you're not as untraceable as you-"

Anima slammed the man against the bark, leaning close to whisper in his ear. "You tell the Primarch that I don't care if he knows everything, or nothing at all..." She let out a growl. "As long as I draw breath, his days are numbered." She released the man, her fingers curling as she walked away to retrieve the fallen gun, before unloading it, and placing it within her briefcase.

* * *

Lightning gasped as Fang's lips traveled down her neck, teeth nipping at her shoulders. With towels wrapped around each of them, Fang steered the way into the study, her breath heavy against Lightning's skin.

Lightning leaned up to take Fang's lips, scowling when it became abundantly clear that Fang's human height was still a bit taller than hers. Fang purred, snaking her tongue against Lightning's as she closed the door behind them.

Lightning pulled back, panting, her eyes half-lidded. "Do you want to..?" She trailed off, gazing at the nest of blankets upon the floor.

Fang leaned forward, resting their foreheads together. "I do... But I want to go at your pace; if you aren't ready..." She took a deep breath. "I can wait for as long as you need."

Lightning only paused for a moment, before taking Fang's lips once more, pulling her further into the room.

Fang purred, kneeling to rest on the blankets, her towel falling below her waist. "Should I take this as a green light?"

Lightning nodded, moving to lick Fang's throat. "Show me."

Fang paused, her eyes widening. "You want to..?"

Lightning pulled back, resting her hands along Fang's arms. "I assume you've done it before, right? Teach me."

"Once or twice, yeah..." Fang chuckled. "Eager, eh?"

Lightning narrowed her eyes, leaning forward to press Fang against the blankets, her own towel falling to the side. Fang gazed up, her mouth slightly open as she smiled at Lightning.

Fang took Lightning's wrist, gently lowering it beside her breast. "Just do what you think will feel nice..." Fang smirked. "Although, you don't have to use your _hands_."

Lightning raised a single eyebrow.

Fang gasped when Lightning's mouth closed around a nipple, her tongue swirling against the skin. "Damn, Light!"

Lightning began to pull back, but Fang wove a hand in her hair, pressing her down. "No, I meant it's _good_, keep going..." Fang inhaled when Lightning's hand moved to caress the opposite breast. "Are you _sure _you've never done this before..?"

Lightning pulled back for a moment, her breath warm against Fang's skin. "I _have_ read... Certain..." She blushed, before returning to press her mouth against Fang's breast.

Fang chuckled, her fingers tightening in Lightning's hair upon the addition of teeth. A hum escaped Lightning's throat, and she moved to nip at Fang's neck, before rising to smother her in a kiss. Fang sighed into Lightning's mouth, sliding their tongues together. The kiss deepened, and Lightning began to press her knee against the join of Fang's thighs, eliciting a gasp.

Fang pulled back from the kiss, a smirk on her lips. "How about I show you a..." She rose to a sitting position, Lightning upon her lap. "A demonstration?"

Lightning's eyes lowered, and she nodded, before gasping when Fang swiftly pinned her against the blankets. Fang grinned, leaning over to nibble around Lightning's collarbone, her tongue swirling as she traveled lower. Lightning squirmed, panting as Fang's mouth closed around a nipple, her teeth gently grazing the skin. Fang hummed, running her hands against Lightning's abdomen, massaging her lower stomach. Lightning leaned into the touch as her eyes squeezed shut, sweat forming on her brow as Fang's fingers lowered, tracing around her pelvis.

Fang moved her mouth away from Lightning's breast, a strand of saliva lingering at the corner of her mouth. She moved to brush her lips against Lightning's, her hands lingering lower, beside a patch of curls. "Ready, love..?"

Lightning shivered, nodding.

Fang took her by the lips, capturing a whimper when she ran a finger against Lightning's slit, stroking along her entrance. Lightning arched her back, and Fang chuckled against her mouth, before pulling away with a grin. She moved back, and Lightning opened her eyes to watch as Fang smirked, before lowering her head to press a kiss beside her fingers. Lightning gasped, her toes curling as a warmth twisted beneath her skin, spreading within her belly. She whimpered, her eyes drifting shut as Fang's tongue pressed forward, swirling in tight circles.

Another finger entered her, and Lightning mewled, her hands gripping at the blankets. Sweat beaded along her brow, tiny sounds escaping her throat as Fang moved her fingers, curling inside. Lightning shivered, panting, an overwhelming heat building up inside of her, and she let out a gasp. Fang hummed against her skin, moving her tongue lower to taste the skin beside her fingers, before she let out a low purr.

Lightning shuddered, sweat dripping down her neck as she curled up, her body trembling. Fang added a third finger, twisting within, and Lightning gasped, heat blooming, rippling up from beneath her pelvis as she cried out, her voice soft upon her tongue. Lightning bucked into the touch, trembling beneath the waves, her vision scattered and blurry, eyes half-lidded as she went limp.

Fang continued to draw her tongue along, smirking when Lightning whimpered, quivering upon the sheets. Fang moved away, but not before taking one last taste, purring softly against the skin. She crawled up to lay kisses on Lightning's chest, her heartbeat frantic beneath. Fang pressed her lips against Lightning's forehead, the tang of sweat along her brow.

Lightning let out a shaky breath, struggling to see straight. She reached for Fang, fingers curling against her skin. Lightning gasped, unable to form words.

Fang captured her in a kiss, cupping her hands around Lightning's face. "Tomorrow, love. Just sleep, for now..."

Lightning gave a soft cry in protest, but Fang drew her close, laying them both on their sides. She soon quieted, her limbs still trembling against Fang's.

Fang gave a low hum, and pulled Lightning's even closer. "You're so warm..." She pressed a kiss against her neck, reveling in the soft, delicate skin.

Lightning eyelids drooped as she basked in the aftershocks, Fang's arms secure around her waist. Lightning reached over to hold them, wrapping her hands around Fang's wrists, running her fingers over the skin.

Sunlight began to filter through the curtains, and Fang yawned, closing her eyes as her lips touched against Lightning's neck, before she let out a long purr.


	45. Chapter 45

A phone rang, the shrill chime echoing about the office. Dysley cleared his throat, before reaching for the device.

"Yes?"

"She's run off... She had an arm with claws, just like the rest of them."

Dysley narrowed his eyes. "She let you live."

"Yes... She intends to kill you, sir."

Dysley rolled his eyes. "If intent could finish the job, I would have been dead many years ago..."

"Your orders?"

Dysley swiveled in his chair, his brow creased in thought. "Assemble your squad..." Dysley grinned. "Fire a warning shot."

* * *

Vanille yawned, flopping out of bed. Mog walked in from the hall and snuffled at Vanille's hair, before he whined. Vanille opened her eyes against the carpet, sitting up to pull Mog into a hug.

Vanille looked over at Hope, who was sitting on his bed, his eyes scanning the book. Vanille tilted her head, leaning over to peek at the page.

"I am calm, yet my fury can darken the day." Hope pointed at a line of text. "I weep, yet I have no eyes."

Vanille took a step forward, glancing at the book.

Hope narrowed his eyes. "I am vast, yet I am nearly nothing at all."

Vanille jumped as a shrill ringing sound broke the silence. She ran out into the hall and nearly leapt over the bannister, taking the phone in her hands. Mog trotted down the stairs behind her, wagging his tail at the sound.

Vanille took a deep breath, before holding the phone up to her face. "Hello?"

"Vanille? You sound a little winded... Were you _running_ in the house?!"

Vanille giggled. "Sorry, just wanted to make sure you hadn't _died_."

Serah scoffed. "That's still no excuse..." She giggled as well. "I might be able to come home soon; is everything alright over there?"

Vanille glanced upstairs, thinking back. "Anima gave us something that gets rid of the shell, Hope got a puzzle book, and I think Fang took a bath with your sister, judging by how active the pipes were, last night."

Serah was silent for a moment. "...Anima?"

Vanille's eyes widened. "Oh, 'Adam' showed up; she said her name was Anima."

"Already? Why didn't you call me?!"

Vanille rolled her eyes. "I'm not even sure if she's still here; Fang might have thrown her out..." Vanille glanced over at the sofa, Anima's briefcase nowhere to be seen. "It was just yesterday."

Serah sighed. "Well, what did she want?"

Vanille thought back for a moment. "She wants our help finding a 'seventh', like us... She didn't say much else about what we're going to do, yet. Fang and Lightning pretty much handled the talking."

"Is Lightning-" Serah paused. "Can I speak with them, please?"

Vanille scoffed. "Why, am I not good enough to talk to?" She chuckled, bouncing up the stairs.

Serah laughed as well. "I just want to know more about what they discussed..."

Vanille pushed into the room, standing for a split second before the study, before closing the door just as fast. "Not happening..." Vanille turned around, quietly marching away down the hall. "At least not right now."

Serah lowered her voice. "What..? What's wrong?"

Vanille giggled once she had walked downstairs once more. "Let's just say that I value my life more than you want to talk to them..." She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, but I think you might want to look into buying them some clothes, in the near future..."

* * *

Noel lead the way atop the Cavalry headquarters, shooing away a flock of pigeons with his cane. Snow glanced up, a bird having perched atop one of his horns.

Noel snorted, sitting beside the edge of the roof. "You let that stay up there, and you're gonna be cleaning junk out of your hair..."

Snow shook his head, the pigeon fluttering away, before he sat down beside Noel. "So why did you want to talk up here?"

Noel sighed, looking out over the city. "We're going in alone."

Snow frowned, his mouth already shifted into place. "What do you mean?"

Noel was silent for a moment. "Let's pretend that you run the lab that has my sister... Suddenly, you're under attack by the Cavalry, the same people who've had a lab _much_ larger than yours in their custody, for at least a month, now."

Snow crossed his arms, following Noel's gaze. "You really think they'd..?"

Noel grit his teeth. "A cornered animal will do _anything _to save itself. We're going to need stealth."

Snow nodded. "We can handle stealth; you should have seen when Lightning used to sneak up and kick my ass..." He chuckled.

Noel's brow furrowed. "Serah's sister, right?"

Snow's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, you've never met her." He nodded. "They're pretty different."

Noel smiled a bit, his brow raised. "Why would she kick your ass?"

Snow sighed, leaning back on his arms. "She's never liked me; Serah wanted to keep _us_ a secret, so I went along with it..." He covered his eyes with a hand, resting on his back. "It backfired, to say the least."

Noel narrowed his eyes. "You're laying in pigeon shit."

Snow leapt up, his spikes bristling. "Damn!" He reached around to claw at his back.

Noel snorted under his breath. "Maybe you should start by not taunting her over the news?"

Snow rolled his eyes, moving back to a sitting position. "I know... I wasn't really thinking."

"How did it start, then?" Noel asked, "Why doesn't she like you?"

Snow thought back, narrowing his eyes in concentration. "I really don't know... She just wouldn't say much."

Noel shook his head. "We're gonna figure this out; I'm curious, now." He met Snow's gaze. "Start from the beginning."

* * *

Lightning tilted her head at a knock, before slowly standing up from her desk. She strode over to the door, hesitating for a moment, before opening it to find a very tall man standing at her doorstep.

She looked him over, and a frown creased upon her face. "Yes?"

"The name's Snow." He held out his hand with a grin.

Lightning narrowed her eyes, glancing at the hand that had been offered to her. "Why are you here?"

Snow paused, his arm returning to his side. "I'm here to see-"

"Snow, hi!"

Lightning was gently pushed aside, Serah rushing to steer Snow down the steps.

Serah smiled, tugging at Snow's sleeve. "I offered to help Snow's boss over at the cafe; he's giving me a ride."

"I am..?" Snow twisted his head around in confusion as Serah dragged him off.

Lightning watched them leave, her eyes narrowed.

* * *

Noel tried to hold back a laugh. "Well, there's your first problem..."

Snow frowned. "I guess it just piled up from there."

Noel exhaled, gazing up at the sky. "Alright, is there anything else that might have pissed her off?"

Snow shook his head. "We barely ever saw each other after that... One day, Serah calls me, and she's all upset, saying that Light's stormed off." Snow sighed. "I was in the area, so I offered to try and talk her down."

Noel kept silent for a moment. "That's when you got nabbed."

Snow nodded. "She didn't even see it coming... They ambushed us."

Noel grit his teeth. "Same here." He glanced over at Snow. "Caius... He pushed me out of the way."

Snow kept quiet for a long moment, before he spoke in a low tone. "I think we can get him back." He held Noel's gaze. "He _wanted_ to come with us; I think having a goal will really help him along."

Noel hissed through his teeth. "He's not the same person." He clenched his fists. "My brother was... Stoic, completely in control. He'd say a single word, and the _whole_ room would go silent."

Snow tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

Noel laughed under his breath. "He'd have this tone... The kind of thing that you'd immediately listen to."

Snow nodded, looking back over the city. "An army thing?"

Noel shrugged. "That probably helped, but I think it's just him."

"We'll get him back in control..." Snow stood up, narrowing his eyes at the horizon. "And we'll put an end to this."

A small grin crept upon Noel's face. "Think the others will lend a hand?"

Snow raised an arm, curling his claws. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

Fang stirred, her eyelids fluttering open. Blinking, she attempted to see straight, rays of sunlight streaking through the room. Fang froze, something soft against her chest, and she looked over to see Lightning. A smile spread across Fang's face, and she reached over to trail a finger over Lightning's nearest horn, the curve warm against her skin. The horn itself was smaller, having shifted slightly to match the size of her head.

Fang raised a hand to touch at her own horns, moving around to feel her scalp. Her hair was beginning to thicken, bristling down to her shoulders, and Fang reached down, before she froze. Several welts lay upon her back, and Fang could feel a sharp pressure beginning build beneath her skin.

"Damn..." Fang grit her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut.

Lightning mumbled, twitching in her sleep. Fang couldn't help but smile, moving to kiss along her shoulder. Fang looked down, noticing that similar blisters were beginning to form on Lightning's back, the tiny beginnings of spikes forming beneath her skin. Fang's eyes widened when Lightning's ears shivered, the skin twisting, forming a point as fine hair began to grow upon them. Fang traced a fingertip over the closest ear, chuckling when it twitched back and forth.

Fang tensed, before a sharp pain burst through her spine, and she lurched to a sitting position, lowering to her knees. Gritting her teeth, Fang hissed when her spine cracked, vertebrae forming, shifting into place. She looked back down, and Fang's startled when she noticed that Lightning's tail had already grown in, curling against the blankets. Fang clenched her teeth as a layer of carapace slid down from her horns, wrapping around her face.

Lightning gasped in her sleep, her brow furrowing as an odd pressure began to build up beneath her skin. Her eyes shot open, seconds before a spike burst from her back, accompanied by a spray of blood.

Fang's pupils dilated, and she slammed her claws into the blankets, clamping her nostrils shut, her jaws snapping at the air. Lightning twisted in place, her skin rippling, additional spikes sliding to the surface.

"Light..." Fang choked, her throat twisting as carapace slid down from her horns. "Shut your nose."

Lightning nodded, her face already shifted, her nose a mere bump above her nostrils. She moved her hands against her face, her spine jerking when another spike slid through her skin, curling into place.

Fang snarled as her throat closed up, carapace slithering down to her arms and chest, her bones expanding beneath her skin. She felt her spine shift, extending down to form her tail. Her knees twisted, another set of joints bending into place within her legs, feet spreading, claws curving out from her toes.

Lightning sat up after a while, her spikes covering nearly her entire back, carapace completely replacing her human skin. She struggled to breathe, her lungs inflating, organs shifting into place.

Fang looked down at her hands as claws slid out from her fingertips, and she closed her eyes with a sigh.

* * *

Hope exhaled, hesitating to turn the page, before gently shutting the book. He stood up from the bed, and gazed over at the window. "Clouds..."

Hope looked up at the horizon, before his eyes narrowed, spotting something in the front yard. Clutching the book in his hand, Hope walked over to the glass, before his eyes widened. He wheeled around, darting into the hall, before he pushed through a door.

Lightning looked up from the blankets, blood streaming down her back. Hope stared at her, and his brow furrowed. Fang turned around, her own spikes dripping with red.

Hope dragged himself back to the present, gesturing at the window, his voice a near whisper. "There's smoke..."

Lightning leapt to her feet, moving to glance out from the glass, before her pupils dilated. She narrowed her eyes, concentrating on her throat. "Outside!"

Fang rose to her feet, her legs shaking beneath the new muscle, but she followed after Lightning, dragging Hope along by his arm.

"Vanille!" Lightning called out, stumbling down the stairs.

Vanille glanced over from the sofa, but her gaze remained fixed on the television. "I'm right here, you don't have to yell..."

Fang pulled Vanille to her feet, ignoring the squawk of protest. Mog stood up from the floor, moving to run beside them.

"Fang, what the heck are you doing?" Vanille tried to squirm away, but cowered when Fang snarled at her.

Fang gestured at her throat, before dragging both Hope and Vanille towards the back porch. Lightning thew open the sliding glass door, before she froze.

Fang's eyes widened as she gazed out at the forest, flames roaring within the trees.


	46. Chapter 46

The horizon seemed to bleed, the evening sky a smoldering red. Vanille trembled, gazing at the mass of smoke, waves of heat brushing upon her face.

"This isn't natural..." Lightning whirled around, gritting her teeth. "It hasn't rained in weeks, but this is spreading too fast!"

Fang inhaled, testing the air, her eyes narrowing as she shifted her throat. "Chemicals..."

Lightning stepped into the field, flames already creeping up from the forest. "We can't stay here..." She walked beside the house, glancing down at the front path.

Fang snarled, glaring at the flames. "Just _great!_" She hissed at the road; several trees had fallen upon the gravel, the path choked by fire.

Lightning turned back, her eyes darting around at the approaching blaze. "The river..."

Fang glanced once more at the road, before nodding. "The fire won't be able to get far into the ravine... Let's go!" She took off, hauling Hope up on her back. "Vanille! Can you keep up?"

Vanille nodded, her eyes wide. Lightning followed after them, Mog at her heels. They tore through the field, heat billowing out from the trees. A somewhat open trail lay before them, winding into the forest, and Fang lead the way, stepping within the inferno.

* * *

Nora pushed into the room, her shoulders trembling. "Serah, we're leaving..."

Serah frowned, looking up from the bed. "What?" She watched as several Cavalry soldiers filed into the room. "Why?"

Nora began to unhook Serah from the monitors, and slid an IV out from her arm.

One of the soldiers answered, his voice curt. "There's been an incident, ma'am." He helped Serah to her feet. "We believe that you may be in danger if you stay here."

Serah glanced around, having been guided into a wheelchair. "What happened?"

They moved out through the door, traveling down the hallway. "Forest fire, but it doesn't look natural."

Serah froze, clutching at her locket. "Is..."

One of the soldiers reached over to gently hold Serah's shoulder. "The local authorities are looking into extinguishing it; please stay calm."

Serah fought back the tears. "Is our house..?"

The soldier frowned. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Fang growled, reaching through the brush, her claws tearing at the branches. Lightning climbed up to help, hissing back at the flames. They broke through after a moment, tumbling upon the dirt, the fire roaring around them.

Hope clung to Fang's back, trembling under the immense heat, the book still clutched in his hand. Fang struggled to stand, pushing through the fire as she fought to breathe. Vanille raced beside her, gazing around at the flames.

Something wailed, and Lightning glanced back, noticing that Mog couldn't quite jump over the hole they had made. Clenching her teeth, Lightning leap up, and squirmed through the gap, before taking Mog into her arms.

"Light?!" Fang called out, her voice distant.

Lightning began to return the call, but a branch fell upon her back, knocking her down. She snarled, dragging both herself and Mog out from under the debris; her eyes narrowed, before her muscles tensed.

Fang paused, searching through the smoke, her nostrils clamped shut.

Lightning roared as she burst through the fire, nearly her entire body swathed in flames. She rolled upon hitting the ground, before pressing Mog against the dirt to extinguish his fur, running her hands along his neck. Mog whined, struggling to stand, but Lightning hooked an arm under his back legs, and held him against her chest.

Fang called out from a distance, gesturing further into the forest. Lighting nodded at her, and made her way forward. Mog whimpered, and Lighting moved her free hand to stroke at his side, holding him close.

Vanille leapt over a fallen tree, embers falling upon her hair, and she cried out in fear.

"Van!" Fang gestured at the ground, crawling over the log herself. "Get down, and put it out!"

Vanille dropped to the forest floor, rubbing her hair against the dirt, before touching a hand to her head. "I'm alright!" Vanille hopped up, gesturing downhill. "I think we're almost there..."

Fang hauled herself over the tree, landing on the ground with a thud. She turned around, her eyes flickering back and forth. "Light?"

* * *

Serah shivered, her hospital gown doing little to protect her from the evening air. She watched as a blue vehicle pulled up to the sidewalk, a Cavalry insignia emblazoned on the door. A woman uniformed in blue exited the van, nodding at the soldiers around Serah. One of them reached to help her up, before the woman raised her arm, and fired.

A scream caught in Serah's throat, the soldier collapsing upon her lap. Blood pooled out from his head, and Serah's eyes went wide.

Gunfire exploded as the soldiers reacted, and Nora ducked down, dragging Serah out of the wheelchair to guide her around a corner.

"Why..?" Serah stumbled, her legs shaking. "Why would they attack their own people?!"

Nora's hand trembled as she lead Serah down the road. "I don't know, but we need to move!"

They sprinted down the road, darting into a back-alley, before Nora took a moment to breathe. She peeked out at the street, narrowing her eyes. "I don't see any-" Nora lurched back, a bullet whizzing past a moment later.

Nora pushed Serah behind her, holding out her arms as a woman stumbled forward, her lips curled in a sneer. The woman's leg dripped with blood, staining her uniform, but she raised a shaking arm, leveling a pistol at Nora's head.

The woman froze as a spray of red gushed from her neck, a gunshot echoing throughout the alley. Another woman stepped into view, her own gun pointed at the soldier, who crumpled to the ground.

The second woman reached for the fallen pistol, tucking it in her belt. "Serah Farron, I presume?"

Serah's breath caught.

The woman gazed over at them, a tinge of orange in her irises, her hair bristling slightly by the roots. "You know me as Adam..." She turned around, gazing along the street. "But you may call me Anima."

* * *

Fang let out a growl, standing on her toes to peer through the smoke. "LIGHT!"

Vanille whimpered, wringing her hands together. Hope coughed, and pressed his face into Fang's hair, still clinging to her back.

A set of claws sunk into the bark, and Fang's eyes widened when Lightning pulled herself up, Mog slung over her shoulder. She coughed, her carapace smeared with ash as she nearly fell to the ground.

Fang took her by the arm, hauling Lightning to her feet. "We're almost there; stay with us!"

Lightning nodded, taking a shaky step forward, her breath heavy. Vanille lead the way over to a steep incline, before lowering herself to slide down the hill. Fang knelt down, and Hope dropped down from her back, moving towards the slope as well. Lightning walked forward, embers in her hair, Mog laying limp over her shoulder.

"Give him to me." Fang reached to take Mog, gesturing at the hill.

Lightning paused, her eyelids drooping, before she leaned over the edge, and tumbled down the slope. Fang roared, catching her by the shoulder, steadying their descent by pulling Lightning close.

"_Damn_ it, Light.." Fang's eyes teared up, and she pressed her face against Lightning's hair. "I thought you were dead, for a minute!"

Lightning mumbled an apology, her feet soon splashing against the bottom of the ravine. Fang held her arm, leading Lightning toward the waterfall, guiding them both beneath the spray.

Lightning shivered as the freezing water washed away the ash from her carapace. She ran a hand through her hair, but she soon began to stumble, coughing violently. Fang took her by the hand, dragging them into the tunnel, and up into the cave.

Vanille paced the floor, before running up to greet them. Hope lay on his side, his eyes squeezed shut, clutching the book against his chest.

Lightning wheezed as she sat down on the floor, her eyes drifting shut. Fang sat down as well, holding Mog on her lap, his breath coming in short bursts.

"Is he..." Vanille's eyes went wide, tears forming beneath them.

Fang exhaled, and gently ran a hand through Mog's fur, burnt patches littering his skin. "I don't know."

Vanille trembled, and closed her eyes. "When the fire stops, we'll get him some help!"

Fang's gaze lowered, but she gave Vanille a tiny nod. Lightning curled up on the floor, before resting her head upon Fang's lap, beside Mog. Vanille moved to sit beside Lightning, leaning on Fang's side.

Fang wrapped an arm around Vanille, pulling her close, before she looked over at Hope. "Kiddo?"

Hope didn't move, but he opened his eyes at Fang, his gaze distant.

"Hope..." Fang grit her teeth. "C'mere."

Hope kept still for a moment, before rising to his feet. Fang nodded as Hope sat beside her, wrapping her free arm around his shoulders.

Fang exhaled, her breath hoarse and shaky. "We're together." She glanced at each of them. "That's all that matters..." Fang closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "We'll make it through this."

* * *

Nora struggled to steady her breath, gripping at the steering wheel as she raced out of the parking lot.

Anima leaned over from the back seat, her voice low. "I hope you are not planning on driving us into the flames..."

Nora grit her teeth. "My _son_ is in there!"

Anima closed her eyes. "Your son has friends." She took hold of Nora's shoulder. "Very _strong_ friends. Will you throw your life away to chase them?"

Nora exhaled, her voice trembling. "They'll keep him safe?"

Serah looked over from the passenger seat, and nodded. "They've always looked out for him." She looked down at herself, blood still staining her hospital gown. "We... If the house is in the flames, we can't just run in there."

Nora bit her bottom lip, but nodded as well. "Alright... Where do we go?"

Anima released Nora's shoulder, sitting back in her seat. "Bodhum."

Serah looked back, her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Anima gave her a tiny smirk. "Your sister has friends there... Friends that I believe are loyal to her."

Serah's eyes widened. "So the Cavalry aren't..."

Anima shook her head. "Infiltration, yes... It's a very effective method."

Serah frowned, hugging herself. "So we just... Leave them out there?"

Anima gazed out the window, smoke rising in the distance. "Yes. They were built to survive."

Serah followed Anima's gaze, looking out over the horizon. "How do you know all of this..?"

Anima chuckled under her breath. "I suppose I'll have to start from the beginning, once more..."

* * *

Fang woke to the sound of labored breath, and she opened her eyes. Lightning lay over Fang's chest, Hope and Vanille curled up beside each of her arms. Fang exhaled as she sat up, holding Lightning's head against her.

Mog lay on his side, his eyes clouded over, a whine escaping his throat as his paws tread uselessly against the cave floor. Fang's breath caught in her throat, and she swallowed, her ears twitching when a voice murmured against her chest.

Lightning opened her eyes, turning to gaze over at Mog. "He's in pain."

Fang shivered, tears gathering beneath her eyes.

Lightning moved away, leaning down to scoop Mog into her arms. "Keep them in here." She stood, carrying Mog away, and disappeared outside.

Fang grit her teeth, her eyes squeezed shut. She moved to cover Vanille's ears, holding back a sob when a muffled cry echoed up through the tunnel.

* * *

Noel knocked once, before entering the room, his cane echoing against the floor.

Caius stirred, before his jaw clenched, and he opened his mouth in a snarl.

Noel stood beside the bars, waiting until Caius had settled. "What is my name?"

Caius sat up, his limbs shaking, before closing his eyes in concentration. "Noel..."

"And who am I?"

Caius opened his eyes, fingers curling upon his hands. "My brother."

Noel took a deep breath. "Your name is Caius, and you are the greatest man I've ever met."

Caius kept still, waiting for Noel to meet his gaze. "That is... Quite the claim."

A tiny smile twitched over Noel's face. "It's true, though." Noel moved to wrap his free hand around one of the bars. "We're going to need you, very soon. Do you think you can be ready in time?"

Caius exhaled, releasing his fists. "I'd certainly hope so..."

* * *

Serah looked out at the smoke, a thick plume rising up over the highway. "So why did this happen?"

Anima drummed her fingers beside the window. "He's flaunting."

Serah turned around in her seat, tilting her head at Anima. "Who's 'he,' in this case?"

Anima narrowed her eyes. "Galenth Dysley."

Serah's eyes widened. "What would he have to do with this?"

"The Primarch keeps his personal business well hidden..." Anima took a deep breath. "He funded the later stages of the experiment. I believe he has been attempting to pin his eyes on me for a very long time, now."

Serah paled, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Are we..."

Anima shrugged. "I doubt he is able listen to us now." She turned to look at Nora. "This is your car, correct?"

Nora shook her head. "That hospital... The nurses share certain vehicles for carpool." She gave a wry laugh. "I wasn't thinking, we'll have to return it, later..."

Anima tilted her head in thought. "I doubt it would be bugged, in that case."

"Would the house be bugged, then?" Serah asked, "We never checked, for any..."

Anima shook her head. "I had one of my contacts perform a sweep before I arrived; I doubt the Primarch cared to listen before that."

Serah sat back in her seat, closing her eyes. "Why is Dysley after you?"

Anima's lips curled in a tiny smirk. "Because I intend to kill him."

* * *

Lightning walked up through the tunnel, her arms covered in mud. Fang stood, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Vanille didn't hear..." Fang whispered against Lightning's hair. "She looked asleep, but I covered her ears..."

Lightning nodded, her eyelids drooping shut. "If you walk past the falls, there's a big patch of grass covering one of the ledges." She held up her hands, caked in dirt. "It's a good spot... Flowers, growing out of the ground, and between the rocks. The fire hasn't gotten to it."

Fang nodded, closing her eyes. "They can say goodbye..." She took a deep breath. "After they wake up."

Lightning was silent, walking to stand beside the front of the cave, before holding her arms out beneath the rush of water.

Fang sat down, running a hand through her hair. "Is it still burning, out there?"

Lightning walked back, her footsteps echoing in the cave. "Yeah. The sky's... If I didn't _know_ it was night..."

Fang exhaled, holding her arms out as Lightning sat down, nuzzling close. Fang held her in silence for a moment, breathing softly against her neck.

"Was Anima wrong?" Fang asked, "Was this... Could PSICOM manage a fire like that?"

Lightning shrugged against Fang's chest. "Does it matter?"

Fang grit her teeth. "Of _course_ it does, we're gonna-"

Lightning interrupted, but her tone remained calm. "We're going to _what?_ Fight back?" She narrowed her eyes. "They can set nearly the entire perimeter ablaze within moments..." Lightning hissed under her breath. "Why didn't they just blow the house to pieces?" She paused for a moment. "They _gave_ us time to get out; this was a warning, Fang... A message."

Fang clenched her fists. "I'm done listening to it, then."

Lightning sighed. "So just what are you going to do? Start asking around to find out who started the damn thing?" Lightning tried to shake her head, her face resting against Fang's collarbone. "I doubt we could even pick up a scent in there."

Fang closed her eyes. "I know." She let out a low growl. "It's just... _Why?_"

Lightning exhaled, curling up against Fang's chest. "I don't know."


	47. Chapter 47

Lightning gazed up at the sky, the sun rising above the ravine. She tipped her head back, inhaling, the air no longer quite so choked with ash. Lightning stepped further out from the tunnel, making her way to the river.

The ledge sat within sight of the waterfall, nestled into the canyon walls. Vanille sat with her arms crossed, her shoulders slumped as she watched the grass wave in the breeze. Fang stood beside her, gazing down at the mound of earth.

"Someday..." Fang paused, leaning down to wrap her arm around Vanille's shoulders. "Once things settle down... We'll get a dog of our own."

Vanille sniffled, turning around to wrap Fang in a hug. Fang stood, and carried Vanille back down to the ravine.

Hope sat beside the water, poking a claw into the surface. "Do you think it's safe to go back up? Would a few days be enough to burn it out?"

Lightning exhaled slowly, her lungs aching beneath her carapace. "I'm not sure." She looked up, gazing at the wisps of smoke, far above. "I'll go check, if you'll be alright on your own."

Hope nodded, but his eyes narrowed. "Just don't push yourself..."

Lightning snorted, ruffling his hair as she stood. "Don't worry about me; call if something happens."

Hope watched her leave, before gazing back at the water. He looked down at his reflection, and closed his eyes, shifting his face back. Hope opened his mouth, attempting to steady his breath, before a set of footsteps caught his attention.

Fang sat down beside the river, setting Vanille down on the ground. Hope glanced over at Vanille, a sharp twinge in his chest upon meeting her eyes.

Vanille took a deep breath, her voice shaking. "Where's Lightning?"

Hope gestured up at the ravine. "She went to check the fire, see if it's safe to leave."

Fang looked up, narrowing her eyes at the smoke. "She's been coughing pretty bad..." Fang stood, taking a step forward. "Stay together; I'll be right back."

They watched her leave, leaping across the ledges, before pulling herself up to the forest.

Hope sighed as she disappeared above, before looking back at Vanille, his gaze soft. "Is there anything I can..." Hope paused, frowning when tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry."

Vanille nodded, squeezing her eyes shut, her arms trembling. Hope's fingers twitched, before he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Without warning, Vanille tackled him in a hug, and Hope's breath caught in his throat. His eyes scanned back and forth, his limbs stiff in panic, but Hope forced himself to relax. Patting the back of Vanille's head, Hope gave her a nervous laugh.

* * *

Nora pulled into a parking lot, before opening the car door. "Alright, I won't be long."

Serah nodded, watching as Nora left, before turning to look at Anima. "You said that you had someone... 'Sweep' our house?"

Anima's lip twitched in a smirk. "The back door was left open, a few days previous."

Serah froze. "There was nobody home, then..."

Anima nodded. "Your injuries appear to be under control."

Serah looked down at herself, her arm and shoulder still bandaged. "Yeah."

Anima closed her eyes. "Try to get some rest, if you can."

Serah picked at the bandage for a moment, but forced herself to stop. Instead she gazed out the window, watching as the cars drove by, her eyes tracking the movement.

* * *

Fang's eyes widened as she stood up; with the foliage gone, she was able to see for miles. Thousands of charred trees lay broken on the ground, most leaning over by their roots, threatening to topple over.

Lightning stood in the distance, before kneeling down to inspect the embers. Fang walked over to her, gazing around at the wreckage.

Lightning shook her head, holding up a pile of ash. "It's not a waste, at least."

Fang knelt down, watching Lightning's hands as she shook out a pine cone.

Fang exhaled, a quiet laugh in her breath. "It'll regrow, won't it?"

Lightning gazed out over the valley, rising to her feet. "In time." She tossed the pine cone to the ground. "Is Vanille alright?"

Fang sighed, her gaze on the horizon. "I think she will be, after a while."

Lightning nodded. "Bring them up..." She looked out over the forest. "Meet me back here."

Fang tilted her head, standing as well. "Why..? What are you going to do?"

"We can't just walk into town... And you and I haven't eaten in at least three days; I'm going to hunt." Lightning pointed at a low valley, still tinged with green. "There's bound to be something there."

Fang shook her head. "Why not? Snow's been in public."

Lightning narrowed her eyes, but nodded after a long moment. "Alright... We'll be able to meet up with Serah, too."

Fang nodded as well. "We can hunt later if we need it, but let's regroup with her for now, figure out a plan."

Lightning started off toward the ravine, but Fang took her by the arm. Lightning looked up, confusion in her eyes. Fang shifted her mouth back, a soft smile on her lips. She pulled Lightning close, wrapping her in a hug.

"We're a team, here." Fang chuckled when Lightning nuzzled against her neck. "You don't have to go off without us; I think the kids can keep up."

Lightning snorted. "Vanille, maybe..." She sighed, lowering her voice to a whisper. "I'm worried about Hope; he's barely said anything about it."

Fang nodded. "I'll keep an eye on him, too." She pulled back, leading the way to the canyon. "I think the kid's tougher than he thinks... He's just a bit shaken."

Lightning followed after her, nodding as well. "I think we're _all_ a bit shaken."

* * *

Snow watched as soldiers milled about the hall, tense conversation buzzing all around him. Frowning as he made his way to Rygdea's office, Snow knocked gently at the door. He waited for Rygdea to call him in, before stepping into the room.

"Snow, good..." Rygdea held a phone up to his ear, narrowing his eyes at a sheet of paper. "I was just about to send for ya; there's been a bit of trouble."

Snow paused, standing beside the desk. "What kind of trouble?"

Rygdea gestured at the opposite wall, before speaking quietly into the phone. Snow turned to see Cid, who sat on a chair beside the door, his hands folded on his lap.

Cid met Snow's gaze. "I need you to stay calm... Can you handle that?"

Snow nodded, his brow drawn in worry.

Cid exhaled. "We've lost all contact with the units that were assigned to look out for your family. We had a squad keeping watch in the forest, and another in town." Cid paused, and took a deep breath. "There was an incident a number of days ago, and another, later on... Before they dropped communication."

Snow's eyes widened. "What happened?"

Cid exhaled. "Serah was injured, and taken to a nearby hospital. Later, at least a day ago, there was a large scale forest fire in the vicinity of your house."

Snow was silent for a moment, his breath short. "How was she injured?"

Cid's gaze softened. "We believe that someone in your family lost control, but Serah was reluctant to share information."

"But she's alright?" Snow asked, "You said she was at the hospital? What about the fire, did it reach the house?"

Rygdea cleared his throat, placing the phone back down on his desk. "Just spoke with one of ours..."

Cid sat up, his gaze intense. "Their report?"

Rygdea's eyes flicked up to look at Snow, before back to Cid. "We have a breach."

* * *

Lightning looked out over the field of ash, her gaze resting upon a patch of rubble. Fang moved to stand beside her, Hope and Vanille following as well.

Lightning grit her teeth. "It's almost..." She began to walk forward, examining the debris. "It doesn't look much like a house, anymore."

Fang ran her hand along a charred sheet of metal, before lifting her head back with a sigh.

Lightning turned to look at the road. "Let's... Just go."

Fang held her by the shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Lightning nodded, already starting down the front path. "There's no point in staying."

Hope spoke up, his voice low. "So... We're just going to walk into town?"

Fang laughed under her breath. "No point in hiding."

* * *

Serah's fingers twitched as she glanced between the cars.

"Serah." Anima opened her eyes. "Calm down. The best way to go unnoticed is to act natural."

Serah nodded, wringing her hands together. "I know! I'm sorry." She forced herself to relax, a nervous laugh under her breath. "I just miss having a crossbow within reach..."

Anima raised a single eyebrow. "Have you ever fired a gun?"

Serah blinked once, turning around in her seat. "I haven't had as much practice with them... But yeah."

Anima nodded, reaching for her belt, before handing the pistol to Serah. "Keep it concealed."

Serah's breath caught. "Alright..."

Anima watched as she turned back around. "You've taken a life before, correct?"

Serah paused for a moment, before nodding.

"Be prepared to take another." Anima exhaled, rubbing at her temples. "I can adjust to violence, but that does not make it any easier..."

Serah was silent for a moment. "I just blocked it out, at first." She gazed over at the parking lot. "It was for my family... It helped me get through it all."

Anima nodded. "Family." She closed her eyes, silent for a long moment. "Do you know why I used the name 'Adam'?"

Serah paused, her brow furrowing. "Why?"

Anima smiled, opening her eyes halfway. "It _was_ my name, when I was young."

Serah thought for a moment, before her eyes widened.

Anima chuckled. "My parents... They didn't quite understand... But Jihl, she was always there for me." Anima closed her eyes again. "We were twins, inseparable."

Serah turned around, slowly taking Anima's hand in hers. "But she..." Serah frowned. "You said that she..."

Anima nodded, squeezing Serah's hand. "Her goals came first, in the end... But I need to be there, now. For her."

Serah frowned a little, but she kept silent.

* * *

Fang stifled a laugh, gazing over at the poor receptionist.

Lightning rolled her eyes, repeating the phrase. "_Ser_-ah Far_-ron_... I _need_ to know what room she's in."

The woman stared up from the keyboard, her mouth open in shock at the horned creature looming over her.

Lightning grit her teeth. "I'm going to start opening doors on my own, if you don't help me out." She leaned over the counter, narrowing her eyes. "Can you _please_ tell me where she is?"

The woman shivered, reaching to type something into her keyboard. "Serah Farron... She's not here; her room was declared open a few days ago, to be scheduled for another patient..."

Lightning's eyes widened. "Where did she go?"

"I'm... I'm not sure." The receptionist glanced back and forth, her fingers shaking against the keyboard. "Please, just don't-"

Lightning turned away, striding down the hall. "Serah?!" She called out, lifting her nose to test the air as several people rushed out of her way.

Fang sighed, following after her. "Light!" She ran for a moment to catch up. "She's probably gone, but this place is so damn sterile... I can smell just about everything."

Lightning paused. "Where _is_ she, then?"

Fang lifted her nose, and took a deep breath. "Can you smell that?"

Lightning tilted her head. "What?"

Fang lead the way, and they walked through the halls in silence, before pausing outside of a doorway. Lightning inhaled, and her eyes widened.

"She was here..." Fang glanced around the empty room. "Faint, but she _was_ here."

Lightning looked back at the hallway. "Is there a trail?"

Fang closed her eyes, and took another deep breath. "Still faint..." She began to walk down the hall, and opened her eyes. "But it's there."

Lightning shifted back her mouth, giving Fang a tiny smile. "Bloodhound."

Fang laughed, before shifting her throat to bark, but ended up coughing violently.

Lightning bit back a laugh. "_Might_ want to cut back on the smoke."

Fang scoffed, having shifted her voice box into place again. "Sure, just as soon as the damn fire stops chasing me..."

Lightning sighed, quiet for a while as they made their way through the winding corridors. Fang lifted her nose, testing the air as they walked, chuckling upon receiving several double-takes from the hospital staff.

Lightning broke the silence, her voice low. "After we find Serah, and the 'seventh'... What are you going to do?"

Fang paused, standing in the hallway. "What do you mean?"

Lightning looked at the floor. "The house is gone, Fang. What's next for us?"

Fang thought for a moment, before continuing to walk. "We'll figure it out when the time comes."

Lightning followed after her. "You should stay with us."

Fang glanced at Lightning out of the corner of her eye. "Eh... I dunno, I bet I'd be able to make a _fortune_ if I ran off to the circus..."

Lightning scowled, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, they'll keep you right between the tigers and the monkeys."

Fang grinned, puffing out her chest. "Acrobatics, Light! Just imagine..." She trailed off, before reaching over to gently yank Lightning's nearest horn. "Nah, you've grown on me."

Lightning snorted, but Fang still caught the glimmer of mirth in her eyes.

* * *

Snow paced the roof, before he paused, staring out over the city. His fists clenched, and he exhaled through his nose, attempting to calm himself. A door opened and shut behind him, but Snow kept still.

Noel walked forward, his brow furrowed. "What happened?"

Snow sighed, and grit his teeth. "They can't find them." He began to pace again, shaking his head. "They're in the wind, and I have no way to talk to them..."

Noel narrowed his eyes. "How did this happen?"

Snow turned around, facing Noel. "The Cavalry... There were some soldiers that turned on each other; nobody's really sure what happened yet."

Noel's eyes went wide, and he lowered his gaze. "We might not be safe here."

Snow frowned, looking back at the door. "What do we do, then?" Snow held his face in his hands, his voice muffled. "Is Caius going to be alright if we let him out?"

Noel shook his head. "I don't know." He looked up, until Snow had met his gaze. "Let's lay low for now... See if they resurface."

Snow sighed, but he nodded at Noel.

* * *

Nora walked beside the car, opening the door with her free hand. She sat down, handing a paper bag to Serah. "We'll find somewhere for you to change."

Serah smiled. "Thank you."

Nora nodded. "It's no problem; you needed them."

Anima cleared her throat. "Nora Estheim."

Nora turned around, looking back at Anima. "I'm assuming that's a question... Yes, that's me."

Anima nodded. "Your son is very interesting."

Nora raised an eyebrow. "In what way do you mean?"

"Intellect." Anima paused, gazing out at the parking lot. "I wonder if he has always been so bright..."

Nora sat back in her seat. "Some mothers would exaggerate... I'm assuming you've met Hope, yourself."

Anima grinned. "Yes... Actions speak louder than words."

Nora nodded, before turning the ignition.

* * *

Lightning knelt to scrape a bit of blood into her fingers, the liquid having already dried. She held it up to her nose, inhaling the scent.

Fang looked out over the street, her eyes narrowing. "Trail leads over here..." She took a step forward, before waiting for Lightning to follow.

"Smell this?" Lightning stood, and held out her hand. "I don't think it's Serah's."

Fang inhaled, and shook her head. "That's gotta be, what... A couple days old?"

Lightning shrugged, flicking the blood away from her finger.

"If we just follow this..." Fang paused before an alleyway, and took a deep breath. "Anima?"

Lightning hissed through her teeth. "So much for working in the shadows..."

Something scratched against the roof above, and Lightning tensed, gazing up. A moment later, and Vanille peeked out from the tiles.

Fang exhaled, shaking her head. "Nearly gave us a heart attack, kiddo!"

Vanille hopped down, Hope landing beside her. Fang pulled them both in a quick hug, muttering under her breath.

Lightning looked at the ground, leaning down to scrape at another patch of blood. "Look at this... It's all smeared."

Fang leaned over to look. "Dragged, maybe?" She inhaled the scent. "That's different, but still not Serah." Fang rose, standing on her toes, and tested the air. "Trail leads that way." She began to walk once more, the street winding around to the hospital parking lot.

Receiving quite a few stares, Fang lead the way through the maze of cars, stopping before an empty spot. She inhaled once more, and shook her head.

Lightning sighed, gazing around at the cars. "Assuming she wasn't kidnapped... Why would Serah leave..?"

Hope cleared his throat, holding up his book. "There's a number on the last page; maybe Anima knows something?"

Lightning paused, looking down at the page as Hope held it up to her. "Anima's scent was back there..."

Fang shrugged. "It's the best lead we've got..." She glanced back at the hospital entrance. "Think our friend will let us use the phone?"

Lightning bit back a laugh. "If she hasn't passed out from shock..."


	48. Chapter 48

Lightning stepped through the doors, and looked over at the counter. "I'll be right back."

Fang nodded, guiding Hope and Vanille over to the waiting room, luckily vacant. She moved to rest beside a bench, and Hope sat down upon it. Vanille wandered over to a window, staring out at the street.

Fang took a deep breath, and exhaled. She kept silent for a moment, before looking over at Hope. "When did you get that from Anima?"

Hope glanced down at the book. "You and Light weren't looking..."

Fang tilted her head to the side. "Why keep it hidden?"

Hope sighed. "Vanille asked the same thing; you guys may not trust Anima, but..." Hope trailed off, his shoulders slumped. "They're really good puzzles."

Fang laughed under her breath. "Keep at it, then." She looked up, watching as Vanille looked out the window.

Fang stood, and walked forward, keeping her pace slow. Vanille leaned against the windowsill, her eyes half-lidded.

Fang shifted her mouth, a sad smile on her lips. "Hey."

Vanille kept still. "Hey."

Fang sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall. "You know, I don't really have an opinion about the afterlife, whatever it might be..." She looked up at Vanille. "But I'd bet he's somewhere nice."

Vanille nodded, her eyes damp.

* * *

Serah stepped out of the bathroom stall in a fresh set of clothes, tossing her hospital gown in a trashcan. She pushed open the door, spotting Nora, who waved from the car. Serah smiled, walking up to get into the passenger's seat.

Anima's gaze flickered to her briefcase, a quiet ringing sound escaping from a side pocket. She pulled out a phone, holding it to her ear.

Nora smiled at Serah as she sat down, before reaching for her keys.

Anima leaned forward, tapping Nora's shoulder. "Wait." She turned to Serah. "It's your sister." Anima handed the phone to her.

Serah's breath caught. "Light?"

Lightning spoke, her voice a bit hoarse. "Serah... How are you..?"

Serah gave a tiny laugh. "I'm alright, considering what's been going on... You guys made it out of the fire, I'm guessing."

Lightning was silent, before she answered in a low tone. "Yes..."

Serah froze. "What happened?"

Lightning sighed, and Serah could hear her teeth grinding. "The dog you brought with us..." She paused, her breath short. "The fire was bad. _Really_ bad; he barely made it out in the first place." Lightning was silent for a moment, her voice a near whisper. "He was in pain, Serah..."

Serah felt the tears trickle down her face, but she kept quiet. "Is everyone else alright?"

"Aside from the coughing, yeah." Lightning paused, before her voice raised in volume. "Where _are_ you? We followed your trail from the hospital, found some blood..."

Serah began to explain the situation with the Cavalry, as well as Anima's sudden appearance, along with Nora's involvement.

"But where are you, now?" Lightning asked, "The house is _gone_, Serah."

Serah frowned. "At least halfway to Bodhum... Anima wanted us to meet up with the station, for help."

Lightning sighed. "Watch yourself, around her... She's-"

"I know." Serah smiled to herself. "She's explained it all."

Lightning huffed. "I doubt it... _Watch yourself_." She took a deep breath. "So you're going back to Bodhum?"

"Yes... Do you think you can run that far?"

Lightning laughed under her breath. "It might take us a while... We'll be out of contact; I'd rather travel through the woods."

Serah narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure? You won't get lost, right?"

"I know the area... Take care of yourself, alright?" Lightning paused, her voice soft. "About what happened..."

Serah smiled. "I know, Light. It was an accident."

Lightning exhaled. "Thank you... We'll meet up with you in Bodhum, as soon as we can."

"The house, right?"

"Yes. Let's hope we haven't been robbed, in the meantime..."

Serah giggled. "I'd bet we won't have to worry too much about that, in the future."

Lightning gave her a quiet laugh. "Be safe, Serah."

"You too."

* * *

Fang looked up as Lightning walked into the room, her gaze low.

"Serah's safe..." Lightning sighed. "As safe as she can be, for now."

Fang stood up, stretching out her legs. "Where is she?"

Lightning looked up, gazing out the window. "They're going to Bodhum... I think Anima wants to see Sazh and Amodar."

"So they _are_ together." Fang began to walk towards the door. "We're going to follow them, right?"

Lightning nodded. "I know the general direction, through the woods." She gestured for Hope and Vanille to follow, and walked with Fang out onto the sidewalk.

"That's... Quite a trek, isn't it?" Fang asked, "We're gonna be traveling for a while."

Lightning broke into a run, and leapt up on the opposite building, her claws snagging upon the roof. "Then we'd better get started." She hauled herself up, standing on the tiles. "We're headed southwest." Lightning pointed out over the town, another forest waiting ahead of them.

Fang jumped up beside Lightning, following her gaze. "Just look at that..." She grinned at the trees, stretching further than they could see. Fang watched as Hope and Vanille leapt up beside them, turning to address them. "What happened... We can't let it get us down." She looked between each of them. "That's what they want; we gotta show 'em that we aren't so breakable."

Fang took Vanille by the shoulders. "You're stronger than you think, kiddo..." She glanced over at Hope. "You too." Fang turned back to face Vanille, kneeling to meet her gaze. "It's normal to mourn... Hold on to it, but don't forget to keep moving."

Vanille nodded, her eyes wide and teary, and Fang smiled at her, before standing up again.

Lightning looked out over the town. "Let's go, then..." She turned to Vanille. "When you're ready."

Vanille nodded again, running down the roof to leap across to the next building. Fang laughed under her breath as Hope followed after Vanille, nearly falling to the ground. He clutched the book in one hand, dangling from the roof with another. Lightning snorted, and jumped over as well, landing neatly on the tile before pulling Hope up beside her. Fang grinned at them, backing up to run, before leaping over the edge, her hair steaming in the wind. She landed on her feet, but kept running, and jumped to the next building. Lightning raced after her, along with Vanille. Hope put the book gently between his teeth, and darted after them.

* * *

Caius leaned back against the wall, his eyes shut. Images flashed through his mind, some more vivid that others.

_Three children walked beside a pond, the evening sun reflecting upon the water. A girl with blue hair lead the way, shorter than her two brothers. The second had short brown hair, barely taller than his sister. The third walked behind them, gazing out at the pond. His hair was a dark purple, an unusual color, like his sister's, but he held his head high._

_The girl leaned down beside the shore, before she quickly held up a frog in her hands, laughing at the expression on her brother's faces. She walked forward, placing it in the hands of the tallest, his eyes wide when the frog leapt away, diving back into the pond._

Caius grit his teeth.

_She scowled at them, but a smile quickly broke out over her face. She sat beside the pond, pulling off her shoes, before splashing her feet in the water._

"Are you asleep?"

Caius startled, his eyes wide.

Noel frowned, sitting down on a folding chair. "I just need to talk with you."

Caius relaxed, catching his breath, before shifting his voice box back into place. "What is it?"

Noel sighed. "The Cavalry's been infiltrated... Snow and I think we should get out of here, as soon as we can." Noel held his brother's gaze. "I don't want to leave you in here."

Caius stood up, walking over to the bars. His hand trembled, but he reached out, his arm laying between the metal. Noel raised his arm as well, slowly taking Caius by the hand.

Noel grinned. "That's progress; wouldn't want to lose my fingers, either..."

Caius looked down, his eyes lingering on Noel's leg. "I'm sorry."

Noel nodded. "You weren't quite yourself..." He shook Caius's hand. "Welcome back?"

Caius took a deep breath. "I believe so."

* * *

Vanille looked out over the valley, clinging to the top of a tree. Her claws sunk into the bark, the scent of pine in her nose as she squinted her eyes at the ground.

Fang called out from below, pacing around the tree trunk. "See anything?"

Vanille jumped down, scrambling over the bark. "There's an elk..." She gestured at the forest, lowering to a crouch. "It's up ahead, that way."

Lightning's ears twitched. "I can't hear it, yet..." She looked over at Fang. "Same plan as last time?"

Fang nodded, chuckling when Lightning disappeared into the trees. "Alright, kiddos..." She turned to look at Hope and Vanille. "Light's gonna sneak up behind it, and I'm gonna wait for it to run into me." She lowered to a crouch as well, leading them forward. "She'll be driving it towards me... If it gets off course, I want you to steer it back."

Vanille spoke, her voice a whisper. "Just like back in Gran Pulse..."

Fang chuckled. "We're a bit faster, now... But yeah."

Vanille nodded. "I remember it." She looked over at Hope. "Fang and I used to..." Vanille trailed off. "When we weren't alone, we'd hunt in a similar way."

Hope tilted his head to the side. "That's right, you're from Pulse..."

Fang snorted under her breath. "_Gran_ Pulse." She stopped before a hill, gazing down at the field. Fang pointed at a set of antlers, far in the distance, before tipping her head back. Shifting her throat, Fang called out in a series of clicks and chirps.

A low whistle echoed from a distance, quiet enough not to startle the elk.

Fang whistled back, before focusing on her throat. "She'll be starting soon; I'll be at the opposite end."

Hope and Vanille watched as Fang stalked away, before creeping down into the field as well.

* * *

They call her number seven, but she does not know why. She cannot remember her old name, adopting the number as her own.

Seven gazes out from the bars, her eyes trained on the door. She reaches up to touch one of her horns, the bone curling forward from the base, arcing up beside her forehead. Seven exhales, her gaze still fixed on the door. It opens, and she backs up against the metal, hissing at the human. A tray is placed under the bars, and the footsteps retreat, the door closing behind them.

Seven sniffs at the tray, her teeth born in a quiet snarl.

* * *

Lightning took a step forward, nostrils flared, her ears flicking back and forth. She could hear the sound of grass grinding between a set of teeth, echoing perfectly within her ears. She tensed, the muscles in her back legs coiling, readying.

The elk looked up, scanning the grass around it. After a moment of silence, it began to graze once more, before crying out in shock as set of teeth sank into the back of its neck. The elk jumped, bucking against the weight on its back, before taking off into the field.

Vanille ran in time with the elk, strafing alongside while hidden in the grass. She leapt out, barking as she rushed at its heels.

Hope leapt out as well, struggling to keep up with the book in his teeth, his lungs gasping for air.

Lightning glanced at each of them, her teeth still buried in the elk's neck. She tensed as they approached the edge of the field, and moved to cover the elk's eyes, her hands wrapping around its face.

The elk cried out as an incredible force slammed into it, another set of teeth sinking deep into its throat.

Vanille skidded to a stop, kneeling to catch her breath. Hope appeared a moment later, coughing as he stumbled forward.

Vanille took a deep breath, before standing up. "That one... It wasn't very fast, was it?"

Fang pulled her mouth back, blood running down her face. "Yeah, the ones at the lab must've been something special." She licked her teeth. "Knowing what they were able to do with us..."

"You think they changed them, too?" Hope asked, "They didn't have spikes, though..."

Fang shrugged, moving to sit beside Lightning. "You alright?"

Lightning nodded, but her breath came in short bursts. "Lungs." She coughed, and shook her head. "Damn smoke..."

Fang mumbled an agreement, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Just take it slow."

Hope looked over at the elk, his nostrils twitching at the scent of blood. "It's been a while, since back then..."

Vanille moved to tear off one of the legs, and Hope closed his eyes with a grimace. Fang turned around, watching as Vanille struggled to disconnect the joint.

"Here." Fang took hold of the leg, easily tearing it from the socket. "But I think you're forgetting something."

Vanille narrowed her eyes in confusion, before they widened. She moved to whisper into the elk's ear, her eyes shut.

Hope tilted his head. "What's she..?"

Fang murmured at the elk, as well. "We're thanking it... You should too, if you're going to eat."

Hope nodded, watching as Lightning audibly thanked the elk, before he copied the gesture.

* * *

Noel pulled his car up to the sidewalk, a trailer attached to the back. He waited until Snow had stepped out from the alley, before joining him outside.

Snow glanced up at the trailer. "Are you sure this is necessary? Rygdea seems like a reasonable guy..."

Noel sighed, leaning back on the car. "Consider what he's going through, right now... The army he's responsible for suddenly bit itself in the ass, so he's most likely dealing with a boatload of paperwork." Noel paused, and held Snow's gaze. "Imagine us going up and asking him to let my brother out, the same individual who killed several of his soldiers... He'd ask us why, and I'm not about to lie to his face." Noel stepped forward, his cane tapping softly against the concrete. "'Yeah Rygdea, we're just going to take my brother on a field trip to bust into of of PSICOM's labs on our own, no biggie.'"

Snow snorted under his breath. "I get it, alright? Do you have the keys?"

Noel nodded, tapping at his pocket. "Swiped a set."

Snow opened the door, glancing inside, before sneaking into the building. Noel followed behind him, and they crept through the hallway, soon standing before a metal door. Snow opened it, careful not to make too much noise. Noel pulled a set of cards from his pocket, and stepped into the room.

"Hey, Caius." Noel's voice was a whisper. "We're leaving."

Caius stirred, before moving to sit beside the bars. "I'm ready."

Noel nodded, and ran the cards into several slots, the locking mechanism humming as it deactivated. Snow stepped forward, and pulled open the bar doors. Caius tensed, taking a slow step outside, his eyes wide. Snow stood between him and Noel, before gesturing at the door, and ducking beneath it.

Caius gazed out at the hallway, his claws clicking softly against the linoleum floor. He followed after Noel and Snow, clamping his nostrils shut.

Snow opened the next door, gesturing at the trailer. Caius tilted his head, gazing around at the back-alley that they stood within.

Noel climbed into the drivers seat, before glancing back at Caius. "Just gonna stare at the scenery, or what?"

Caius tensed, and snorted. "I'm getting my bearings..." He looked over at the trailer. "What do you want me to..?" He chuckled when Snow opened the back hatch, and moved to enter behind him.

Snow sat down on the floor, pulling the doors shut, before Noel started the ignition. Caius glanced around at the surrounding walls, his eyes narrowed.

Snow leaned back against the wall. "Just relax."

Caius leaned back as well, but his spikes bristled a bit. "It reminds me... When they took us, it was in a vehicle, as well."

Snow's eyes widened slightly. "You're starting to remember?"

Caius nodded. "I was meaning to thank you, as well..." He paused, and met Snow's gaze. "Mere words cannot repay a debt... You spoke once, about family troubles."

Snow thought back, before nodding. "Lightning, yeah."

"I will speak in your favor, and offer my advice..." Caius paused, his eyes narrowed in thought. "You are involved with her sister, yes?"

Snow would have blushed, had his skin been shifted. "Yeah..."

Caius nodded. "Lightning spoke of her as if she was important above all things..." Caius met Snow's gaze, his eyes intense. "Do you have siblings?"

Snow shook his head.

Caius opened his mouth, a hint of teeth revealed in the low light. "That kind of bond is... Stronger than _anything_ physical. You'll need to prove your worth to her."

Snow tilted his head to the side. "Any suggestions?"

Caius laughed, a dark, low tone. "Do you know what I once was, before all of this?"

Snow tensed. "Something military related..?"

Caius leaned back, a glimmer in his eyes. "I seem to recall, on occasion..." He snorted under his breath. "Several trainees quivering in their boots at the mere sight of me..."

Snow's voice cracked, and he covered his face with his hands. "A drill instructor?!"

Caius chuckled, a hint of amusement in his eyes.


	49. Chapter 49

Fang lay back in the grass, her eyes half-lidded, Lightning's head resting on her chest. Hope sat with his book, lost in the pages, while Vanille sat across from him.

Lightning glanced at Vanille, before raising her arm, gesturing at the sky. "Canis Major."

Vanille looked up as well, following Lightning's direction.

"That's one of Orion's hunting dogs." Lightning closed her eyes. "See the brightest one? Sirius, the dog star."

Vanille nodded, her eyes wide.

Lightning's arm fell back in the grass. "Just look up there, if you need something to remind you of him." Lightning exhaled, her breath soft. "Pretend he's looking back."

Vanille lay down as well, and stared up at the sky. She looked over to see Lightning yawn, relaxing against Fang's chest.

Fang laughed under her breath, running her fingers into Lightning hair. "Time for bed?"

Lightning nodded, a soft snore soon escaping her throat.

Vanille giggled. "She's not so scary when she's asleep."

Fang tilted her head. "Light scares you?"

Vanille thought for a moment. "No, but she seems... Angry, most of the time."

Fang sighed, her eyes half-lidded. "Sometimes... Life can just take it out of ya, Vanille."

Vanille nodded. "I know. She seems happier around you, though."

Fang shifted her mouth back to smile, her eyes drooping shut. "That's good..."

* * *

Snow winced when the trailer jerked to a stop, the hum of the engine fading ahead of them.

Caius looked up, his eyes scanning the walls. "What time is it?"

Snow opened the door, and glanced at the sky. "Probably morning, soon." He stepped down on the ground, dirt between his toes.

Noel walked around from the car to greet them, waving at Snow. "I just need a rest; we'll keep going after. Can you guys keep a lookout?" He gestured at the highway, nearly hidden by trees. "Should be concealed out here, but you never know."

Snow nodded, sitting down on the ground. Caius jumped out of the trailer as well, and gazed around at the field.

Caius looked over at Snow, lowering his tone. "Stand up."

Snow shivered as his ears drooped. "Why?"

Caius kept silent, crossing his arms.

Snow stood, and the hair on the back of his neck prickled when Caius gestured at a lone tree stump.

"Touch that, and come back here." Caius narrowed his eyes. "Run."

Snow took a deep breath, and bolted.

Caius chuckled, sitting down in the grass. He watched as Snow lowered to all fours, sprinting across the field, before tapping his claws against the stump, and swinging around to run back.

"Good." Caius waved his arm. "Again."

Snow sighed, turning around to repeat the exercise. Caius tilted his head to the side, his ears twitching when Snow returned.

Snow began to pant, stopping to catch his breath. "Again?"

Caius nodded, a deep chuckle in his voice. "You catch on quickly."

Snow ran off again, before returning once more after a moment. "I'm willing to try anything at this point..." He paused, before looking out over the field. "Again?"

Caius shook his head. "Follow me." He stood, making his way out into the field.

Snow walked behind him, watching as Caius took a seat on the stump.

Caius looked Snow over, his eyes narrowed. "Stand up straight."

Snow adjusted his stance, leaning back on his legs to straighten his posture. "Not sure if I can still run, like this..."

"You won't need to run, at least not right now." Caius stood, circling him. "You already have confidence... But not the right proportion, perhaps?" Caius paused, before sitting down once more, and gesturing at the grass. "Sit."

Snow sat, attempting to maintain the same posture.

"Close your eyes."

Snow closed his eyes.

"Breathe."

"I'm already-" Snow opened one of his eyes, but closed it again upon receiving a hiss from Caius. "I'm _already_ breathing."

Caius clicked his tongue. "_Breathe_."

Snow sighed, and began to breathe.

"Listen."

Snow pricked his ears, listening to the wind. The grass swayed around him, the breeze ruffling his hair. He could hear crickets call out from the field, hopping between blades of grass.

"Who are you, Snow?"

Snow took a deep breath. "I'm not..."

Caius gave a soft hiss. "Who you _are,_ not who you aren't."

Snow nodded, thinking for a moment. "I try to do the right thing, even if it gets me in trouble... I'm kind."

"Keep going."

"I love my family... I want to have kids of my own, someday."

"Will you keep them safe?"

Snow nodded without a second thought. "I'd die for them."

Caius hummed under his breath. "You'd do the same for the rest of your family?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps you just need to make that clear... Show your devotion."

Snow was silent for a moment. "How?"

"We'll see..." Caius stood. "Follow me."

Snow opened his eyes, walking behind Caius as they made their way back to the trailer.

Caius sat down beside the car. "Again."

Snow sighed, turning to run back into the field.

* * *

Serah gazed out at the horizon, a faint hint of light behind the treeline.

Nora yawned, but kept her eyes open, focused on the road. "We should be there by morning."

Serah smiled, leaning back on the seat. "Do you live in Bodhum, too?"

Nora shook her head. "My husband's an engineer in Palumpolum, and Hope and I live with him, there." She paused, tapping a finger against the steering wheel. "We travel quite a bit, and my work is flexible; the nurse's association welcomes paid help if you file for a temporary transfer."

Serah raised an eyebrow. "That's why you were able to work in town?"

Nora nodded. "I wanted to be close, for when Hope was ready to see me." She sighed. "The Cavalry asked me to wait, and just look at what happened..."

Anima spoke up. "You had no way of knowing."

"I know..." Nora frowned. "It's still hard to process."

"Well..." Serah's eyes widened, the distant lights of the city blooming into view. "You'll see him again, once they get here."

Nora smiled. "I know."

* * *

Lightning's ears twitch, her mind racing behind a calm exterior.

She stands within a void, an endless white. Lightning narrows her eyes, tensing her muscles.

A droplet of blood, and her eyes widen. Another, and another, and the ground is quickly coated in blotches.

Lightning clenches her teeth, reining back the urge, watching as the blood grows, pooling out, rising to her ankles. She walks, slogging through the marsh, blades of grass poking out through the red.

An elk gazes over at her, stepping gracefully through the murk. Lightning ignores it, focusing on her march.

The elk calls out, a long, high-pitched cry. The sound echoes over her skin, within her ears, and Lightning shivers. She turns around, and the elk stares back at her. It calls out once more, before walking away, into the mist.

Lightning tilts her head to the side, but continues onward, her spikes bristling.

A tree appears in the distance, old and gnarled, towering above the flood. Lightning soon stands before it, her eyes widening when a figure jumps down from the branches, clawed feet splashing beside her.

Lightning stares at herself, neither daring to break the silence, until she opens her mouth.

"Who are you?"

The other replies. "One."

Lightning tenses. "The organism..?"

The other shrugs. "They called me One, until you separated us."

Lightning nods, slowly. "What is this place?"

"Your mind is dreaming... I have no mouth to speak." One leans back on the tree. "Do you wish me gone?"

Lightning shakes her head.

One relaxes a bit. "You fight me, though..."

Lightning bares her teeth. "You threaten everyone around me!"

One blinks, flicking her tail at Lightning. "I survive because others die."

Lightning snarls. "Not _everyone_ has to die!" She takes a step forward, a feral bark in her throat. "You'll let me decide that, if you know what's good for you!"

"You provide _my_ life..." One is silent for a long moment, and lowers her head in deference. "I will listen."

Lightning pauses, her eyes wide. "Are you serious..?! What if this is just a dream?"

One shrugs, leaping back into the tree. "Wake up, then."

Lightning calls out, but One ignores her, disappearing into the branches.

* * *

The sun began to rise over the horizon, and Nora squinted at it as she drove into the city. "Serah, I'm going to need a little guidance, here..."

Serah nodded. "Just keep going for now; our turnoff isn't for a while."

Anima's phone began to ring, and she reached over to answer it.

Nora glanced at the approaching roadsigns. "I haven't been here in a long time... The western district is commercial, right?"

"Yeah." Serah pointed out over the highway, the city beneath them. "There it is..." She moved to gesture at another area. "And that's residential, over there."

"Now this is very interesting..." Anima closed her phone. "The Cavalry is rather busy, this morning."

Serah looked back, her eyes wide. "Snow's with them; did something happen?"

Anima laughed under her breath. "That is no longer the case."

Serah froze. "What happened?"

"Mister Villiers has disappeared, only reported missing this very morning." Anima paused, biting her bottom lip. "And it would seem that he departed with company..."

* * *

The sun rose well above the field, as the wind swept through the grass. The trees swayed in time with the breeze, tiny droplets of dew clinging to the leaves.

Fang paced for a moment, before kneeling down in the grass. "Light?" She gently shook Lightning's shoulders. "Light, wake up."

Lightning opened her eyes, the air cool against her skin.

_Skin._

Lightning jerked to a sitting position, holding up her arms, her limbs trembling.

Fang sat back, nearly dwarfing Lightning in size. "How'd... How'd you do it?"

Lightning looked up, and frowned. "One... The organism." She raised her hands to her face, touching the soft, human skin.

Fang tilted her head to the side. "Still got your horns, at least."

Lightning reached for her hair, running her fingers over her horns. "We were dreaming; I think I was lucid, and I just... I told her to stop, to let me decide."

Fang narrowed her eyes. "Light? What're you talking about?"

Lightning took a deep breath. "The _organisms_. Anima... She said something about them being linked to our minds." She held Fang's gaze. "I think mine was able to communicate with me... I told her to stop."

Fang watched as Lightning shivered, before pulling her close. "Stop what?"

Lightning relaxed in Fang's arms. "The killing, the urges."

Fang nodded, her eyes narrowed in thought. "So it's letting you out..."

"I think so." Lightning reached up to place a hand on Fang's face, running a finger over the carapace. "Do you think that you can find yours?"

Fang shrugged, resting her chin on Lightning's head. "Maybe... How'd you do it?"

Lightning's brow furrowed. "I just started dreaming... I found a tree, and she came down to talk; called herself One."

Fang tried to stifle a laugh. "So she just started... 'Talking' to you?"

Lightning nodded. "She seemed... Very primal. Simple terms."

Fang shivered. "Sounds familiar."

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "I started snarling; I tried to make it clear that she _had_ to listen... She did, I guess..."

Fang squeezed her in an abrupt hug, chuckling when Lightning gave a soft cry in surprise. Lightning scowled, narrowing her eyes as she tried to turn around, but Fang pulled her close.

"You're so damn huggable, like this..." Fang laughed, nuzzling against her.

Lightning paused, before relaxing into the embrace. She looked up, her head resting against Fang's neck.

"Next time we rest, I'll try and find mine... If mine can talk." Fang took a deep breath, exhaling through her mouth. "The air's real nice, here."

Lightning looked out over the field. "No smoke." She took a deep breath as well. "Where are the kids?"

Fang pointed at the forest. "Vanille wanted to try hunting on her own, but I had Hope go with her; better to stay in pairs."

Lightning nodded, and closed her eyes.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me, now..." Fang purred, hugging her again.

"Sorry." Lightning opened her eyes and moved out of Fang's arms, stretching her own as she stood.

Fang continued to sit. "You don't think this is permanent, do you?"

Lightning lowered her arms, turning to face Fang. "If I _was_ really talking to One... She seemed to realize that _I'm_ keeping her alive... I'd bet I can change back." She closed her eyes, and held up an arm, focusing on the muscle.

Fang's eyes widened as a plated carapace burst from Lightning's skin, the human flesh dissolving in a cloud of blood. Lightning hissed as a terrible pain shot up her arm, but she grit her teeth, and continued to concentrate. The shell ran all the way up to her shoulder, and tiny spikes began to poke out from her skin.

Lightning looked down at herself, suddenly acutely aware of how naked she was. She nearly flailed, dropping down in the grass, and scowled over at Fang.

"What?!" Fang barked out a laugh. "Ain't my fault, missy..."

Lightning closed her eyes, a blush burning away on her cheeks. "You could have told me!"

Fang shrugged. "I thought you'd noticed..."

"I haven't worn clothes in _months_." Lightning hissed, focusing on the rest of her body, carapace crawling down from her horns, shifting to cover her. Her bones began to creak, her insides twisting back into place, spikes curling out from her back.

Fang sniggered, inching away once Lightning had finished.

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "_Run_."

Fang yelped, laughing as she darted into the grass, Lightning racing after her.


End file.
